Sector Heaven
by Ulti-SG
Summary: Una división secreta del gobierno dirigida por el director en jefe Kurama, reune a un grupo selecto de individuos para respaldar a Kamui en su nueva misión: velar por la humanidad a la que decidió salvar. :::FANFIC UNIVERSO ALTERNO:::
1. I 01 Cruce de destinos

— _El futuro no está decidido…_

— ¡¡Kamui, esto no puede terminar así!!— exclamó agotado— ¡Debe haber otra manera!— insistió aunque fuera en vano.

La gran espada de empuñadura dorada que sostenía en sus manos servía como bastón para su cuerpo débil y adolorido.

El turbulento viento que alzaba el poder místico de los dos_ Kamui_ arrastraba tierra y fuego, logrando que sus numerosas heridas ardieran en insoportable dolor…

Pero el sufrimiento corporal podía ignorarlo, pero no el inmenso dolor que desgarraba su alma al tener que levantar su espada contra su enemigo… su alguna vez amigo… su hermano… Kamui…

El ambiente que los rodeaba se adecuaba al precario desenlace que las hojas del destino reservaban para la humanidad o para la Tierra…

Los cielos cubiertos tras cortinas oscuras, nebulosas y ásperas cual humo de cualquier incendio pues la Tierra misma ardía en desesperación, temblaba en ansiedad. Truenos y lluvia caían sobre las dos entidades que serán los escritores del futuro. Mas aquella tormenta no aplacaba las gigantes llamas de fuego que rodeaban el escenario de la batalla, la que sería un fin o un prolongamiento hacia lo inevitable…

Un joven delgado permaneció en una ubicación alta sobre la inmaculada Torre de Tokio que como gigante de acero se sobreponía a la furia de la naturaleza. Miró con superioridad al diminuto ser humano que apenas y se mantenía en pie, aquel que se había atrevido a cargar con un destino _divino_ que no le concernía… Un destino que pudo haber sido suyo, pero en vez de elegir la vereda de espinas y lagrimas, tomó el de juez y destructor, aquel que lo llevaría a cumplir con el deseo de la Tierra.

Sus ojos mostraban una determinación marcada en el alma, una malicia propia de un ser que había terminado por destruir cualquier lazo emocional… Una criatura que había dejado de ser humano para convertirse en una deidad de muerte.

Sin ataduras, sin conciencia hacia las consecuencias, sin empatía, ese joven era el indicado para juzgar los actos de los humanos tal y como el mismo Dios lo haría: simplemente observando los hechos…

Kamui volvió a alzar su espada, apuntando su aguda y filosa punta hacia su deshonroso rival. Sentenciándolo así a morir.

— Así como _esa mujer_ fue el sacrificio inicial para emprender mi cruzada hacia el _cambio_, tú, aquel que tomó mi sitio y osó volverse mi opuesto, serás el último sacrificio que ofreceré a la Tierra para librarla de su martirio.

Exento de heridas graves, Kamui se arrojó sobre su enemigo, esperando terminar así con el destino que se había tejido desde antes de su nacimiento.

_Esa mujer…_

La mente del que defendía los intereses de la humanidad recordó el atroz momento en que _Kamui Shirou_ hubiese asesinado a su hermana, _Kotori_… Y de ello, todos los eventos que continuaron…

Cómo es que en ese instante, él, Fuuma Monou, se vio convertido en el Kamui que dirigiría a los dragones del cielo, los siete sellos, en su batalla contra Kamui y los dragones de la tierra, los siete mensajeros.

La destrucción que esa guerra había causado por todo Tokio; la muerte de tantas personas, el sacrificio de tantos amigos sólo para llegar hasta aquí…

Kotori… Sorata… Karen… Hinoto… Saiki… su padre… su madre…

Todos ellos… Y el esfuerzo de Arashi, Yuzuriha, Seiichiro y Subaru ¿En verdad podrían ser en vano?

¿En verdad, él podría ser tan egoísta como para desear que Kamui lo matase y así terminar con esta calamidad…?

— _¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo?—_ Subaru le había cuestionado después de que lo ayudó a sobreponerse a la perdida de Kotori y de Kamui.

Fuuma levantó su espada sagrada y con un atinado movimiento logró retener el camino que seguía la espada de su enemigo antes de que cortara su cuello.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de luchar, Fuuma?— cuestionó con una sonrisa prepotente el Kamui de frágil apariencia, pero de mirada fría e inquietante— ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender que todo terminó en el momento en que yo decidí ser un dragón de la tierra? Tú no eres mas que un espacio necesario en la red del destino, todo tu desempeño en esta cruzada no tiene sentido… Todo fue inútil.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— sobreponiéndose a cualquier pesar, Fuuma mantuvo a raya a Kamui en ese duelo de fuerza donde sus espadas se encontraban en tensión una sobre otra— Todos tenemos un papel que cumplir… Y tú pudiste ser el salvador Kamui, pero en vez de eso escogiste ser el exterminador… ¡Después de lo que le hiciste a Kotori, no podía sentarme y ver cómo es que un ser humano con una mente tan dañada y torcida como la tuya fuera quien decidiera el fin de la humanidad! ¡Aquel que decidiera mi destino!— haciendo acopio de una pequeña reserva en sus fuerzas, Fuuma repelió a su oponente, obligándolo a retroceder para escapar de una estocada directa al corazón. Kamui evadió el golpe, trastrabillando sobre la Torre unos metros atrás.

_¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo?_

de nuevo lo perseguían las palabras de Subaru.

¿Su deseo inicial, ese donde esperaba poder salvar a Kamui, de hacerlo entrar en razón? Dicho deseo había desaparecido… No existía forma en recuperar al Kamui que él conoció en su niñez… Él había muerto en el momento en que abandonó Tokio… Lo sabía, lo comprendía, pero su corazón se aferraba a la ilusa esperanza.

— Mi deseo… Yo… Ya no lo sé…— musitó para si mismo.

Kamui levantó su mano para controlar los alambres que se tensaban para mantener la torre en equilibrio, rompiéndolos y así la fuerza de un golpe de estos pudiera terminar con su adversario.

Fuuma eludió cada uno de esos latigazos que destrozaron las superficies contra las que azotaban. Dio un salto con intención de esquivar uno que venía sobre él, mas Kamui se precipitó a ese encuentro, reteniendo al Dragón del Cielo, impidiéndole escapar y que ese látigo de metal lo golpeara en la espalda.

De tratarse de un humano cualquier, habría sido partido por la mitad como si su piel y huesos estuvieran hechos de mero papel.

Fuuma gritó cuando toda su espalda se desgarrara por el impacto y la sangre revistiera escandalosamente su espinazo. Su alarido cesó por un dolor sofocante, cuando la espada sagrada de Kamui penetrara por su abdomen, emergiendo por su espalda como una fría ala de metal.

Su cuerpo perdió toda energía, la agonía de las heridas lo mantenían paralizado de pies a cabeza. Soltó su espada al sentirla pesar demasiado para sus reducidas fuerzas, cayendo hacia el vacío.

Kamui sostuvo el peso muerto del abatido Fuuma, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras veía con una mirada sádica la forma en que la sangre del dragón del cielo caía al suelo, manchaba su afilada arma y sus manos; la cual rápidamente se lavaba por la lluvia. Podría haber permanecido así, complacido de ver cómo la última gota de su infame estrella gemela se diluía con las lágrimas del cielo. Sin embargo, Kamui decidió avanzar, empujando su espada con fuerza y por ende a su enemigo con ella, hasta que el camino se terminara por la presencia de una columna de metal rojo.

La espalda de Fuma golpeó la dura superficie, agravando todavía más las heridas por las que estaba perdiendo la vida. La espada de Kamui sirvió como una estaca sobre su cuerpo, la cual y lo detendría finalmente, uniéndolo a la Torre de Tokio donde perecería así como el resto de la humanidad.

Con un techo sobre ellos, el agua no pudo limpiar el camino de sangre que dejaban a su paso. Kamui alzó una mano recubierta con el fluido escarlata y con malicia probó un poco de la que se acumulaba en su dedo meñique.

Fuuma luchó por mantenerse despierto aun ante el aliento de la muerte acechando su cuello. Logró alzar la vista y mirar a Kamui por encima de su altura, mostrándose superior aún en la derrota.

Los relámpagos iluminaron el rostro de Kamui, cuyo cabello goteaba por la tormenta. El líquido sobre su cara simulaban las lagrimas que sus ojos eran incapaces de generar ante lo que estaba por hacer, la destrucción de su más fiel amigo.

— La ilusión que ustedes los humanos mantienen sobre poder cambiar su destino es admirable… pero a la vez patética— dijo con sorna— Fuuma, aquellos que se levantan contra el orden divino sufren el castigo por su desacato, sólo observa como es que terminaron _tus_ dragones del cielo.

—… ¿Qué… me dices de ti?... Los dragones de la tierra... no fueron diferentes— se esforzó por hablar antes de desfallecer.

— Al final, dragones del cielo, dragones de la tierra fueron elementos que debieron llenarse por mero capricho de los dioses…—musitó el cruel Kamui.

—… ¿Qué dices…?— una vibra de desconcierto mantuvo sus parpados abiertos.

— Las deidades del pasado cometen el error de mostrar piedad hacia los humanos, sobreestimando lo que son capaces de hacer… Y sólo por eso es que se les cedió la oportunidad de defenderse; por tal, este juicio debió ser imparcial y justo desde el momento en que su presencia comenzó a corromper nuestra Tierra madre, sin interferencia de sellos, ni mensajeros— una sonrisa siniestra se asomó por labios de Kamui— Sólo sirvieron de actores para diversión de seres fuera de su comprensión… Aquellos que hilan el destino, porque al final, ¡yo tendré la última palabra!

—… Kamui… has llegado al límite… En verdad, no sabes cuanta lástima… siento por ti— su mano tomó la empuñadura de la espada que le atravesaba el cuerpo y lo mantenía adherido a la Torre de Tokio, pero una descarga eléctrica lastimó su mano por su atrevimiento.

— ¿Lástima?— pudo reprimir el joven una carcajada— Pero mi querido Fuuma, soy yo quien siente lástima por ti— alargó su mano para poder tocar el rostro de su opuesto, manchándolo con huellas sangrientas— Veo tu estado, siento tu pena, tus miedos, tu odio, todas tus emociones, y creeme que no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Dime ¿acaso no hubieras querido estar en mi lugar? Después de todo, si yo hubiera decidido ser un dragón del cielo, tal vez tu posición sería diferente… Todo fue por mis decisiones, al final tu destino siempre estuvo en mis manos, y ahora es momento de ponerle fin.

Sujetó de nuevo el mango de su espada sagrada con toda la intención de retirarla y terminar con la vida de su rival— Duerme en paz Fuuma, te juro que tu derrota no será en vano. Con la Tierra renovada todo cambiará, comenzará una nueva era donde los antiguos dioses deberán abandonar este, _mi reino._

Pero Fuuma Monou sujetó por las muñecas a Kamui, impidiendo que realizara su movimiento.

—… Kotori, he perdido la visión de mi deseo… Pero, es tu sueño hermana mía por el que pienso ganar ahora…— musitó Fuma con sus brazos temblorosos al estar concentrando todo lo que quedaba de su poder…

— ¡Fuuma!— Kamui intentó liberarse, pero su adversario lo tenía bien sujeto. Su cuerpo se halló inmóvil gracias a que la energía de Fuma superó la suya en una fracción de segundo, pudiendo retenerlo a su lado. En un intento por frenar a su oponente, Kamui logró girar su espada con saña.

Fuuma se estremeció de dolor, pero sus malestares se habían convertido en una fuente de poder que le impedía abandonar su lucha.

La torre de Tokio comenzó a temblar con toda la intención de venirse abajo en cualquier momento, pues la vida del dragón del cielo estaba por extinguirse…

— ¡Un mundo donde todos puedan crear su destino…! ¡Donde nadie impida a las personas el soñar con lograr un futuro mejor…! ¡Donde ni los poderosos… los hambrientos de poder… o de aquellos que han perdido las esperanzas obstruyan el deseo de los inocentes! ¡¡Kamui, objeto tu decisión… Y yo digo, en nombre de todos lo que creyeron en mí y que han muerto en la espera de un nuevo mundo que… que… merecemos seguir existiendo!!

El rostro de Kamui Shirou se contrajo de rabia ante insolentes palabras, y cuando hubiera liberado un brazo para cortar con este el cuello de su enemigo, un dolor rápido y letal había golpeado su espalda y atravesado su pecho.

Entre el estremecimiento y desguance de su cuerpo, Kamui bajó la vista y, justo ahí, a la altura de su corazón, la espada sagrada de Fuuma se alojaba en una herida mortal.

Kamui dedicó una mirada confundida y colérica a su rival, el cual sonreía pese a que él mismo se hubiera herido su propio brazo por su acción.

Con clara frustración y sorpresa, Kamui tosió e hilos de sangre corrieron por su boca— … No… ¿Cómo… pudiste?.... ¡Tú…!— el dragón de la tierra se empujó hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo estaba dejando de serle útil, moría…

Cayó de costado aun con la espada sagrada que lo torturaba con un calor abrasador. Sus ojos se mantuvieron muy abiertos, como si aún no creyera lo que había pasado.

No podía ser posible… No podía perder, estaba dicho... ¡Estaba escrito…! Dos caminos pero un sólo futuro… ¿cómo podía caer a manos de su propia sombra?... ¿Cómo podía vencer el impostor…?

Fuuma respiraba con dificultad, y ante cada ascender y descender de su pecho lo golpeaba el tormento… Observó a Kamui en el suelo, y como es que aun con todo su poder este no podía aferrarse a la vida con la misma fuerza con la que sus dedos rasgaban el suelo…

— … El destino… no puede haber… cambiado… no puede…— su mandíbula se tensó ante cada palabra.

— … Kamui— pronunció su nombre con sumo pesar, le dedicó una mirada de completa tristeza— Dices… sentir lástima por mí y mi destino… Y yo… yo siento gran pena por ti… porque ni aún ahora puedes comprender que… para cada deseo que nace del corazón de las personas, existe un futuro… La vida, es una constante lucha para que tu deseo se cumpla aunque se sobreponga al deseo de otros… Por eso, es imposible predecir… lo que ocurrirá… Aquellos que muestren más valor para ver cumplido su deseo pueden cambiar la rueda del destino…

El Kamui de los dragones de la tierra levantó su mano, extendida hacia su oponente al cual deseaba exterminar… No podía dejarlo con vida. Emplearía todo su poder en un último disparo con tal de verlo desaparecer en un estallido.

Fuuma cerró los ojos, esperando su fin… Pero no iba a morir sin antes expresar lo que guardaba en su corazón— Kamui… Me preguntaste si alguna vez deseé que tu elección hubiera sido diferente… Pensando en que yo sería el dragón de la tierra y tú el dragón del cielo…— Fuuma logró sonreír con melancolía— … Pero no me arrepiento, hiciste lo correcto… De haber sido diferente, habrías sido tú quien pasara por todo este sufrimiento… tu corazón se hubiese deshecho… Yo, no hubiera soportado verte así… Me alegra haber podido ahorrarte este camino… Al final pude protegerte… tal y como te prometí cuando éramos… unos niños…

Los ojos de Kamui Shirou, que habían permanecido cual hielo desde su regreso a Tokio, por un momento fugaz y único temblaron en confusión…

Al encontrarse tan cerca de la muerte es en la que su vida pasó frente a sus ojos… Y en esas imágenes no recordó la cruel infancia de la que fue objeto, ni de las personas que lo _educaron_… No, nada de ese infierno en vida vino a su cabeza, mas bien, recordó los rostros amables, y las sonrisas sinceras de Fuuma y Kotori… De sus juegos, de su amistad… De lo feliz que fue estando a su lado… Las únicas memorias felices que se encontraban recluidas en lo profundo de su alma las compartía con ellos dos.

Los mismos recuerdos que lo mantuvieron con vida durante su _entrenamiento_ ahora le permitían reprimir su ataque.

Fuuma abrió los ojos ante el prolongado silencio. Y aunque su vista estaba acabándose, pudo ver a Kamui, su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, descansando… Durante todo este tiempo, era la primera vez que Fuuma observó una expresión tan pacifica en cara de su querido amigo…

Podría sentirse aliviado el que su enemigo finalmente había dejado de moverse, pero un vacío le aplastaba el pecho.

Aunque intentó reprimir su angustia, el Kamui de los dragones del cielo dejó escapar un grito lleno de frustración a la vez que un relámpago azotara el cielo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse desolado… impotente… un traidor a su propia convicción…

La victoria no iba a traer ningún beneficio para él, porque sin importar que el mundo se salvase, no existiría en él una Kotori o un Kamui con el cual pudiera compartir las bellezas del futuro.

Oprimió sus puños con coraje y sangró por ello. Tras haber tomado la decisión de vivir, de vencer, había salvado a la Tierra… pero también había condenado su existencia al eterno remordimiento.

Sus deseos de vivir fueron más grandes que los de Kamui por destruirlo… Eso fue determinante para permitirle a él invocar su espada sagrada que, pese al haberse encontrado fuera de su alcance, vino a él y cumplió la orden de su amo.

La dulce paz de la muerte comenzaba a llegar por fin, la tormenta se había convertido en una gentil lluvia, con un golpeteo armonioso de las gotas sobre la Torre… ¿Acaso tendría esa suerte?... ¿De poder morir ahí mismo e ir a donde se encontraban sus amigos y seres queridos? Sí… Eso es lo que deseaba… Más que nada en este mundo, deseaba cerrar los ojos y cuando volviera a abrirlos, pudiera ver de nuevo a su familia y al Kamui que recordaba…

— … Todo ha… terminado…— susurró en un delirio, y después cerró los ojos rendido.

Las sirenas de equipos de rescate resonaban por todo el distrito en ruinas. Bomberos, policías y paramédicos se encontraban por doquier.

Un automóvil de oscuros colores y vidrios polarizados se abrió camino de modo prestigioso entre las autoridades y los retenes. Deteniéndose junto a la Torre de Tokio, donde un par de ambulancias y camiones blindados trabajaban en conjunto.

Un equipo SWAT protegía el perímetro y al hombre que emergió del lujoso automóvil en cuya antena colgaba una banderita de Japón.

Vistiendo un distinguido traje de color azul marino y corbata morada, un hombre de cabello corto utilizó un paraguas de liso color negro para protegerse de la llovizna.

Instantáneamente a su arribo, él caminó hacia donde vislumbraba a los paramédicos, siendo seguido por un agente de su equipo de confianza.

— Jefe Kurama, ocurrió tal y cual fueron las predicciones que expresó el Oráculo— explicó uno de los SWAT con pasamontañas gris que se acercó a ambos.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Kurama acomodó sus anteojos con uno de sus dedos— ¿Quién sobrevivió?— aunque la pregunta resultaba inútil, en el simple hecho de encontrarse con vida se encontraba la respuesta.

— Su nombre es Monou Fuuma— respondió el agente que seguía de cerca los pasos de su superior, uno que lo imitaba en color de traje y porte.

— ¿Estado?— cuestionó Kurama al detenerse en un punto en el que no estorbara en el paso de una camilla cuyos paramédicos cuidaban con sumo interés a quien la ocupaba. Como si sus vidas dependieran de la vida misma de su paciente es por lo que no podían permitirse fallar, ese muchacho iba a sobrevivir sin importar el costo.

— Crítico, varias laceraciones por todo el cuerpo, traumatismos severos, algunos órganos vitales dañados por lo que necesita una rápida intervención; excesiva perdida de sangre e hipotermia— se apresuró a responder su empleado de confianza— Es un milagro que aún se mantenga con vida.

Kurama lanzó una de sus miradas serias y analíticas hacia el joven que era puesto dentro de la ambulancia. Para él no existen los llamados _milagros_, simplemente, esa persona no era un ser humano común y corriente, y lo demostraba con su gran fortaleza— Saben sus ordenes, notifiquen el estado del individuo a la sala de emergencias, no se permitan perderlo— advirtió con desdén— ¿Qué hay de las espadas?— anticipándose a las explicaciones, Kurama analizó los delgados tubos de contención confeccionados con titanio reforzado, los cuales eran llevados hacia el interior de los vehículos acorazados.

— Intactas y salvaguardadas, como lo ordenó. Serán llevadas al área de investigación inmediatamente.

— ¿Algún contratiempo?— preguntó, adentrándose más hacia donde se ubicaba el monumento más reconocido de todo Tokio, centro del que fue una batalla apocalíptica.

Recibió una negativa por parte de sus hombres y eso le complació. Kurama detuvo a unos hombres que empujaban una camilla cuyas sabanas blancas cubrían el cuerpo de algún caído.

Deseaba ver con sus propios ojos que no había equivocaciones, y el dragón de la tierra que debía morir (por el bien de la humanidad) era quien se encontraba bajo esas mantas.

Respiró aliviado al contemplar el rostro pálido e impasible de ese cadáver, el cual volvió a cubrir tras su rápida inspección. Ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo retiraran del lugar.

— Encárguense de limpiar la zona por completo, no quiero que dejen nada que nos incrimine. Nunca estuvieron ellos aquí ¿Entendido?— preguntó con la vista clavada en algún lugar de la Torre, el único sello que logró sobrevivir a la caza de Kamui y de los dragones de la tierra… La única estructura que impedía que la raza humana pereciera...

Al despachar a su hombre de confianza y permaneciendo en medio de todo el bullicio de su personal por la zona de desastre, Kurama buscó un pequeño teléfono en el interior de su saco, oprimiendo un sólo botón para establecer una conexión.

— Soy yo…— habló despacio— Tenemos a Kamui y las dos espadas sagradas— explicó a quien lo escuchaba del otro lado del auricular— No podría asegurar si sobrevivirá… Cualquier humano ya estaría muerto por las severas lesiones, pero él es _Kamui_, por lo que tengo altas expectativas sobre su recuperación— silenció para escuchar el mensaje— Lo único que puedo decir, es que la Tierra ha pasado una de sus más grandes amenazas, y seguimos aquí. Pero hay mucho que debemos reparar, empezando por las barreras, el kekai de Japón.

Las luces de la ambulancia golpearon los escombros cercanos y por instantes volvía roja las aguas estancadas por la lluvia, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar como lamentos que ahuyentaban a los estorbos— Llegó el momento de comenzar a cobrar favores, comiencen inmediatamente ya que debemos alzar en menos tiempo algo que nuestros antepasados edificaron en siglos. Empezaremos desde mañana a primera hora, partiré hacia la sección medica y me quedaré ahí hasta recibir noticias, mientras tanto encárgate de cualquier imprevisto que surja en la oficina— con su típica falta de emoción al hablar con sus empleados, Kurama terminó con la comunicación y guardó su teléfono. Ajustó de nuevo sus anteojos y dio media vuelta para volver al interior de su automóvil, donde el chofer emprendió su rumbo por las calles derruidas de Tokio.

**-SECTOR HEAVEN-**

**Por Ulti_SG**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cruce de destinos**

Su cuerpo caía sutilmente desde las alturas, tan ligera como si fuese una pluma le bastaba el extender sus brazos para sentir esa grácil sensación de vuelo que únicamente en sueños era posible. En su descenso, sus ojos distinguieron una concentración de denso líquido escarlata en el fondo del vacío y temió que fuese a zambullirse en algo claramente desagradable. Pero antes de entrar en contacto con ese fluido, su cuerpo frenó y sus pies descalzos lograron mantenerse limpios, como si existiera una superficie invisible por la cual podía caminar sin problemas.

Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor donde un escenario lúgubre y caótico se le presentaba. Fue testigo de cómo es que gotas de la sustancia escarlata goteaban de modo invertido al salir del basto estanque para ascender y perderse en algún punto del negro cielo.

Vestía en pijama rosada, y no imaginaba cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar.

Avanzó al saber que no llegaría a una solución permaneciendo allí, tal vez más adelante encontraría indicios de su desconocido paradero.

Conforme marchó, a lo lejos distinguió dos altas columnas en forma de cruz, las cuales y consideró señales a las cuales debía seguir.

Apretó el paso al sentirse cerca, muy cerca, pudiendo ver con claridad los extrañas edificaciones sobre esa laguna de sangre: dos cruces de grandes proporciones, una de ellas, la que se encontraba a su izquierda, oscura y marchita como si un fuego incandescente hubiera consumido su antigua belleza, reduciéndola a un despojo ennegrecido y poroso como carbón; a su alrededor se enrollaban alambres oxidados que mantenían ahí adherido un cuerpo momificado, raquítico y cenizo. Una bruma y hedor a muerte rodeaba esa cruz. El escalofrió por estar cerca de ella la llevó a alejarse y despertar un miedo incapaz de poder explicar.

La segunda, la de su derecha, estaba hecha con el oro más puro y brillante; adornos de plata y marfil que zigzagueaban en siluetas que podrían tratarse de dragones en plena contienda; incrustadas a toda la base, piedras preciosas que maravillarían a los reyes; y ahí, justo a la mitad de esa cruz, alguien se hallaba crucificado.

La chica se cubrió la boca para sobreponerse a la sorpresa de tal visión: un hombre joven, atado con cadenas de oro y diamante se encontraba inconciente y colgando de dicha obra; sus manos sangraban ya que dos espadas relucientes servían como clavos para su martirio. Increíble para ella el notar el aura que despedían tales armas: mientras una resplandecía en pureza con energías celestiales y trasparentes (como si los dioses mismos la hubiesen forjado con su bondadoso aliento), la otra de ellas carecía de brillo alguno y en su lugar desprendía una nauseabunda bruma, espesa y corrosiva de color negro. El percibirla un claro malestar al sentir la violencia y el odio que habitaba en ella.

Se preocupó por el joven que sufría de tan terrible tortura. Su cuerpo se hallaba desgarrado por serias heridas, su ropa hecha jirones y empapadas. Imposible contemplar su rostro pues su cabello, la oscuridad y la sangre lo mantenían oculto. Todas esas heridas la acongojaban… ¿Sería posible que toda la sangre que había bajo ellos pertenezca a ese hombre?

Su angustia se volvía mayor al saberlo con vida, muy a penas. Podía escuchar una débil respiración capaz de detenerse en cualquier instante.

Se encontraba demasiado alto para ella, y no era capaz de alcanzarle, ni siquiera al intentar escalar.

Se sintió frustrada, y aunque intentó hablarle, no hubo respuesta o reacción por parte de esa persona. Finalmente le gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas de modo escandaloso y pretencioso tal y cual era su carácter— ¡¡Despierta!!— suplicó al crucificado una y otra vez.

Y al mismo tiempo, ella despertó cuando una alarma comenzara a pitar de modo incesante.

Su mejilla no se despegó inmediatamente de la blanda almohada. Cuando abrió los ojos, se aseguraron de que se encontraba en su habitación, todo parecía en orden.

Se estiró bajo sus sabanas y terminó con el deber de su despertador. Usualmente, vencía a la alarma pero, últimamente, gracias a esos sueños incomprensibles, le era imposible. Despertaba cansada pese a dormir sus ocho horas diarias, pero todas esas visiones resultaban desgastantes.

Meditó sobre las imágenes de su sueño, en ese pobre chico. Se miró las palmas de las manos y trató de imaginar lo doloroso que sería el encontrarse en su lugar… Pero todo eso había sido un sueño ¿no es así? No significaba que esa persona estuviera en problemas, que existiera si quiera. Pero ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan insegura?

— … ¿Por qué continúan estos sueños?... — se preguntó en voz baja.

Un toque a su puerta y se sobresaltó un instante. Cedió el paso a su dormitorio todavía bostezando.

— Hermana— un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos castaños abrió tímidamente la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sota?— preguntó ella.

— Buenos días hermana, disculpa que te moleste pero hay una llamada para mamá, y aunque les dije que ella no se encuentra, me pidieron que los comunicara con el responsable de la casa— explicó su hermano menor abriendo completamente la puerta de madera.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¿Quién podrá ser?— metió sus pies en las pantuflas bajo su cama y salió rápidamente a atender ese llamado. Pero eso sí prometía, si se trataba de un cobrador, en ese momento le diría unas cuentas verdades por importunar a esas horas de la mañana.

Tomó el auricular y contestó— ¿Si? Kagome Higurashi al habla.

Sota permaneció interesado al lado de su hermana, tratando de entender lo que pasaba, pero sólo podía escuchar lo que ella decía y leer las expresiones de esta al responder.

— Lamento decirlo, pero mi madre y mi abuelo se encuentra fuera por cuestiones familiares. ¿Qué dice?... ¿Monou Fuuma?...— ese nombre había provocado un cosquilleo en su memoria…— ¿Del Templo Togakushi?... ¡Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo!— se exaltó al escudriñar tan antiguos recuerdos de su infancia— ¿Qué dice, hospitalizado?... Ay no… ¿Cuándo?...

Sota se preocupó al escuchar la palabra _hospital_.

— … Entiendo, si… La verdad es muy desafortunado… ¿Yo?... Bueno, la verdad es que no creo ser la indicada pero… Sí, comprendo que no es algo que pueda esperar… De acuerdo, iré, pero podré hacerlo en la tarde después de mis clases… Sí, comprendo— Kagome le hizo una seña a su hermano de conseguirle algo con qué escribir, a lo que el pequeño, asustadizo, fue y vació su mochila recién ordenada por la búsqueda de un escurridizo bolígrafo.

— Bien, ahí estaré…— anotó una dirección y un numero telefónico— No, gracias a usted. Hasta luego.

— ¿Qué sucede hermana, por qué estas tan pensativa?— inquirió el jovencito al ver como es que Kagome no dejaba de contemplar el pedazo de papel donde escribió— ¿Quién era?

La joven Higurashi se esforzaba por extraer los recuerdos que su memoria guardaba sobre el Templo Togakushi con tanto recelo.

— ¿Hermana?

Al darse cuenta de su falta de atención hacia su hermano, Kagome se disculpó— No es nada Sota, simplemente estaba intentando recordar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, alguien está en problemas?

Kagome asintió— Todo sería más fácil si mamá estuviera aquí, ella y el abuelo son los que más conocieron a la familia que vivía en el Templo Togakushi.

— ¿El templo Togakushi?— repitió inocente.

— Yo apenas y los recuerdo, era muy pequeña, tú ni siquiera habías nacido…— suspiró— ¿Por qué sólo cuando mamá no está en casa pasan estas cosas?

— ¿Por qué, qué es lo que pasa?— insistió con el ceño tenso al sentirse eludido.

— Lo que sucede es que el hijo mayor de la familia Monou se encuentra hospitalizado. Desafortunadamente él ya no tiene familia…— explicó entristecida— Y por ello recurrieron a las personas más cercanas a ellos que pudieran localizar. Antiguamente, cuando papá se encontraba con nosotros, él era muy amigo de…— luchó por el que un nombre llegara a su cabeza—… el amo del templo, Kyouga creo que era su nombre.

— ¿En serio?

— Así es. La verdad es que fue hace tanto tiempo pero, creo recordar al hijo mayor…— volvió a perderse en imágenes de un pasado confuso, buscando respuestas a sus dudas, sin embargo prefirió posponerlo al saber que nada ganaría con ello — Como sea, me pidieron ir a verle al hospital. Y si es cierto lo que dicen y somos lo único que tiene…— comenzó a dudar… Todo parecía demasiado extraño al creer imposible el que no hubiera alguien más cercano a él que la familia Higurashi— Bueno, creo que lo mejor que podré hacer es ir e investigar— por venir a su mente las imágenes fugases de anterior sueño, es que se convenció de que debía hacerlo— A nadie le gustaría enfrentar solo el dolor y la tristeza que puede despertar un hospital ¿cierto?

— Eres muy buena hermana. Estoy seguro que es lo que haría mamá si estuviera aquí— apoyó la noción el niño, orgulloso de tener una hermana tan compasiva.

— Entonces eso haré…— sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia el reloj más cercano— ¡Oh cielo santo, mira la hora, ya es muy tarde, Sota!— exclamó al volver a su habitación de modo presuroso, contagiado a su hermano quien había olvidado que él se encontraba más que listo para partir a la escuela.

_Mi nombre es __**Kagome Higirashi**__. Tengo 16 años y curso el 3er. año de secundaria._

— ¡Hermana vámonos se hace tarde!—esperaba afuera del templo su joven hermano con la mochila en la espalda.

— ¡Ya voy!— se colocó el último de sus zapatos y cerró las puertas de su hogar.

_Desde pequeña, papá siempre dijo que era alguien especial; que poseía un alma fuerte y valiente que aún a través del tiempo y las reencarnaciones jamás cambiaría. Eso no lo entendí únicamente hasta tiempo después._

_Soy heredera de habilidades especiales las cuales y descubrí en mi niñez. No me sorprende porque por algo nací en este templo y dentro de la familia Higirashi._

_De pequeña pude ver cosas que otros no, y con el tiempo fui capaz de sentir la presencia de todo elemento que me rodeaba, de las personas, espíritus u objetos… Yo lo llamo un sexto sentido que jamás se equivoca._

Ambos hermanos pasaron por el gigantesco árbol en el cual Kagome solía meditar y perderse en sus pensamientos por horas cuando algo la inquietaba.

El tronco endurecido por los años se veía toscamente grueso por largas y anchas raíces que se enrollaban y amontonaban a su alrededor. Curioso es que de entre tales ramificaciones, el extremo de una flecha era visible, cuya punta se encontraba perdida en lo más profundo de aquel árbol.

Por generacionesa esa flecha se ha encontrado ahí, desde antes de la edificación del templo… Quien sabe, nadie se ha atrevido a retirarla ni cuestionar su presencia, incluso se ha convertido en el centro de muchas historias que su abuelo cambiaba y cambiaba hasta que la versión se ha distorsionado tanto que es imposible saber cuál habrá sido el origen real.

Rápido, ambos se encontraron caminando por las calles rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas.

— Es increíble que apenas haya pasado un año desde los terribles terremotos ¿lo recuerdas hermana? Esta calle y el edificio departamental que se encontraba por allá estaban completamente destruidos.

_¿Cómo olvidar algo que marcó al Japón de por vida? Tal vez para todos fueron fenómenos naturales imposibles de predecir, pero aún recuerdo las terribles energías que circularon por todo Tokio en esos días… Como es que una serie de dragones coléricos surcaron los cielos, peleando entre si; el choque de su terrible fuerza era lo que ocasionó los sismos, de eso no tengo duda…_

_Pero no sentí que fuera algo en lo que pudiera o debiera intervenir. Por fortuna todo terminó y los temblores cesaron… Japón volvió a respirar tranquilo._

Las clases pasaron con demasiada lentitud. El reloj jugaba con su curiosidad, se burlaba de su ansiedad. Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana distraída, dedicándose a observar por la ventana.

Como si su mente fuera un álbum de fotografías es como sus memorias pasaban frente sus ojos coloreando las nubes. Ante sus esfuerzos por recordar, el rostro de un niño alegre comenzaba a formarse; un árbol de cerezos de un templo similar al suyo, cómo es que ese niño permanecía bajo la sombra de ese mismo cerezo con la mirada perdida en un horizonte siempre melancólico; la forma en la que él, cuando se veía descubierto por otra persona, cambiaba rápido de semblante para saludar animosamente. La sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos cuando decía su nombre— _Hola Kagome-chan._

— … Fuuma…— murmuró, creyendo que sólo había pensando su nombre.

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!— exclamó triunfante una chica en las cercanías— ¡Sabía que era por un chico!

Tres pares de pies se abalanzaron inmediatamente en su dirección, y una de las jovencitas que la rodearon golpeó con fuerza el pupitre con sus manos.

Completamente confundida, Kagome miró los ojos expectativos de sus tres mejores amigas.

— … ¿Por qué me están viendo de esa forma?— se cohibió Higurashi al sentirse el centro de atención.

— No tienes por que mentirnos Kagome, lo sabemos todo— sentenció aquella que mantenía las manos sobre su pupitre.

— Ayumi… en serio que no entiendo qué traman ahora— aclaró Kagome con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

—Has estado muy distraída hoy— señaló la chica de cabello ondulado— Al principio creímos que era nuestra imaginación pero ante las numerosas llamadas de atención de los profesores, tus pocos reflejos durante el voleibol y tu indiferencia hacia Hojo nos hizo dudar.

— Pero Eri, yo…

Interrumpió la tercera, aquella de diadema sobre su cabello— Y finalmente, después de todo este silencio e incertidumbre, mientras observabas nostálgica con ojos extraviados hacia la ventana suspiras el nombre de un chico.

Kagome se sintió atrapada, pero sobre todo, avergonzada. Lo demostraba el colorante en sus mejillas y la forma en la que se hundía en su asiento— Yo no suspiré— pensó.

— Kagome, ¿cómo pudiste?— Ayumi se encontraba enfadada, pero en un cambio radical las tres amigas se amontonaron frente a su pupitre y saltaron en— ¿Cómo pudiste escondernos algo así?— dijeron al unísono.

— Mala amiga, tuviste una cita y no nos lo dijiste— Eri comentó con un semblante de curiosidad extrema.

—Pero no es algo que no puedas remediar, somos toda oídos. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste?— se apresuró a decir Ayumi.

— ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Hojo sabe de esto?— agregó Yuka.— ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

— ¿Cómo fue su cita? ¿Es guapo?

Kagome aprovechó un segundo de tiempo que les tomó a las tres chicas el pausar para poder decir— ¡No, no se adelanten a las cosas!— pidió completamente apenada— No tuve ninguna cita— dijo mas calmada cuando logró el silencio entre ellas.

— ¿Ah no?— inquirió Eri.

— Entonces ¿Quién es Fuuma? Estabas muy pensativa cuando lo nombraste— los ojos de Yuca se tornaron quisquillosos.

— ¿Un antiguo amor tal vez?— exclamó Ayumi completamente impresionada.

Kagome negó frenéticamente— ¡Claro que no!

Aunque la joven Higurashi conocía la actitud entrometida de sus amigas, tal vez nunca podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Fue difícil convencerlas de que no existía relación con ese joven. Incluso debió hablar con los detalles de los que esta mañana se había enterado… Y eso empeoró aún mucho más las cosas.

Kagome caminaba seguida de su pequeña escolta una vez terminadas las clases cuando…

— ¡Que romántico!— saltó de emoción Yuka.

— Un antiguo amor, lisiado y en recuperación en espera de tu completa atención— suspiró Eri en las nubes— Es como una novela de amor, Kagome te envidio.

— Si que eres una chica con suerte Kagome— añadió Ayumi con una sonrisa de hito a hito.

Higurashi no entendía por qué es que su vida amorosa se encontraba entre las prioridades de Yuka, Ayumi y Eri. Si toda esa energía que empleaban en ese asunto lo proyectaran en la búsqueda de respectivos novios, desde hace mucho tiempo que habrían encontrado a alguien.

— Me rindo con ustedes…

Un cruce peatonal separó el camino de las estudiantes. Mientras que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi dieron vuelta a la izquierda, Kagome bajó al subterráneo.

Debió revisar las rutas del metro ya que ni ella conocía realmente esas estaciones tan alejadas a las que debía ir.

Fue un viaje largo, incluso debió comprar unas golosinas de una maquina para mitigar su hambruna.

Caminó por las calles con el trozo de papel en el que había anotado la dirección. Llegando finalmente a cuestas de un alto edificio clínico.

_Hospital Heaven_, leyó en las puertas corredizas. Al entrar fue claro que se trataba de una clínica privada, los corredores poseían un ambiente pulcro y sofisticado. No había sala de espera, sólo una recepcionista que vestía su uniforme de enfermera detrás de un pequeño escritorio.

Al no haber más, Kagome se acercó a ella— Buenas tardes, tal vez usted pueda ayudarme— comenzó ella, desconcertándose por la peculiar mujer que le atendía.

Los largos cabellos rosados de la recepcionista le daban una apariencia única, como si cada bucle se tratara de algodón azucarado. Su uniforme realmente blanco resaltaba el color miel de sus ojos, pero raro fue el notar que carecían del brillo de un alma.

— Para eso estoy aquí— sonrió la bella enfermera.

Kagome se desconcertó todavía más al ver los peculiares adornos que la recepcionista tenia sobre sus orejas— Que cubre orejas tan extraños— pensó.

— ¿En que puedo servirle?— insistió la mujer de cabello rosado.

— Ah… yo… yo… Bueno, ejem— tomó rápida compostura, no deseaba mostrarse grosera— Me contactaron en la mañana y me dieron esta dirección y este teléfono— le mostró la nota— Dijeron que debía venir y…

La enfermera dio un rápido vistazo a los datos y asintió— Un momento por favor— pidió ella y guardó silencio.

Kagome pestañeó extrañada al escuchar un sonido en particular, uno que sólo había escuchado en las computadoras de la escuela. Pero no había a la vista ningún computador, ni siquiera un teléfono, ni una agenda o libreta, ni plumas o una taza de café. ¡Ese escritorio estaba completamente vacío!

Miró más de cerca a la enfermera y se percató que el sonido provenía de ella, así como de la extraña forma en la que sus ojos brillaban.

— Creo que no fue una buena idea venir…— comenzó a preocuparse.

Antes de que sus pies dieran media vuelta y se marchara, la recepcionista volvió en si y dijo con amabilidad— Señorita Kagome Higurashi, bienvenida. La atenderán en seguida, por favor tomé el elevador que se encuentra al final del pasillo a mi derecha y acuda al piso siete, la están esperando.

En completa desconfianza, Kagome caminó en la dirección señalada. Paranoica al no ver ningún otro paciente, doctor o enfermero es que comenzó a creer que se trataba de alguna trampa; había mucha gente cruel que se aprovechaba de chicas bonitas como ella después de todo. Pero sólo recapacitó en ello hasta que se sintió atrapada por las puertas del ascensor

Ya era muy tarde como para arrepentirse. Su único consuelo es que Sota, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi sabían de su paradero… Ojalá y lo recordasen.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso siete, y ahí, al abrirse las pequeñas puertas, alguien con rostro risueño estaba para recibirla— Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi— se inclinó en respetuoso saludo una joven de cabello café, peinado en una coleta alta que caía sobre su espalda. Vestía saco y falda formal café con zapatillas.

— Buenas tardes…— se esforzó por saludar del mismo modo.

— Mi nombre es Kisaragi— se presentó con su gentil voz— Soy asistente del jefe Kurama, la persona que la contactó esta mañana. Nos alegra que haya podido venir.

Kagome volvió a estar en un pasillo que no diferenciaba del primero en el que estuvo; de paredes blancas y piso reluciente. Algunas puertas de colores metálicos con gran distancia entre ellas dividían los muros

— Di mí palabra y aquí estoy— dijo ella con recelo— Ahora, ¿podría hablarme un poco más de la situación por la que me convocaron a aquí?— entre más rápido supiera la razón por lo que la llamaron, más rápido podría volver a sentirse tranquila.

— Por supuesto— la asistente sonrió cortésmente. Era notorio el nerviosismo de la recién llegada, y en su lugar se encontraría igual de preocupada— Acompáñeme, mi jefe quiere hablar personalmente con usted.

La puerta más lejana en aquel pasillo fue el destino de ambas mujeres. Hastiada de los colores blancos del lugar, Kagome se cautivó por la colorida oficina a la que le dieron el paso.

Con las paredes mitad superior color beige claro y la mitad inferior de madera; el suelo con azulejo claro perfectamente pulido. Lo más llamativo sería su vista pues una ventana abarcaba completamente el muro que permitía una vista panorámica de la ciudad; pequeñas macetas con plantas artificiales decoraban las esquinas; cuadros de paisajes luminosos clavados en las paredes. Una pequeña sala de estar con cojines marrones, y frente a la ventana el escritorio de caoba del dirigente del hospital.

Kagome dejó su maletín en manos de Kisaragi quien lo guardó en un anaquel. La animó a que se acercará a donde se encontraba su jefe.

Higurashi observó a ese hombre de cuyos lentes se reflejaba la pantalla de su computadora portátil, donde frenéticamente escribía algún informe importante de seguro. Por su apariencia intelectual es que no dudó que se tratara del director en jefe.

Al no recibir ninguna invitación para sentarse, ni de ser tomada en cuenta si quiera, Higurashi infló las mejillas ante la falta de hospitalidad de ese individuo, por lo que dio un rápido vistazo despectivo a su lugar de trabajo, todo perfectamente acomodado; la taza de café sobre su portavasos (aunque era gracioso el ver figuras de conejitos en el color verde de esa taza). Llamó su atención los tres portarretratos que descansaban en una repisa cercana, pudiendo ver uno de ellos de reojo. La fotografía mostraba una pareja cuya mujer se encontraba embarazada, y por el bulto de su barriga era obvio que la imagen se tomó durante los últimos meses de gestación.

Dejó de contemplarla cuando se vio engullida por la sombra del director quien se alzó repentinamente de su asiento.

— Señorita Higurashi, es un placer— dijo con voz seria el caballero— Me alegra ver que haya decidido venir.

Kagome se sintió ligeramente intimidada por esa persona, pero rápido se sobrepuso a la primera impresión.

— También es un placer señor Kurama.

— Por favor, tome asiento— pidió cortés.

Kisaragi se acercó pronto a servir un vaso con agua de limón para la visitante.

Kurama cerró su computadora y miró a la joven estudiante por prolongados segundos, cómo si estudiara cada línea de sus expresiones.

Kagome esperaba que ninguna falsa idea estuviera paseando por la cabeza de ese hombre. Y sin embargo, pese a aparentar ser una persona pacifica, un mal presentimiento la mantenía al borde del asiento…

— … Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿podría decirme lo que pasa?… Sinceramente, me incomoda el no saber exactamente sobre la situación… Vine aquí porque parece que alguien necesita mi ayuda así que, ¿que tal si comienza por el principio? ¿Cómo supo nuestra relación con la familia Monou?— inquirió mostrando un carácter mas firme y desconfiado.

Kurama permaneció un poco más en silencio, al final acomodó sus brazos sobre la lisa superficie y habló— Hace un año, Fuuma Monou fue ingresado en esta institución a causa de graves heridas y severos daños. Desde entonces ha permanecido bajo nuestro cuidado. Pero creemos que ha llegado el momento que personas que le conocen se involucren en su recuperación— explicó sin rodeos el hombre de relucientes anteojos.

— ¿Un año?...— se mostró pensativa— ¿Acaso se accidentó durante los disturbios en Tokio?

Kurama asintió con una leve inclinación.

— Eso quiere decir que ¿fue él quien les habló de nosotros?

El director evadió la pregunta— Los registros mostraron que Fuuma Monou carece de parientes cercanos. Su familia era de una cadena muy reducida, por lo que no existe nadie que pueda hacerse responsable de él. Tras un seguimiento, encontramos que los únicos que podrían responder a este llamado serían los habitantes del Templo Higurashi.

Kagome volvió a sentirse mal por Fuma y lo difícil que debía ser sobreponerse a la pérdida de tu familia entera.

— El siguiente paso del tratamiento requiere, como ya le dije, de ayuda, su ayuda señorita Higurashi.

— ¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo?— cuestionó ingenuamente.

Kurama entonces volvió a levantarse, sutilmente pidió a la joven que le acompañase.

Abandonando la oficina es que volvieron a los insípidos pasillos blancos. Al entrar en el ascensor no hubo palabras.

— Y… ¿exactamente que clase de hospital es este?— se atrevió a preguntar la chica, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el penúltimo piso del edificio.

El director no fue nada caballeroso y dejó a su visitante atrás.

Al sentirse ignorada, Kagome sólo deseaba la verdad, algo comenzaba a oler mal en todo esto.

— ¿Dónde están los enfermeros, los doctores, los pacientes?... ¡¿Me esta escuchando?!

El hombre de anteojos se giró precipitadamente hacía la chica, justo frente a una compuerta metálica donde su espalda se reflejó.

— Para su edad, es muy desconfiada señorita Higurashi— comentó con desganó el director. Tocó un pequeño panel que servia de cerradura para esa habitación en particular— Y por eso creo que podré confiar completamente en usted.

Kagome echó un rápido vistazo al interior de ese cuarto, uno de grandes proporciones. Ahí dentro solo había de una cama que se encontraba paralela a una ventana cuadrada, cubierta por cortinas blancas. Una maquina monitoreaba los signos vitales de la persona que yacía en esa recamara.

Kurama permitió que la curiosidad de Higurashi la obligaran a entrar. Sabía de antemano que lo haría.

Kagome caminó despacio y hasta de modo precavido. Se sintió ligeramente sofocada por la presencia que la golpeó cuando el viento de esa habitación llegó a tocar su piel.

No era fácil explicárselo, pero sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido… ¿Quién era esa persona como para poder expulsar esa clase de energía?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al costado de esa cama, allí vio el rostro pasivo de un joven de largo cabello oscuro que dormía. Sobre él, algunos electrodos mandaban señales al monitor, mientras una intravenosa se conectaba a su brazo derecho.

Intentó que la imagen del niño que recodaba encuadrara en la de ese joven que estaba frente a ella… Batalló un poco pero al final se encontraba completamente segura que se trataba de él.

— Un año de silencio, meses de cirugías, meses de tratamiento— explicó Kurama manteniendo su distancia dentro de esa habitación blanca— Y aun así, su conciencia se niega a volver.

Que conmoción sintió en el pecho, nunca imaginó que el ver a alguien en ese estado pudiera ocasionarle tanta pena.

— No hay daño cerebral pero ha permanecido en coma desde lo sucedido. Tratamos su cuerpo y cualquier daño recibido no ha dejado secuelas… Hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, pero nuestra especialidad es únicamente restaurar la salud de un cuerpo maltrecho. El resto dependerá completamente de usted.

Como si hubiese salido de un trance, Kagome miró hacia el director

— … ¿De mí?... ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer yo que ustedes no hayan hecho ya?— preguntó desanimada.

— Sanar su corazón— respondió con serenidad el enigmático director de la institución.

Continuará…

**Fuuma Monou y Kamui Shirow (Serie: X-1999)**

**Kagome y Sota Higurashi (Serie: Inuyasha)**

**Kurama y Kisaragi (Serie: Elfen Lied**


	2. I 02 El zorro blanco de Konoha

La luz del rojo atardecer amplió su sombra dentro del lujoso despacho al que fue citado. No era la primera vez que visitaba una residencia de grandes riquezas y comodidades; con piso de mármol y grandes obras de arte adornando las paredes, junto a extravagantes pieles de animales exóticos.

Permaneció en silencio, en el centro de la habitación, observando al hombre de rasgos occidentales que atendía tranquilamente la llamada más compleja que haya tenido en su vida.

—Ahí estará… Sólo no lo lastime… —pidió en completa calma el hombre blanco y de caballera rubia. Colgó pesadamente el auricular y esperó unos instantes, meciéndose en su asiento de acolchonado respaldo. Recapacitando lo que estaba por hacer.

Miró de nuevo al hombre que contrató para tan delicada _transacción_. Alto, fornido, una malla oscura cubría la parte inferior de su rostro para asegurar su identidad; una bandana adornaba su frente, la cual mostraba una placa de metal con el símbolo de lo que podría ser una hoja. Dicha placa recaía y cegaba su ojo izquierdo con demasiado misterio. Ropas oscuras y un chaleco verde militar. Su alzada cabellera grisácea terminaban de brindarle un aspecto temible y profesional.

El rubio buscó algo en una de las gavetas de su escritorio. Colocó un delgado maletín en la superficie y lo empujó hacia al frente para que el hombre enmascarado lo tomase.

—Se procederá tal y cual han exigido. El intercambió será dentro de quince minutos, en esta dirección —colocó una nota sobre el maletín—. Será mejor que se dé prisa.

**Kakashi Hatake**, quien permaneció con las manos dentro de los bolsillos todo ese tiempo, caminó sereno para sujetar con desdén el portafolio negro y la nota. Antes de marchar, el ninja buscó la atención del preocupado hombre que tomó un trago a un vaso de whisky conforme aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

—Sé que no es de mí incumbencia —aclaró el enmascarado—, pero no puedo evitar notar que hubiera sido mucho menos costoso para usted pagar la cuota de una misión de rescate _Clase A_ en vez de acceder a pagar esta exuberante cantidad a esos maleantes.

El rubio lo escuchó y una media sonrisa mostró sus dientes perfectamente alineados— Soy un empresario, y en cualquier negocio prefiero llevar a cabo la táctica que me asegure las mejores garantías… Y lamentablemente, la que asegura más el bienestar de mi hijo es esta —volvió a dar un trago a la bebida. La amargura en su garganta no se comparaba con la que sentía en el pecho.

—Si está tan seguro que el dinero bastará para sus fines ¿qué es lo que hago yo aquí? —inquirió, anticipando la respuesta.

—Como ya dije, soy un hombre de negocios —batió con cuidado los hielos del vaso de cristal—, y sé que en cualquier gran transacción, cosas inesperadas pueden suceder. Es ahí donde entra usted. Si algo inesperado ocurre, si el trato es violado, tiene libertad de acción —de un suave movimiento giró el asiento para que el respaldo de piel ocultara su preocupación y nerviosismo—. No importa lo que pase, sólo traiga a mi hijo de vuelta.

**

Con el tiempo como su enemigo, el ninja logró llegar antes de la hora marcada al lugar de encuentro: una casa en ruinas con el techo averiado, una de las muchas cicatrices en el vecindario que dejó los terremotos que sacudieron Tokio no hace mucho.

Esperó bajo el hueco por el que penetraba la luz de la luna dentro de la construcción. Estudió su entorno con mucho cuidado y encontró los puntos flacos de todo el lugar.

Era increíble la velocidad con la que el sol podía sucumbir en el horizonte. En un parpadeo, la oscuridad lo rodeó justo cuando el sonido de un coche frenó en las cercanías.

Por el sonido de las pisadas, anticipó el número de individuos. No fueron nada silenciosos cuando entraron al lugar, rodeándolo y apuntándole con armas automáticas.

Kakashi contó sin inmutarse los puntos rojos que se marcaban en su chaleco. No se molestó en ver a esos hombres que se ocultaron de la luz, podía saber exactamente dónde es que cada uno de ellos se encontraba.

Cuando todos se hubiesen detenido, unos pasos sonaron con más tranquilidad, siendo los únicos que llegaron a pararse al borde del círculo que la luna marcaba en el suelo y en los escombros.

El ninja miró al que encabezaba al grupo de asalto. Vestía como cualquier ejecutivo a excepción de las gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos; una expresión de satisfacción tensaba sus labios.

—Que gusto el contar con tal puntualidad. Parece que seguimos adquiriendo socios responsables y de gran integridad —comentó sarcástico el individuo de lentes oscuros.

El ninja enarcó su ceja visible. Desenfadado, suspiró tajante— Hagamos a un lado los preámbulos y terminemos con este circo ¿Dónde está el chico?

El sujeto en las sombras negó con el dedo índice que mostró un grueso anillo de plata— Primero lo prometido. Muéstralo, con cuidado.

Kakashi se dispuso a abrir el maletín. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos por las luces rojas de las armas.

El hombre de gafas sonrió complacido al ver los verdes billetes y el número impresos en ellos, junto a un kit que mostraba una serie de microchips.

—Ahora, deslízalo hacía a mí. Con cuidado… —advirtió.

—El niño primero.

El sonido de las armas siendo cargadas le negó su petición, sentenciando el término de las negociaciones.

—¿Por qué entregar algo que puede proporcionarme muchos más beneficios? —preguntó divertido el ejecutivo—. Esto ha sido sólo una de muchas peticiones que Christensen deberá cumplir si en verdad quiere recuperar a su hijo, una prueba nada más. Me alegra ver que será un hombre que cooperará en todo lo que pidamos… Sin embargo, me temo que su osadía por involucrar a un ninja de _la aldea oculta de Konoha_ no será tolerada, por lo que hoy mismo me encargaré de enviarle uno o dos dedos del pequeño para que aprenda la lección, y por supuesto, tal vez tu cabeza— una señal de su mano izquierda desencadenó el fuego certero contra el ninja.

El cuerpo del enmascarado se vio acribillado por las ametralladoras que lo destrozaron. Aún después de muerto, los mercenarios no se detuvieron hasta que la carga de su munición terminara.

El hombre de lentes oscuros cubrió su nariz ante el desagradable olor que quedó en el aire gracias a los disparos. Al buscar el maletín en el suelo, sus ojos se desorbitaron al no encontrar los restos del ninja. En vez de eso, una serie de troncos secos yacían agujerados y destrozados en el lugar.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Un grito, aumentado por el eco de la construcción, sorprendió a todos los ahí presentes. Un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al círculo de luz con la garganta abierta y ensangrentada.

Rápidamente, los mercenarios encendieron las linternas de sus armas, pero sólo para ver cómo es que otros dos de ellos caían moribundos al suelo con sangre brotándoles de heridas punzantes en las zonas vitales del cuerpo. Quedando únicamente cuatro en pie.

—¡Reagrúpense, reagrúpense! —ordenó uno de ellos, dirigiéndose a proteger el perímetro de su comandante.

Uno de esos hombres, aquel que tardó en encender la linterna que se ubicaba a la altura de su pecho, lo logró en el momento justo en que una shuriken partiera el artefacto a la mitad y le perforara el corazón.

La sangre del artillero chispeó sus elegantes gafas. Se ensordeció por los disparos a la oscuridad que los tres mercenarios restantes realizaron.

El que portaba traje, se acuclilló para tomar el portafolio, y una vez sujeto es que se dispuso a escapar, pero algo lo retuvo de las piernas.

Perplejo, observó con horror cómo es que el suelo lo jaló hacía su interior, hundiéndose como si la superficie se hubiera transformado de pronto en arenas movedizas. En un santiamén, sólo su cabeza se mantenía fuera de la tierra mientras que el resto se hallaba atrapado.

Paranoicos y rodeados por la oscuridad, es que esos hombres terminaron por perder la calma, y aquellos que han perdido su confianza son fáciles de derrotar.

Kakashi emergió de las sombras, siendo pillado por uno de los mercenarios que rápidamente apuntó, pero con un rápido movimiento el enmascarado le desarmó al torcer su muñeca, y de un tajo el kunai que llevaba en mano cortó la garganta de su atacante.

Descubierto, los dos restantes dispararon, pero el ninja utilizó de escudo el cuerpo de su victima para abrirse camino hacia ellos, arrojando el cuerpo pesado contra el más próximo mientras atacaba al que permanecía en la retaguardia.

Como un felino, Kakashi cayó silencioso a espaldas del hombre armado, y de un movimiento rápido y preciso es que sus manos lo tomaron por el cuello y lo rompieron como si se tratara de un madero. El mercenario se desplomó sobre los escombros mientras que su último compañero se quitó el cadáver de encima.

Kakashi arrojó un kunai que se clavó fácilmente en la frente del susodicho antes de que pudiera volver a alzar su arma.

El silencio volvió y el ninja se sintió complacido.

Absorto, el sujeto atrapado bajo tierra observó como es que ese espectro de cabello blanquecino sacó la filosa cuchilla de la frente de su última victima antes de ir en su búsqueda.

Fingió una serenidad que ya no sentía; el exceso de sudor que se concentraba en su frente demostraba todo lo contrario.

Kakashi le miró desde arriba, con la luna menguante respaldándole. Su sombra recayó sobre el maleante que temblaba en admiración y terror.

—¿Listo para negociar de nuevo? —preguntó el ninja con el rostro ensombrecido y una reluciente cuchilla en su mano—. Yo espero que sí, porque hora va a escuchas _mis_ exigencias. Y temo que de un modo u otro cumplirás con cada una de ellas… —aseguró con una fría y poderosa mirada proveniente de su ojo derecho.

**

El amanecer tardó demasiado. Peter Christensen tomó y tomó más de su botella conforme las horas pasaron y ninguna noticia llegaba a él…

En cierto momento se maldijo al sentir que había tomado la decisión equivocada al buscar la ayuda de ese clan de ninjas, pero sus asesores le aseguraron de la gran habilidad y capacidad que esos hombres tenían para misiones como esas.

En la alta sociedad, no existía ningún hombre de negocios o compañía que no haya solicitado los servicios de mercenarios como ellos…

Por su propia convicción es que él desaprobaba por completo la existencia de organizaciones secretas como esas, sobre todo al estar formada por hombres que, sin haber podido integrarse a la sociedad, decidieron la vida de asesinos, espías… Todo aquello que consideraba bajo y corrupto.

Tiró frustrado el vaso de whisky contra la pared, rompiéndolo al golpear sobre una de las costosas pinturas.

Corrió a abrir la ventana al sentir que el lugar lo sofocaba, resintiendo unas terribles nauseas ante la conmoción que le causaba el pensar que su hijo pudiera estar muerto sólo por sus decisiones…

Juraba a Dios que acabaría con todos esos clanes de asesinos por la incompetencia de aquel al que le enviaron.

Respiraba con dificultad, llegó a creer que estaba por sufrir alguna clase de infarto, pero entonces logró percibir cómo es que alguien se adentraba a su propiedad.

Caminando por el sendero del jardín frontal, Christensen distinguió al hombre enmascarado que cuidadosamente cargaba en brazos a un pequeño que se aferraba fuertemente a quien le rescató. Aun cuando el niño de melena rubia hubiese quedado dormido a mitad del camino de regreso a su hogar, sus manitas se mantuvieron aferradas a su nuevo héroe.

**Capitulo 2. El zorro blanco de Konoha.**

Encendió las luces de su guarida. La blancura iluminó el cuartel en el que residía.

Como muchos hombres, el aspecto descuidado y desordenado del lugar no le incomodaba en absoluto, por lo que una vez sellada la entrada es que caminó entre papeles y latas vacías.

El lugar poseía una forma cuadrada, y todo lo que un hombre necesitaba para vivir se encontraba al alcance de su mano: televisión, cocina, mini bar, mesa, baño, revistas y otras cosillas.

Encendió el televisor de la estancia, canal de noticias, y lo dejó allí a todo volumen.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño donde lanzó sus prendas al suelo. Buscó algunos suministros en un viejo botiquín y lo dejó al alcance.

El agua caliente cayó con fuerza sobre él y lavó la sangre de sus enemigos. Se permitió relajarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia lo suficiente para proseguir.

Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el azulejo azul de la pared, y sin más, la punta de su propia kunai se clavó en el omoplato de su espalda.

El agua escandalizó la sangre de su herida. En el rostro del ninja se mostró una mueca de dolor cuando hubiese podido extraer la bala al fin.

El diminuto proyectil cayó en la rendija del suelo mientras Kakashi respiraba por fin aliviado. Sin cerrar la llave, tomó del lavabo la aguja y el hilo con el que coció su herida sin muestras de cobardía.

Secó su cabello y terminó con su rápido aseo. Se vistió con un simple pantalón holgado de color blanco. Pasó a la pequeña nevera de donde tomó una lata de soda, la cual abrió hasta que su cansada espalda encontrara alivio en el cómodo sillón que se adaptaba perfectamente a su columna vertebral.

Escuchando al comentarista en el canal de noticias, es que Kakashi Hatake echó un vistazo a su morada y la soledad de la misma.

Suspiró tras un trago al envase y de modo inconsciente, como muchas otras veces, volvió a pensar que sería muy agradable poder regresar a casa y ser recibido por una dulce voz— _Bienvenido a casa _—podía escuchar en su imaginación.

Pero esta era la vida de un ninja, una donde no podía involucrar a nadie más por el peligro de su propia profesión. No se quejaba en absoluto, pero en ocasiones tendía a tener esas ideas (culpando a su novela favorita _Icha Icha Paradaisu_/_Come Come Paradise_ de todas ellas)

El leve sonido de un pitido es que llamó su atención. Con cierto pesar es que logró levantarse para responder el llamado. Se acercó a la puerta de uno de los armarios, deslizándolo con cuidado y entrar a la pequeña cabina donde un monitor sofisticado se encontraba en pleno funcionamiento.

Dejando la puerta entre abierta, el ninja entró y se sentó en el banco frente al computador. Las luces fluorescentes de los aparatos bastaban como para darse el lujo de carecer de alguna bombilla en esa sección secreta.

Kakashi presionó un simple botón y esperó la transmisión. En la pantalla, una silueta ensombrecida apareció. Nada en esa imagen le permitía saber la apariencia del sujeto a menos que le conociera en persona. Un hombre sin duda, posible de saber por el tono de su voz.

—Hemos recibido la notificación de tu éxito en la misión cedida Hatake Kakashi. Nos complace el que tu capacidad continua siendo excepcional —dijo rápidamente el hombre en el monitor.

Kakashi continúo degustado su bebida pese a encontrarse frente a un superior. Su ojo izquierdo aún oculto tras las puntas de su cabello que recaían sobre su rostro.

—Y eso significa que me tiene otra misión, ¿cierto? —inquirió despreocupado el ninja.

—Te informo que la comisión por tu trabajo anterior ya ha sido transferida a tu cuenta, con un bono adicional de parte de nuestro cliente, el cual quedó más que complacido y satisfecho por tus atenciones. Suponemos que se convertirá en un cliente potencial gracias a tu demostración —sonrió orgulloso el sujeto.

Hundiendo los hombros, el ninja agregó— Se hace lo que se puede por _la familia_.

—Esperaré entonces tu reporte —finteó en que la conversación terminaría ahí, pero— Ah, se me olvidaba. Hay una misión _Clase A_ que llegó esta mañana. Los detalles los he enviado ya. Mas, el cliente desea conocerte en persona dentro de… —pareció consultar un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca— Cincuenta y seis minutos. No demores.

Sin permitirle objetar de ninguna forma, es que la transmisión finalizó.

Kakashi terminó con el contenido de la lata, arrojándola al suelo sin miramientos. El trabajo de un ninja nunca termina, mucho menos en tiempos como estos donde la violencia y la ambición reinaban en las mentes de las personas.

Mientras esos hombres corruptos contaran con el poder del dinero, siempre habría gente a la cual servir y proteger…

**

Para un ninja, el acudir a una cita de negocios a la luz del día no resultaba agradable. Kakashi fue todo un zorro escurridizo que no fue visto por ningún ojo humano hasta que él lo permitió.

La dirección lo llevó hasta el techo de un inmenso edificio, la sede de la _Compañía Piffle_. Extraño le pareció el haber leído en los informes que trabajaría para alguien importante de una compañía de juguetes…

Aguardó en la sombra creada por el inmenso anuncio de la compañía. Su ojo derecho atento a cualquier movimiento proveniente del único acceso al techo.

Verificó la hora en su reloj, comprobando que se adelantó por un minuto.

Escuchó voces provenir de las escaleras de servicio. Kakashi se ocultó al ser dos voces distintas las que distinguía.

De un portazo, un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro salió a tomar aire fresco. Estiró sus brazos y comenzó a realizar una serie de ejercicios muy propiamente matutinos. Una bata blanca y anteojos le permitían la apariencia de un genio, pero su sonrisa y despreocupación lo apuntaban en este caso como un científico loco.

—Jefe Mihara, ¡¿no me oyó?! —preguntó preocupado un joven agotado que iba detrás de él. La subida desde el piso cuatro hasta allí lo había dejado exhausto—. Necesitamos los resultados del sistema U-K10 para dentro de una hora y ¡¿usted quiere desayunar?! —preguntó sosteniendo una carpeta maltrecha en sus manos.

—¡Claro que sí, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día! —respondió el científico en plenas sentadillas.

—Pero son las 12 del día —recalcó el joven asistente.

—Eso no importa —se detuvo de pronto y miró peligrosamente a su ayudante— Ogata, para este día se me antoja ... hmmm…— analizó con cuidado sus antojos. Revisó los lugares que la altura le permitía el ver allá en la ciudad— Quiero el desayuno del _Wc Donalds _que está allá —apuntó hacia el norte.

**Masaharu Ogata** miró hacia el final del dedo de su jefe, observando la larga distancia que debería recorrer para llegar hasta allá.

—Pe-pe-pero jefe, ¿por qué el de hasta allá? ¿Que no ve que hay uno más cerca? —el asistente señaló uno que estaba cruzando la calle.

—¡No, quiero el de allá!

Ogata conocía perfectamente la mente tan ocurrente de su superior. No era la primera vez que sus caprichos lo llevan a pasar momentos difíciles o asfixiantes tareas— …Pero son mas de las 12 del día, dejan de servir desayunos a las 10:30 —le recordó.

— Ese no es mi problema— Mihara se cruzó de brazos—. Quiero mi desayuno del _Wc Donalds_ que está allá y lo quiero pronto —en un estado animoso es que apuntó triunfante la dirección en la que su asistente debía ir— ¡Ogata esa es tu misión, es tu deber la búsqueda del elemento místico!

Por la cara de Ogata, lágrimas de resignación corrían como cascadas— …Claro, como usted diga jefe…

—Y nada de trampas —le advirtió su desquiciante patrón—. Para asegurarme que traerás lo que quiero, permaneceré aquí para observarte. Así que ¿qué esperas? Sin mi jugo de naranja no podré terminar los cálculos del U-K10 —se sobó la cabeza como si todos los conocimientos que tenia al respecto estuvieran desapareciendo.

Ante la sobre actuación, el asistente salió disparado para ir en busca del desayuno prometido, sabiendo que habría muchos problemas para conseguirlo.

Una vez que lo perdiera de vista y dejara de escucharlo, **Ichiro Mihara** se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos un poco.

—Fue una forma interesante en la que se deshizo de de su acompañante —no resistió el decir Kakashi quien se mantuvo en el punto ciego del tejado—. Usted debe ser Ichiro Mihara, presidente de la _Compañía Piffle._

Mihara volvió a colocarse los anteojos y miró discretamente hacía donde el ninja se encontraba— Y usted debe ser mi guardaespaldas ¿no es así? —sonrió divertido—. Eso o algún asesino que contrataron para matarme.

—Soy el hombre que contrató para su seguridad, puede confiar en eso.

—Que alivio —dejando a un lado su optimismo y su alegría característica, el científico habló con seriedad—. No es que mi vida esté en peligro todavía… Pero necesitaré que esta noche cuide mi espalda —lo miró de tal modo en que esperaba saber el nombre de la persona a quien le confiaría su vida.

—Kakashi Hatake.

—Kakashi —lo llamó por su nombre—. Bien.

—Suena como si supiera que está por entrar a la cueva de un lobo feroz —agregó el ninja.

—Tengo una reunión importante esta noche… Una que no pude prolongar más.

—¿Sabe que es peligroso y aún así irá?... Es su vida y su dinero pero, tal vez podría recapacitar.

—Tal vez crea que el mundo de los juguetes es sencillo y sin complicaciones —añadió con sarcasmo el científico—. Pero incluso en él pasan cosas delicadas y sucias. Y si hago esto, es porque necesito corroborar mis sospechas, y sólo lo haré enfrentando al lobo de cerca… —bromeó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Entiendo… —masculló el ninja.

—Lo que requiero por el momento es que me siga, escuche, y vea lo que pasará una vez que abandone esta tarde la oficina. No tendremos tiempo de hablar nuevamente hasta que la reunión de esta noche haya concluido. Pero es de vital importancia que salgamos los dos con vida si algo desagradable llega a ocurrir.

Kakashi supo que sería un cliente difícil de proteger, sobre todo porque aunque sabía de los peligros, estaba decidido a enfrentarlos tan de cerca. Pero no tenía elección, pagó la cantidad necesaria como para que él o cualquier otro ninja obedeciera sus instrucciones.

**

El resto del día pasó sin ningún altibajo. El ocaso llegó y poco a poco los trabajadores abandonaban la oficina. Ichiro Mihara apareció en el estacionamiento buscando su automóvil, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que alguien ya le esperaba en su interior.

Mantuvo la calma, y una vez que esa persona le abriese la puerta desde dentro, tranquilamente entró y cerró. Colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, no examinó con detenimiento a la mujer de largo cabello rojo y exuberantes pechos quien encendió el automóvil y lo puso en marcha.

Ningún tipo de conversación ocurrió en el camino al edificio de cristal negro que reflejaba las luces de las calles, letreros, edificios y autos. En su cara frontal, las letras **"**_**DRACOM**_" resaltaban en luces platinadas sobre la oscura superficie de la construcción.

La pelirroja bajó del auto una vez que se detuviera en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la compañía. Escoltando a un silencioso Mihara a través de la oscuridad. Subiendo por un ascensor cilíndrico donde pudo contemplar el paisaje de la metrópoli, y a lo lejos la pequeña silueta de la Torre de Tokio.

Lo único que Ichiro sentía que faltaba para ser un prisionero de verdad, eran las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Muchas veces había estado en ese edificio corporativo, y en ninguna de sus visitas se había sentido a gusto o bienvenido.

Su destino fue la oficina del director en jefe. Tan rígido como sus normas, la habitación sólo mostraba dos matices: blanco y negro en todo su mobiliario y accesorios.

Un respaldo de cuero negro se mecía lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. El sonido de la puerta le avisó al presidente de _**DRACOM**_ que su cita había llegado por fin.

—Adelante Mihara, te estaba esperando —dijo una voz realmente joven detrás de todo ese misterio—. Por favor, toma asiento —prácticamente la pelirroja obligó a Ichiro el doblarse sobre la silla.

—¿Qué acaso estas no son horas fuera de tu horario para dormir? —preguntó burlón el científico, arreglando su corbata y reacomodando sus lentes tras los empujones recibidos.

Una fingida risa infantil se escuchó antes de que el asiento del presidente girara hacia su visitante.

Ichiro y el joven jefe se miraron en duelo. Aún a su edad, **Minoru ****Kokubunji** poseía tal fuerza en su mirada que se comparaba con la de cualquier hombre adulto; de mente fría y calculadora, una combinación adecuada para el mundo de los negocios.

Con ojos y cabello oscuro, las gafas de ese niño prodigio brillaron con expectación ante su pronto colaborador.

—Siempre tan gracioso Mihara. Pero permíteme recordarte que ésta no es una reunión de placer, sino de negocios —presionó el interruptor de un comunicador, cuyo control se encontraba bajo su escritorio—. Kojima, ven aquí en seguida— ordenó, pudiendo centrarse en su visitante una vez más—. ¿Has pensando en lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, Mihara?— preguntó interesado. Apoyando la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Minoru, tal y como te dije aquella vez, sigo siendo un hombre casado —murmuró risueño el científico.

Minoru sonrió de modo siniestro ante la absurda respuesta— Siempre me has hecho reír. Pero esas evasiones no van a llevarte a ningún lado —aconsejó.

De un muro, se abrió una escotilla secreta por la que un hombre adormilado entró bostezando. Alto, delgado, cabello oscuro desaliñado y ojos negros cubiertos por los cristales redondos de sus anteojos.

El hombre, seguramente también científico, se colocó al lado de su superior— ¿Ya dijo que sí? —preguntó algo desorientado el sujeto.

— Estaba por hacerlo— confió el presidente de **DRACOM.**

Mihara se cruzó de brazos— Quisiera volver a escuchar los beneficios que tendría por decidir colaborar con sus planes. Ciertamente, la última vez pasaba por un mal de oído que me imposibilitó el escuchar con claridad —sonrió complaciente.

A Minoru no le gustaban los juegos, pero su paciencia lo mantenían condescendiente— Mihara, nadie conoce mejor que tú la tecnología involucrada en la construcción y manufactura de la serie _**PERSOCOM**_ que será puesta al mercado dentro de pocos meses. Después de todo, tú eres el padre de dicha tecnología.

—He vendido la patente a muchas empresa, incluyendo la tuya. Todos podrán crear sus modelos sin problemas —explicó con desdén.

—Pero estoy seguro que hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer… —añadió con malicia el joven de trece años— Piensa en esto: tal y como sucedió con las computadoras ordinarias, los _PERSOCOMS_ las suplirán en poco tiempo. En cada casa, en cada oficina u empresa, estos _PERSOCOMS_ encontraran un lugar, se volverán indispensables… ¿No sería interesante el que existiera alguna forma de controlar a todas esas computadoras pensantes? ¿Qué obedecieran, que se volvieran nuestros ojos y oídos en las empresas rivales? ¿En el gobierno, en el extranjero? Sin duda, quien controle toda esa información se volverá alguien muy poderoso y temido ¿no te parece?

Ichiro entrecerró los ojos.

—Cierto es que hemos intentado insertar protocolos secundarios dentro de los sistemas de la patente, Señor Mihara —habló entonces **Kojima Yoshiyuki**—, pero usted se ha asegurado de que sea imposible agregar funciones externas a las permitidas en la base de datos.

—Los _PERSOCOMS,_ como toda computadora, fueron diseñados para ayudar al ser humano en sus tareas diarias. No sé que clase de _actividades_ deseen que realicen sus _PERSOCOMS_ que estén fuera de las tareas domésticas o del campo laboral cotidiano…— dedujo sus malos propósitos entonces.

—Material militar por supuesto —añadió rápidamente Minoru—. Es muy ingenuo de tú parte creer que el gobierno o los militares no vayan a insistir en la elaboración de _PERSOCOMS_ para fines de milicia o protección nacional.

—Precisamente — secundó Kojima al apoyar sus puños sobre el escritorio de su jefe—. Como toda invención humana que nace por la búsqueda del beneficio de la humanidad, los hombres tarde o temprano encuentran la forma de corromper esas buenas intenciones.

—En ese momento el gobierno y los militares tendrían que vérselas conmigo —Mihara se mostró confiado de que no va a permitir tal cosa.

—Pero si ya lo han hecho —Yoshiyuki Kojima sonrió victorioso —Según mis contactos, el gobierno le pidió no hace mucho ayuda en la elaboración y construcción de un _PERSOCOM_ muy especial, uno en cuyo disco duro se encontrará el Banco Nacional de Datos de todo Japón…— se miró las uñas al no ser realmente un reto el haber entrado a las redes de gobierno de dónde extrajo tal información. Kojima se relamió el labio inferior al imaginar todos los datos recolectados dentro de esa computadora.

—Supongo que como su creador, sabrás claves de entradas y demás accesos a tal mina de oro ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió el joven presidente.

—En teoría sí, sí las sé —se rascó la barbilla, dudando un poco.

—Como ves, hay muchas razones por las que me gustaría convertirte en mi nuevo mejor amigo, Mihara —murmuró el jovencito—. Hay mucho que podremos hacer juntos. Es claro que tus invenciones han ayudado a cientos y ayudaran aún a otras miles o millones en el futuro, pero ¿por qué no pensar un poco en ti? ¿Acaso no es justo que obtengas algo más que reconocimiento por todos tus logros y trabajo? —tentó la buena voluntad de Ichiro Mihara.

El presidente de la _Compañía Piffle_ cerró los ojos meditabundo. Sus dos futuros socios se permitieron creer que estaba reconsiderando la oferta y la alianza.

Pero Ichiro abrió los ojos con una seriedad y determinación jamás antes vista en él. Poniéndose de pie miró desde las alturas a ese mocoso con aires de grandeza que de seguro ni siquiera ha de saber como limpiarse bien la nariz todavía.

—Nunca trabajaría para un chiquillo tan molesto como tú —aclaró con rudeza—. Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a pervertir todo mi trabajo sólo por la hambruna de un poder absurdo. Encuentro mucha mas satisfacción al observar cómo es que mis logros cambian la vida de las personas que en el dinero que llega a mi bolsillo, por lo que nunca podrás comprarme con dinero ni con vanas promesas. Esto se acabó, no pienso ayudarte, es más, prometo que voy a hacer hasta lo último para detener tu enfermiza ambición… de la de cualquiera que busque estropear mi trabajo.

Kojima lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación hacia Minoru quien no se exaltó ni nada parecido. Sólo contempló a Mihara en silencio y después movió la cabeza negativamente, dejando en claro su decepción.

—Bueno, en ese caso, si no es dinero lo que te mueve, veo que lo hacen tus emociones. Que lástima, creo que habrá que entrevistar entonces a la señora Mihara, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos —murmuró.

—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! —dijo mostrando los dientes.

—Yo no quería llegar a esto Mihara, pero no acepto un _no_ por respuesta —la mujer de cabello de fuego encañonó entonces la nuca de Ichiro— Y tampoco me gusta rogar, por lo que creo que si deseo obtener lo que quiero de ti entonces habrá que sacarlo por la fuerza.

—¿Vas matarme? Adelante —lo incitó.

— No será una buena inversión si mueres —rió el jovencito—. Tú estancia con nosotros se prolongará más de lo planeado, por lo que te aconsejo que comiences a ver este sitio como tu nuevo hogar.

—No puedes retenerme aquí…

— Ya lo estoy haciendo…— masculló triunfal. Con un simple meneo de cabeza, su empleada tomó bajo su custodia al científico.

Antes de que Ichiro diera el primer paso fuera de su lugar, los cristales negros de la pared frontal de la oficina se rompieron en cientos de pedazos, tras una onda de sonido que superó la resistencia del material. Una incesante alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el edificio.

Minoru y Kojima protegieron sus cabezas y ojos de la lluvia de vidrio, quedando ligeramente ensordecidos.

Mihara cayó al suelo empujado por la onda de choque. La pelirroja se mantuvo en su posición, logrando ver la veloz silueta enmascarada que venia en su dirección, y aún con tal velocidad calculó el tiro que terminaría con él; pero Kakashi frenó justo a tiempo para que el disparo ocurriese lejos de sus pies, lanzando un kunai contra la mano de la voluptuosa mujer.

El kunai rebanó la manó de la pelirroja, dejando a Kakashi consternado al ver una serie de chispas y circuitos en vez de sangre y piel.

La pelirroja entonces lanzó una patada que estuvo cerca de golpearle la quijada, pero el ninja se movió para sujetar esa pierna perdida y lanzar a la mujer contra la pared que se rompió por su peso.

Siendo un momento decisivo, Kakashi tomó al científico, decidiendo escapar por donde vino; pero se paralizó al ver en su camino a un niño apuntándole con un arma de fuego.

Para él, ese niño con anteojos no era tan diferente al que acababa de salvar en su misión anterior; débil e inocente. Aunque el disparo que recibió en el pecho desvaneció la falsa impresión.

Superando el shock de la primera herida es que el ninja pudo esquivar el resto de los proyectiles. Un asustadizo y cobarde Kojima encontró refugió bajo el fino escritorio en cuanto los disparos comenzaron.

Kakashi tomó una de sus cuchillas, lanzándola contra Minoru. El jovencito recibió el golpe del extremo sin filo en la frente, cayendo desorientado al piso.

Como si fuera un costal, Kakashi cargó a Ichiro Mihara sobre su hombro al salir por la ventana. El científico temió a la gran altura en la que se habían arrojado, pero sorprendentemente el ninja fue capaz de correr sobre la pared vertical ignorando las leyes de gravedad.

Llegando al suelo, Kakashi divisó una serie de guardias armados que comenzaban a salir del edificio. Su misión no lo obligaba a exterminar a agentes innecesariamente, por lo que su prioridad fue escapar.

Sin dejar de correr, el ninja apartó de su ojo izquierdo la placa metálica de su clan, dejando al descubierto su ojo marcado por una cicatriz.

En un instante, Ichiro vio extrañado el cambio repentino del clima, ya que una densa niebla comenzó a inundar las calles cercanas, cubriendo su retirada.

Pasando por un laberinto de callejones y largas avenidas camuflados por la niebla, el ninja peli gris se detuvo una vez que considerara prudente descansar.

Ichiro se preocupó por su guardaespaldas y la herida visible en su cuerpo.

La resistencia de su chaleco dio todo de si, solo así es que salvó la vida.

—Había escuchado que los niños crecen rápido estos días, siempre dije que exageraban… —comentó al acuclillarse para tomar un respiro

—Ese enano es el mismo demonio. Debí advertirte —se disculpó el hombre con gafas.

—Gajes del oficio… —no esperaba culparlo por esa insignificancia. En todo caso, él debió reaccionar en cuanto estuvo en la mira de la pistola, sin importar que un pequeño se encontrara detrás de ella.

—… Por un momento creí que no iba a aparecer —confesó Mihara, apenado.

Kakashi lo miró y con una seña le indicó que se acercara. Con sus dedos retiró un pequeño transmisor que había implantado en el cuello de su bata— Siempre supe donde se encontraba. Y también fue mis oídos… —guardó en uno de sus bolsillos el transmisor— ¿Corroboró lo que deseaba saber? —preguntó.

Ichiro sonrió por la inteligencia y astucia demostrada por su guardaespaldas. Ahora más que nunca sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Le dije que manejar una compañía de juguetes no es algo tan sencillo— le recordó en complicidad.

_Continuará_

**Hatake Kakashi (Serie: Naruto)**

**Ichiro Mihara y su asistente Masaharu Ogata (Serie: Angelic Layer)**

**Minoru ****Kokubunji y ****Kojima Yoshiyuki (Serie: Chobits)**


	3. I 03 La promesa

**Capitulo 3. ****La promesa**

Varias horas han pasado desde que comenzaron su viaje. Siguiendo caminos retirados de las ciudades ostentosas. Aún no amanecía, pero en los claros del campo el cielo se mostraba claro y despejado. Ambos viajaban en un automóvil que Kakashi atinadamente preparó por si debía lidiar con una situación como la suscitada.

Mihara conducía a insistencia suya, consideraba que su amigo herido debía reposar lo suficiente; aunque el ninja dejó en claro en muchas ocasiones que era capaz de tomar el volante.

No hablaron mucho en el trayecto, después de todo Kakashi no era la clase de hombre que gustara de iniciar una charla, mucho menos cuando trataba con un cliente. En otro momento Mihara habría hablado hasta quedarse afónico, sin embargo, su mente se encontraba lo suficientemente preocupada por lo ocurrido; calculando y tratando de anticipar todas las estrategias que habría que adelantar para asegurar su trabajo, así como el bienestar de mucha gente.

Tomaron entonces una vereda donde el camino de concreto terminaba, siguiendo uno empedrado que hizo saltar al auto un poco. Pasando un par de kilómetros de espesos árboles, una alta barda se divisó en la cercanía. La reja de gruesos barrotes impedía el pase dentro de la propiedad.

—Hogar dulce hogar —musitó el científico tras haberse detenido frente al portón de metal. Comenzando a buscar algo en los bolsillos interiores de su bata.

—¿Está seguro de lo que hace? —cuestionó el ninja al revisar el perímetro una vez que descubriera su ojo izquierdo—. Si en verdad esos sujetos son tan insistentes y peligrosos, buscarán en cualquier sitio que le pertenezca y en el que pueda esconderse.

—Eso es cierto, en las películas eso es lo que ocurre —comentó, sacando una _PALM_ del tamaño de su mano, en cuya pantalla comenzó a presionar ciertos comandos con la punta de la pluma digital—. Pero aquí estaremos a salvo por un tiempo, la propiedad está al nombre de soltera de la madre de mi esposa, ¿ingenioso, no es así? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, justo cuando las rejas de la muralla comenzaran a abrirse de forma automática para ellos.

—Suena como si hubiera planeado todo esto desde el principio —comentó al tener ese presentimiento el ninja.

—Nah, pero alguien tan importante como mi persona debe tener sus precauciones —dijo al conducir dentro del terreno—. Además el cine me ha enseñado bien; antes jamás me habría imaginado que alguien pudiera poner una bomba en mi retrete, ahora reviso siempre.

Si su asistente se encontrara presente, habría podido confírmalo con un— _Es cierto… —_con los ojos entornados y llenos de vergüenza..

Limitada por la alta barda, una casa de campo se alzaba en el interior de la propiedad. Muy amplia, casi una mansión. Hecha de madera blanca; balcones y grandes ventanas le daban forma. Jardines con bellas flores y esculturas adornaban su entorno. Poseía un aspecto hogareño y delicado por donde quiera que el ninja mirase.

Aparcaron justo frente al porche. El científico bajó primero, subiendo rápidamente por los escalones. La puerta abierta y el aspecto tan bien cuidado de los jardines le indicaron a Kakashi que no era un sitio que permanecía abandonado; alguien vivía ahí y le prestaba atención y cuidado al mantenimiento de la casa.

Pronto dicho individuo se presentó, cuando del interior de la mansión una delgada silueta emergiera con gran prisa de la oscuridad.

Kakashi reaccionó de manera inconciente, tomando un kunai entre sus dedos. No lo lanzó ya que sus ojos fueron más rápidos que sus impulsos; conteniéndose por el reencuentro de los dos esposos bajo el techo del pórtico.

Una mujer de largo cabello había corrido hacia su marido, su rostro cubierto de una mezcla de preocupación y alivio por el que algunas lagrimas pudieron aflorar. Mihara la abrazó con ternura y finalmente pudo respirar aliviado.

Tras haber previsto este conflicto, pidió a su esposa que viniera a este sitio con un par de días de anticipación.

—Me alegra que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupada querido —dijo la mujer al retirar sus anteojos y limpiarse las mejillas con las mangas largas de su atuendo.

—Lamento eso, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo… por algún tiempo —añadió en broma, mostrándose despreocupado y risueño como es su costumbre—. Ha valido la pena, descubrí finalmente las intenciones de Minoru. Sin embargo no lo habría conseguido de no ser por mi infalible guardaespaldas —señaló a Kakashi quien ya había guardado su cuchilla para poder acercarse.

El ninja notó un ligero sobresalto en los ojos de la mujer, pero inmediatamente se compuso y mostraron dicha y agradecimiento.

—Permítanme presentarlos. Kakashi, ella es mi esposa, Chitose Mihara. Cariño, él es Hatake Kakashi.

—Es un gusto conocerlo —se inclinó cordialmente la mujer—. Agradezco mucho las atenciones que ha tenido hacia mi esposo. Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, el ninja permaneció impasible— No tiene nada que agradecer, después de todo para eso me contrató.

—Y ha valido cada centavo —añadió sonriente el sujeto.

—Por favor pasen, de seguro deben estar cansados —pidió la sencilla mujer, tomada de la mano de su marido—. Les prepararé un desayuno delicioso.

La mansión era tan espaciosa como se veía por fuera. Pasaron por el recibidor y la sala para llegar a donde un largo comedor para doce individuos esperaba a ser ocupado.

Mihara tomó la cabecera una vez que Chitose le quitara la sucia bata de laboratorio que traía encima.

—Pueden relajarse ahora. ¿Les gustaría algo en particular para almorzar? Siéntanse con toda confianza —preguntó amable.

—¡Genial! ¡Unos waffles a la Chitose será entonces! —dijo en voz alta, saboreando de antemano el dulce aroma, la miel, la mantequilla, mermelada y esa bola extra de nieve que lo convierten en un manjar para él.

Kakashi se obligó a decir algo cuando la señora Mihara lo mirase en espera de su orden— Gracias por sus atenciones, pero no quiero ser una moles…

—Pamplinas, no deberías ser tan penoso. Tráele lo mismo querida, seguro le encantara tanto como a mí —intervino el hombre de gafas, a lo que su esposa asintió y se retiró hacia la cocina.

—No debería ser tan serio —comentó Mihara estirando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Y tal vez usted debería tomar las cosas un poco más en serio —se atrevió a decir Kakashi.

—Y lo hago —entrelazó los dedos, y sobre ellos plantó su mentón de forma pensativa y una mirada centrada—, simplemente no me agrada comportarme de esta forma frente a Chitose. Te pido que sea algo que quede entre tú y yo.

—Hay algo que debo dejar en claro señor Mihara. Mi contrato ha expirado desde el momento en que lo he traído a este lugar —decidió decir—. Mi misión era protegerlo y asegurar que saliera con vida mientras ponía en acción su propio plan, y lo he hecho.

—Lo sé —sonrió hilarante—, y es por eso que pedí una prolongación de sus servicios si es que llegábamos a salir con vida —de entre sus bolsillos sacó un pergamino que deslizó por la superficie.

El ninja lo tomó al reconocer el símbolo de su clan en el sello del rollo. Sabe bien que sólo podía ser abierto por un ninja de la aldea de la hoja; y si alguien más intentara abrirlo, el sello de protección se activaría reduciendo a cenizas el pergamino.

—Era la primera vez que recurría a esta clase de agencias, por lo que no podía estar seguro de su eficacia. Pero ha demostrado su capacidad con su desempeño, ya que había posibilidades de que tal vez uno o ninguno de los dos hubiera salido con vida. Ahora sé que es la clase de hombre que necesito que me proteja, por lo menos hasta que termine con lo que debo hacer.

Mihara calló al observar cómo es que Kakashi dejó el rollo sobre la mesa, juntó las manos y con movimientos de los dedos formó algunas figuras veloces por las cuales el lazo que envolvía al pergamino se rompió. El ninja lo desenrolló, leyendo su contenido que no era mas que las instrucciones de sus superiores para efectuar la fase B del contrato con Mihara.

—¿Hay algo más que me haya estado ocultando, señor Mihara? —cuestionó con cierta desconfianza el ninja.

—Es la última, lo prometo —alzó la mano derecha, dando su palabra.

—Parece que está claro. Continuaré protegiéndolo, a usted y su esposa —esas habían sido las instrucciones leídas—, hasta que ya no me necesite. Me parece bien, pero en casos como estos me gusta saber en la clase de aprieto en la que el cliente se encuentra metido y así decidir una mejor estrategia, pero eso ya lo sé. Y continuo creyendo que lo más sensato sería acudir a las autoridades y no a agentes ilícitos como mi persona.

Mihara negó con la cabeza, completamente seguro de esa decisión— Lo que ese chiquillo malcriado dijo es completamente cierto… —suspiró—. Él no será el único que desee pervertir mi trabajo por lo que he decidido hacer algo para poder prevenir atrocidades en el futuro, y para ello necesito tiempo.

—No tiene el suficiente, por lo que he visto en televisión, falta muy poco para el lanzamiento al mercado los primeros modelos —recordaba el ninja los comerciales de la mercancía.

—No es el producto el peligro… si así fuera, jamás habría permitido que se patentara su producción. Los PERSOCOMS los diseñé con fines productivos para las personas… son ellos el problema, aquellos que no conformes con las bondades de las cosas deciden encontrarles maldad. Los humanos son capaces de crear maravillas y hacer milagros, pero algunos no pueden evitar seguir la senda de la destrucción sólo por estúpida avaricia —musitó con ligera frustración—. También, no deseo involucrar a nadie más. Es mejor que mi hermano crea que he desaparecido, secuestrado o muerto, cualquier cosa, excepto meterlo en esto.

Ante la fuerte convicción que veía en el rostro del científico, Kakashi desistió en hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Después de todo, él únicamente debía cumplir el contrato por el cual estaba ahí, el resto eran trivialidades.

Después del delicioso y suculento desayuno que el ninja no comió, Kakashi partió a inspeccionar las cercanías, buscando las debilidades de ese terreno; el cual le tomó algunas horas en volver toda una fortaleza llena de trampas y sellos que le alertarían de cualquier indeseable intruso.

Comenzó a llover ya entrando el atardecer, por lo que al sentir que había hecho todo lo posible volvió a la mansión donde la mujer del científico aguardaba. Vistiendo un impermeable, ella se apresuró a salir del resguardo del cobertizo con un paraguas en mano con el que cubrió la cabeza de Kakashi aun para su desconcierto.

—Debe ser cuidadoso, puede enfermar —dijo ella.

Aunque la llovizna era indefensa y sólo restaban un par de metros para llegar a la casa, la mujer se había preocupado por mostrar tales modales. A Kakashi le parecía una persona extraña; pero no debía sorprenderse, por algo era la mujer del estrafalario Ichiro Mihara.

—No tiene porque ser tan amable —repuso el ninja sosteniendo por si mismo el paraguas.

—Protege a mi esposo, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar de usted durante su estancia con nosotros —sonrió débilmente.

—No hay necesidad.

—¿Deberemos hacer un contrato entonces, Kakashi? ¿Uno por el cual me permita atenderlo como a un invitado?

Kakashi suspiró resignado. Lo peor de todo es que los creía capaces de hacerlo, y entonces si sería el hazme reír del clan.

—Ya anochece, debe descansar. Ichiro me contó que le dispararon, hay un botiquín en casa.

—Estoy bien. Mi chaleco absorbió el impacto, ¿lo ve? —bajó un poco el cierre del chaleco para mostrar que el impacto no atravesó la armadura. Sin embargo, aunque Chitose lo comprendiera, se atrevió a presionar con su dedo el punto en el abdomen del ninja que habría sido herido de no ser por la precaución del blindaje.

Kakashi se encogió un poco al encontrarse completamente desprevenido, incapaz de ocultar el dolor ante la sensibilidad de esa área.

—Por lo menos esta noche descanse. No creo que haya problemas, además, de nada nos serviría un ninja lesionado ¿no le parece? —añadió con tranquilidad, encaminándolo hacia la mansión.

Kakashi no buscaba comodidades, sólo una habitación lo más cerca de donde Ichiro laboraba; por lo que para él el cuarto de servicios resultó el más estratégico, pues se encontraba en la planta baja y a un lado del acceso al sótano donde un laboratorio secreto se hallaba, y del que Ichiro no saldría demasiado.

En el camino, Kakashi se atrevió a detenerse junto a una mesita de madera, sobre la que un jarrón delgado de cristal contenía dos bellas flores blancas; junto a este había un portarretrato donde reconocía con facilidad a Chitose y a Ichiro, junto a dos bellas niñas, hermanas, gemelas idénticas.

Chitose se detuvo al percibir la curiosidad de su invitado. Él no debió decirlo para que ella se viera forzada a explicar brevemente— Son nuestras hijas.

Kakashi le dedicó un instantes de análisis, y al no haberlas visto por ahí quería decir que se trataba de un tema delicado del que no deseaba saber o entrometerse.

Chitose tampoco parecía estar muy dispuesta a hablar de ello, por lo que prosiguió hacia el interior de la habitación.

Una cama individual, tres comidas al día, baño, televisión y vista hacia al exterior dentro de esas cuatro paredes fueron suficiente para Kakashi los casi dos meses que permaneció en esa casa de campo.

El tiempo había pasado tranquilo, algo que agradecía todas las mañanas la mujer de Mihara.

La convivencia fue muy amena. Al principio un poco distante gracias a la línea profesional que Kakashi no deseó cruzar por su código, pero a los pocos días se volvió totalmente accesible. Podría decirse que se creó una amistad entre ellos tres.

Con Mihara compartió horas de charlas sobre programas de televisión y películas, el científico era capaz de parlotear inclusive aunque se encontrara confeccionando piezas claramente frágiles y por el que cualquier error estropearía el trabajo de horas. Sorprendentemente, el científico era un experto y jamás erró, ni siquiera durante sus inesperados sobresaltos en los que se apasionaba de más y actuaba como un personaje de caricatura.

Con Chitose resultó mucho mejor de lo que Kakashi esperaba, pues compartían la afición por las novelas de _"Icha Icha Paradise_", de las que ella tenía toda la colección en la biblioteca, incluidas ediciones especiales que sólo los más aficionados pudieron obtener gracias a su reducido numero de imprenta.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no compartía así con una persona. Su misma profesión lo llevaba a ser un hombre solitario, pues involucrar a alguien más complicaría su vida y pondría en riesgo a dichas personas. Pero ante esta situación, podía admitir que era agradable charlar con alguien acerca de temas triviales; en ocasiones llegó a olvidarse de la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

Si él hubiera sabido que pronto todo eso se terminaría de manera abrupta, tal vez les habría dicho muchas cosas y agradecido otras tantas… Pero eso será en la otra vida.

Mihara apagó el televisor tras terminar de escuchar la entrevista en la que su hermano menor hablaba con la prensa acerca de su desaparición. Algunos seguían creyendo que había sido secuestrado, tal vez no por dinero sino por su mente prodigio; otros lo creían muerto.

Pero su hermano… oh, su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien; creía que tanta presión gracias al lanzamiento de la línea de computadoras personales, PERSOCOM, había sido demasiada para él, por lo que de seguro debe encontrarse tomando el sol en alguna playa solitaria tal y cómo ocurrió años atrás con el éxito de su invento, ANGELIC LAYER, cuando se vio acosado por los medios y aficionados con el juego. Volviendo hasta que la novedad hubiera pasado.

—Cuando todo esto termine, recuérdame que debemos ir a la playa —dijo Mihara a Kakashi, ambos dentro del laboratorio subterráneo.

Bajo la mansión, todo un piso bajo tierra estaba dedicado a guardar los trabajos de Mihara. Había sido allí donde sus inventos más sobresalientes han nacido.

Contaba con todo lo necesario para elaborar sus ideas, desde herramientas hasta materiales y fuentes de energia; nada necesitó pedir del exterior para avanzar en su trabajo.

Las paredes de frío metal mantenían una temperatura baja, y las luces blancas le cedían más la apariencia de una prisión que de una laboratorio; sin contar el desorden allí existente.

Ichiro se estiró en la silla con rueditas y se impulsó hacia el lugar donde una especie de féretro negro se hallaba suspendido de forma horizontal. En el interior se encontraba una jovencita.

Tétrico sería para cualquiera entrar allí y encontrarse con la imagen de una difunta, pero aquellos que saben la verdad caminan por allí tranquilamente y suelen contemplarla como si se tratara de la princesa Blanca Nieves, dormida por los embrujos de la envidiosa bruja; en espera de su amor para regresar a la vida.

Un último ajuste con un destornillador de delgadísima punta a la altura de su oído izquierdo y se encontraba lista para ser enviada. De su bata, Ichiro sacó un estuche violeta del que tomó unas gafas oscuras, las cuales colocó sobre el rostro de su Blanca Nieves.

—Un éxito más a mi lista de logros —se limpió el sudor con la manga de su atuendo blanco—. ¿Qué opinas?— le preguntó a su silencioso guardaespaldas.

Según entendía Kakashi, ese PERSOCOM completaría la seguridad del Banco Nacional de datos; su función primaria sería proteger la información almacenada y que era tan valiosa para el gobierno y los grandes inversionistas del Japón. Cualquiera que intentara infiltrarse a dicha información, esa PERSOCON lo expulsaría de forma inmediata.

—¿Por qué siempre deben ser tan… lindas? —no encontró otro termino por el cual nombrar a la PERSOCOM de aspecto joven y femenino dentro de su caja de muñecas.

—¿Qué, acaso no te gusta? —se extrañó Mihara—. ¿Preferirías a un robot metálico y frío en vez de una amigable y dulce niña robot quien te diera la bienvenida a casa, la que atendiera tu hogar? Todo es mercadotecnia mi buen amigo, nadie compraría hojalatas de mal ver. Todo está en las apariencias– presionó un botón del pequeño panel a su lado y un brazo mecanizado sujetó entre sus tenazas la tapa de ese cofre, el cual colocó en su lugar y selló con fuertes cerraduras.

—Debo preguntar, puesto a que no me lo has dicho, ¿cómo planeas enviar este paquete tan llamativo y con tan importante contenido? —cuestionó Kakashi, viendo como es que Mihara presionaba una secuencia de botones junto a la lectora de huellas dactilares que había para las cerraduras.

—Oye, dame un poco de credito. No es la primera vez que envío algo a los chicos del gobierno, sé a donde debo enviarlo. Aparte, están acostumbrados a mis envíos —sonrió ampliamente—. Esto únicamente se abrirá cuando el secretario de defensa nacional ponga sus huellas aquí —palpó el féretro, señalando los cinco agujeros junto a los seguros—. Y además —se apartó hacia un de las esquinas del complejo, batallando con grandes pedazos de cartón los cuales logró alzar—, disfrazando la cubierta, el contenido no llamará la atención de nadie —mostró orgulloso la gran caja que perteneció alguna vez a un refrigerador del tamaño ideal para cubrir el oscuro cofre.

—Me sorprendes… —comentó un tanto confundido, cómo es que una mente tan brillante era capaz de actuar como un completo payaso.

—Chitose lo llevará a la ciudad mas cercana y ahí lo dejaremos en manos de la eficaz agencia de mensajería —canturreó al buscar una gran cinta color canela con la que planeaba unir el cartón.

—¿No será peligroso? —se preocupo por la señora de Mihara.

—No lo creo, aunque lo dudes, mi esposa es mucho más lista de lo que cree la gente… Por algo me casé con ella, ¿no? —bromeó en confidencia a su protector.

—¿Y cuanto más tiempo permanecerá aquí? —cuestionó Kakashi.

—Calculo… que un mes más cuando mucho. Mi pequeña Ditta está lista, pero todavía no termino de ajustar mi otro invento, el caso es más delicado.

Aunque Kakashi escuchaba seguido que Mihara confiaba en él, todavía no se había ganado el acceso a esa sección del laboratorio donde seguido el científico se enclaustraba. Sabía que estaba trabajando en un dispositivo que impidiera a cualquiera la ambición expuesta por Minoru, una que de seguro muchos otros compartirían.

Mihara era un hombre precavido y confiaba realmente en el ninja; la mayor prueba de ello es que iba a confiarle todo cuando el momento llegase.

A media tarde, Chitose Mihara volvía de su misión. Conduciendo una pequeña vagoneta blanca, vislumbró las barras del portón delante las que frenó. Buscó en su bolso el control remoto que las abriría para ella. Siendo en el momento en que giró un poco su cuerpo hacia el asiento de al lado en que una mano la tomó desprevenida y le cubrió fuertemente la boca; otra los brazos.

Chitose forcejeó un poco, intentó poner en marcha el auto, incluso hacer sonar las sonoras bocinas, pero cuando viera la punta de una metralleta apuntándole al rostro se contuvo.

Un segundo soldado con pasamontañas y casco oscuro la amenazaba, y en voz baja le ordenó que desistiera.

Quien quiera que la sostenía, la jaló fuera del automóvil en una maniobra en la que el hueco de la ventana fue su salida, perdiendo los zapatillas en el proceso. Pero su talón fue veloz y golpeó atinadamente el volante, provocando un pitido que resonó un instante nada más.

El soldado la aprisionó todavía con más fuerza para castigar su falta. Encañonada, la llevaron contra el muro donde decidieron tomar información de ella.

—Responderá con un parpadeo para un _Sí_, y dos para un _No_ ¿entendió?– le susurró al oído el que la sometía por la espalda, siendo el de la metralleta quien hiciera las siguientes preguntas.

—¿Es usted Chitose Mihara?

La mujer parpadeó dos veces, por lo que recibió un golpe en la frente con la culata del arma automática.

—No intente pasarse de lista o se arrepentirá —le advirtió el soldado—. ¿Se encuentra Ichiro Mihara dentro de esta propiedad?

Chitose tardó en reaccionar por la conmoción del golpe que le desenfocó la vista unos momentos, cerrando los ojos una vez.

—¿El ninja está con él?

Los ojos de la señora Mihara temblaron, pero terminó parpadeando una única vez.

—¿Hay trampas o mecanismos extraños dentro de la propiedad?

Esta vez no hizo nada, intentó decir que no lo sabía, logrando apenas y mover la cabeza hacia los lados junto con los hombros.

—Escuadrón A y B, despliéguense. Extrema precaución, disparar a matar contra cualquier agresor —lanzó la orden por el comunicador que colgaba de su hombro.

Chitose miró absorta cómo es una hilera de diez soldados emergieron de entre los arbustos cercanos y se precipitaron por la entrada; sin saber que otros quince se movilizaron por la parte trasera saltando el muro de contención.

El escuadrón A iba en formación de dos líneas paralelas, corriendo en dirección hacia la mansión por el camino principal, deteniéndose de manera sorpresiva. De un momento a otro, uno a uno de esos hombres sintió el cuerpo duro e inmóvil; todos sus músculos enteramente engarrotados como si el dios del tiempo Cronos hubiera lanzado su aliento místico para condenarlos a esa inmovilidad.

Alcanzaban a articular sonidos guturales aquellos que tenían la boca abierta por mera suerte, pero el resto estaba en un pánico que se reflejaba en sus ojos saltones.

De las sombras del pórtico apareció entonces el renombrado ninja, Kakashi Hatake; en cuya mano derecha jugueteaba con un kunai de resplandeciente cuchilla.

—**Fübaki Höjin**, _sello del cuadrado capturador —_citó el nombre del ninjutsu que había aplicado a los cuatro puntos del perímetro—. Lo siento mucho caballeros, pero como la araña que protege sus dominios, ustedes han sido atrapados como las pequeñas moscas que son —aclaró ante los ojos asustadizos de esos hombres armados.

Cuatro sellos había repartido en la zona norte como en la sur, este y oeste. Sutilmente colocados y grabados en los troncos de diversos árboles que funcionaban como vértices en esa trampa. Le bastó haber escuchado la señal de Chitose para saber que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría, y así liberó el poder de dichos sellos de restricción; aprisionando también a los osados soldados de la parte norte.

Kakashi caminó hasta el primero de los sujetos, no siendo afectado por su propio _ninjutsu._ No se molestaría en realizar un interrogatorio, sabía para quién trabajaban y cuales eran sus intenciones, por lo que no habría consideraciones.

Tajó la garganta del sujeto con su kunai, provocando todavía más el pánico entre los nueve restantes.

Kakashi corrió en zigzag, destajando los cuellos de esos hombres que permanecieron de pie únicamente por encontrarse dentro del área afectada.

El grito de otro sujeto lo alertó, cuando junto a la vagoneta distinguiera a Chitose siendo rehén de dos individuos. Uno de ellos la tenia sujeta a la garganta mientras su pistola se encontraba justamente sobre su cráneo.

—¡Quédate donde estás o mataremos a la mujer!

En medio de los estáticos cadáveres, Kakashi les observó fijamente, accediendo a no moverse todavía.

—Si te mueves maldito, juro que le perforo la cabeza —aclaró casi estrangulando a Chitose con la fuerza que ejercía alrededor de su cuello.

—Si haces eso, nada evitara que acabe con tu miserable vida. Aunque tenga que recorrer el mundo entero, tú serás mi presa.

El agente de la ametralladora descargó todo su cartucho sobre el peligro. El cuerpo de Kakashi se agitó descontroladamente ante cada pedazo que fue arrancado por los proyectiles.

El sonido ensordeció a Chitose y la llevó a gritar ante el pavoroso final de su amigo. Invadido por el miedo que sentía hacia ese sujeto, el soldado no dejó de disparar hasta que las balas se hubieran terminado. Sonrió victorioso bajo el pasamontañas, sus ojos ampliamente abiertos por el frenesí del momento. No se acercó demasiado al no querer correr la misma suerte de sus compañeros, pero vio tendido en un charco de su propia sangre al ninja.

Estaba pensando en lo bien que lo recompensarían por haberse deshecho de él cuando observó perplejo como es que se deshizo en una explosión de denso humo blanco. Emitió un chillido de incredulidad ante la desaparición del cadáver, girando justo a tiempo para ver a su enemigo de pie, justo al costado de su camarada que sostenía a la rehén.

—¡Detrás de ti, cuidado! —lo alertó, ocasionando que el sujeto cumpliera su promesa. Y sin permitirse voltear o dudar, jaló el gatillo sin miramientos. Cuando menos eso le arrebataría al asesino de su grupo.

Dejó caer el cuerpo que tenia en sus manos por su pesadez, girando en busca de vanagloriarse de la expresión de impotencia del ninja, pero quien terminó con el rostro entumecido por la impresión fue el soldado, pues en los brazos de Kakashi se encontraba la señora Mihara fuertemente aferrada a su cuello.

El soldado miró rápidamente hacia sus propios pies, donde en vez de un cuerpo humano, era un tronco mohoso el que presentaba un gran agujero en su corteza. Tal movimiento sería el último por parte de ese hombre cuando un kunai le atravesara la nuca, desconectando inmediatamente su vida.

El de la ametralladora buscó frenéticamente poner un cartucho más, pero sería tarde. Apenas y rozó el gatillo cuando dos shurikens se alojaran en su rostro y cayera al suelo.

No había duda que las técnicas de sustitución y de replicas eran las más útiles en un ninja en casos de vida o muerte.

Chitose mantuvo su vista lejos de esos panoramas de violencia extrema.

—Señora Mihara ¿está bien, puede andar? —le preguntó delicadamente, recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa.

—Lo siento, yo… estaba segura que no me siguió nadie… —musitó avergonzada y con gran culpabilidad.

—No creo que ese haya sido el caso, seguramente sabían que nos escondíamos aquí desde antes y esperaron a que alguno de nosotros saliera para hacer su movimiento. No se martirice, por favor.

Chitose volvió a asentir, pero eso no desaparecía sus sentimientos al respecto— Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, suba a la…

Mas el sonido de un gran helicóptero ahogó el timbre de su voz. Salido de quién sabe donde, un _Kawasaki OH-1_ volaba sobre ellos. Sus aspas remolinaban el viento con fuerza, y escondieron muy bien los estruendos de los disparos. Los reflejos de Kakashi le permitieron eludir la línea de fuego, agradeciendo que fuera un helicóptero de reconocimiento y ataque ligero, pues algo con más potencia y precisión habrían terminado por matarlo.

—Hay un túnel de escape en la mansión —le gritó Chitose al oído, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para el ninja salir bien librado de esas fuerzas armadas teniendo que cargar con la seguridad de ella y su esposo—. ¡Regresemos!

Kakashi asintió al divisar dos camiones blindados que a lo lejos venían a reforzar al grupo armado.

Corrió hacia la vivienda, mas cuando se giró en un último vistazo hacia el helicóptero, se extrañó que no prosiguiera con el ataque. Divisó una silueta entonces, que tranquilamente paseaba por el campo.

Un hombre venía hacia la mansión sin una guardia personal o alguna clase de apoyo: vestía una larga gabardina oscura encintada a su torso; guantes de piel cubrían sus manos; zapatos caros calzaban sus pies. Su cabello negro y ligeramente largo recaían sobre un rostro visiblemente joven y buen mozo. Su boca sostenía un delgado cigarrillo cuyo humo se perdía ante el fuerte viento a su alrededor.

Kakashi permaneció mirando a ese hombre que poseía una autoconfianza admirable en su andar. Incluso cuando puso un pie dentro del espacio afectado por su ninjutsu no pareció demasiado afectado.

Aminoró un poco el paso, de eso si fue testigo, deteniéndose únicamente en medio de los cuatro sellos ocultos en los árboles. El hombre de gabardina apartó el cigarro de su boca y exhaló el humo con desdén— Que molesto… —musitó al golpear la colilla del cigarro con su pulgar liberando la ceniza y, al instante, los cuatro sellos de los que se valió Kakashi para su trampa se incendiaron.

Flamas emergieron por acto de magia sobre la madera, hasta que borraron los símbolos grabados en esta.

Los cadáveres de los soldados cayeron a su alrededor como si de un dios de la muerte se tratara.

El ninja llevó rápidamente a Chitose hacia el interior de la casa, encaminándola a la puerta del sótano— Quiero que ustedes dos escapen cuanto antes. Tomen la salida que mencionas y no miren atrás.

— ¡¿Qué pasará contigo?! —se sujetó ella a sus brazos, no lo dejaría ir de esa forma.

—Yo me quedaré, los distraeré lo más que pueda.

—¡No nos iremos sin ti!– aseguró ella.

—Señora Mihara, su esposo me contrató para esto, y es mi deber cumplir con mi misión. No se preocupe por mí, me será más fácil salir de este predicamento por mi cuenta, confíe. Me apena decirlo, pero permanecer con ustedes nos pondría en un peligro mortal, créame.

—Está bien… —dijo con los ojos al borde del llanto—. Nos iremos, pero dejaré el acceso abierto para usted, cuando haya terminado por favor… por favor regrese aquí y tómelo, lo llevará a un sitio seguro— dijo suplicante.

Kakashi asintió. Hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de lograr que la mujer descendiera por esas escaleras.

Chitose bajó de inmediato buscando a Ichiro, pero vio el laboratorio vacío y sin señales de él. Se acercó al escritorio blanco donde una fría taza de café esperaba a ser tomada por alguien. Allí un celular azul sonaba sin descanso. Ella vio en la carátula el nombre de su esposo, por lo que lo respondió de inmediato.

El aparente dios de la muerte entró a la casa, permaneciendo en el recibidor como si realmente esperara a que alguien le diera la pasada. Se mantuvo sonriente al encarar al famoso guerrero del que tanto había escuchado.

Kakashi se mantuvo de pie bajo el candelabro que colgaba en lo alto del techo, esperando a que su oponente tomara la iniciativa o la declinara.

El fumador permaneció en sepulcral silencio mientras el humo le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz. Tras un suspiro volvió a quitárselo de entre los dientes.

—¿Así que tú eres el causante de que mis honorarios posean tantos ceros? No eres cómo te imaginaba —habló el elegante hombre de gabardina.

—Minoru Kokubunji te envía, presumo —dijo un receloso Kakashi.

—El chiquillo, sí. Escuché que pasaba por muchos problemas para deshacerse de alguien en específico. Nunca he aceptado encomiendas de esta clase, sin embargo, cuando mencionaron a un ninja del clan de la hoja no pude resistirme a venir y comprobar que tan ciertas son las leyendas de tu mítica aldea.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Un simple reto? —cuestionó el ninja con ligera rabia —. No has de tener idea de lo que pasa, y aún así decides involucrarte ¿por qué?

—A mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que Minoru Kokubunji desea… Sus ambiciones me son indiferentes, pero la recompensa por venir hasta aquí bien valdrá la pena… — pétalos rosados emergieron por debajo de los pies del hombre en gabardina y revolotearon libres dentro de la sala de la vivienda— Serás una excelente adquisición para el árbol de cerezos, un nombre más en la lista del Sakurazukamori —susurró.

Kakashi se puso en guardia cuando el sujeto mostrara cinco ofudas en su mano.

El peligris alzó la placa que cubría su ojo especial, sabiendo que no trataba con alguien ordinario y que además poseía un chakra tremendo.

—He visto y servido a la misma voluntad de Dios como para creer importante los designios de los hombres comunes. Disculpa no sentir remordimiento por las acciones de tan rastreros seres humanos, pero yo no soy un justiciero ni mucho menos un hombre de bien —aclaró con leve soberbia— Guerrero de la aldea escondida de Konoha, será un honor volverte uno con los cerezos —en los pergaminos oscuros se dibujaba un pentagrama invertido, los cuales arrojó a Kakashi.

Las ofudas se convirtieron en cinco aves oscuras que buscaron golpear al ninja, mas Kakashi valerosamente esquivó todas, lanzando cinco kunais a las manifestaciones, desvaneciéndolas en el acto. Hatake Kakashi lanzó inmediatamente dos kunais a gran velocidad contra el Sakurazukamori, el cual simplemente trazó con su cigarro las líneas de un pentagrama invertido contra el cual las cuchillas chocaron y se desintegraron ante el potente escudo.

De acuerdo a sus deseos, de las líneas flameantes de su escudo emergieron veloces saetas de luz que al no alcanzar al veloz ninja fueron a estrellarse contra un muro en donde la estrella de cinco picos se marcó tras atravesar limpiamente la superficie. El ninja se sorprendió cuando el joven de lentes oscuros apareció justo frente a él. El Sakurazukamori lanzó su mano contra su rostro, pero Kakashi no perdió la cabeza en ese movimiento, logró ladearse a tiempo para que los dedos afilados no alcanzaran a rozar su rostro enmascarado.

El ninja de Konoha arrojó un golpe sujetando su kunai hacia la boca del estomago de su enemigo, pero le impresionó la velocidad con la que el Sakurazukamori lo contuvo al atrapar su muñeca con fuerza.

—Parece que te han sobreestimado —musitó con algo de decepción el asesino legendario. Kakashi intentó usar su mano izquierda con el mismo objetivo, pero la navaja que era el brazo del Sakurazukamori le atravesó el corazón—. Qué lástima, ni siquiera entre los clanes ninjas pude encontrar un rival digno. Están fuera de mi liga…

—Es ahí donde te equivocas —anunció la voz de Kakashi cuando este le clavara su kunai en el punto medio de la espalda—. Eres tú quien no es oponente para mí —aclaró tajante.

El Sakurasukamri observó intrigado cómo es que el Kakashi al que hirió se deshizo en estelas de humos.

—No hay nada que mi **Sharingan** no pueda ver, puedo leer tus movimientos como si te trataras de una pesada tortuga.

—Esto si que es inesperado —comentó ligeramente impresionado el mítico asesino, mortalmente herido—. Parece que no soy el único experto en el arte del engaño…. —musitó al instante que de su herida no fuera sangre lo que brotara, sino cientos de pétalos de cerezo que frenéticamente emergieron del agujero. Kakashi se sorprendió por la forma en la que ese hombre se descompuso en cerezos hasta desaparecer.

—Pero en cuanto a ilusiones, los maestros se encuentran en el clan de los Sakurazukamori, no olvides eso —irreverente el asesino reapareció en el umbral de la entrada principal de la mansión, soplando lo último que pudo extraer del cigarro en su mano.

Un poco inseguro de esa pelea, el ninja alistó su mejor técnica, sabiendo que lo mejor era acabar con un oponente lo más pronto posible, antes de que decidiera pelear en serio pues esa sensación le transmitía. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia abajo, flexionando un poco las rodillas al separar los pies.

El Sakurazukamori arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo y mostró diez ofudas oscuras, una por cada dedo de sus manos, dando a entender que estaba listo para enfrentar lo que sea que pudiera tramar.

Mas antes de que la primera chispa eléctrica de chakra emergiera de la mano de Kakashi, un par de objetos rompieron el cristal de la ventana más próxima. Ambos contendientes los miraron intrigados al rodar en medio de ellos.

Los ojos del ninja se abrieron estrepitosamente al descubrir que se trataba de dos granadas de fragmentación. Saltó hacia atrás atinadamente, sabiendo que toda la estancia quedaría hecha pedazos.

La explosión sacudió la casa entera. En su fragilidad, el techo se cuarteó y grandes pedazos cayeron como rocas.

Kakashi encontró refugió tras correr hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños, pero sus oídos se encontraban ensordecidos por el sonoro estallido. Perdió un poco el equilibrio y tosió por el humo que se expandía rápidamente por todo el complejo.

Muy probable es que el grupo armado se haya cansado de esperar. El ninja comprendía que era una situación que ya no estaba en sus manos. Una vez que sus protegidos se encontraban fuera de peligro (esperaba) podría dar marcha a la retirada.

Al ver todo el perímetro rodeado y el helicóptero de asalto allá afuera, Kakashi corrió hacia el sótano. Allí, notó como es que la puerta hacia el otro laboratorio se encontraba efectivamente abierta y descubría un largo pasillo hacia otro complejo despejado.

Al pasar el primer umbral, los cerrojos se activaron y sellaron la entrada. Kakashi continuó, finalmente arribando a un laboratorio no tan diferente como al anterior; los mismos artefactos y herramientas, pero era espacioso al contener un pequeño transporte montado sobre unas vías que se perdían en la oscuridad de un angosto túnel que colindaba con la cámara subterránea.

—¡Kakashi! —lo llamó aliviada Chitose Mihara, quien se encontraba cerca del pequeño tranvía.

—¿Sigue aquí? Le pedí que se marchara en cuanto pudiera —recriminó angustiado el guerrero al acercarse—. ¿Dónde está Ichiro?

—Del otro lado. Debe saber que si permanecí aquí fue por decisión propia, tenía que salvar a mi pequeña —miró maternalmente hacia el interior de la cabina que podría albergar hasta cinco personas.

La curiosidad de Kakashi lo llevó a entrar y allí encontrarse con otra bella durmiente. Si no se equivocaba, era una de las pequeñas que había visto en los retratos que por toda la casa se repartían. De largo cabello rubio, vestía un ajustado leotardo oscuro mientras que en su pierna se encontraba escrito la palabra CHOBIT con grandes letras. Era una PERSOCOM, podía distinguirlo por las extrañas salientes a la altura de sus orejas.

—Debemos irnos ahora, hay un hombre muy peligroso allá afuera. Es cuestión de tiempo que descubran nuestro intento.

Chitose asintió— Este túnel conduce a una pequeña granja a veinte kilómetros de aquí. Allí habrá un automóvil esperando —explicó con rapidez—. Lo pondré a andar entonces, permanezca ahí, no tardo— dio un último vistazo a su pequeña Chobit, ocultando a Kakashi sus ojos vidriosos y al borde de las lágrimas.

Descendió de la plataforma de las vías, un angosto panel allí esperaba. Ya había programado todo con anterioridad, por lo que bastó jalar una palanca para que la cabina se pusiera en movimiento.

La puerta se selló de forma automática aún ante el desconcierto de Kakashi quien miró atónito a la impasible mujer que ni siquiera luchó por darles alcance.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar debidamente, el vehículo arrancó a una tremenda velocidad que mantuvo a Kakashi aferrado del bajo techo de la cabina.

—_En verdad espero que pueda perdonarme_– escuchó de la diminuta bocina que allí había. Se trataba de la voz de Chitose.

Kakashi se precipitó sobre los controles que había al frente, presionando más de una tecla en busca de que ese vehiculo pudiera dar marcha atrás y volver.

—_No se moleste, inhabilité esos mecanismos por si acaso._

Kakashi se giró hacia la bocina a la que reclamó— ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¡¿Acaso quiere morir?! ¡¿Por qué salvarme mientras tú te quedas?!

—_No podía dejar solo a Ichiro —_respondió con clara tristeza– _Él es quien decidió quedarse… —_explicó, despertando un desconcierto todavía más grande en Kakashi —_Me pidió que huyera junto a usted y a nuestra hija… pero no pude cumplir con su petición, no lo dejaré enfrentar esto solo —_dijo acongojada.

—¡No pensaron las cosas bien! ¡Mí deber era protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo hasta que esto terminara! ¡¿Creen que podré abandonarlos así como así?!– recriminó con gran frustración.

—_Agradecemos el tiempo que nos dedicó Kakashi pero esto se terminó. Ichiro prometió que daría fin a esta situación sin importar las consecuencias y yo le creo… Confíe en él —_hubo una gran interferencia y la señal se perdió momentáneamente.

—¡Chitose!

—_Usted no… hizo nada malo… Enfrentaremos… est… oblema…_ —había demasiada interferencia que atrofiaba por completo la señal. El ninja se esforzó por escuchar lo más claro que le fuera posible– _… Cumplió con… su cometido… Ahora por favor… or fav… proteja a… Eld.. mi preciosa… niña… Es impar…ante…_

Un estruendo hizo saltar el corazón de Kakashi al reconocer la calibre del arma que fue disparada; dos veces antes de que un tercer impacto terminó finalmente con la comunicación.

El sonido de la estática dejó enmudecido a Kakashi y lo acompañó el resto de la travesía subterránea.

Había fracasado… No cumplió con lo que debía hacer, pero ¿por qué…? ¡¿Por qué es que lo hicieron a un lado de esa forma?! Era inconcebible. Si todo iba a terminar de esa forma, entonces ¿por qué pedirle que fuera su protector, por qué fingir confianza cuando nunca la hubo…? No lo entendía… Tal vez jamás lo haría.

El paseo terminó cuando él vislumbrara el final del túnel que poco a poco fue abriéndose más hasta convertirse en un establo abandonado. Al frenar completamente el tranvía es que sus puertas se abrieron, permitiéndole a Kakashi el inspeccionar; descubriendo que no había peligro alguno, sólo una vagoneta tinta en cuyo volante se encontraban las llaves puestas.

Kakashi sujetó a la PERSOCOM durmiente, resintiendo el peso de su cuerpo. No por nada se trataba de una maquina sofisticada.

La metió en la parte trasera, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza con una manta que sobre los asientos había.

Por su cuenta, salió del establo con cuidado, aprovechando la penumbra del atardecer. No había indicios de un ser viviente en esa antigua granja. Por lo alto del pasto supuso que habían pasado muchos años desde que alguien la habitó.

Subió a la vagoneta, bajó el protector sobre su ojo al sentirse a salvo. Sabiendo lo mucho que su apariencia llamaba la atención, cambió su forma física gracias a su técnica ninja. Lucía ahora como un joven de cabello oscuro con ropas azules y holgadas, siguiendo la vívida imagen de un simpático inquilino de su posada.

Tenía la certeza de que habían muerto… y lo corroboró cuando buscó subir a una colina elevada que le permitiera ver hacia el sitio donde fue el hogar de los Mihara. Fue fácil, se guió por la estela de humo negro que señalaba el sitio donde se llevaron a cabo varias explosiones minutos atrás. Seguramente a eso se refería Chitose al decirle que Ichiro pondrían punto final a todo esto ¿se refería a terminar con su vida? No parecía ser la solución que él esperaba esa mañana… ¿Qué había pasado para que actuara de esa forma tan imprudente? Se preguntó contentamente Kakashi al conducir de regreso a la ciudad. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión… o todo el tiempo ese había sido su objetivo? ¿Sobrevivir únicamente hasta crear a su último PERSOCOM? ¿Incluso a él le habría escondido la verdad y el dispositivo de defensa contra el control absoluto de las computadoras se encontraba en Ditta?... Tendría sentido, así aseguraba que nadie pudiera usar sus conocimientos en contra de sus ideales, la muerte sellaría dichas ambiciones.

Se admiraba de la valentía de la señora Mihara por decidir compartir el destino de su esposo. Pesaba en su alma que el final haya sido tan trágico.

Después de horas por los caminos, Kakashi finalmente pudo respirar el aire encerrado de su apartamento. Llevaba en sus brazos al pesado artefacto el cual puso sobre el suelo al resentir dolor en su espalda.

Ahora bien, él no sabía mucho de PERSOCOMS, pero sí de computadoras. Jamás sintió atracción por la idea de computadoras con forma humana, le parecía hasta cierto punto extraño y antinatural… Pero no podían ser tan diferentes, por lo que buscó el switch de encendido en las orejas rosadas, no encontrando nada más que las ranuras para conexiones USB y los cables de los mismos. Le alzó los brazos, buscó en sus piernas, la rotó un par de veces hasta que algo rodó por el suelo.

El ninja lo sujetó con cuidado: un estuche cuadrado en cuyo interior había un disco de datos. En la carátula había un trazo de tinta oscura en la que una versión caricaturesca de Mihara decía la palabra _'Mírame'_

Con toda la extrañeza del mundo, Kakashi fue hacia su propio sistema de cómputo, donde introdujo el pequeño disco y aguardó paciente.

Se reprodujo entonces un archivo de video cuyas imágenes mostraban el interior del laboratorio. El cuadro se movió un par de veces sobre una silla vacía que mostraba de la misma forma la escalera de entrada y salida al sótano. Tras ruidosos pasos es que Mihara apareció, sentándose en la silla giratoria que tanto le gustaba.

—_¡Hola Kakashi! —_saludó animosamente el científico. La fecha del video mostraba que había sido grabado cuatro semanas después de que comenzó a vivir en la casa de campo junto con ellos.

—_Si estás viendo esto significa que las cosas de seguro salieron increíblemente mal —_dijo con su habitual sonrisa y totalmente despreocupado por la idea de ser capturado o asesinado—. _Pero no es algo de lo que debas culparte. Has hecho más de lo que crees con tu ayuda y siempre te estaré muy agradecido. Yo no llamaría a nuestro contrato un fracaso… Algún día lo entenderás —_sonrió cínico—. _Nuestro acuerdo ha expirado desde este momento, y sólo porque me conoces bien y mi amor por mis hijos es que debo pedirte un último favor. Seguramente tienes ahora a esta PERSOCOM en tú poder —_le mostró una foto donde dicha maquina que se encontraba conectada a gruesos claves y Chitose estaba a su lado— _Lo has de haber descubierto por ti mismo, pero se trata de nuestra hija… lo sé, extraño ¿no es así? Ella es muy especial para mí y también para Chitose, desearía que pudieras cuidar de ella amigo._

Kakashi dio un vistazo hacia le inerte maquina por un segundo.

—_Sé que te servirá bien y tal vez aprendas que estás criaturas pueden ser maravillosas para las personas. Dale una oportunidad, ya verás que a los pocos días te desharás de tu vieja computadora _—predijó_—. He puesto los instructivos en este disco; te advierto que es un modelo único y será difícil que encuentres a alguien que sepa sobre el, por lo que debes cuidarla mucho…_

—_Ey Mihara ¿qué tanto haces? Te estamos esperando para cenar —_se escuchó otra voz dentro del video. Ichiro se giró presuroso tras lanzar un manta sobre la cámara la cual resbaló rápidamente. Kakashi se vio a si mismo en la pantalla, bajando hasta la mitad de las escaleras

—_Ya voy, permíteme unos minutos, estoy terminando algo —_rió nervioso el científico.

—¿_Algo importante? Si recuerdo bien eras tú el impaciente para comer, y ahora_…– Kakashi recordaba que no le dio importancia a la cámara, de hecho ni siquiera imaginó que se encontraba encendida.

—_Luego te lo mostraré, créeme._

—_De acuerdo, te esperaremos arriba_– señaló con desgano antes de ascender de nuevo.

—_Uff, menos mal… —_musitó Ichiro al volverse a la videocámara—_…Te dije que te lo mostraría,¿ cierto? Bien, aquí nos separamos Kakashi Hatake… Eres un buen hombre y espero que tengas una larga vida…. Y si Chitose está viendo esto también yo… amor, en verdad lo lamento. Kakashi… cuida de ambas ¿está bien?... —_Mihara veía fijamente hacia la cámara, y después de unos segundos en los que se vio indeciso, alargó el brazo y las imágenes terminaron, seguidas de un breve "**Producciones I-chan" **que acabaron con el video.

Kakashi volvió a ser golpeado por la angustia. En verdad la señora Mihara había decidido quedarse pese a la voluntad de Ichiro; en algún momento llegó a pensar que había sido tan egoísta como para pedirle a su esposa que lo acompañara en su acto suicida…

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, él era un ninja quien acataba ordenes; jamás emplear sus habilidades para actuar en situaciones personales, sólo de trabajo. Aunque pensamientos de venganza venían a su mente, sabía que era algo que ya no le concernía… Lo que restaba era reportar lo acontecido a su clan y esperar una nueva misión.

Lo único que podía hacer por la amistad que entabló con Ichiro y Chitose Mihara era cuidar de ese PERSOCOM. Cuando menos eso acallaría su conciencia un poco.

Buscó en los archivos los instructivos de los que habló Mihara. Todo ordenado y paso por paso según veía. Leyó detenidamente sobre el encendido y su ojo descubierto pestañeó varias veces incrédulo.

—¡¿Qué el botón está dónde?! —dijo sobresaltado.

La miró con cuidado, resistiéndose a la idea de tener que rebajarse a un acto tan depravado. De no ser por esas orejas es que sería una jovencita como cualquier otra, incluso su piel se sentía tan real y no producto de alguna fabrica…

Se hincó junto a la PERSOCOM de entallado atuendo, observando la zona en la que el manual señalaba se encontraba el switch de encendido… No se consideraba él el pervertido, sino al loco de Ichiro Mihara por confeccionar algo así.

Tragó saliva un poco apenado. Extraño, no dejaba sentirse abochornado por nada, pero la idea lo incomodaba un poco.

De nada le serviría un PERSOCOM que no se mueve, por lo que le alzó la espalda sosteniéndola con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha permaneció sobre la entrepierna de la computadora de apariencia femenina.

Suspirando resignado es que sus dedos apartaron un poco el leotardo que cubría el área señalada, introduciendo sus dedos lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que realmente el encendido se encontrara allí y no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

La PERSOCOM en sus brazos se estremeció cuando sus circuitos fueron accionados. Abrió los ojos color ocre y sus piernas se doblaron para poder apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mientras su nariz apuntaba hacia al techo. Los sonidos que desprendió eran idénticos a los de cualquier computador cuando iniciaba operaciones. Sus ojos destellaban procesando sus funciones primarias.

Kakashi se apartó un poco, no esperaba una reacción tan autómata como esa.

Pronto los sonidos extraños cesaron y la tensión abandonó el delgado cuerpo de la PERSOCOM quien permaneció sentada sobre sus piernas. Su cuello se inclinó un poco y sus ojos buscaron algo que pudiera reconocer.

La computadora descubrió entonces a Kakashi, a quien contempló con sumo interés e inocencia a la vez; soltando un sutil sonido con un aire de pregunta- ¿_Chii_?

No es la primera palabra que alguien esperaría escuchar de una sofisticada y revolucionara maquinaria— ¿_Chii_, qué es exactamente lo que eso significa? —preguntó en voz alta, permaneciendo en el suelo y mirando expectante lo próximo que pudiera hacer esa tecnología.

—_Chii —_volvió a repetir la linda PERSOCOM, quien a gatas se aproximó a Kakashi, completamente sumisa.

—¿_Chii_? ¿Es ese tu nombre? —preguntó él con tranquilidad aunque la PERSOCOM hubiera apoyado las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Observándolo detenidamente, la chica sonrió ampliamente, arrojándose con los brazos abiertos sobre Kakashi a quien se le enganchó al cuello— ¡¡_Chii_!!

El peso de la PERSOCOM fue el suficiente para que ese movimiento lo tomara desprevenido y terminara de espaldas al suelo con esa chica sobre él.

—Parece que es lo único que puede decir —pensó al observar su rostro risueño y a la vez analítico, como los de un bebé que desconoce todo y a todos. ¿Qué es lo que habría estado pensando Mihara cuando la construyó?

Era toda una pequeña que se encontraba indefensa de las peripecias del mundo. De seguro el concepto de mal escapaba de su comprensión. Tonto él, olvidar que se trataba de una maquina, pero aún así podía transmitir sentimientos tan calidos con ese abrazo… le resultaba incomprensible.

Con sutileza logró quitársela de encima, y frente a frente es que Kakashi le dijo amablemente— Parece que seremos tú y yo de ahora en adelante —palpó cariñosamente la cabeza de la PERSOCOM—. Tus padres me pidieron que cuidara de ti así que eso es lo que haremos ¿te parece? Bienvenida _Chii_, soy Kakashi y a partir de ahora este será tu hogar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

***Chitose Mihara**. Personaje original de la serie "Chobits"

*El **Sakurazukamori**. Personaje original de la serie "Tokio Babylon" y "X-1999"


	4. I 04 El despertar del dragón

Como muchos de su clan, Kakashi Hatake debía disfrazar muy bien su auténtica profesión, y de alguna forma explicar su sustento de vida; un rostro falso a la sociedad para tener un sitio en el cual dormir tranquilamente sin el temor de ser encontrado o descubierto por enemigos.

Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros esconden su entrenamiento ninja tras oficios como profesores, entrenadores en deporte, bibliotecarios; algunos poseen sus propios negocios como restaurantes de comida rápida, tiendas de productos diversos. Él, por su parte, buscó algo que le permitiera pasar sus días de descanso en completa calma y sin tener que laborar demasiado. Su actividad no era otra más que la de casero del edificio de apartamentos, cuyos cuartos rentaba exclusivamente a estudiantes de preparatoria o universitarios.

Se aseguraba de mantener el control sobre su establecimiento. Había reglas, y si la persona que buscaba un espacio no le convencía, no lo admitía sin importar que pudiera pagarle seis meses de adelanto; después de todo esto no se trataba de dinero, tenía el suficiente ahorrado como para retirarse en el momento que desee.

Siempre ha sido cuidadoso en no comprometer a su clan, por lo que ha creado una reputación en la que sus huéspedes saben que sufre de esos extraños padecimientos por el que le temía a los espacios abiertos y eso lo confinaba mucho a su cuarto; y de vez en cuando se ahorraba la necesidad de salir a comprar sus víveres, gracias a la cordialidad de la mayoría de sus jóvenes inquilinos que se ofrecían a hacerlo por él.

Para salir de los apartamentos sin ser visto y comprometer la seguridad de los huéspedes, poseía su propio pasadizo secreto que lo conducía hacia una bodega tres casas atrás (clausurada desde hace años) que también secretamente le pertenece, y desde allí se dirige a cualquier rincón de la ciudad a cumplir con sus misiones.

Pero habían pasado muchas semanas desde su último trabajo, y Kakashi encontró muchas utilidades en los PERSOCOMS que lo mantenían muy entretenido con Chii (así había decidido llamarla por obvias razones)

Después de algunos días, la había podido escuchar hablar más fluidamente, cuando le daba instrucciones precisas. Pero continuaba comunicándose con monosílabos o enunciados cortos. Le tomó poco aprender a decir '_Kakashi'_.

Debía ser paciente con ella, eso lo sabía. Era una maquina demasiado humana, incluso para aprender cosas que, en teoría, debía saber.

Era como tratar con una niña inocente, que se maravillaba ante cada cosa nueva que veía, sobretodo de la televisión a la que permanecía pegada casi todo el día; emocionada al contemplar los paisajes coloridos y a los animales.

El ninja pensaba en ella conforme iba subiendo por los escalones, alzando la tabla que ocultaba el pasaje secreto que escondía y sellaba con un jutsu de protección.

No anunció su llegada, contempló la forma en la que Chii veía con tanta atención el programa de cocina que veía en el televisor, sentada en el suelo.

—He vuelto —dijo a fin de cuentas, causando que la PERSOCOM se girara rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa es que pronunció el animoso y entonado— ¡Bienvenido a casa! —que alegraba cada retorno al hogar.

Chii se levantó, y saltando sobre el sillón se dejó ir sobre Kakashi quien la atrapó para evitar accidentes. La pequeña de orejas rosadas se enganchó una vez más al cuello de su dueño, con una imborrable sonrisa y pronunciando '_chii'_ repetidas veces con claro gusto.

—Tranquila, tranquila, también me da gusto volver a casa Pero ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que eso es peligroso? Podrías lastimarte y en un descuido hacer daño a otros.

—¿Chii ha lastimado a Kakashi? —cuestionó acongojada, apartando sus brazos inmediatamente de su amo y alejándose temerosa por la salud de éste.

—¿Eh? No, no, no has hecho nada malo Chii, sólo te pido que seas mas precavida. Estoy bien, no me has lastimado, acércate.

Pero la PERSOCOM permaneció insegura en la esquina a la que fue a refugiarse.

Kakashi suspiró y se masajeó la frente con los dedos. Tomó asiento en su sillón favorito, y de una bolsa de papel que traía consigo sacó un lindo vestido de color rosado.

Los ojos de Chii se iluminaron al observar la prenda.

—Lo compré para ti —explicó el ninja. Debió emplear un jutsu de imagen para parecer otra persona y entrar sin penurias a las tiendas comerciales para comprarle algo de ropa; después de todo la PERSOCOM no podía permanecer en leotardo y mallas toda la vida.

Había un conejito blanco dibujado en la falda del vestido, y huellas del mismo que descendían desde el tirante izquierdo hasta donde se ubicaba su silueta regordeta.

Con precaución Chii se aproximó sin animarse a tomar la prenda, pero la amable mirada de Kakashi la llevó a sujetarla.

—¿Es para Chii? —preguntó, tímida.

—Sí, es para Chii. Y también lo que hay dentro de la bolsa —le aclaró.

Los pies de Chii resbalaron, y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas miró con curiosidad el interior de la bolsa del que sacó sin penas unas bragas blancas y un sostén— ¿_Chii_? —fue claro que no tenía idea de lo que esas cosas eran. Sujetó las pantaletas con la punta de los dedos y las estiró varias veces hasta donde el elástico permitía.

—No puede ser —pensó Kakashi con desdén ¿acaso tampoco sabría vestirse ella misma?

Un reconocido pitido llamó la atención del ninja. Él acarició la cabeza de la PERSOCOM antes de acudir a responder— Vístete, en seguida regreso —le pidió, dejando atrás a la desconcertada Chii con su primer encuentro con la lencería.

Kakashi tomó su lugar en el centro de computo, y con claro fastidio es que permitió la conexión, donde su ensombrecido superior sonreía con disgusto_— ¿Disfrutando de tus vacaciones extraoficiales Kakashi?_

—No puedo quejarme —respondió secamente.

—_Sabes que no a cualquiera se le permite declinar misiones de rangos elevados como te lo he permitido Kakashi._

—Y estoy agradecido —no mentía. Cierto es que evadió varios trabajos para pasar más tiempo en casa.

—Pero temo que en esta ocasión no podrás escapar a tus obligaciones, es una gran **S** la que hay en el siguiente contrato mi estimado amigo.

El ojo de Kakashi se mostró desconfiado y expectante.

—Es una petición del propio gobierno Japonés donde tú resides. Me pareció apropiado al ser el ninja con más experiencia con el que contamos allá. Se te facilitará el moverte y actuar. No hay mejor candidato.

—Parece algo delicado, el gobierno no ve con buenos ojos nuestras actividades ¿por qué fiarse de asesinos ahora? ¿Algún trabajo kamikaze?

—_Porque este hombre para el que trabajarás es diferente. Créeme, yo también tuve mis dudas, pero me bastó con una sola charla con él para saber que nuestro deber es ayudarlo en su empresa._

– ¿Y cuál es esa?

– _Sector Heaven…_

**Capitulo 4. El despertar del dragón**

Kagome abrió los ojos muy temprano ese Sábado, libre de estudios y tareas. Se aseó y vistió con un vestido amarillo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Su madre preparó huevos y verduras cocidas, también el almuerzo que se llevaría.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando tu madre tenía mas o menos tu edad Kagome, estuvo así de comprometerse con Kyouga Monou —aclaró el abuelo, enfatizando con una cortísima distancia entre sus dedo pulgar e índice—. Recuerdo bien que su padre, el viejo Ichigo, la aprobó para ser la esposa de su único hijo, pero Kyouga se rehusó tras empecinarse con una mujer a la que apenas conocía— sin importar cuantos años hubieran pasado ya, el anciano seguía sintiendo esa ofensa como si se lo hubieran hecho a su propia hija.

—Abuelo, por favor, no puedo creer que continúes con eso —alegó la atenta madre de Higurashi.

—¿De verdad mamá? ¿Saliste con el padre de Fuuma cuando eras joven? —inquirió Kagome, sorprendida.

Su madre se ruborizó un poco, arreglándose el cabello con manos nerviosas— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo hija, fue por él que conocí a tu padre —tomó lugar en la mesa frente a una humeante taza de té—. Kyouga y yo estudiábamos en la misma escuela durante la preparatoria, él era mayor que yo por un par de años, pero eso no importó en nuestra relación… Podría decirse que salimos y sí fuimos novios —suspiró ante los recuerdos de su juventud—. Para entonces él y tu padre eran grandes amigos, algo natural al ser ambos herederos de templos tradicionalistas, y después… —titubeó un poco—, ya lo dijo tu abuelo ¿no es así? Kyouga conoció a la que fue su esposa, Saya. Era una buena mujer, por lo que estuve feliz por Kyouga, y luego… Bueno, tu padre estuvo ahí y… las cosas ocurren por una razón —buscó sujetarle la mano a su hija—. Pero quiero que entiendas que eso no quita que haya amado a tu padre como lo hice, estuvo cuando más lo necesité y compartí con él mis memorias más felices. Me hizo muy feliz y lo amé con todo mi corazón.

—Descuida mamá —respondió comprensiva—. Yo entiendo, y no pienso lo contrario. Gracias por tu honestidad.

El abuelo continuó batiendo con fuerza su té, refunfuñando cosas que las mujeres ignoraron.

—Me voy entonces —Kagome tomó su gran bolso donde llevaba lo necesario para su estadía en el hospital.

—Ah, antes de que te vayas hija —su madre se apresuró en ir en busca de un ramo de flores azules—. Toma, avivará un poco esa fría habitación. Le hará bien.

Una vez acompañó a Kagome a ese lugar (tenía que estar segura de que su hija se encontraba a salvo) Sólo así es que le permitió seguir acudiendo.

—Gracias mamá, no te preocupes, volveré al atardecer —se despidió, iniciando su camino.

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que comenzó con esas visitas rutinarias a la clínica. Una necesidad extraña había nacido en Kagome desde que se reencontró con el impedido Fuuma; lo acreditaba a la gran pena de saberlo solo en el hospital sin ninguna voz amigable acompañándole. Además, desde que comenzó a hacerlo, los sueños extraños habían cesado ¿podría eso significar algo más?

En el _Hospital Heaven_, Kagome ya había entendido que la recepcionista era una de esas PERSOCOMS que anunciaban en la televisión y aparecían en las revistas, la más nueva moda por Tokio. Sus amigas culparon su poco conocimiento a la poca atención que ponía hacia los medios de comunicación.

Hasta Sota y el abuelo sabían de esos artefactos, y juntos se aferran a la idea de que un día tendrán su propio PERSOCOM que los ayudará con las tareas del templo. Pero había que ser realistas, los precios tan altos le impiden a muchos poder hacerse de una pieza avanzada como esa.

—¡Buenos días Amaya! — Higurashi saludó propiamente a la PERSOCOM que ya tenía un gafete con su nombre.

—Buenos días Kagome —saludó como ella le había pedido que lo hiciera, permaneciendo en su eterno lugar tras el escritorio—. Disculpa Kagome pero, no es un buen momento para que subas —le indicó la PERSOCOM al saber su intención por ir hacia el elevador.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? —se intrigó, preocupada.

Seis médicos se arremolinaban alrededor de esa cama. Cambiando el suero, inyectando medicamentos, aplicando el oxigeno, calibrando monitores, insertando más isótopos y vías de catéter.

Kurama observaba imperturbable todo desde el umbral de la entrada, acompañado por Kisaragi quien permanecía afligida con ambas manos unidas contra su pecho. Unos presurosos pasos la llevaron a voltear, viendo como Kagome venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad— ¡Kisaragi, señor Kurama ¿qué es lo que pasa?!– preguntó angustiada, intentando entrar. Mas Kisaragi la sostuvo por los hombros, esperando tranquilizarla primero.

—Espera Kagome, aguarda, no puedes entrar todavía —le permitió tan siquiera ver hacia el interior de la habitación, donde todos esos hombres y mujeres en uniforme blanco atendían la descompensación del paciente—. Están estabilizándolo ahora, tenemos que dejarlos trabajar.

Kagome asintió, serenando sus emociones— ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurrió?

—El tiempo se está agotando. La tensión que su mente ha acumulado estos meses está haciendo colapsar su cuerpo. Es como un navío que, sin su capitán, terminará chocando contra un arrecife y se hundirá... O tal vez es el capitán el que ha decidido abandonar el barco —musitó con frialdad.

—¿Acaso está diciendo que él va a…? —Kagome se atragantó, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Morirá si no ocurre un cambio, y pronto — Kurama aclaró, tajante. Conmocionando todavía más a Kagome y a Kisaragi.

Del mediodía hasta el anocher, Kagome permaneció en la habitación; en la misma silla junto a la cama donde solía leerle algún libro interesante o notas informativas de los acontecimientos del día; donde le ponía música en un pequeño reproductor que traía de vez en cuando.

Apenas y había probado su chocolate caliente, pues sus ojos estaban sobre cada respiración forzada y cortante del paciente como si fuera la ultima. La mascarilla de oxigeno se mantenía en el rostro pálido, empañándose con el agitado aliento; los ojos de Fuuma parecían temblar bajo el peso de sus parpados mientras el copioso sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Con un paño húmedo es que Kagome secaba con cuidado el rostro de Fuuma mientras él se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ella decidió quedarse allí, jamás se perdonaría que él pudiera morir sin que nadie estuviera acompañándole, alguien lejos de doctores y enfermeras, una persona que realmente pudiera derramar lágrimas sinceras por su partida.

Esa noche salió de ahí únicamente al baño. Apagando las fuertes luces antes de salir, dejando que la lámpara junto al florero fuera lo que diera luz a la estancia.

Con el saco que le había prestado Kisaragi para sobreponerse al frío, Kagome salió al pasillo y fue allá. Usó el retrete, después lavó sus manos y finalmente remojó su cara con el agua fría con la que palpó su estresada nuca.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con semblante cansado, abrió la puerta de la habitación y sintió como se le paró el corazón ante las sombras que en el interior encontró.

La impresión del momento no le permitió gritar o pedir ayuda en el instante crucial, pues allí había tres siluetas oscuras que habían desconectado a Fuuma de todos los artefactos médicos a los que se encontraba unido. Lo cargaban con toda la intención de llevárselo de ahí.

La ventana abierta dejó entrar no sólo al viento fresco de la noche, sino a esos individuos uniformados de pies a cabeza con trajes entallados de color negro, y un casco ovalado con lentillas igual de oscuras que reflejaban todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un número diferente grabado en sus atuendos: 1, 2 y 3.

—¡¿A dónde creen que lo llevan?! ¡Bájenlo en este instante! ¡Ayuda! —gritó hacia el pasillo, viendo horrorizada como dos de ellos saltaban llevándose a Monou, y el tercero se preocupó por ir a su encuentro y sujetarla.

**

Privado de su saco, el director Kurama permanecía en su oficina. Él no tenía una mujer por la cual debiera luchar por volver a casa temprano, ni una hija a la cual tuviera arropar antes de dormir. Era un hombre entregado en cuerpo y alma a sus deberes para el gobierno japonés, por lo que podía permanecer en las instalaciones todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Pero no siempre fue así, él tuvo una esposa y casi tuvo una hija… Al perder a ambas, decidió abandonar su antiguo trabajo, aquel que fue el causante de su pérdida en primer lugar. En ese entonces decidió sumirse en la soledad y esperar a que el alcohol y la depresión acabaran con su vida, sin embargo, antes de hundirse en el veneno del vicio, _ella_ lo llamó.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, estuvo en un bar un martes por la noche; iba por su segunda ronda de sake cuando unos sujetos de negro llegaron a buscarlo, los acompañó no porque le mostraran sus identificaciones como agentes del gobierno, sino cuando vio el calibre de las armas enfundadas en sus cinturones.

Lo llevaron entonces al edificio _Diet_. Al subir al ascensor, este descendió en vez de subir; llegando a un sótano bastante peculiar donde dos mujeres, hermanas tal vez, los recibieron, y a él lo encaminaron hacia su señora.

Estuvo ahí también un muchacho que no dejó de dedicarle una mirada recelosa durante toda su entrevista, como si le advirtiera que no debía hacer algo indebido porque lo lamentaría.

Kurama siempre ha sido de pocas palabras, por lo que no exigió ninguna respuesta antes de tiempo, fue paciente y aguardó a que llegaran por sí mismas. Lo llevaron a una estancia bellamente arreglada, el suelo de tatami oscuro, cortinas largas y transparentes que escondían el rostro de una noble.

—_Bienvenido Kurama, es un placer finalmente conocerlo —_escuchó de ella la primera vez.

Su nombre era Hinoto, el oráculo del que políticos y gobernantes del Japón se fiaban para la toma de decisiones importantes del país. Se asombró de su aparente juventud y de la belleza de su rostro. Vestida con las más exquisitas telas para su kimono parecía toda una Emperatriz. Lo más desconcertante fue su incapacidad para ver, escuchar, hablar y caminar, pero ese era el precio que pagó para ser una vidente de los sueños.

Ella se hacía entender gracias a poderes fuera de su comprensión, los cuales empleó para mostrarle que él iba a ayudarle a partir de ese momento.

Todavía recordaba la desconfianza que sintió cuando la princesa Hinoto le pidiera que tomara su mano, y así compartiera con él las imágenes de los oscuros futuros que le esperaban al mundo dentro de poco, cuando _Kamui_ volviera a Tokio.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy alentador, pues si el dragón de la tierra vencía, la humanidad sería erradicada del mundo y así recuperaría su salud, volviendo a ser bello y estable; y en cambio si el dragón del cielo triunfaba, el mundo colapsaría por si mismo dentro de algunos años y la humanidad perecería por los cambios climatológicos… Por donde quiera que lo mirase, el hombre perdía.

Mas Hinoto le dio esperanzas, y es por eso que él estaba ahí. Lo predijo. Para el futuro que deseaban, él tenía que tomar un papel importante. Hinoto se había visto morir repetidas veces en sus sueños, por lo que dependería de Kurama ayudar al _Kamui_ que venciera en la batalla del día de juicio.

Con sus influencias, Hinoto lo volvió un funcionario del gobierno Japonés todavía mucho más importante. Lo ayudó a prepararse para el día después del fin del mundo…

Han pasado cinco años desde entonces, y todo podría terminar sin siquiera haber comenzado.

—¿Qué pasará si el chico muere? —preguntó desde las sombras su colaborador de confianza, Kakashi Hatake, quien durante todo un año ha montado guardia en las instalaciones; asegurando el bienestar de las personas que laboraran en esa clínica, pero sobre todo la de Kamui.

Kurama le dedicó una mirada y sólo así respondió— No lo sé… —realmente no conocía una respuesta. La princesa le había asegurado que si el Kamui de los dragones del cielo vencía, viviría para llegar a cabo su misión.

Aunque no lo demostrara demasiado, se encontraba preocupado por la incertidumbre de los eventos, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Dio un discreto vistazo hacia la repisa en la que se encontraban los portarretratos de los que solía sacar inspiración, observando aquel donde una jovencita de cabello corto se encontraba compitiendo en una carrera de cien metros; había determinación en su pose y en su mirada; puntos plateados suspendidos a su alrededor por el sudor que desprendió su cuerpo al correr y que la cámara capturó— _Tal vez debería llamarla… —_pensó cuidadosamente.

Entonces, Kakashi fue el primero en percibirlo. Mucho antes que a Kurama se le informara por el comunicador, él ya había subido hacia el último piso, descubriendo que tanto Fuuma Monou como Kagome Higurashi habían desaparecido.

Escuchó los gritos de la estudiante proveniente de afuera, por lo que de inmediato se acercó a la ventana, alcanzando a divisar varias siluetas que se alejaban entre los edificios. Colocó un comunicador en su oreja antes de seguirlos— Intrusos se han llevado a Kamui, van rumbo hacia el Noreste, voy detrás de ellos —informó con calma el ninja, cuando sus pies se pegaran a los muros de los edificios y corriera por ellos a gran velocidad.

El secuestrador la mantenía fuertemente sujeta encima de su hombro, transportándola como si fuera una especie de barril. Kagome gritaba y pataleaba con fuerza, golpeando con sus puños frenéticamente la espalda de ese hombre que la ignoraba por completo. Higurashi desistió de sus golpeteos al resentir un dolor en sus brazos, como si estuviera golpeando una placa muy dura de metal.

Calló estrepitosamente al encontrarse de cabeza a una altura tan alta, pudiendo ver el tráfico de las calles como si fueran pequeñas líneas de hormigas. El vértigo la mareó lo suficiente para aferrarse con fuerza a las ropas del sujeto.

¿Qué clase de personas serían estas? Era la primera vez que veía a alguien capaz de hacer lo que ellos.

—¡¿A dónde nos llevan?! ¡¡Suéltennos!! —se retorció una vez más, intentando separar el férreo brazo del sujeto.

Entre el salto de un edificio a otro, Kagome percibió una presencia que a toda prisa estaba por alcanzarlos. Gritó asustada cuando su captor se precipitó hacia abajo en caída libre, pues un hombre emergido de la nada le propinó una patada en el punto medio de la cintura lanzándolo contra el edificio más próximo.

Con un movimiento, Kakashi había liberado a Kagome antes de que compartiera el mismo destino de su captor; y con una maniobra más propia de un baile, se la echó a la espalda en donde ella se agarró de sus hombros, mientras él le sujetaba las piernas.

Higurashi se sorprendió ante el cabello grisáceo que veía, sujetándose con fuerza para evitar caer como lo hizo el otro hombre que terminó como un punto oscuro dirigiéndose a las luces de la calle.

—Cayó uno por la avenida Norte —indicó el ninja a quienes lo escuchaban del otro lado de la señal—. Tengo a la chica, prosigo a la captura de los demás.

—¡¿Quién eres tú? —exclamó Kagome todavía consternada, pero al ver el auricular en la oreja de Kakashi que tenia impreso las palabras S. HEAVEN, logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—No hay tiempo para introducciones, ni siquiera para dejarte en un sitio seguro.

Kagome agregó impetuosa— ¡No digas tonterías, no me quedaría atrás de todas formas, tengo que ayudar a Fuuma!

—Ese es el espíritu —musitó Kakashi—. Sujétate entonces, que los alcanzaremos en el siguiente rascacielos —aseguró.

Kagome asintió. Qué gran fuerza percibía en ese hombre de cabello plateado, su energía circulaba armónica en todo su ser; debía de tratarse de alguna clase de maestro en artes marciales que dominaba el control de su energía interna, sabiéndola emplear para realizar actos sobrehumanos como el de ahora.

Adelante, dos de los secuestradores avanzaban sin mirar atrás, indiferentes a la caída del tercero de los suyos. El que lideraba el frente con el número 1 iba solo, el 2 le seguía de cerca, cargando en sus brazos al inconciente Monou.

De imprevisto, cuando el líder apenas y abandonó el techo del edificio, una columna de agua ascendió con la forma de un dragón y lo engulló. Su compañero frenó ante la pared de agua que se interpuso en el camino.

Abajo del rascacielos se veía una gran fuente circular por la que probablemente emergió el poderoso dragón.

Él 2 retrocedió al ver como un hombre trepó al edificio, encarándolo junto a la misma mujer que tomaron del hospital. Kagome corrió hacia un lado, alejándose como le había pedido Kakashi; buscando refugio detrás una pared.

—No avanzarás más. Suelta al muchacho o lamentarás las consecuencias —el ninja advirtió.

Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre Kakashi, notando como es que el sujeto con el número 1 volvía después de recibir la técnica **Suiton **** Suiryūdan no jutsu** _(Técnica del misil-dragón de agua)_. El hombre giró en el aire de forma acrobática y cayó pesadamente dentro del helipuerto; hundiendo y cuarteando el pedazo de concreto sobre el que permaneció de rodillas unos segundos, buscando estabilizarse después de recibir directamente ese poder.

Sí que es resistente, pensó Kakashi al saber que un humano promedio no resistiría la embestida del dragón de agua. Decidió ser precavido.

Una luz roja parpadeó a la altura de los ojos de los cascos de esos hombres y, al instante, el que se encontraba empapado desapareció de la vista del ninja para aparecer justo detrás de él.

Kakashi cubrió el golpe, comprobando que su oponente a vencer no sólo era veloz sino muy fuerte. El ninja eludió una patada al saltar hacia atrás, alistando un kunai que lanzó hacia el número dos que intentó huir con Monou.

La navaja atravesó el pie derecho del sujeto cortando su talón, algo visiblemente doloroso y que impediría a cualquiera el volver a apoyarse, mas el sujeto no pareció inmutarse demasiado por el objeto extraño que lo anclaba al concreto.

De las manos del numero 1 se activaron líneas eléctricas que permanecieron en sus palmas y dedos, arrojándose como fiera sobre Kakashi quien frustró sus intentos por tocarle golpeándolo en los brazos, evitando ser alcanzado por las chispas destellantes.

El ninja de Konoha retuvo los codos de su oponente, pudiendo descargar una potente patada bajo el mentón de su rival, resintiendo en su pie la fortaleza de ese cuello que apenas y se dobló hacia atrás, para volver al frente como si se tratara de un resorte y su cabeza golpeara la de Kakashi.

Atarantado por el impacto, el ninja retrocedió en varios giros que eludieron los puños eléctricos del sujeto. Kakashi se dejó caer al suelo de barriga, impulsándose con los brazos para que sus dos piernas patearan el pecho de su oponente, logrando derribarlo, permaneciendo encima de él. Con dos kunais le clavó las muñecas al suelo, inmovilizándolo.

Tal cual lo imaginó Kakashi, no había sangre brotando de las heridas. Y la carencia de un chakra lo confirmaba: trataba con androides.

El numero 2 permaneció observando el enfrentamiento, una vez que removiera la navaja de su pie con un simple pataleo.

Inesperadamente, un hacha le golpeó sobre la clavícula izquierda. El sonido de dos metales chocando entre ellos y repeliéndose dejó perpleja a Kagome quien sujetaba la pesada arma.

Cuando Higurashi descubrió un extintor y un equipo contra incendios, no dudó en romper el cristal y tomar el hacha en un intento por ayudar a los demás. Nunca imaginó que el filo no le haría ningún daño a ese individuo ¿cómo podía ser?

Descubierta por la siniestra figura, Kagome lo intentó de nuevo, lanzando un golpe horizontal que fue atrapado por la mano del numero 2. Fue imposible para la chica recuperar el control de su única defensa. El sujeto la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, quedándose con el arma.

Higurashi cayó pesadamente y rodó varios metros hasta chocar contra la barra de contención que evitó que cayera al vacío. Seriamente aturdida, intentó ponerse de pie.

El numero 2 permaneció contemplando en su dirección, y con su presa aún en brazos, lanzó un tremendo pisotón que hizo temblar todo el helipuerto. Debajo de su pie se formaron líneas que trazaron velozmente un camino de fisuras que volvió a tirar a la chica al suelo, momentos antes de que la plataforma comenzara a desmoronarse.

La precipitada inclinación tomó desprevenida a Kagome quien a gatas intentó llegar a un lugar seguro, y en un último impulso saltó cuando gran parte del suelo donde se encontraba se viniera abajo, alcanzando a sujetarse de una barra de metal que salía de entre la construcción derruida.

Ante los gritos de auxilio de Higurashi y el fuerte temblor, Kakashi miró hacia donde la chica peligraba. Se olvidó de su oponente y corrió hacia allá, pero la parálisis eléctrica que le sacudió la espalda y subió hasta su columna dejó inservibles las conexiones de sus extremidades, cayendo irremediablemente al piso.

Un dañado numero 3 reapareció. Con el casco cuarteado y un hombro echando chispas y cortos, se encontraba ahora con su mano electrificada sobre la espalda del indefenso ninja.

Kakashi sentía ligero dolor, mas no podía moverse. Con esa simplicidad lo habían detenido.

Él notó cómo el numero 1 se libró de los kunais en sus muñecas, sujetando uno de esos afilados utensilios con los que bien podría hacer una disección en tan impertinente obstáculo.

El numero 2 se acercó a la orilla de la que colgaba aterrada Higurashi. Pareció haber cambiado inesperadamente de opinión con respecto al destino de la entrometida mujer, por lo que sin más se alejó para volver con sus iguales, dejándola completamente a su suerte. No se podría decir lo mismo para el ninja quien despertó un tremendo interés en esos tres individuos.

Kagome gritó todavía más fuerte conforme sus manos cedían y sangraban por su esfuerzo. Ventarrones fríos mecían con violencia su cuerpo colgante. Lágrimas de frustración estallaron en sus ojos, pues continuaba siendo una niña de dieciséis años que no quería morir de esa manera ni de ninguna otra todavía.

Esos gritos de terror…

Esos llamados de ayuda…

La congoja, la suplica….

Todo eso logró penetrar en la profunda oscuridad en la que se había sumergido su mente, inyectando imágenes intensas y crueles repletas de rostros sufriendo y afligidos. Memorias que intentaba dejar en el olvido, ese pasado sangriento y lleno de pérdidas, los gritos de su hermana y su expresión horrorizada al ver morir a su madre Saya y a su padre Kyouga.

_Kotori_… La vio nuevamente atada a esa cruz… _Kotori…_ y la reluciente espada que se alzó majestuosa en manos de un verdugo sin rostro… _¡Kotori!_… Él siendo retenido por un hombre con el rostro cubierto… ¡_Kotori!..._ clama mas fuerte, forcejeando por liberarse de las sombras que lo aprisionan para llegar hasta ella… _¡¡¡Kotori!!!_

Aún con la mejilla contra el suelo, Kakashi, junto al numero 1 y 3, contempló azorado lo ocurrido al numero 2, cuando su cabeza hubiera salido volando por los aires después de un simple corte. El casco ovalado cayó a los pies de los dos androides y frente al rostro del ninja.

Una brisa diferente comenzó a soplar alrededor del helipuerto.

Palpable fue para los sentidos de Kakashi el resurgimiento de una fuerza que escapaba de su comprensión, aquella que golpeaba contra su piel y provocaba un cosquilleo aterrador. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que percibía un chakra de tal magnitud; cierto es había enfrentado a muchos guerreros y conocido a otros tantos, pero esto escapaba de lo ordinario, de lo humano.

Su ojo izquierdo se mantuvo lo más abierto que su párpado le permitía, pues sólo así podía maravillarse del brillante chakra que se ocultaba bajo la piel de ese joven, y la forma en la que comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, formando una estela serpentina que subió hacia las nubes, donde rugió como un dragón al reventar su ira contra el cielo.

En esa noche despejada, se trazaron sobre Japón un centenar de rayos blancos que surcaron la bóveda celeste, logrando que las estrellas brillaran con mayor intensidad.

En Kyoto, el actual Sakurasukamori encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba las saetas en el cielo. Fumó placidamente y despreocupado a diferencia de muchos, pues él sabía a quien le pertenecía todo ese poder— Así que estás con vida, Kamui —susurró entre el humo de su cigarro—. Pero… me pregunto para qué.

En el templo Koya en Osaka, el visionario y líder Hoshimi permanecía en meditación mientras el resto de los monjes señalaban la ocasión como un presagio de infortunio— Kamui… Nuestro salvador, has regresado —meditó el sabio— Sin embargo, me pregunto si nos creerás merecedores de tus sacrificios ahora que nos verás con nuevos ojos…

En una pequeña casa dentro del distrito de Ginza, una jovencita observa con indiferencia el espectáculo de luces; permanece en su cama sobre la que una serie de naipes se encontraban al descubierto. Sostuvo con su mano una carta en particular, la cual antepuso a le ventana, bloqueando el panorama del exterior— _El emperador_ vuelve… ¿Para gobernar con benevolencia… o para castigar con justicia?… —murmuró, intrigada por lo que no todavía no visualizaba para el futuro.

A más de cincuenta metros bajo tierra, en una cámara de seguridad donde las tinieblas reinan, aguarda un monstruo en el que se despertó una ansiedad que hizo vibrar los barrotes que lo mantenían cautivo; atemorizando a quienes monitoreaban su prisión.

Todo ser viviente capaz de sentir el flujo de energías percibieron la aparición de ese poder. Atravesando océanos y continentes, el vuelo del dragón llegó hasta el último rincón de la Tierra.

Fue únicamente un instante en que toma un pestañeo para que todas esas fuerzas volvieran a callar tras haber cumplido un propósito: anunciar su retorno.

Apoyándose sobre sus propios pies, un ensombrecido Fuuma Monou acababa de recobrar algo de conciencia. Motivado por las emociones que hicieron palpitar rabioso su corazón, su primer acto no fue otro mas que el ejecutar a quien osaba el tenerlo como prisionero. Ignoró por completo que ese cuerpo cibernético cayera a su lado; hubiera sucedido exactamente lo mismo si se tratara de un ser humano.

Su vista, distorsionada por la falta de uso por tantos meses, permitía que las ilusiones de su mente se encarnaran en alucinaciones a su alrededor.

Cuando una de esas ensombrecidas criaturas se le vinieran encima, Fuuma únicamente le atravesó el estomago con su brazo, destrozando el metal como si se tratara de un simple cartón. Alzó el brazo de un rápido movimiento, trazando la simetría de ese cuerpo mecánico desde el vientre hasta la cabeza que se abrió como una si de una fruta se tratara, arrojando sólo circuitos y cableado.

La tercera y última sombra se arrojó a su destrucción segura, mas en esta ocasión, Fuuma levantó el brazo con la mano extendida, liberando una onda invisible que frenó el intento de su atacante; simulando una ola embravecida que atrapó en su interior a un indefenso pez, comenzando a reducirlo a nada. La fortaleza del acero no fue suficiente para evitar que el androide terminara consumido por el poder de Kamui, sacudiendo al edificio entero; consumiendo los pedazos de las otras maquinas de igual forma.

De los androides no quedó ni el rastro.

Kagome resistió todo lo que pudo, aun sobreponiéndose a la impresión que le ocasionó el despertar de _Kamui._ Pero, ese último estremecimiento en el complejo la hizo caer finalmente, cuando la barra de metal fuera expulsada de los cimientos; sus gritos se perdieron en el viento que no alcanzaba a sostenerla.

La voz de esa mujer hizo a Fuuma mirar en la dirección en la que había desaparecido. Sus sentidos, todavía afectados por su largo letargo, le cedieron a la chica el angelical rostro de su amada hermana Kotori. Siendo así por el que se lanzara inmediatamente a su rescate, como un ángel que había olvidado que no tenía alas para volar.

Higurashi quedó perpleja cuando vio a Fuuma venir a su encuentro, la forma en la que estiró sus manos para sujetarla y abrazarla contra su pecho. Ella únicamente cerró los ojos, preparando su mente para el peor de los escenarios, aforrándose a quien intentaba salvarla.

Con el viento golpeándole la cara y el destino final tan cerca, Monou resintió su verdadera condición física. Antes de que fuera tarde, apuntó su mano derecha en dirección a donde se encontraba la fuente circular y así, como muchas veces fue capaz de manipular metales y el aire, logró que el viento se acumulara debajo de ellos, aminorando la velocidad con la que descendían.

Cayeron dentro de la fuente que apenas y cubriría las rodillas a un hombre adulto. Kagome fue la primera en chapotear y aspirar con todas sus fuerzas, procurando que el rostro de Fuuma permaneciera fuera del agua; él lucía exhausto y adolorido, pero conciente.

Monou observó a la chica con detenimiento y después, Higurashi fue capaz de ver la desilusión de esa mirada, algo que la desconcertó.

Fuuma no fue capaz de articular palabra, se dejó caer rendido en ese regazo que no lo rechazó, al contrario, le cuidó hasta que la gente del director Kurama llegara y los trasladara de nuevo a las instalaciones.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. I 05 Murmullos de muerte

**Capitulo 5**

**Murmullos de muerte**

Amanecía. Sus mejillas resintieron la calidez del sol, logrando que abriera los ojos. Mantuvo la calma aún cuando el mundo se encontraba borroso. Una vez que el techo sobre él dejara de moverse, es que prestó importancia a lo que sentía en su mano.

Contempló con curiosidad a esa jovencita que dormía en una silla junto a la cama. La manera en la que su cuerpo se hallaba inclinado para que su cabeza encontrara algo de comodidad sobre el colchón, la forma en la que ella mantenía sus manos alrededor de la suya.

Todo para él era confuso. Apartó lentamente la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba alrededor de la boca, despertando a la chica.

Kagome reaccionó con violencia, todavía afectada por la adrenalina de la noche anterior— ¡Atrás malvados!— clamó al arrastrar tal dialogo desde sus pesadillas. Cuál fue su bochorno al reconocer la habitación, sobretodo al saberse observada por el paciente.

—Fuuma… estás despierto —murmuró en un hilillo de voz. Respiró finalmente aliviada, pues después de que le salvara la vida, él cayó inconsciente una vez más. Temió que no volvería a despertar.

—… ¿Quién eres? —dijo enronquecido, no había utilizado su voz en varios meses.

La frialdad de la pregunta hizo temblar a Higurashi quien sintió algo de decepción. Pero no tenía por qué molestarse, ella misma había olvidado a Fuuma también, y sólo hasta ahora es que recordaba lo buenos amigos que fueron alguna vez.

—¿No me reconoces? No te culpo, han pasado muchos años… Soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi ¿me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Fuuma Monou se acentuaron al observarla. Pero en un intento de enviar su mente a buscar dichas memorias, vio otros recuerdos, los últimos que se habían almacenado en su subconsciente.

Se sujetó la cabeza con visible dolor, una punzada horrible ocurrió ante la imagen de Kamui y su enfrentamiento en la Torre de Tokio.

—¡Kamui! ¡Yo…! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Dónde me encuentro?! —preguntó, invadido por un pánico desconcertante. Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a cuartearse por sus inestables emociones.

—Tranquilízate Fuuma, todo está bien ya —Kagome lo sujetó por los hombros, impidiendo que abandonara la cama—. Sufriste graves lesiones, caíste muy enfermo y hasta ahora es que vuelves a ser tu mismo… Por favor, tienes que conservar la calma si no quieres recaer.

—¡¿Pero por qué…?! ¡Yo… yo debía estar muerto! —se miró las manos con cierta frustración— … yo maté a Kamui… Salvé a todos… era justo que me fuera también —dijo devastado.

Kagome no entendía de lo que hablaba. ¿Quién sería ese Kamui al que tanto le dolía recordar y con el que deseaba haber muerto?

—Derrotar al Kamui de los dragones de la Tierra no era el final para ti Fuuma Monou —intervino entonces la voz del director Kurama, quien había arribado a la habitación. Los leves temblores que sacudieron el edificio le alertaron del despertar de su protegido—, sino un comienzo.

Monou miró con recelo a Kurama— ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es usted? —exigió saber, malhumorado.

—Puedes llamarme Kurama. Soy el director en jefe de ésta institución que fue fundada sólo para servirte Fuuma… No, quiero decir, _Kamui._

—Yo no necesito nada de eso —recalcó.

—Yo fundé ésta organización siguiendo órdenes directas de la vidente de los sueños, Hinoto– explicó.

—¿Hi-hinoto? —Fuuma reaccionó ante ese nombre.

—Ella me confió ésta misión, esperanzada por un futuro prometedor donde tú, Fuuma Monou, vencerías al Dragón de la Tierra; el sueño en el que se permitió creer aunque el futuro le mostraba lo contrario…

Fuuma recordó los últimos momentos de la vida de Hinoto. Cuando agonizó en sus brazos una vez que ella misma se apuñalara para librarlos del mal de su personalidad maligna.

— _Yo quería que el futuro cambiara. Quería que tú lo cambiaras, pero el fin está cerca. No has despertado completamente como el Dragón del Cielo, por lo que no podrás vencer al Dragón de la Tierra… Pero a pesar de todo… yo deseo creer en ti Fuuma… ¿Me permites creer en ti?_

Fuuma se relajó al saber que Kurama no podía mentir… Esas habían sido las palabras y deseos de Hinoto.

—"_Sector Heaven"_ la llamé—explicó Kurama, adentrándose un poco más a la estancia una vez que las ventanas dejaran de temblar—. Hinoto fue una mujer admirable. Ella sabía cuál era su deber y cuando éste terminaría. Así mismo, sabía cuál sería el tuyo si llegabas a vencer, y lo hiciste… Kamui Shirou está muerto.

Monou no dijo palabra. La muerte de Kamui recaía en su conciencia pero, jamás se imaginó que sentiría tal alivio por confirmar la noticia.

—Una vez que los _dragones_ dejaron de surcar los cielos, supimos que era el momento de iniciar operaciones. Hace aproximadamente un año acudimos a la Torre de Tokio. Estabas apenas vivo… No considero un milagro el que te hayamos podido salvar, sino _destino_.

—…. Destino —musitó esa palabra que tanto hastío le provocaba—. ¿Hasta cuando esta maldición terminará?— musitó, volviendo a recostarse.

Él recordaba todas sus heridas infligidas por Kamui. Palpó su cuerpo en donde debían estar cada una de ellas, descubriendo que ni siquiera cicatrices quedaban.

Desde ese día en que Kamui volvió a Tokio, ganó extrañas habilidades que le sirvieron para enfrentar todos los infortunios de la gran batalla contra los dragones de la tierra. Podía sentirlo todavía ahí… ese extraño poder bajo la piel que curaba sus heridas en poco tiempo, que le permitía avanzar grandes distancias en pocos saltos.

Alguna vez creyó que desaparecerían cuando cumpliera su destino. ¿El que aún las conservara realmente significa que seguía prisionero a la estrella bajo la que nació?

—¿Un año?...— permaneció pensativo, tocándose el cuello, sujetando un mechón de su cabello que estaba lo suficientemente largo como para descubrir que no mentía.

Sólo tenia que echar una mirada hacia la ciudad, ver algunos rascacielos en pie, el brillante sol, un avión que estaba por perderse en el horizonte, para comprobar que había cumplido con el deseo de muchas personas aunque hubiese ignorado los propios.

—Sé que es difícil digerir todo esto tan pronto. Has vuelto en sí después de un largo coma. El tiempo pudo haberse detenido para ti, pero el mundo continúa gracias a tu valor. Eres el padre de esta nueva era, y como todo padre debes cuidar de él por un tiempo —explicó Kurama, buscando sonar lo más comprensivo que su propia personalidad le permitía.

—¿Es que acaso hay algún nuevo peligro del que no esté enterado? —preguntó con aire cansado.

Kagome se extrañó ¿acaso Fuuma no recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

—No deseo agotarte con una charla complicada como la que debemos tener. Por el momento puedes descansar. Nuestro equipo médico asegura que estás en perfecto estado, pero aún así te mantendremos en observación un poco más.

—Kurama… —lo llamó Fuuma mirándolo todavía con desconfianza—, ¿soy alguna clase de prisionero?... —inquirió.

— Para nada. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? "_Sector Heaven"_ vive para servirte en cualquiera que sea tu resolución para el futuro. Pero a como están las cosas, no estás capacitado para asumir ninguna clase de autoridad todavía. Cuando estés listo para aceptar lo ocurrido, hablaremos.

Fuuma cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Kurama abandonó la estancia dejando a los jóvenes de nuevo solos.

Higurashi miró confundida a Monou, sobresaltándose cuando este volvió a abrir los ojos para observarla con detenimiento.

—¿Hay algo que necesites? —preguntó nerviosa.

—… ¿Y tú… cuál es tu papel en todo esto?

—¿Yo? Bueno… yo… Kurama se contactó con mi familia hace unas semanas, nos dijo de tu condición. Como no existían familiares cercanos a ti, nos llamaron a nosotros por las antiguas relaciones que tenían nuestras familias… ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Éramos apenas unos niños, Higurashi… Pero recuerdo algunas cosas…

Kagome sonrió— Debo confesar que me pasa lo mismo. Fue toda una sorpresa saber de ti… Pero todo un infortunio que sea bajo estas circunstancias.

—Higurashi —Monou la interrumpió—, aprecio lo que has hecho, pero no debes involucrarte más conmigo —murmuró molesto—, puede ser peligroso.

—Pero… Fuuma… yo…

—No sé cuanto sepas… pero no soy la clase de persona con la que debes estar. Así que por favor, es aquí donde debemos despedirnos —aclaró, girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba Kagome, dando por terminada la conversación.

Era verdad, había tanto que no sabía de Fuuma que no existía forma de poder convencerlo que estaba en un error. Se sentía una completa tonta e ignorante, debió indagar más, tal vez así Kurama le habría contado todo desde el principio.

Decidió ir hacia allá, donde el director parecía ya estar esperándola para resolver sus inquietudes.

Kagome pasó de largo la hospitalidad de Kusanagi, desafiando directamente al jefe de "_Sector Heaven"_ quien le dedicó una mirada pasiva.

—Es suficiente —aclaró Kagome, poniendo las manos el escritorio—. ¿En verdad confía en mí señor Kurama, o todo esto no ha sido más que una farsa?

—Kagome, por favor, compórtate —suplicó Kusanagi, guardando su distancia.

—Respóndame —Higurashi la ignoró, con mal tono— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¿Quién es Kamui? ¿Qué son los dragones de la tierra y del cielo? ¿Qué tuvo que ver Fuuma en todo eso?

Kurama permaneció en completo silencio sobre su silla, con un ademán le pidió a la joven que tomara asiento, a lo que obedeció.

—Señorita Higurashi, no mentí cuando dije que confiaba en usted. Pero no era el momento para decirle lo que en realidad pasa y lo que ésta institución representa en verdad. Pero _Kamui_ ha despertado y es cuando más la necesitará aunque él todavía no lo entienda —explicó con calma el director—. Las cosas son sencillas: Fuuma Monou es el responsable de salvar a las millones de personas que habitamos la Tierra. Luchó con gran determinación contra los mensajeros del fin del mundo. Las consecuencias de esas batallas se encuentran impresas todavía por toda la ciudad— le pidió ver hacia fuera, todas las obras de construcción y reparación que había por la metrópoli.

—¿Me está diciendo que Fuuma tuvo que ver con los horribles terremotos de ese entonces? —permaneció atónita, aunque el recordar los sorprendentes poderes que demostró la noche anterior no le permitían negarse a creerlo.

—Ese chico… nació para ser desafortunado, y de eso está dándose cuenta ahora. Salvó al mundo, pero no queda nadie en él por el que se sienta feliz de estar con vida —susurró Kurama, disfrazando la pena que sentía por su protegido—. No puedo asegurar cuál será el final de todo esto, está bien que lo dejemos pensar, necesita poner sus ideas y sentimientos en claro.

—Por favor señor Kurama, tengo que saber… sólo así podré permanecer al lado de Fuuma, sólo así él no me rechazará. Tiene que decirme todo para poder ayudarlo. Es claro que está herido y asustado, repelará a todos los que se den cuenta de eso.

—Nunca dije que esto sería una tarea fácil, pero tiene razón en que necesita de ese conocimiento como herramienta contra él. Espero que entienda que esta información es clasificada, jamás podrá ser revelada a personas ajenas a la institución. Sólo yo, Kusanagi y Kakashi lo sabemos, por lo que le pido discreción absoluta.

Higurashi asintió, sintiéndose lista para compartir esa carga.

—Todo comenzó con el nacimiento de Kamui Shirou, tal vez desde antes de eso…

Kagome fue victima de diversos escalofríos y sobresaltos durante los minutos que le tomó al director explicar sobre las profecías de Kamui, la batalla entre los siete dragones del cielo, sobre los kekkais de Japón que debieron ser protegidos pero que fueron destruidos casi en su totalidad, del papel de Fuuma como la estrella gemela de Kamui, los videntes de los sueños, espadas sagradas, todos los eventos ocurridos que él podía saber hasta el desenlace en la Torre de Tokio.

Kagome sentía una opresión en el pecho abrumadora. Nunca llegó a imaginar que algo de tal magnitud pudiera ser la causa de la clara tristeza de Fuuma. Era más horrible de lo que llegó a pensar, estaba muy lejos de poder entender toda esa traición y sacrificios ¿Quién era ella para alentar un corazón que ha sufrido daños tan terribles?

Kurama comprendía la impresión de Kagome Higurashi. ¿Qué es lo que haría ella ahora? Intentaba saberlo por sus expresiones. No la culparía si decidiera abandonar todo esto… pero eso no fue lo que las cartas predestinaron.

Kagome estuvo por decir algo al ponerse de pie, sin embargo, a la oficina entró corriendo una de las enfermeras bastante asustada— ¡Director, el paciente, él… se ha ido señor!

—No fue ningún secuestro —explicó el hombre de mostacho oscuro que monitorea las cámaras de seguridad del complejo. Señaló la pantalla que capturaba las imágenes dentro de la habitación del último piso—. Observen por favor. Simplemente, salió por la ventana —dijo confundido. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un suicidio, pero al no haber cuerpo en la calle su teoría se desmoronó.

Kurama y Kagome observaron atentos ese video. Vieron como Fuuma se levantó con cierta torpeza de la cama y dio un par de vueltas al lugar, probando la fuerza de sus piernas. Después fue hacia la ventana, deslizó el cristal y saltó.

—¿Por qué nadie lo detuvo? ¿Dónde está Kakashi? —cuestionó Kagome, preocupada.

—Le pedí que descansara. Su desempeño de ayer lo dejó un tanto agotado, necesita recuperar fuerzas. Pero no te preocupes, ya temía que pasara algo así, es por eso que escondimos un rastreador en su ropa. Sabemos justamente donde está y muy probablemente adonde se dirige.

Kurama abandonó la sala de seguridad, seguido por Kagome—¿Qué es lo que hará?— preguntó ella, perseguida por un mal presentimiento.

—En otras circunstancias le permitiría estar solo para que encuentre la paz que necesita, pero fuera de este edificio no puedo protegerlo y con el intento de secuestro de anoche no puedo permitir que vague por ahí sin supervisión —explicó, dirigiéndose a la limusina que ya lo estaba esperando. Invitó a Kagome a acompañarlo, a lo que ella asintió, entrando al auto.

—¿A dónde está huyendo? —inquirió la chica, curiosa.

—Al único lugar al que correría cualquier niño asustado… A casa.

**

Cruzó todo Tokio en poco tiempo. Entre salto y salto arribó al Templo Togakushi.

Caminó de prisa hacia el interior, esperando que nadie lo viera con la ropa de hospital.

Observar el árbol de cerezo completamente seco no fue nada alentador. Un sin fin de hojas marchitas cubrían el suelo. Había mucho polvo acumulado por todo el lugar, como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí por décadas.

Buscó entrar por la puerta trasera, encontrando que estaba cerrada. Eso no lo detuvo, simplemente jaló con más fuerza sin importarle romper el picaporte para pasar.

Fue directamente a su habitación. La ropa se encontraba algo polvorienta pero nada que unas sacudidas no arreglaron. Se cambió rápidamente con un conjunto casual de jeans, playera blanca y tenis.

Se dio cuenta que todo estaba tal cual él dejó la última vez que estuvo ahí… Después de la muerte de Kotori se había negado a poner un pie en esa casa. Se prometió que lo haría únicamente hasta que toda la locura del día del juicio terminara. Pero no volvió para quedarse, tomaría algunas cosas y desaparecería. Le importaba muy poco lo que Kurama pudiera ofrecerle… ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, era momento de pensar en sí mismo. Creía merecerlo.

Echó todo lo que pudo a una maleta que se colgó al hombro, y un dinero que sabía su padre escondía en su cuarto.

Antes de abandonar su hogar una vez más, pasó por un estante de donde tomó una fotografía enmarcada, aquella del tercer cumpleaños de Kotori, donde salían él, su pequeña hermana y sus padres rodeando un pastel. La echó a la valija, no sin antes ver la fotografía que era la preferida de Kotori, aquella que tomaba con tanto cariño, en la que aparecía toda su familia (padre, madre, Kotori) junto a Kamui y la madre de este.

Aún ahora, seguía sin poder comprender lo que pudo pasarle a Kamui. Él, que era un niño tan frágil y bondadoso, tierno y servicial ¿qué lo transformó en el monstruo que fue en los últimos días de su vida?

Sujetó el marco de esa fotografía, obligado a recordar cómo fue ese reencuentro con Kamui después de muchos años.

**

Esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otro día. Junto a Kotori partió a la escuela, montados en la bicicleta.

—_Hermano, tuve un sueño maravilloso anoche —_dijo la chica en el camino.

—_¿Un sueño? —_se interesó él sin detener su pedalear.

—_Soñé con Kamui. Kamui regresará a Tokio —_dijo ilusionada, sin imaginar que tendría razón. Mas el suceso no sería tan agradable como ella lo idealizó.

En algún punto de la mañana, durante la clase de deportes, Fuuma corrió para alcanzar el balón de soccer que el portero no pudo atrapar. Fue allí, al inclinarse, que vio a un joven estudiante. Cruzó miradas con él y enmudeció al descubrir que podría tratarse de Kamui. Habría reconocido su rostro en cualquier parte.

No se encontraba demasiado lejos de él como para llamarlo, pero prefirió callar… Ese muchacho poseía una mirada totalmente diferente a los cálidos ojos del Kamui que conoció; estos eran fríos y arrogantes que despertaron una sensación de peligro, sintió por él un temor irracional. Para su suerte, Kamui no lo reconoció, y tras esa simple mirada prosiguió su andar hacia los salones.

Se convenció a sí mismo que no se trataba del Kamui que él conocía, una simple coincidencia el encontrarse a alguien parecido. Intentó no pensar en eso el resto de las clases, aunque un mal presentimiento lo acompañó toda la mañana, recordando la furia existente en esas pupilas despectivas.

En algún momento, sintió un horrible escalofrío. Escuchó a Kotori gritar, sólo él pudo hacerlo. Tal vez era su lazo de sangre, tal vez alguna alucinación provocada por la paranoia. Como fuera, abandonó la clase sin explicación y corrió en dirección a donde sentía que Kotori lo necesitaba.

Subió hasta el tejado de la escuela, donde encontró a su hermana en plena agonía. Las manos de Kamui alrededor de su cuello en un intento por arrebatarle el aliento. Fuuma observó la expresión satisfactoria de Kamui por tener la vida de Kotori en sus manos, no tenía prisa por verla morir.

—_¡Suéltala!_ —gritó furioso, lanzándose sobre él.

El joven Kamui observó con sorna al valiente hermano, arrojando a la chica hacia él. Fuuma frenó sus impulsos al atrapar a Kotori. Él la llamó con insistencia pero no abrió los ojos, mas respiraba con mucha dificultad mientras se sujetaba el pecho con claro dolor.

—_Allí estás mi estrella gemela_ —musitó Kamui con malicia_—. Fuuma, han sido muchos los años._

—_¡Kamui! ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!_ —preguntó anonadado_—. ¡¿Por qué, por qué has lastimado a Kotori?! —_exigió saber, aferrándose al cuerpo de la joven.

—_Simple, me repugnó la forma como me miraba_ —respondió sonriente, sus ojos fríos y afilados como el acero de una espada_—. Vino hasta aquí esperando encontrar al Kamui que conoció hace seis años. Mujer estúpida, todas esas ridiculeces no significan nada para mí, jamás lo hicieron._

—_¡No hables así de Kotori!_ —espetó, iracundo—. _¡Kamui!, ¡¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!_

—_¿La razón? No estrella mía, para nada. Jamás he tenido los ojos más abiertos como ahora. En estos años he aprendido muchas cosas_ —susurró con maldad—. _¡Y tal y como me lo ha pedido mi madre, he vuelto a Tokio para cumplir con mi destino!_ —desplegó un diminuta fracción de su poder, el cual desarmó al instante los alambres de las rejas que rodeaban el tejado.

Fuuma abrió los ojos completamente absorto, observando como esas lenguas de metal giraron alrededor de Kamui, obedeciendo su voluntad.

Al ver que todas ellas fueron en su dirección, lo llevó a dejar a Kotori en el suelo y se lanzó a ser atrapado. El acero se enrolló con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, las astillas metálicas abrieron heridas que lo hicieron gritar.

—_¡Pero_ _no espero llevar a cabo ninguna clase de preámbulo!_ —aclaró Kamui al acercársele—. _Y sucede, Fuuma, que te interpones constantemente en mi destino. Naciste para oponerte a cualquiera que sea mi elección…—_pegó su mejilla sobre la de Monou para susurrarle al oído— _… Sería un juego divertido, pero si de verdad estás destinado a ser una molestia, alguna clase de milagro ocurrirá y yo no podré matarte aquí… _—se alejó un poco, con el rostro manchado por la sangre de su inmóvil rival quien exponía el pecho y el vientre a cualquier ataque.

Con su mano Kamui planeó arrancarle el corazón. Precipitó un golpe que no tendría fallas. Fuuma cerró los ojos por reflejo, impidiéndole ver cómo es que una brisa violenta se arremolinó alrededor de Kamui, atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo.

—_¡¿Qué?! —_bramó con fastidio. Forcejeó para liberarse, provocando que el viento lo hiriera con fiereza.

—_¡Tú no puedes ser Kamui! ¡Un enviado de Dios jamás pondría a personas inocentes en peligro, mucho menos atacarla de este modo tan infame! —_reclamó el joven maestro del aire, quien manipuló la prisión del joven Shirou—. _¡Como ya comprobaste, si te mueves aunque sea un centímetro, el viento se encargará de castigarte! —_le advirtió el estudiante de cabello castaño, socorriendo a la joven Kotori.

De pronto, unos cuantos destellos a su alrededor y Fuuma fue liberado. El hombro de una mujer le brindó apoyo para mantenerse de pie; en su mano blandía una delgada espada por la que sucumbieron las ataduras de acero.

Kamui rió sonoramente— _¿Quiénes serán ustedes? Dragones del cielo de seguro… sólo ellos esperarían que Kamui sintiera pena por los humanos. Me alegra que estén aquí, pues pueden saberlo de una vez_ —hizo estallar su poder una vez más, desvaneciendo las ataduras de viento cortante que lo limitaban_—, no pienso sangrar por la miserable raza humana _—aclaró con perversidad— _¡Desaparezcan! —_lanzó un torrente violento con su energía, ocasionando una estruendosa explosión en el techo, logrando que el colegio entero temblara.

**

Sobrevivieron gracias a que Daisuke y Arashi estaban preparados con un conjuro de la princesa Hinoto. La salud de Kotori empeoró por el horrible reencuentro con Kamui. Y fue justo después de eso que supo cuál sería su papel en el fin del mundo.

Desde entonces todo se transformó en una pesadilla y sus poderes comenzaron a manifestarse en respuesta a ello.

Fuuma suspiró con pesar. Caminó lentamente hacia el dojo del templo. Había unas tablas cubriendo los daños ocasionados por el enfrentamiento de Kamui contra su padre Kyouga.

**

Tras haber sido protegidos por los dragones del cielo y la princesa Hinoto, se les permitió permanecer en el Instituto _CLAMP_. Mas nunca pudieron sentirse del todo tranquilos. Su padre se negó a acompañarles, mucho menos saber dónde se encontraban; todo por si Kamui aparece, entonces él no podrá decirles dónde hallarlos

Las batallas por proteger las barreras del Japón fueron arduas y, costaba decirlo pero, rara fue la ocasión en la que tuvieron éxito. El poder de Kamui era imparable, unido también al de los dragones de la Tierra.

Kotori lo alertó ese día. Completamente histérica tras despertar de un sueño en que llamaba a su padre; le suplicó a Fuuma que fuera en su ayuda. La princesa Hinoto prometió que ella mandaría a los dragones del cielo a apoyarlo, pero todavía nadie sabía de la maldad existente en su corazón. Hinoto sabía que Kotori moriría ese día a manos de Kamui, por lo que la incitó a seguir a su hermano, asegurándole que ella era la única que podría traer de vuelta al Kamui de su infancia… Que así lo había visto en sus sueños.

Fuuma acudió al templo Togakushi. Allí su padre se alegró de verlo, pero no había indicios de peligro. Intentó advertirle del mal presagio que se cernía sobre él, pero Kyouga lo tomó con absoluta calma.

—_Entonces creo que ya es tiempo de darte algo que te pertenece, hijo._

Dijo el líder de la familia Monou, conduciéndolo al dojo. Allí abrió un compartimiento secreto junto a la pared, de la que sacó una espada de bellísima empuñadura dorada.

—_Tu madre, Saya, dio su vida por dar a luz a esta espada sagrada. Dos son los Kamuis, dos serán las espadas gemelas que lucharán como está destinado. Mi deber como jefe de esta casa fue protegerla hasta que Kamui la necesite. Y tú, hijo, tú eres ese Kamui al que yo debo entregarla _—se la ofreció, aunque Fuuma dudó un poco en tomarla.

Esos segundos pudieron haber sido decisivos. Fuuma jamás sabrá si habría podido cambiar el destino de su padre apartando la espada de sus manos.

El poder de Kamui se sintió en todo el lugar, emergiendo de las sombras como un espectro maligno que únicamente alzó una mano y envió a su estrella rival contra los muros, sacándolo del templo con una onda de energía brutal que lo dejó muy aturdido como para recuperarse a tiempo.

Kyouga fue capaz de defenderse por el poder superficial de la espada que sirvió como escudo. Con valentía, el señor de los Monou enfrentó a Kamui, empuñándola.

Kamui Shirou no tuvo ningún contratiempo con Kyouga. A los pocos movimientos su brazo atravesó el pecho del señor Monou. Justo en ese instante, Kotori llegó para ser testigo de tal salvajismo contra su querido padre.

Gritó tan horrorizada como esa vez en la que había encontrado los restos de su madre en esa misma estancia. Al escucharla, Fuuma logró recuperar algo de conciencia.

Vio como Kamui salió del boquete del dojo con la espada sagrada en su mano derecha y una Kotori desmayada bajo su izquierda. Shirou le sonrió malévolamente, saltando y perdiéndose en la ciudad.

Fuuma reunió todas sus fuerzas y fue detrás ellos, no sin antes corroborar que su padre había muerto. Lo único que le quedaba era Kamui y Kotori, ¡no iba a perderlos! Estaba convencido que podía salvar a los dos.

Cuando pudo darles alcance, ya Kamui tenía un escenario especialmente para él, en que Kotori estaba atada a una gran cruz de metal, sujeta por alambres de acero.

—_¡Kamui, ya basta! —_la rabia del momento le permitió expresar sus poderes con gran intensidad, mas Shirou (quien era un experto) le devolvió con creces su propio poder. Aprisionándolo con filosas cadenas a un muro derruido.

—_Eres patético sombra mía _—comentó el Kamui maligno_—, pero estos pequeños juegos han sido bastante ilustrativos. Y ahora puedo estar seguro de algo_ —le sujetó el rostro, encajándole las uñas_—, me apenaría mucho ser tú en estos momentos… Fue sabia mi decisión_.

—_P-por favor… Kamui_ —Monou tosió sangre_—, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… pero por favor… te lo suplico…¡Deja ir a Kotori!_ —le rogó al borde de las lágrimas_—. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!_

—_Siempre protegiendo a tu pequeña hermana Fuuma, es algo conmovedor_ —dijo en un murmullo. Kamui volvió prestar atención a Kotori, acercándose a la chica que dormía. Posó sus manos alrededor de ella, tocando su tibio pecho mientras le proporcionaba un delicado beso en los labios— _Seguramente, soy la primera persona que puede hacer esto frente de ti_ —rió divertido, subiendo al peldaño que lo colocaba encima de la cruz— _Te prometo que seré el último_ —sujetó la espada con ambas manos.

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Kamui para, no lo hagas!!_ —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Forcejeando para librarse de sus cadenas, sin importar que su cuerpo se dividiera en pedazos.

—_De algo deberás agradecerme, Fuuma. Si no soy yo, habrías sido tú quien tendría que matarla con tus propias manos. Eso te hubiera enloquecido tarde o temprano, ¡por lo que considera esto como mi acto final de amistad!_ —precipitó entonces la el filo de la espada hacia el pecho de Kotori, donde se clavó fácilmente.

**

Fuuma dejó caer la fotografía a sus pies. El cristal se rompió justo como lo hicieron sus ojos en algunas lágrimas.

Se acuclilló abatido sobre el tatami del dojo, resintiendo todavía esas derrotas que le costaron la vida de sus familiares. Y en su única victoria, terminó con la vida de la persona que estimaba con todo su corazón.

—_Oh Fuuma, ¿por qué tan triste?_ —escuchó de pronto una voz aterradoramente conocida; extraída de esos recuerdos caóticos que lo atormentaban.

Monou permaneció de cuclillas, sabiendo que era su propia culpa la que le hablaba y que había tomado la forma de su antiguo amigo.

El delgado joven estaba ahí, a su lado, oculto en las sombras de su conciencia.

—_¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Crear tu propio destino? Pues aquí está, esto es lo que has logrado: una casa vacía justo como un corazón destruido ¿Feliz por tu gran logro?_

**

—No está aquí arriba —dijo Kagome, bajando por las escaleras.

Kurama tenía en su mano la ropa que Monou llevaba cuando dejó el instituto— Creo que llegamos tarde.

—No estaría tan seguro, señor —el conductor que les acompañó señaló una maleta que estaba en el recibidor— Por las huellas, el joven caminó hasta aquí— podía saberse fácilmente por la capa de polvo en que se pintaban las pisadas—, tomó algo que estaba en este estante y después… No puedo explicarlo, no hay indicios que se haya movido de aquí.

Kagome respingó cuando sus sentidos se estremecieran de golpe. Mareada, se apoyó contra la pared, intentando recuperarse.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita Higurashi? —se preocupó Kurama al verla palidecer.

—Fuuma sigue aquí… no ha abandondo el templo —explicó, tocándose la frente— Puedo sentirlo, está cerca… pero a la vez lejos de nuestro alcance —explicó, confundida. Extendió su mano derecha, palpando el aire. Sus dedos podían canalizar las energías que se desplazaban a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos para una mayor concentración, tal y cual le había enseñado su padre. Los abrió de golpe, asustada —Hay algo más aquí… Es una presencia extraña…

Kurama sabía bien que Kagome Higurashi no era una chica ordinaria, por lo que no se sorprendió por la repentina advertencia.

—Es algo oscuro y perverso —aseguró angustiada, volviendo a cerrar los párpados, dejándose guiar por sus sentidos que la condujeron a las puertas del dojo —Está aquí… y Fuuma está con él.

El chofer sacó una pistola de su cinturón, dispuesto a entrar primero, pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Tus armas no servirán —dicho el enunciado, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando salir un viento huracanado que liberó un lamento terrorífico y estremeció toda la construcción.

Kurama y su empleado fueron repelidos por tal fuerza sobrenatural, mas Kagome permaneció firme al piso. Ella resintió la asfixiante presencia del espíritu que habita en la casa. Frente a ella una gran bruma oscura se encuadraba sobre las puertas del dojo a las que saltó sin miramientos. El acceso se cerró luego de que la joven entrara.

**

—¿Mi deseo?… Yo no deseaba nada de esto… Yo quería… quería salvar a Kamui, a Kotori… pero no pude… nunca tuve la fuerza —murmuró la letanía que lo acompañó todo el conflicto del Apocalipsis.

—_¿Y cuál es tu deseo ahora, Fuuma?_ —inquirió la entidad con el rostro de Kamui. Sonriendo al saberlo sumergido en el trance de sus emociones más fuertes y de las que no podría escapar.

—… No lo sé… —confesó, con la mirada pérdida en el cristal roto y fragmentado en el que se reflejaba su imagen.

—_No hay la necesidad de mentirme… Pero si tú me dejas, yo puedo darte un nuevo deseo _—colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Monou_—, y a la vez una solución. Sé que lo has pensando pero no tienes el valor… Deseas ir a donde está Kotori, donde están tus padres.; al lugar al que también me enviaste y al que también deseabas ir, pero los humanos se entrometieron y te ataron de nuevo a este infierno en vez de dejarte ascender al paraíso_ —susurró Kamui a su oído.

—_Es un deseo que no puedes esconderme, y que tú mismo puedes lograr… Justo aquí y ahora… Frente a ti yace la respuesta _—lo alentó a que tomara uno de los pedazos de vidrio, uno lo suficientemente grande y puntiagudo para asegurar un corte perfecto y una muerte inmediata—. _Adelante, es sencillo._

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Fuuma, ni siquiera lo piensas, no es la salida!

_Kamui_ se giró de inmediato ante la intrusión. Kagome podía verlo cual era, pues aunque se trataba de un joven de aspecto delicado, una bruma oscura lo rodeaba y oscurecía sus ojos.

—_¡No sé quien seas, pero esto no te concierne, largo de aquí!_ —bramó el espíritu, de cuya boca se mostraron afilados dientes.

Kagome se sobrepuso al viento que la zarandeó e intentó expulsarla de la dimensión.

—¡No haré tal cosa, monstruo! ¡Libera a mi amigo y abandona el templo en este mismo instante! ¡No tienes derecho de manchar con tu corrupción un lugar sagrado! —dijo con valentía.

—_¿Y dejar ir un bocadillo tan exquisito cómo éste? ¡Jamás!_ —aclaró con una doble voz adornando sus palabras_—. Para mi también es sorprendente que un templo pueda albergar todo este exquisito manjar… Yo que me alimento de la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y la culpa, considero una suerte encontrar una fuente de tales sentimientos concentrados aquí. Esta familia, en vida, dejó un dulce sabor de angustia y soledad, de secretos e intrigas congelados en el tiempo que me han permitido saciar mi apetito _—el humo negro que nacía de sus ojos se extendió en el suelo como una neblina que cubrió los tobillos de Higurashi_—. Decidí asentarme hasta acabar con la última gota de alimento. Y entonces, cuál es mi sorpresa y alegría, este joven regresa a casa, cargando con toda la clase de emociones que me satisfacen _—rió el espectro.

Fuuma Monou sujetó el cristal del suelo.

—¡Fuuma, no! ¡Para!

La neblina se alzó como una alfombra, golpeando a Higurashi contra el techo donde se mantuvo suspendida por unos brazos invisibles.

—_No tiene caso que lo llames, él no puede oírte. Y pronto no volverá a escuchar a nadie más _—sonrió ansioso—. _Una vez que se arranque la vida del pecho, yo tomaré su alma repleta de angustia y sufrimiento. Obtendré una fuente eterna de alimento que me fortalecerá de aquí hasta el final de los días._

—No… no te lo permitiré… Aún así sea lo último que haga — Kagome se esforzó por moverse, buscando algo en el interior de su bolsillo.

—_Posees un gran poder espiritual, jovencita. Sólo así es que no has muerto por mi poder o por este entorno maldito… No tenía idea que aún nacieran seres humanos con tal capacidad en esta época_— la criatura se intrigó_—. Pero no importa, tal vez cuando veas morir a tu amigo, estarás lo suficientemente acongojada para que tu alma sirva como postre._

Kagome le mostró un pedazo de papel al espectro quien lo observó, extrañado— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! —espetó ella, cuando el trozo de papel destelló en su mano, cegando a la criatura por la luz blanca que liberó.

Kagome cayó al suelo pesadamente, sin ninguna clase de impedimento de ir hacia Monou.

El espíritu se atravesó en su camino. Higurashi lanzó el pergamino que en manos de su abuelo tiene poco efecto, pero en las suyas los resultados siempre han sido diferentes.

La _ofuda_ se pegó al rostro del espectro, liberando una corriente de fuego blanco que cubrió totalmente su cuerpo, ahogándose en alaridos.

Kagome sangró en su intento por evitar la calamidad que Fuuma estaba por cometer, mas el hechizado estaba empecinado en clavarse el cristal en el cuello.

Higurashi no sabía cuanto más iba a poder evitarlo—Basta, por favor Fuuma ya basta… No puedes ser tan débil… ¡No puedes! ¡Tienes que reaccionar, esta no es la forma en la que debes morir!

La mirada de Monou era distante, no estaba conciente de lo que hacia.

—¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡El Fuuma que yo conocía siempre pensaba en los demás! ¡Entiendo que te duela, entiendo todo por lo que has pasado pero aún así… eso no justifica tu intento! ¡Fuuma, piensa en Kotori, piensa en tus amigos, ellos han muerto pero tu sigues aquí y no eres feliz ¿es eso justo?! Debes vivir por ellos, disfruta lo que ellos no podrán disfrutar, estoy segura que ese es el deseo de todos! ¡Vive Fuuma, tienes que vivir! —le gritó desesperada—. ¡Si mueres de este modo no podrás ir a donde ellos se encuentran!, ¡¿ya lo pensaste?!

Los ojos de Fuuma mostraron una leve reacción de inseguridad. Kagome sintió cómo es que él quería soltar el vidrio de entre sus manos ensangrentadas, pero no podía, la influencia del demonio era todavía fuerte en él.

Él podía ser Kamui, pero su voluntad no era la suficiente como para defenderse de enemigos como ese todavía.

Kagome gritó cuando la jalaron del cabello, siendo aventada contra el muro más próximo del que le cayeron algunos adornos y artefactos encima.

El espectro se quitó el pergamino del rostro, arrancándose pedazos de piel negruzca. Pero no le preocupaba, una vez que comiera podría desaparecer los daños.

Se giró hacia Monou quien había aprendido a resistirse a su poder, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con un poco de presión.

Kagome se levantó, adolorida. Su mano palpó un arco que hace unos momentos sólo adornaba la pared del dojo. No creía en su suerte al ver una flecha, la única oportunidad que tenía para resolver este problema.

Apuntó tal cual había aprendido en las clases de arquería de la escuela… Podía confesar que nunca fue del todo buena y por eso lo había dejado. Sin embargo, si fallaba ahora todo se perdería.

—Por favor… sólo esta vez… permíteme no fallar —musitó con fe. Jalando la cuerda y liberando la flecha que se rodeó por un resplandor amatista una vez que avanzara por el aire.

El demonio se volteó ante el peligro inminente, observando esa punta luminosa que se le clavo en el pecho. La energía que revestía la flecha era más intensa que las llamas que salieron del pergamino, siendo arrastrado por el abrasador poder espiritual que lo redujo a cenizas.

Antes de desvanecerse, los ojos del espectro descubrieron el intenso resplandor que se ocultaba dentro de la mujer— _¡L-la perla de…!_ — lamentándose el no haberlo descifrado antes.

Fuuma soltó inmediatamente el cristal, dejándose caer exhausto sobre sus manos mientras jadeaba.

Incrédula ante su logro, la chica suspiró aliviada una vez que la atmósfera volviera a la normalidad. Kagome corrió hasta Monou— Fuuma ¿estás bien? Tranquilo, ya todo terminó.

—Higurashi yo… —intentó levantarse sin ayuda, Kagome lo sujetó rápidamente del brazo para que no cayera— …no sabía lo que estaba pasándome pero… escuché tu voz… donde quiera que me encontrara, escuché tu voz y sabía que tenías razón… Gracias —musitó, sonriéndole por primera vez, agradecido.

—Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que podía hacer…— sintió una gran alegría por el sencillo cumplido—. Fuuma, por favor permíteme estar contigo, cuando menos por un tiempo. En estos momentos eres muy vulnerable a esta clase peligros, yo puedo protegerte, te lo he probado.

—Higurashi… no necesitas probarme nada. Simplemente, si te involucras conmigo pasarán cosas similares, ya lo viste… Yo no puedo permitir que nadie más sufra ésta clase de males por mi causa —vio las manos heridas de la chica quien las contempló con indiferencia.

—Eso no me importa —aseguró ella, ocultando perfectamente su malestar—. Como pudiste ver, yo tampoco tengo una vida tan tranquila como crees, pues nací con habilidades con las que otros sólo sueñan. No somos tan diferentes Fuuma, yo también me esfuerzo por encajar en este mundo.

—¿Por qué… cuál es tu insistencia de permanecer a mi lado? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy culpable de la muerte de tantas personas? No fui capaz de frenar a tiempo a mis enemigos en el pasado y por eso…— musitó, avergonzado.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no te temo, ni tampoco te juzgo… Sé que eres _Kamui_, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí y al que llamé mi amigo. Mi deseo es que volvamos a hacerlo. Necesitas una mano amiga Fuuma, en el mundo que crees extraño y poco amigable, y me estoy ofreciendo. No sé que es lo que te tenga preparado el futuro, pero si es cierto que las cosas están predestinadas, entonces tal vez nuestro reencuentro no sea una coincidencia… Estoy feliz de volver a verte Fuuma, no sabes cuanto —sonrió, sonrojada.

Fuuma estaba cautivado por las sinceras palabras de Kagome. Ella irradiaba luz y calor que aliviaban la tensión y remordimientos. Su mirada impedía que él pudiera volver a negarse, no podía ser indiferente con ella después de que arriesgara su vida para ayudarlo— Higurashi… yo también agradezco el que podamos reencontrarnos —alcanzó a decir.

Se deslizaron las puertas, tanto frontales como laterales del dojo, entrando una docena de personas fuertemente armadas. Los hombres recorrieron el perímetro con sus armas y, sólo hasta encontrarlo despejado de cualquier amenaza, es que se le permitió al jefe de ellos el avanzar.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al ver allí al director Kurama.

—Parece que tienen todo bajo control —dijo él, echando un vistazo al sitio—. Por un momento llegué a preocuparme —comentó seriamente. Fue frustrante haber perdido señal de los dos jóvenes y la forma misteriosa en la que se encontraba sellado el dojo hace unos minutos; ni siquiera un disparo logró atravesar la madera

—Ya todo está bien, señor Kurama. No había necesidad que trajera a la guardia nacional —bromeó la jovencita, ayudada por Fuuma a ponerse de pie.

—La guardia nacional no estaba disponible —dijo tajante el director—. Estos son hombres que trabajan para mí y en quienes deposito mi confianza.

Todos los soldados vestían uniformes azul marino; chalecos blindados y protectores en brazos y piernas de color oscuro; casco que cubría completamente sus cabezas e identidades; armados con ametralladoras automáticas y otras pistolas enfundadas a su cintura junto a un par de granadas y cuchillos.

—Maldición, parece que no habrá diversión después de todo —dijo uno de ellos, bajando su arma con algo de desilusión.

—Lamento haberte convocado hasta aquí y que no encontraras lo que buscabas, Bando*.

—Me prometiste entretenimiento Kurama —chascó los dientes—, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —advirtió con irreverencia a su superior—. Vámonos muchachos, a menos que quieran quedarse a limpiar este desorden de adolescentes —ordenó a su escuadrón.

El resto de los uniformados siguieron a su capitán en silencio.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?.... ¿Volvemos al instituto? —inquirió Kurama, a modo de prueba.

Fuuma permaneció pensativo, pero al recibir el apoyo de Kagome, asintió— Está bien… De cualquier forma, ya no hay nada aquí para mí —dijo, convencido que era el camino más correcto.

Tenía que ver hacia delante, intentar dejar atrás su pasado… Las palabras que escuchó de Kagome sonaban todavía en su cabeza. Kotori y los demás partieron de este mundo dejando sus sueños e ilusiones sin cumplir… Él tenía que luchar por tener los propios o impedir que otros sufran de esa misma suerte.

Todavía no estaba seguro de querer saber su papel ahora que ha vuelto a la vida, no se sentía capaz de confiar del todo en Kurama. De lo único que estaba seguro era de la autenticidad de las buenas intenciones de Higurashi, a quién permitirá ser su guía de ahora en adelante, cuando menos hasta que se atreva a andar por sí mismo por el mundo nuevamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


	6. I 06 Contrato blanco

Atardecía sobre la pista de atletismo. Los jóvenes deportistas estaban por terminar la rutina de ejercicios.

En la pista, una línea de atletas se preparaba para la última carrera de 200 metros planos.

Desde las gradas vacías, Kurama las observaba con detenimiento, centrando su atención únicamente en una de las jovencitas. Siguió con la vista el perfil de una estudiante de cabello corto y claro, poseedora de grandes ojos verdes, cuerpo delgado, largo, adecuado para el deporte que le aficionaba.

El entrenador sonó su silbato, las chicas salieron de sus lugares como si se trataran de veloces gacelas.

Sin importar las veces que la viera correr, Kurama nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo fácil que la joven avanzaba como ninguna otra. Ella había nacido talentosa en muchos aspectos.

Kurama aguardó en su lugar aún después de la carrera, en espera de que la jovencita saliera de los vestidores.

Así ocurrió a los minutos, la de ojos verdes acudió a su lado, vestida con su uniforme de escuela; un conjunto de camisa de mangas largas con un moño atado en el centro del pecho, falda corta de color café, unos tenis blancos calzando sus pies.

—Señor Kurama, imaginé que lo vería pronto —se dirigió a él con familiaridad. Cargaba en el hombro la maleta en la que guarda su equipo deportivo—. Me alegra ver que se encuentre bien.

—También me alegra que estés bien Hitomi, parece que tu entrenamiento marcha bien —le ofreció un vaso con una pajilla limpia—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Hitomi dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo y probó el contenido del vaso— Limón, mi favorito —sonrió con amabilidad, tomando asiento al lado de Kurama. Aguardó un poco para degustar la sabrosa bebida que su peculiar amigo se molestó en comprarle.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer esto, muchas de mis compañeras creen que tengo alguna clase de romance con un hombre mayor —la estudiante comentó divertida, notando como es que algunas chicas pasaban a lo lejos mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿Te incomoda que lo piensen?

—No demasiado, pero Yukari se preocupa creyendo que es verdad —explicó, mirando hacia el cielo—. Tengo que estudiar para un examen mañana, por lo que le pido que seamos breves. Aún debo pasar a la tienda a comprar algo qué comer —pidió.

Kurama sonrió. Hitomi era muy honesta con las personas. Le apenaba que todos sus encuentros deban ser por cuestiones de trabajo.

—_Kamui_ ha despertado.

—Lo sé —le recordó que sabía mucho más que él al respecto—, y desea saber qué debe hacerse ahora, ¿no es cierto?

—Las instrucciones de la princesa Hinoto no fueron del todo precisas… He navegado _Sector Heaven_ confiando en mi instinto y en las promesas de la vidente. Pero ahora estoy confundido —confesó, tocando sus gafas con cierta amargura—. _Kamui_ es inestable, pero su actitud es comprensible. No vengo a preguntar cuál será su decisión a partir de ahora, sino qué es lo que debo hacer yo si él está dispuesto a ignorar su destino.

Para **Hitomi Kanzaki*** aún resultaba irónico que un hombre como Kurama buscara su consejo. Ningún adulto se molestaría en escuchar a una inexperta niña de quince años.

—De acuerdo…—meditó mientras removía la pajilla dentro del vaso casi vacío—. Lo que debe hacer es sencillo: _Esperar_.

Kurama pestañeó, extrañado.

— Fuuma Monou necesita recuperar una cualidad que ha perdido gracias a sus propias penas. Las heridas que tiene en el alma sanarán pronto, lo he visto, pero debe dejarlo hacer su voluntad por ahora. Sí desea marcharse, permítaselo. Es momento de que deje de verlo como alguien superior o una clase de _mesías_, no olvide que sigue siendo un adolescente lleno de miedos e inseguridades —sugirió, confiando en que era lo correcto—. Mi consejo es que piense en él como si fuera su propio hijo. Por ahora busque su bienestar por encima de lo demás, y ya verá que algún día él comprenderá que es necesario que sea fiel al futuro que Hinoto vio en sueños —se levantó una vez que se terminara la limonada—. No puedo decirle más por ahora —tomó su bolso, caminando hacia el cesto de basura más cercano, donde depositó el envase de cartón.

—¿Un hijo? —Kurama apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas—. Eso no es gracioso… bien sabes lo _buen _padre que puedo llegar a ser.

—Esa no fue mi intención— comprensiva, la estudiante se giró al saber sobre el pasado de Kurama—. Añoró un hijo un día… _Sector Heaven_ es su oportunidad para tener muchos, más de los que podrá manejar —le advirtió, sonriente—. Sus instintos han actuado bien señor Kurama, continúe así —le besó la mejilla, como una niña a su padre—. No necesita que alguien le diga lo que debe de hacer… algunos futuros cambian constantemente y otros son inalterables. Yo creo que usted es la clase de hombre que puede tomar su destino y cambiarlo… pero el de _Kamui_ tarde o temprano se cumplirá, de eso no debe preocuparse.

Se despidió la atleta, bajando de las gradas— Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa —ofreció el director.

—Gracias, pero prefiero caminar. La próxima vez que nos veamos, esperaré un plato de tallarines —le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse.

Kurama permaneció pensativo unos minutos más. Consideraba a Hitomi una gran ayuda. No por nada Hinoto la dejó como sucesora, una que sólo él sabe de su existir.

Recordaba muy bien la preocupación de Hinoto por esa pequeña que vio en sueños. La princesa del edificio _Diet_ le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara, no permitiría que Hitomi Kanzaki cayera en manos del gobierno de Japón. Nadie debía sufrir lo que ella quien fue encadenada a una vida de servicio.

Cuando Hinoto le advirtió de su muerte durante la batalla del día del juicio, vio terror pero a la vez felicidad en ella, pues así terminaría su aislamiento en el edificio _Diet_. Pero en determinado caso de que el _Kamui _de los dragones del cielo venciera, él necesitaría de una vidente que siguiera sus pasos; siendo allí donde Hitomi era importante.

Kurama buscó a esa niña hace ya cinco años, estando justo donde Hinoto predijo que la encontraría. Siendo así como unió su destino al de ella, convirtiéndose en su más preciado tesoro, uno que ha protegido desde entonces.

**Capitulo 6**

**Contrato blanco**

—¿Ya ha pensado sobre la propuesta de la señorita Kagome? —Kisaragi volvió a preguntar, mas Kurama parecía perdido en pensamientos y su voz no llegaba a él—. ¿Jefe Kurama, me escucha? —preguntó, preocupada—. ¡Director!

—Te escucho Kisaragi, no tienes porque gritar —el jefe del instituto reaccionó inesperadamente.

—¡¡L-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención!! ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento! —dijo sobresaltada. Inclinándose repetidas veces buscando el perdón.

—No hagas un escándalo por eso —pidió seriamente el director—. Pensaba justamente en lo propuesto por la señorita Higurashi.

—¿Y? —se interesó la asistente— ¿Qué es lo que ha decidido?

*****

Se llevaron a cabo unas últimas pruebas médicas en Fuuma, sólo para descartar cualquier posible mal por el abrupto despertar.

Para satisfacción de doctores y enfermeras que lo atendieron todos esos meses, el muchacho se encontraba perfectamente sano, listo para volver a una vida normal.

Estaba por volver a ser el mismo chico de antes, únicamente hacía falta el _toque final_, tal cual lo había llamado Kagome.

Monou dejó que Higurashi usara tijeras y peine sobre su cabello, pudiendo ver el resultado por un pequeño espejo que ella sujetó para él.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Acerté? —Higurashi deseó saber.

Fuuma se tocó la nuca, asintiendo con agrado. El corte era tal cual acostumbraba a tener.

—Hay muchos talentos que no conoces de mi —rió traviesa—. Lo comprobarás poco a poco.

—Eres muy amable Higurashi.

Kagome infló los cachetes, ligeramente molesta— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de decirme así? Te he repetido que puedes llamarme Ka-go-me —enfatizó.

—De acuerdo… te llamaré por tu nombre —accedió ante la reprimenda—. Kagome… sobre lo que ocurrió ese día en el templo Togakushi —su expresión se tornó sería y avergonzada. No había tenido el valor de hablar sobre ello—, yo… no quiero que tengas una mala impresión. Es verdad que una parte de mí no desea estar aquí… pero jamás elegiría la salida del cobarde como intentó obligarme esa criatura.

—Yo lo sé, descuida —le aseguró—. Los demonios son seres sin escrúpulos que detectan los corazones afligidos. Pero no te preocupes, que no dejaré que ninguno de ellos vuelva a intentar hacerte daño.

—Tenías razón al decir que… —dudó un poco en proseguir, mas se sintió en confianza con Higurashi—, debo agradecer el poder seguir con vida a diferencia de todos los demás. Me hiciste recordar a un querido amigo quien, tras sufrir la pérdida de sus padres durante los terremotos, continuaba con una sonrisa en el rostro… Me dijo que la razón es porque se prometió sonreír todo lo que sus padres hubieran podido sonreír, que él iba a vivir por ellos, por lo que lo haría al máximo y con todo el entusiasmo posible. Por una parte es triste, pero tiene razón… desearía poder seguir su ejemplo —murmuró.

El rostro de Kagome se iluminó de felicidad— Fuuma, es la mejor cosa que has podido decidir —sujetó la mano del chico entre las suya—. Yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, ya verás que todo irá bien —prometió Higurashi, dichosa por el cambio en Monou.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —carraspeó Kurama al entrar a la estancia en compañía de Kisaragi.

—¡Señor Kurama! —Higurashi se sonrojó, soltando las manos del desconcertado Fuuma—. ¡Siempre apareciendo como si se tratara de alguna clase de espectro! —recriminó con la cara enrojecida.

—Ooh, el cabello corto de nuevo, aunque también el cabello largo te favorecía joven Monou. Muy bien hecho Kagome, te felicito, tienes aptitudes para esto —comentó Kisaragi al darse cuenta del cambio de look en el paciente. Inspeccionando de cerca el trabajo.

—Gracias Kisaragi —agradeció con semblante simpático. Las continuas visitas a la institución le han permitido entablar una amistad cordial con la asistente.

— ¿Adivina qué? —Kisaragi se mostró entusiasmada—. El jefe Kurama trae buenas noticias —se adelantó.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Señor Kurama, acaso usted…?

El director intervino de inmediato— Fuuma, es claro que esta base de operaciones ha dejado de ser útil al haber logrado tu recuperación satisfactoriamente. Toda la operación será trasladada a un nueva instalación donde nos uniremos con el resto de mi equipo… —explicó con su típica frialdad, descubriendo que su protegido no lucía demasiado animado por la noticia—. Por supuesto que no estás obligado a acompañarnos si eso te preocupa, sin mencionar que el traslado tomará algunas semanas. Pensaba buscar un lugar cómodo en el que pudieras alojarte por un tiempo, mas la señorita Higurashi me ha ahorrado esa labor al ofrecernos el hospedarte en su casa.

—¿Quedarme en el Templo Higurashi? —Fuuma repitió con tono incrédulo.

Kagome agradeció discretamente a Kurama por su permiso, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de hablar—. Así es, no quería decírtelo hasta ahora, pero en casa todos están de acuerdo en que puedes quedarte con nosotros, en eso no existe ningún problema.

— ¿Así de sencillo? —inquirió Fuuma con cierta desconfianza hacia el director.

— Así de sencillo —repitió sin titubeos— Si esa es tu decisión, está bien por mí. Yo seguiré con lo he aceptado como mí deber. El futuro no va a detenerse sólo por lo que tú decidas —aclaró con seriedad.

Por primera vez, Fuuma tuvo el impulso de cuestionar al respecto— ¿Cuál es su misión, señor Kurama? No se ha detenido un momento a decírmelo

—No tengo porqué responder esa pregunta a alguien que no va a comprometerse a dicha causa —respondió tajante y autoritario—. He cumplido con una parte del deseo de la princesa Hinoto, mas debo continuar, aún hay mucho por hacer —se dio media vuelta, no sin antes aclarar—. Tus pertenencias ya han sido llevadas al templo Higurashi. Por favor, no olvides que puedes acudir a mí para cualquier cosa que necesites… _Sector Heaven_ seguirá estando ahí para cumplir con su función primaria—siendo esa su despedida.

— ¿De verdad cree que es la decisión acertada? —cuestionó Kakashi en el tejado. En su oído portaba un transmisor que le permitía una comunicación clara con su actual jefe—. Todavía no sabemos quienes son los responsables del intento de secuestro o si hay un espía dentro de tu propia gente que haya filtrado información.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ya me estoy encargando de averiguar si existe un traidor dentro de mis filas—afirmó Kurama con teléfono en mano, entrando a una limusina—. Aunque no descartaría el trabajo de algún hacker a la base de datos de la institución. Ya nos encontramos reforzando la seguridad virtual. Habría sido de gran ayuda recuperar algo de esas unidades de ataque.

—Pero el chico se encargó de reducirlos a chatarra… Es dueño de un poder tremendo —comentó el ninja, todavía impresionado por haberlo atestiguado todo.

—Ahora que está consciente podrá defenderse de cualquier otro intento parecido. Su fuerza es indiscutible, ya lo hemos comprobado —añadió Kurama, despreocupado—. Me aseguraré que crean que continúa bajo nuestra custodia, así podrá estar a salvo por un tiempo. En nuestros archivos nos referimos a él como _Kamui_, por lo que su identidad está intacta. Sin embargo, sabes que debes mantenerlo vigilado Kakashi, por mera precaución.

—Sí, lo entiendo… Respetando mis horarios, supongo.

—Ese fue el convenio, pero sabes que habrá sus excepciones. No te preocupes, soy un hombre que cumple su palabra —garantizó.

—Debo dejarte, los niños se mueven —Kakashi los miró desde el edificio continuo.

—Mantenme informado —Kurama cerró el celular, metiéndolo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Mientras recorría la ciudad pensaba en la forma en la que podría descubrir al responsable del atraco a _Sector Heaven_. Gracias al informe de Kakashi, es claro saber que debe ser una organización con grandes recursos monetarios y tecnológicos, lo suficientemente avanzados para tener a su disposición unidades robóticas con habilidades en combate e infiltración. En otros tiempos habría sido sencillo rastrearlos, pero hoy en día hay delicadas y avanzadas piezas robóticas al alcance de todo público que pueda pagarlo, sin mencionar demasiada gente siniestra en las calles.

De cualquier forma, tenía que ser muy precavido por el bienestar de todos los que dependen de él.

****

El templo Higurashi conservaba construcciones tradicionales de las épocas feudales.

Conforme fue subiendo por las escaleras, Fuuma no se sentía tan seguro, mas Kagome lo tomó de la mano, encaminándolo al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una lluvia de listones y confeti, pues una merienda de bienvenida estaba puesta sobre la mesa. Ricos platillos y postres fueron servidos y preparados con claro gusto para la sencilla celebración.

En los rostros de los miembros de la familia Higurashi había gran expectación por el invitado. Una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría los mantenía atentos a él.

—Es idéntico a su padre cuando era joven —musitó risueña la señora de la casa, Kagome se atragantó con un bocado de arroz.

Sota parecía el más entusiasmado. Insistió el sentarse al lado del invitado a quien atiborró de preguntas que cualquier hermano menor preguntaría a su hermano mayor. Desde cuál era su deporte favorito hasta preguntas sobre cómo debe tratar a las niñas.

Fuuma despertó una rápida simpatía en ese muchachito curioso. Monou respondió con propiedad a lo que podía y creía correcto, pausando en cuanto a las cuestiones de chicas.

—Sota, no seas impertinente —intervino Kagome, con severidad—. Ya te he dicho que eres muy pequeño para pensar en citas —renegó.

—¡Pero hermana, no puedo preguntarte a ti porque tu nunca tienes citas!

Completamente enrojecida por el coraje, Kagome se alzó sobre sus rodillas, estirando la mano con la que dio un coscorrón al niño hablador—. ¡Claro que tengo citas, que no te des cuenta de ellas es otra cosa! —gritó, ofendida.

Sota se dobló hacia delante, sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza.

—Por favor, compórtense los dos —pidió la madre, desaprobando tales modales en la mesa.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? Deberías huir ahora que puedes, huye Fuuma, huye– dijo Sota con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor.

—Exagerado —masculló Kagome con resentimiento, bebiendo algo de té.

Fuuma no pudo evitar reír ante ese escenario familiar, recordándole las experiencias que vivió con Arashi, Sorata y Yuzuriha con quienes formó un inusual hogar esos días en que los dragones de la tierra frenaron un poco sus actividades.

Se preguntó cómo estarían Yuzuriha e Inuki cuando el gato obeso de la familia se le acercaba. Sin esperar invitación es que el osado felino se acurrucó sobre sus piernas mientras ronroneaba.

—Parece que todos los miembros de esta casa lo han aprobado —comentó Sota con alegría.

Aunque, el abuelo no dejaba de mirar al invitado con cierto recelo. Entre cada bocado, examinaba silenciosamente al joven de la familia Monou. Suerte para Fuuma el encontrarse entretenido con el niño y el gato para no darse cuenta de ello, pero otra era la historia referente a Kagome y su madre.

—Abuelo ¿estás bien? —inquirió la nieta, sólo rogando que no saliera contraproducente el preguntar.

—Yo sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerle —el anciano dijo de pronto, tensando el ambiente.

El abuelo avanzó sobre sus rodillas y encaró directamente al nervioso Monou. Ese viejo tenía una mirada muy extraña— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi nieta? Confiésalo.

—¿I-intenciones?– repitió Fuuma, atragantado.

—Ya los Monou dejaron a una chica en pleno altar, no pienso permitir que le hagan lo mismo a mi Kagome —reprochó.

— ¡Abuelo! —tanto madre como hija saltaron avergonzadas—. ¡Por favor!

Fuuma pestañeó completamente perplejo, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba ese viejo.

—¡N-n-no le hagas caso! ¡Ya está anciano, a veces senil! —Kagime se apresuró a decir.

—Yo estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo —agregó el orgulloso viejo—. Responde muchacho —exigió, cruzando los brazos.

—Señor, creo que está confundiendo las cosas yo… Kagome es mi amiga, no busco nada romántico con ella si eso es a lo que se refiere.

—Y no te culpo —Sota musitó sarcástico, volviendo a recibir un coscorrón.

—Por participar donde no te llaman —aclaró Kagome, rodeada por una aura amenazante.

—¿Lo prometes? —el viejo se peinó el bigote con los dedos.

—Respeto mucho a su nieta y estoy agradecido con ella por lo que ha hecho por mi, así como a toda su familia. Le aseguro que jamás haría algo impropio —explicó al anciano con tono solemne.

—Bien, te creeré. Pero te estaré vigilando —advirtió, asintiendo un par de veces.

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos completamente apenada. Ahora entendía por qué no tenía un novio formal, nadie soportaría todo ese circo.

—Kagome, antes de que se me olvide, Yuka te trajo la lista de deberes que tienes pendiente esta semana.

—Gracias mamá —Kagome accedió a faltar por una semana a la escuela, el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde esa noche en el que Fuuma volvió en sí. Su madre le ayudó a crear una excusa por lo que no tendría problemas con los estudios. Únicamente debía redoblar sus esfuerzos para estar al corriente.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pensando hacer joven Monou? Durante su estancia con nosotros —se interesó la señora Higurashi al servir un poco de té.

—Lo último que quiero es ser una molestia para ustedes. Puedo ayudarlos en el templo, si me lo permiten. O buscar algún empleo para pagar mi estancia —Fuuma ya había estado reflexionando sobre dicha cuestión, sabía que su situación económica no era favorable, pero no deseaba abusar de la caridad de tan buenas personas.

—Hmm los chicos de tu edad la pasan mejor en la escuela —comentó pensativa la señora del templo—. Lo más correcto es que asistas y te pongas al corriente con tus estudios.

—No es tan mala idea —comentó Kagome, admirada de su madre.

—Seré honesto… no lo había pensando —murmuró, buscando ordenar sus prioridades. La verdad es que todavía resentía todo ese cambio. Tenía la oportunidad de regresar a esa vida que dejó atrás, pero parte de él estaba aterrado. ¿Podría volver a ser un simple estudiante cuya única preocupación son los deberes y los amigos?

—Si es por dinero no tienes por qué preocuparte —aseguró la noble mujer—. Nunca es suficiente para asegurar el futuro de un joven como tú —sonrió con un gesto maternal—. Podrías ayudarnos con el mantenimiento del templo cuando sea necesario ¿qué dices? Al abuelo le vendría bien algo de ayuda, y Sota es muy pequeño para algunas tareas.

—Será un placer, tengo experiencia al respecto —añadió inclinándose en gratitud—. Le prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para compensar tantas atenciones.

—Así me gusta. Yo me encargaré de hablar con el director de la escuela. Lo más recomendable será que ambos regresen a clases hasta el inicio de semana, así Kagome tendrá tiempo para terminar los deberes y el joven Fuuma podrá repasar un poco. Ahora Sota ¿podrías mostrarle a Fuuma dónde se instalará? Kagome y yo recogeremos aquí.

—Claro. Ven, compartiremos mi habitación —el niño se levantó animado, esperando a que Fuuma lo siguiera—. Mamá compró una litera para ambos, ¡yo escojo arriba!

Kagome esperó a que ambos subieran al segundo piso para decir —Muchas gracias mamá, por tu gran generosidad. Abuelo, gracias por tu paciencia —sonrió alegre mientras recogía la mesa—. Sé que será difícil pero yo ayudaré en lo que pueda.

El anciano solo manoteó indiferente y abandonó el comedor para ir a su alcoba.

—Hija, no debes preocuparte —le pidió la mujer—Tengo que confesarte un pequeño secreto, mas te pido que sea únicamente entre tu y yo.

—Claro, habla —pidió.

—No debemos preocuparnos por dinero si es lo que te mortifica. El señor Kurama habló conmigo hace dos días, para agradecernos.

—¿De verdad?

La mujer asintió— Es una persona tan amable —comentó ella—. Y realmente se preocupa por Fuuma. Me dijo que pagaría todo lo que él necesitara durante su estancia aquí: ropa, comida, estudios. Pero me hizo prometer no decírselo, teme que vaya a rechazarlo. Por lo que te pido Kagome, que me ayudes a despistarlo un poco ¿está bien?

Kagome no supo qué pensar. Era claro que Kurama le despertaba una sensación de ser alguien muy reservado, solitario y… lo confesaba, a veces le transmitía una clase de temor. Pero aún así, él se preocupa por los demás y posee nobles sentimientos que siente sinceros aún con la frialdad de sus métodos.

Fuuma no durmió demasiado esa noche. No había pensando en los demás dragones del cielo hasta ahora. Se preguntó cómo es que se encontrarían Arashi, Seishiro, Yuzuriha y Subaru.

Tenía la esperanza que todo había mejorado para ellos y pudieron volver a sus vidas normales. Eligió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos era no buscarlos, que pensaran que murió en la batalla final. Por nada del mundo deseaba volver a atarlos a sus problemas.

***

No interesaba si era el grado escolar correcto o no, el motivo de inscribirlo a una escuela no era otro más que el de distraer su mente y paulatinamente regresarle la vida que dejó suspendida en aquel entonces.

Fuuma sentía los recuerdos de sus años de escuela tan lejanos como si de un hombre de cuarenta años se tratase.

Se sintió extraño en su primer día. Siendo despertado por una escandalosa alarma; el movimiento rutinario de asearse y vestirse con el uniforme; el desayuno en la mesa con una amable familia; la manera en la que una amorosa madre le dio su almuerzo y le deseó un buen día permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Está acostumbrado a las miradas curiosas, no por nada siempre ha despertado la admiración y recelo de aquellos que lo rodean. Siendo en la escuela mucho más obvio.

Kagome se percató de las miradas llenas de incógnitas de los estudiantes, pero sobretodo las de las chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas.

No fue diferente cuando el maestro de la primera clase lo presentara ante el grupo— _Espero nos llevemos bien—_ logró decir cortésmente antes de tomar el pupitre al final del salón.

Durante toda la clase, Higurashi dio vistazos discretos hacia Monou quien se mostraba muy centrado en las lecciones y en los libros. En el fondo ella se preguntaba si Fuuma estaba a gusto o sólo fingía estarlo.

En el intermedio de las clases, Kagome vio a Fuuma rodeado por los valientes que se animaron a entablar comunicación con el joven tan serio e inexpresivo. Pero lo que aterró a Higurashi fue que al voltear, se topó con el muro inquebrantable de sus tres queridas amigas que esperaban descargar muchas preguntas sobre ella.

—Kagome, pilla, cuando hablabas de _Fuuma Monou_ no imaginábamos que fuera taaan apuesto —suspiró Eri con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, mirando hacia sus compañeros que se aglomeraban alrededor del chico nuevo.

—Eres muy afortunada que esté viviendo bajo tu mismo techo. Creo que te visitaremos más seguido Kagome, claro, si no te incomoda —Ayumi guiñó con un gesto pícaro.

—Pobre Hojo, no tiene oportunidad ahora —se preocupó Yuca con tono bromista.

—Por favor chicas, basta —suplicó Kagome, avergonzada por el que pudieran oírlas— Siempre malentienden todo —resopló.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que sientes algo por Hojo? Es bueno saber que Monou está disponible —Ayumi añadió pensativa.

— ¡Hojo y yo sólo somos amigos!— espetó con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces te sientes atraída por Monou? —volvió a cuestionar Ayumi.

— ¡Amigos!— Higurashi insistió.

—Bueno, tampoco es para que te pongas celosa —secundó Erie—. No acapares tanto Kagome, nunca imaginé que fueras tan egoísta. Deja algo para las demás.

— Si, Monou o Hojo, no puedes tener a los dos —se unió Yuka.

—¡Basta, basta, basta, esto no es gracioso!— se echó sobre el pupitre, ocultando el sonrojo que provocó la presión de sus amigas. Pero en todo caso ¿por qué estaba obligada a tomar una decisión? Ambos jóvenes eran sus amigos, y no esperaba más.

Fuuma se sorprendió cuando uno de sus nuevos compañeros lo reconociera, pero no por su vida como _Kamui_, sino por la de estudiante y basquetbolista.

—¡Ya recordé dónde te he visto!— clamó admirado un joven castaño— ¡Eres Fuuma Monou, el as del equipo de básquetbol de la escuela _**Seinan**_! ¿O me equivoco?

—… Estuve en el equipo de mi antigua escuela, sí —se animó a responder, asombrando a otros chicos.

Fue repentino, pero le pidieron que entrara al equipo de la escuela. Confiaban en que podrían aprender mucho de él y reforzar el patético escuadrón de atletas que lo conformaban.

Al contrario de lo pensado, él aceptó. Los días en los que jugaba en campeonatos se marcaron con fuerza en su mente. Recordar la adrenalina de cada partido, las exaltaciones del público, las tácticas del equipo contrario, todo removió una antigua emoción… No recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba practicar basquetbol.

Al terminar las clases, lo invitaron a quedarse a practicar. Kagome se alegró por el que estuviera haciendo amigos, así que no objetó, pero tampoco podía dejarlo volver a casa por su cuenta, por lo que accedió a estar en la biblioteca, pidiéndole que fuera a buscarla una vez que terminara.

En cuanto Monou tuvo un balón en las manos, recordó lo bueno que era. Mientras practicaba, todas las voces en su cabeza se silenciaron, se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones y disfrutó del juego.

Pese a que las prácticas terminaron y sus compañeros comenzaron a irse, él decidió quedarse. Botó el balón un par de veces antes de saltar y arrojarlo hacia la cesta donde entró sin tocar el aro.

Sus ojos volvían a mostrar aflicción, pues durante el juego se percató de algo. Su habilidad podría no ser natural… Siempre sintió orgullo el ser un buen deportista, imparable en la cancha, pero cuando fue consciente de poder adivinar los movimientos de los demás con facilidad, no perder el aliento cuando todos se agotan, moverse más rápido y responder más ágil que ellos, se pregunta si no es causa de ser _el otro Kamui_.

Podía fingir ser un estudiante más, pero la verdad es que jamás lo sería… tal vez jamás lo fue.

La pelota regresó a él, y tras agacharse a recogerla, escuchó como alguien empujó la puerta del gimnasio.

El balón cayó de sus manos en cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de la persona que abrió para dar un rápido vistazo hacia el interior.

Ahí, con esa cálida y amable sonrisa, la imagen de su hermana le paralizó el corazón.

Fuuma se talló los ojos con frenesí, estaba seguro que podía tratarse de otra ilusión… Se prometió no volver a caer en ellas, pero al volver la vista hacia el frente, la chica vestida con un atuendo blanco, se despidió amigable antes de correr fuera del lugar.

Algo lo empujó a ir tras ella, probablemente el escuchar reír a su hermana, ese encantador sonido de cuando eran pequeños y jugaban al escondite. Esa risita siempre le permitió saber dónde se escondía, fingiendo no hallarla para hacer más amenos sus jugueteos.

Corrió por la escuela, salió hacia la calle, entró por un callejón y recorrió algunos más siguiendo el eco que producía esa voz que lo incitaba a darle alcance. Al girar en cada esquina sólo vislumbraba a lo lejos una tela blanca que se escabullía por otro rincón.

Finalmente llegó a un parque, justo cuando la luz del sol cayó en el horizonte y las luces de los faroles se encendieron para alumbrar el camino.

La repentina luz lo cegó momentáneamente, mas la silueta de una persona llamó su atención.

Como si hubiese aparecido en el instante en que una banca se iluminó, un hombre de atuendo pulcro y blanco se encontraba cómodamente sentado en ella.

Exceptuando por el color de cabello blanquecino y los ojos azules, ese sujeto le recordó mucho a un viejo amigo, Sorata. Incluso la misma expresión adornó su sonrisa cuando éste le habló.

—Te buscaba, _Kamui._

Fuuma se petrificó al escuchar que lo llamara así. No cualquier persona podía conocer su pasado.

Al dejar de escuchar y de ver a su hermana, Monou intuyó que todo había sido una jugarreta por atraerlo hasta allí. No tenía sentido el ocultar su identidad, por lo que decidió enfrentarlo sin rodeos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué puedes necesitar de mí?— inquirió con desconfianza.

El hombre permaneció tranquilo, esbozó una leve sonrisa para decir— Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva —recargó el brazo sobre el respaldo de la banca y prosiguió—. Pero te sorprenderá saber que yo no deseo nada de ti, más bien, si estoy aquí es porque tú me necesitas.

Las cejas de Monou se contrajeron con desagrado— ¿De qué estas hablando?

Enseguida, el hombre de camisa y pantalón blanco alzó la mano, esperando que alguien a su costado la tomara. Repentinamente, la jovencita a la que anteriormente Fuuma persiguió, apareció a su diestra para tomar la mano del sujeto en la banca.

Fuuma sintió un terrible agobio al encarar el rostro de su hermana… Aunque se tratara de una ilusión, el efecto sobre él era muy grande.

—De segundas oportunidades, mi amigo. De hacer que todo lo que está mal vuelva a estar bien.

—No… No puedes hacer esto, debe ser otro engaño… —masculló con indignación—. Sólo estás jugando conmigo.

—_Kamui_ —el de la banca se levantó, siendo tan alto como el mismo Monou— ¿Qué tiene de malo que desee compensar tus sacrificios, aquellos que has hecho por la humanidad?... Sé que la gente es ingrata y aún cuando supieran todo lo que hiciste por ellos, nunca podrían compensar tus pérdidas, pero por eso estoy aquí, quiero enmendar esa deuda que ellos tienen contigo.

—Kotori… está muerta —se le dificultó decir, pues al verse reflejado en los ojos de la chica con su misma apariencia lo dañaba—. Eso nadie lo puede cambiar, el pasado es inalterable… El destino es incorregible —protegiéndose en esas creencias.

— Pero la muerte es manipulable y fácil de persuadir— añadió con descaro al cederle a esa Kotori que lo tomó por las manos.

Fuuma se consternó ante el tacto tibio y real con esa chica, pero sobretodo, se estremeció al escucharla hablar— Hermano, sé cuanto sufres y sé lo mucho que deseas ir a donde yo, Kamui y los demás estamos esperándote pero, ya no tienes que ir a ninguna parte, podemos volver a estar contigo —su frágil mano peinó los cabellos que cubrían la frente del joven, mientras éste la contemplaba con gran añoranza.

—Conmovedor realmente— comentó el hombre de blanco—. Es en momentos como estos en que reafirmo que no existe diferencia alguna entre agentes que luchan por el bien y aquellos que luchan por la oscuridad. Nos enseñan a creer que el lado del bien siempre tiene sus recompensas, mientras que aquellos que denominan _malos _sufrirán por sus faltas… Pero te veo Fuuma Monou, salvador de este mundo, enviado de un Dios poco atento y… no veo gloria… no veo dicha, bienestar o satisfacción por tu gran logro y aguerrida lucha. La única diferencia que hay entre tú y Kamui Shirou es que él está muerto…

Por donde quiera que Fuuma lo pensaba, esas palabras cargaban una verdad absoluta.

—No ganaste nada sirviendo a tu destino, en cambio perdiste todo…— musitó el extraño.

_Kotori _se abrazó a su hermano e inmediatamente Monou la rodeó con los brazos. Era idéntica en todo, incluso hasta en la fragancia que desprendía su cabello… ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría en verdad recuperar a su hermana y a todos aquellos a quienes amaba?

— Pero… lo que sucedió no se puede cambiar…— murmuró Fuuma, una parte de él se aferraba a la realidad.

— No hablo de cambiarlo sino de regresarte todo… Soy capaz de eso y más. Acepta mi ofrenda, _Kamui_. Deja que repare el mal que tu Dios te ha hecho— siseó en un tono hipnótico—. Yo puedo hacer que todo vuelva estar bien para ti… ¿No es eso lo que más añoras?

— ¿Lo que más añoro?...— sus ojos se opacaron de un momento a otro, perdiéndose en la búsqueda de esa respuesta.

— ¿No es lo que más deseas?...— volvió a cuestionar, caminando a su alrededor.

— Lo que más deseo…— repitió con aire confundido.

— No hay retribución sirviendo a la luz, tampoco al mal… Ven conmigo Kamui, y te mostraré un camino alternativo, uno en el que tendrás todo lo que deseas, en el que serás el _Kamui_ que deberías ser…

— ¿Ir contigo?...

— Acéptame, acompáñame y ya verás cómo es que todo volverá a estar bien— sonriente, el hombre de cabello blanco le tendió la mano— Permite que sea tu guía a partir de ahora.

Fuuma miró esos dedos de piel tan lisa, sintiendo una gran necesidad de aceptar, pero otra voz le aconsejaba el rechazar…

Sin embargo, la oferta era demasiado tentadora para su alma huérfana y herida. La solución de todos sus errores estaban a un sólo apretón de manos.

Fuuma separó su brazo derecho de la espalda de _Kotori_, acercando los dedos lenta y peligrosamente a firmar un convenio.

Pero antes de poder sellar tal pacto, tan veloz como un impacto de bala, una kunai hirió el dorso de su mano, obligando a Fuuma a reaccionar por la lacerante herida.

El hombre de blanco retrocedió atinadamente de un salto cuando un sujeto enmascarado cayera tras una fallida patada.

— …. Kakashi— lo reconoció Monou, saliendo del trance.

— ¡Aléjate, sea quien seas!— advirtió el ninja al extraño.

—Vaya, de verdad creí que no te atreverías a intervenir, qué infortunio —el de ropas blancas alzó los hombros totalmente despreocupado—. Justo cuando estábamos entendiéndonos— se dirigió a Fuuma, quien permaneció inmóvil al lado de Kakashi. Monou observó en redondo y ni una señal de su hermana. Se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad.

Abrumado por lo que percibía en toda la zona, el ninja apenas y pudo fingir valentía— ¡No lo diré de nuevo, márchate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

El sujeto metió las manos en los bolsos de su pantalón blanco— No tienes por qué decirlo de esa forma… Pero gracias a ti, mi presentación ha perdido su efecto y temo que los negocios tendrán que aguardar para una ocasión más favorable. Mis disculpas _Kamui_, pero debo retirarme —se inclinó respetuosamente ante ambos—. Ah, pero qué modales los míos, no me permití presentarme, me llaman **DEM.** No lo olvides, ya que puedes invocarme cuando te sientas listo para aceptar mi propuesta, o cuando necesites mi ayuda… Acudiré, de eso puedes estar seguro— chasqueó los dedos y la luz de los faroles se desvaneció por un falso contacto.

Cuando se encendieron de nuevo, únicamente estaban Kakashi y Monou, permaneciendo perplejos por tal aparición.

— ¿"_Márchate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias_"? ¿En qué estaba pensando?— pensó Kakashi todavía impresionado.

Con su ojo especial había intentado analizar al que se nombró DEM, llevándose una espantosa sorpresa. Nunca había visto jamás tal cantidad de _Chakra _en un individuo, pensaba que Kamui era intimidante, pero ese sujeto venía a cambiar todas sus escalas.

Kakashi se volteó hacia el estudiante, dedicándole una estricta mirada. Tomó el kunai clavado en el suelo, él cual le acercó al cuello— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente planeabas hacer? —recriminó al silencioso Monou quien eludió su mirada.

—¿Lo escuchaste todo?— musitó apenado, pero a la vez molesto por el que Kurama haya puesto a ese ninja a vigilarlo.

—No me habrían contratado de no poder hacerlo. Respóndeme— con la punta del kunai hizo que levantara el rostro y lo mirara fijamente—, y hazlo como un hombre ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido? ¿Será así siempre? ¿Cualquiera que se pueda aprovechar de tus lloriqueos estará así cerca de matarte?

Monou tragó saliva para responder— Tienes razón… y lo lamento. Pero no pude evitarlo… No se puede dejar de desear —musitó, compartiendo la pena que Subaru sintió alguna vez.

Kakashi suspiró, buscando serenarse. La presencia de ese hombre lo alteró más de lo debido. Guardó la cuchilla para poder decir— Esto ya no es sólo por ti. Si permites que estas cosas continúen pasando alcanzará a todos los que te rodean. Deja de ser un egoísta, entiende y acepta, eres lo que eres, y estás aquí por una razón al igual que todos los demás.

—Lo intento —se sujetó el brazo, buscando contener la hemorragia producida por el kunai.

—Intentar no es suficiente —aclaró, buscando entre su bolsillo un vendaje con el cual cubrirle la herida.

El joven extendió el brazo y el ninja comenzó vendarle. Era profunda pero, al ver cómo es que poco a poco comenzaba a sanarse por sí misma, Kakashi dejó de preocuparse.

—Tal vez me equivoqué… es muy pronto para intentar volver a mi vida de antes.

—Ese es tu problema. No podrás volver a tener esa vida de la que hablas, es momento de pensar en una nueva, desde cero. Eres afortunado, muchos envidiarían esa clase de oportunidad…incluyéndome— murmuró para asombro del Monou.

—Entiendo tu punto. Prometo que no volverá a pasar…una vez es comprensible, dos es demasiado, tres es….

—Inaudito— se apresuró a decir el ninja, no hacía falta malas palabras—Pero no te preocupes, no estás solo. De cierto modo tú salvaste mi vida… la de mi gente, la de todos… Mi deber es regresarte el favor, no una ni dos veces, las que sean necesarias, una por cada persona por la que diste tu mejor esfuerzo. Esta es una promesa que te hago ahora, Fuuma Monou, y un ninja nunca rompe sus promesas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 06

*** Hitomi Kanzaki**, de la serie "La visión de Escaflowne"


	7. I 07 Maestro y alumno

Fuuma contemplaba el paisaje a través del delgado cristal de la ventanilla. Tenía tiempo sin visitar la zona rural de Japón, por lo que era gratificante observar al ganado, las plantaciones y la gente del campo.

Las vacaciones llegaron demasiado pronto en su opinión, aunque eso pasa cuando se inicia clases a mediados de semestre. A insistencia de Kakashi y Kagome es que él aceptó pasar dicho tiempo en el campo, pero no para vacacionar, sino para aprender a dominar ese poder que en ocasiones aborrecía.

Ningún otro extraño incidente ocurrió desde ese día en que conoció al enigmático **DEM**. En ocasiones recordaba su propuesta, la cual seguía considerando muy generosa…

Le frustraba saberse tan débil de espíritu, tenía que frenar el desfile de criaturas que lo buscaban sólo para aprovecharse de su situación. Nadie volverá a jugar con sus sentimientos, eso lo prometía.

A veces no entendía cómo es que Kurama y los otros le permitían seguir viviendo, hasta él mismo se consideraba una amenaza que en cualquier momento podría arrasar con todo…

**Capitulo 07**

_Maestro y alumno._

La vereda los condujo a una cabaña situada dentro de un claro espacioso, alrededor se extendían hectáreas de pinos. Kagome se distrajo al ver a las ardillas que jugueteaban entre las ramas.

Fuuma avanzó más rápidamente, adentrándose al claro en el que el sol lo cegó al encontrarse en el punto más alto del día. Miró con curiosidad la rústica cabaña hecha con tablones de madera. Tenía un pórtico amplio en el que un hombre se hallaba sentado en las escaleras.

Ambos lo reconocieron de inmediato, no era otro más que Hatake Kakashi quien hojeaba detenidamente el tomo de un delgado libro. El ninja lo cerró en cuanto la voz de Kagome soltó un alegre saludo conforme se acercaba.

—Ah, parece que lo consiguieron. Por un momento pensé que no había sido claro en mis indicaciones —Kakashi comentó, mirando de soslayo a los chicos.

— Por un momento lo pensamos también, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí—dijo Kagome un poco avergonzada, recordando su preocupación a la hora de bajar del autobús.

—Bueno, deben de estar cansados, pasen primero, instálense y comenzaremos en cuanto se recuperen un poco —les pidió, entrando a la vivienda.

En cuanto entraron, escucharon una melodiosa voz que clamó una bienvenida para los recién llegados— ¡Bienvenidos, chii! —una jovencita apareció en la sala, acercándose a los estudiantes a toda prisa— ¡Hola, soy Chii! —dijo con una mueca risueña.

Kagome lo descubrió con mayor rapidez, por los accesorios curvos que adornaban los oídos de la jovencita, era una PERSOCOM.

—¡Ah, qué linda PERSOCOM! —sonrió Kagome, mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña que parecía toda una muñequita con ese vestido verde pistache que le cubría hasta las rodillas. En un impulso muy propia de ella, le tocó ambas orejas blancas como si tratara con un animalito—. Mucho gusto Chii, mi nombre es Kagome y él es Fuuma, encantada de conocerte —contagiándose por el entusiasmo que Chii mostraba.

Kakashi sujetó a la PERSOCOM por los hombros, alejándola unos pasos de los jóvenes— Discúlpenla, a veces se emociona demasiado cuando conoce nuevas personas. Tiene reacciones muy intensas —se comprobó cuando la pequeña se volteara y lo abrazara por el cuello.

A Kagome no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrada en algo a esos seres mecánicos. Pero le sorprendía demasiado que Hatake Kakashi tuviera uno tan… _dulce_. No va de acuerdo a su personalidad, o… ¿será acaso que sus gustos son….? Higurashi sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, buscando borrar esas pervertidas imágenes mentales que comenzaron a dibujarse en su mente referente a Kakashi y la inocente Chii.

No era la primera vez que Fuuma veía a un PERSOCOM tan de cerca. En el hospital donde fue atendido, algunas de las enfermeras que le llevaban los alimentos o cambiaban lo tendidos eran robots. Seguía pareciéndole extraño ver comportamientos tan humanos en meras maquinas, la tecnología sí que avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

— Chii, ¿por qué no le muestras a Kagome dónde dormirá? —Kakashi pidió a la PERSOCOM, quien asintió gustosa.

— ¡Ven, por aquí está el cuarto de niñas! —tomó a Kagome de las manos, encaminándola a la parte trasera de la casa.

Las instalaciones eran sencillas, de paredes de madera, el suelo de reluciente tatami, pocas ventanas rectangulares con cortinas cafés. Al entrar los recibía una sala con dos sillones blancos. El comedor con una mesa cuadrada junto al medio muro que dividía la estancia, dándole independencia a la cocina que cuenta con una vasta alacena repleta de víveres. Al fondo había una puerta trasera que llevaba al exterior donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Junto a dicha puerta había un pasillo horizontal que conducía a los dos dormitorios, siendo el primero al que entraron las chicas.

Había electricidad, la vivienda tenía su propio generador eléctrico. Así también una línea telefónica que debió instalarse a insistencia de Kurama.

Fuuma contempló sin mucho interés la habitación que compartiría con Kakashi. Tomó la litera de la izquierda sobre la que dejó la mochila de viaje.

—¿Te interesaría comenzar de una vez? —preguntó el ninja, permaneciendo en el pasillo.

Fuuma asintió — Cuanto antes mejor.

Kakashi estuvo deacuerdo. Antes de partir tomó unas cantimploras que llenó de agua para el camino, avisando a sus acompañantes que se ausentarían hasta la cena, pidiendo que cocinaran algo sabroso para su regreso.

Ambos caminaron en silencio un largo tramo, adentrándose al bosque que ensordecía con diversos sonidos de animales e insectos. Finalmente, Kakashi se detuvo cuando otro claro se abriera sobre ellos— ¿En qué piensas Fuuma? —inquirió, inclinándose hacia un lado para rejuntar una piedra del suelo—. Aquellos que no hablan mucho es porque piensan demasiado.

El joven se alejó unos pasos del ninja, sintiéndose molesto—Todavía no comprendo qué esperas lograr con esto, me siento viejo para someterme a alguna clase de entrenamiento —confesó, mirando el suelo donde contempló una solitaria flor amarilla entre la hierba. Repentinamente, vio como la sombra de Kakashi se alargó en el césped, advirtiéndole de un movimiento repentino en su contra.

Fuuma no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una dura piedra estaba por golpearle la cabeza, cerró los ojos intuitivamente para resistir el dolor, ocurriendo una explosión que lo cubrió de polvo.

Los arboles fueron golpeados por el fuerte ventarrón que desencadenó la detonación. Fuuma abrió los ojos con dificultad por las partículas de tierra que se mantenían todavía a flote, lanzando una mirada iracunda al ninja— ¡¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?

Detrás de la polvareda, el ninja permaneció de pie— Comprobar el punto que me ha tenido preocupado desde tu despertar —explicó, guardándose las manos en las bolsas del pantalón—. Dices que no necesitas entrenamiento, pero yo creo que en este punto de tu vida es cuando más lo requieres. Observa bien.

Fuuma no comprendió al principio, pero después notó como el suelo frente a él se había hundido, teniendo un aspecto erosionado.

— Y todo este escándalo por defenderte de una inofensiva piedra— comentó Kakashi, quien vio como la roca fue reducida a grava a escasos centímetros de tocar a Monou—. Tienes poderes sorprendentes, es cierto, pero no es algo que hayas obtenido por gusto. Ser _el otro Kamui_ te brindó habilidades útiles para sobrevivir a las batallas del fin del mundo. Eres responsable de un poder terrible, que sin el debido control provocará muchas desgracias al utilizarlo.

Fuuma sabía bien el grado de intensidad en la que sus poderes podían estallar. Todos los dragones del cielo y de la tierra demostraron su agresividad sobre Tokio en aquellos días. Él y sus amigos pelearon sin limitaciones al confiar en la existencia de los _kekkais_, la barrera psíquica creada por cada dragón del cielo que impedía que el daño de la batalla llegara a la realidad. Muchas veces los _kekkais_ no resistieron, y al venirse abajo, la destrucción que causaron devastó barrios enteros y miles de personas murieron.

Monou se estremeció al recordar tales sucesos. Entendía lo que Kakashi quería decirle… él mismo lo había olvidado… ya no habría barreras que borraran sus errores— Tienes razón— admitió en un susurro, mirando apenado el piso antes verde y florido convertido en seca arena.

— Todo este tiempo has peleado por instinto. Tus emociones están estrechamente conectadas a la fuente de todo tu poder, así como tu subconsciente. Eso te sirvió antes, pero debes adaptarte a tu nueva situación ¿entiendes? Hoy fue simple piso, mañana podría ser los cimientos de una casa, o un tanque de combustible en la ciudad.

— Entiendo perfectamente tu punto, no tienes que recalcarme que soy un monstruo— pidió con gesto agresivo.

— ¿Un monstruo?— Kakashi suspiró con aburrimiento—. A como yo lo veo, frente a mi tengo a un simple estudiante que nació con una enorme cantidad de chakra, eso es todo.

— ¿_Chakra_?— repitió contrariado.

— Voy a explicártelo todo. Ese es el motivo por el que te traje aquí. Te ofrezco la manera en la que dejes de temerte a ti mismo. Si me aceptas como tu _sensei, _yo haré de ti el _Kamui_ que éste mundo necesita.

En la cabaña, Kagome intentaba no preocuparse por los repentinos incrementos de energía que sentía a lo lejos. Identificaba perfectamente la energía espiritual de Monou, pudiendo aprenderse también la de Hatake Kakashi.

Recientemente se sentía inquieta y ansiosa, lo atribuía a la incertidumbre que le causaba el entrenamiento del ninja para Monou, le preocupaba que salieran lastimados…

— Chii ya peló las patatas— anunció la PERSOCOM, mostrando la bandeja en las que brillaban cuatro legumbres perfectamente limpias.

— Vaya Chii, parece que aprendes muy rápido— la felicitó, acariciándole la cabeza—, ahora hay que llenar la cacerola en agua, hasta aquí ¿Entendido?— especificó, logrando que la PERSOCOM acudiera entusiasmada a su tarea.

Cuando Chii se ofreció en ayudarle en la cocina, rápidamente notó su gusto en el ámbito. Por supuesto que Chii no sabía tantas cosas, sólo conocimientos muy básicos como preparar un emparedado, sopas instantáneas y comida de microondas… No era algo de sorprender teniendo en cuenta de a quién servía.

Higurashi ya tenía en qué entretenerse. Chii era una esponja de información pues la curiosidad la llevaba a preguntar mucho y querer saber otro tanto. Le enseñaría un poco de cocina, cuando menos así podrá atender de mejor forma a su amo.

— En nuestro cuerpo hay dos clases de energía— explicó Kakashi, estando maestro y alumno sentados bajo la sombra de un altísimo árbol de grueso tronco—. Una que proviene de cada célula de nuestro cuerpo, es decir la energía corporal. Y otra de nuestra mente, la energía espiritual. A la unión de ambas la llamamos _chakra_.

Estaba hecho, Fuuma no tenía por qué desconfiar de las intenciones de Kakashi, a quien ha aceptado como maestro desde ahora.

El ninja era sabio, respaldaba sus palabras con fuertes fundamentos, unos que no podía ignorar pues estaban cargados de verdad.

Aceptó finalmente que el misterioso Hatake Kakashi no hacia esto por beneficio propio, cierto es que se preocupaba por los demás y por el futuro.

De alguna forma el ninja adivina sus pensamientos, así también sus temores. La oferta de enseñarle cómo controlar el poder de _Kamui_ para no dañar a otros abría nuevos horizontes, resucitaba viejas esperanzas.

— Tu energía corporal y espiritual rebasa todo lo que yo haya visto en el pasado. Sin embargo, llevas a cabo la unión de ambas energías de manera inapropiada, impulsada por instintos o cambios repentinos de humor. Debes aprender a moldear tu _chakra_, de eso se trata todo esto. La fusión de ambas fuerzas no se lleva acabo aquí— se señaló la frente—, sino en el centro de tu cuerpo— alargó el brazo para tocar el pecho de Fuuma—. Una vez que seas capaz de moldearlo, de aquí fluye a las demás partes de tu ser —el ninja cruzó los brazos, mirando con atención como un pajarillo permanece sobre su nido—. Pero hay algo muy importante, el _chakra_ debe usarse en condiciones de calma, sin que alguna emoción altere tu mente y espíritu. Sé que suena ilógico o hasta imposible, pues los guerreros como yo lo utilizamos siempre en combate donde las exaltaciones son muchas. Pero por eso nos entrenamos, incluso en batalla se debe conservar la serenidad. ¿Has entendido?

Fuuma asintió, lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Entonces pasemos a la práctica —anunció el peligris, poniéndose de pie—. Hay dos maneras básicas de aprender a moldear el chakra, todo ninja ha pasado por ellas. Observa bien —Kakashi plantó un pie al tronco del árbol que les da sombra, empezando a caminar verticalmente vertical sobre él.

Fuuma lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

— Cuando logras controlar tu chakra correctamente y acumularla por ejemplo en tus pies, serás capaz de hacer cosas como esta, adherirte a una superficie solida, caminar sobre el agua, aumentar tu velocidad o dar grandes saltos. Aunque tengo entendido que estos últimos dos aspectos no son desconocidos para ti ¿o me equivoco?— caminó hasta lo más alto, donde marcó una línea con el filo de un kunai.

— Así es, soy capaz de dar enormes saltos de edificio sobre edificio— explicó, así mismo recordaba la velocidad con la que podía desplazarse cuando lo deseaba.

— Algo que no requiere demasiada habilidad, te impulsas con tu _chakra_ para lograr tales proezas. Pero esto es diferente— volvió a tierra firme donde prosiguió con las indicaciones—. Debes acumular tu _chackra_ en la planta de los pies pero en cantidades definidas, constantes, sin cambios— recalcó— Necesitas mantener circulando dicha cantidad de _chakra_ en todo momento. Si es demasiada el árbol no lo resistirá, si es muy poca entonces no lograrás mantenerte adherido ¿comprendido?

Fuuma asintió con seguridad. Miró de abajo hacia arriba al árbol, calculando bastantes metros existentes hasta la marca.

— No hay prisa, tenemos todas las vacaciones para que lo perfecciones— aclaró Kakashi, alejándose. Volvió a tomar asiento en el césped, atento a lo que haría su pupilo, quien no sabía siquiera cómo empezar.

Monou contuvo la respiración, buscó que la energía que siempre ha sentido palpable en las manos descendiera a sus piernas. Se animó a poner un pie sobre la corteza, no sintiendo nada extraordinario hasta que se atrevió a alzar el otro.

Ver todo desde ese ángulo lo mareó por un instante, mas logró mantener los pies unidos al tronco.

El ninja sabía que esto era demasiado avanzado para cualquier novato, pero no trataba con un niño, trataba con _Kamui_. El poder lo tenía, la experiencia también, lo único en lo que debía centrar sus enseñanzas es en el control de todas esa energía.

— Bien, ya has comenzado, pero no tiene sentido si decides permanecer allí, tienes que avanzar.

Fuuma lo intentó, dio un paso con el pie derecho, el izquierdo se movió después. Lentamente y con inseguridad el joven Monou subió casi dos metros cuando su pie cuarteó la madera, la idea de poder derrumbarlo o hacerlo estallar lo sacó de balance. El descontrol lo llevó a caer al suelo del que se levantó adolorido.

Para ser la primera vez no lo hiciste tan mal —comentó Kakashi, volviendo a hojear el ejemplar de su novela favorita—. Toma tu tiempo, haces bien en preservar la naturaleza, no tendría sentido si no fueras precavido.

Al joven no le molestó verlo en esa actitud despreocupada, comenzaba a familiarizarse con esa extraña forma de ser de su _sensei._

Le tomó dos días completos a Fuuma Monou en dominar el ejercicio. El árbol terminó algo maltrecho y muy deshojado, pero se mantenía orgullosamente en pie.

En alguna ocasión, Kagome presenció la peculiar práctica cuando llevó algunos aperitivos junto con Chii, sorprendiéndole el avance. Se alegró de ver un sutil cambio en la actitud de Fuuma quien sonreía un poco más, ya sea hablando o alegando con el peculiar maestro que le estaba regresando la confianza en sí mismo.

Monou bajó por última vez del resistente árbol sobre el cual ya podía caminar, correr y saltar con entera libertad, todo sin causar más estragos sobre la madera.

— Bien— el ninja chocó las palmas para atraer su atención—. Has logrado el cometido de este ejercicio. Antes de pasar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, habrá que ver como aplicas lo que has aprendido hasta ahora.

— Se refiera a que… —mas Kakashi se adelantó al arrojarle una roca a la cabeza. A diferencia de lo acontecido la primera vez, Monou atrapó la piedra entre las manos con increíbles reflejos, hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

— Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme —sonrió el ninja—. Será un pequeño juego— se apresuró a decir, sacando un pequeño cascabel que se ató al cinturón— Si logras quitármelo, proseguiremos con tu entrenamiento.

Fuuma no se esperaba tal cosa. Pero ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Para Kakashi todo esto resultaba tan nostálgico. Recordó su propio entrenamiento cuando era un niño, así también al único grupo que ha entrenado en la vida. Después de eso, decidió vivir como un _Jounin_ auténtico, realizando misiones secretas para Konoha… Sí, la vida da muchos giros, pese a que se prometió que no volvería a ser un maestro ninja, aquí estaba, convertido en el _sensei_ de Kamui.

— Cuando tú quieras…— musitó él al percibir titubeos en el joven.

Fuuma asintió, avanzando a gran velocidad sobre el enmascarado quien bloqueó los intentos por arrebatarle el cascabel. Kakashi terminó por sujetarle un brazo, logrando que el cuerpo de su joven estudiante azotara en el suelo después de darle un giro inesperado en el aire.

Fuuma intentó ponerse de pie, mas la punta del afilado kunai lo hizo detenerse— No es suficiente con sólo arrojarte contra un enemigo esperando que este caiga. Si eso te ha servido en el pasado, es mejor que lo olvides. Enfócate, necesitas concentración.

Fuuma asintió cuando Kakashi retrocedió, volviendo a tomar una posición pasiva.

Monou volvió a lanzarse, siendo bloqueado por los brazos del ninja quien buscó volver a someterlo, pero esta vez su alumno lo eludió, siendo capaz de tocar con la yema del dedo el cascabel.

Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás, entrando al bosque. Fuuma lo siguió, aumentando la velocidad, moldeando el chakra en sus pies para correr por los arboles y ramas con la misma maestría que la de su sensei, sin causarles daño.

Durante la persecución, Kakashi se viró para lanzar un par de kunais que tomaron desprevenido a Fuuma. El chico apenas y se balanceó de una rama para eludirlos. Uno más atentó contra su cuello, pero expulsando cierta cantidad de energía, cambió el curso del proyectil.

La fuerte brisa agitó las hojas como si fueran serpentinas, nada más.

— _Anteriormente, ese sobresalto habría volado toda una hectárea de vegetación_— pensó Kakashi, oculto detrás de un tronco—. _Hay una mejora notable… pero todavía puede llegar más lejos._

Miró hacia arriba tras escuchar el crujido de una rama, Fuuma caía desde lo alto. El ninja se impulsó hacia un lado, mas Monou lo imitó, llegando a superar su impulso y acorralarlo.

— ¡Lo tengo! —estaba a punto de tomar el cascabel, cuando sintió como es que una cuerda se le aferró al tobillo, alzándolo de cabeza varios metros en el aire.

Kakashi rió divertido por la expresión confusa de_ Kamui_— Eres demasiado confiado, chico. Que esto sea una lección, no importa que seas _Kamui_, nunca subestimes a un oponente por muy insignificante que este sea para ti. Hasta un simple hombre como yo fue capaz de ponerte de cabeza con un truco tan viejo e infantil.

Enrojecido por la vergüenza, Fuuma alegó— No hables como si yo no fuera un humano —le pidió con gesto molesto—. Admitiré que no lo esperaba… supongo que debo hacer caso a la vieja advertencia _'espera lo inesperado'_— dobló el cuerpo para acercar su mano a la gruesa soga que logró cortar con un roce de los dedos.

Kakashi emprendió la carrera nuevamente. Monou se retrasó unos momentos, pero a pocos metros de persecución se topó con un enorme lago de aguas profundas sobre las que Kakashi se mantenía de pie.

Monou se detuvo junto a la orilla, observando al peligris que se encontraba muy adentrado en las aguas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de mojarte un poco? —inquirió el ninja, viéndolo como un gato que se niega a un baño.

— Se puede emplear el chakra para caminar en el agua, tú lo dijiste.

— Correcto. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Ya que has dominado lo anterior, esto no debe ser un problema para ti.

Fuuma asintió, concentrándose para aplicar correctamente lo aprendido. Dio un paso, mas el pie se sumergió casi en su totalidad en el agua, retrocediendo de inmediato en tierra firme.

— ¿Pero qué…?— buscó respuestas de su _sensei _quien permaneció de brazos cruzados.

— Que no te sorprenda, aunque se aplica el mismo fundamento, lograr suspenderte sobre líquidos requiere de un mayor dominio del _chakra_. Ésta será la siguiente lección —anunció Kakashi sin moverse—. El movimiento del agua requiere que mantengas tu energía en una cantidad uniforme, pero a la vez que seas capaz de ajustarla de acuerdo a los constantes movimientos del agua bajo tus pies, así es como podrás tener equilibrio y mantenerte a flote.

Fuuma miró con desconfianza el movimiento del líquido.

— Vamos, no es tan difícil como piensas —lo animó el ninja—. Tienes que arriesgarte.

Monou volvió a asentir, decidiendo dar un paso en el que de nueva cuenta su pie se hundió hasta el tobillo, pero sintió la suspensión. Movió la otra pierna, en un intento por obtener el mismo resultado, mas se sumergió hasta la rodilla.

La impresión lo llevó a perder concentración, por lo que cayó irremediablemente al agua.

El joven se aferró a la orilla para salir del lago, dispuesto a volver a intentarlo.

Cuando a Kagome le dijeron que a menos de un kilómetro de la cabaña había un lago, decidió ir.

Una vez que maestro y alumno partieron a entrenar en la mañana, ella preparó un picnic, juntó algunos libros e invitó a Chii a ir con ella.

Para la PERSOCOM fue excitante el paseo. Higurashi le permitió sólo estar cerca de la orilla, sabiendo que no afectará al robot de ninguna forma el mojarse las piernas.

Recostada sobre el mantel, Kagome pensaba en lo mucho que había disfrutado esos días de tranquilidad en las que pudo estudiar, cocinar y aprender más sobre la tecnología PERSOCOM con la que estaba fascinada.

Así mismo, conocer más de cerca al misterioso ninja Hatake Kakashi, quien era muy cuidadoso con respecto a su máscara. Ni siquiera a la hora de comer ha podido verlo sin ella, siempre ocurre alguna distracción cuando él está por degustar algún platillo, y cuando vuelve a prestar atención el peligris ya había terminado de merendar.

Le preguntó a Chii quien efectivamente ha visto su rostro, pero las descripciones de la PERSOCOM eran confusas. Incluso intentó con mostrarle una revista para que cuando menos fuera capaz de señalar a un hombre parecido, mas la robot señaló cada rostro masculino con el que se topaba… Al final Higurashi terminó tan frustrada que mejor lo olvidó.

Kagome escuchó unos estruendos a lo lejos cuando el viento soplara en un vendaval. Momentos después vio a dos figuras que aparecieron del otro lado del lago. Uno de ellos caminaba increíblemente por el agua mientras el segundo permanecía en tierra.

Sólo por reconocer las energías es por lo que no se alteró… aunque la idea de ver a un hombre caminar sobre el lago la dejó boquiabierta.

— ¡Chii también quiere hacer eso! —dijo la PERSOCOM al instante de reconocer a su amo en la lejanía—. ¡Chii!—levantando los brazos con toda la intención de dejarse caer al agua.

— ¡No, Chii espera! —Kagome alcanzó a interponerse entre la PERSOCOM quien con insistencia quería ir a donde estaban los hombres.

Gracias a los constantes gritos y '_Chiis_' que se escucharon, Kakashi Hatake giró la cabeza hacia donde vio a las dos niñas forcejear como si de hermanas se trataran.

— Nos veremos allá una vez que lo domines— indicó el ninja a su aprendiz, dando media vuelta para ir hacia donde su PERSOCOM saltaba gustosa de verlo, como siempre.

Chii sonrió ampliamente al ninja una vez que pisara tierra firme— ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó, acariciando la cabeza de la PERSOCOM para tranquilizarla.

— Un día de campo ¿gusta acompañarnos? —explicó Kagome con nerviosismo.

— Es peligroso que salgan de la cabaña ustedes solas ¿qué tal si las ataca un animal salvaje? —reprendió el ninja.

— Corrimos con suerte, no nos atacó ninguno —Higurashi comentó despreocupada—. Sí que me ha dejado impresionada al verlo recorrer el lago a pie, se dice que sólo las divinidades tienen esa habilidad.

— Ah, pues si miras hacia allá verás cómo un _dios_ tiene sus problemas para hacerlo —bromeó el enmascarado al apuntar a donde se podía ver a Fuuma Monou pasando por muchos problemas para lograr el equilibrio.

Kagome reprimió las ganas de reír— No se burle así de él. Fue toda una suerte que haya accedido a todo esto, considerando sus humores tan cambiantes.

— En eso te doy la razón. Ahora luce un poco más centrado.

Higurashi asintió— Y todo gracias a ti, te lo agradezco.

— Yo sólo cumplo la promesa que le hice al chico…— murmuró para sí mismo.

En las profundidades del lago, a donde la luz del sol no alcanza a llegar, algo comenzó a moverse. Sentían el sacudimiento del agua, una vibración extraña que los hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco. La corriente arrastraba una energía que comenzaba a despertarlos de un letargo de centurias. Intentaban darle una forma a la fuente de ese poder, mas pocos mantuvieron el interés y buscaron volver a su sueño.

Arriba, el ahora Kamui avanzaba a pasos lentos. Empapado de la cabeza a los pies, después de más de una hora, ha podido avanzar significativamente. No se precipitó a correr, se acercaba a la orilla donde Kagome y los demás lo aguardaban degustando el almuerzo.

Higurashi se levantó, extendiéndole la mano cuando lo viera a punto de lograrlo. Por reflejo, Fuuma estiró el brazo para sujetarla.

La unión de sus palmas fusionó la energía de ambos por un momento, la cual se inyectó dentro de la corriente.

Muchos ojos se abrieron al instante, alzando la vista hacia las aguas claras. Después de tantos años convertidos en piedra, estaban recobrando sus antiguas apariencias. Las capas de rocas que los cobijaron durante siglos comenzaron a cuartearse, mucho más a prisa cuando sus ojos vieron un resplandor que resaltaba entre toda esa oscuridad.

Tardaron un poco en dar crédito a lo que tenían frente a ellos, pero lo supieron, ¡reconocían ese resplandor! ¡Gruñeron con todas sus fuerzas, el gozo era demasiado para contenerse más!

Una gran cantidad de burbujas comenzó a brotar del lago. Kakashi lo notó apenas, pero fueron Kagome y Fuuma quienes sintieron un estremecimiento de alerta, instantes antes de que un gigantesco cráneo emergiera de las aguas seguido de decenas de criaturas serpentinas.

Fue un estruendo de alaridos que se alzaron junto a los chorros de agua. El cráneo gigante medía alrededor de once metros de altura, siendo de sus fauces de las que emergió una larga lengua que precipitó hacia el sol de rayos magenta.

Fuuma atinadamente apartó a Kagome, su brazo fue envuelto por la violácea lengua y jalado hacia el interior de la oscura bocaza.

— ¡Fuuma! — buscó ayudarle, mas los brazos de Kakashi Hatake la apartaron del camino de tres serpientes voladoras.

Kakashi vio confundido a las deformes criaturas que lo perseguían, teniendo a Chii bajo un brazo y a Higurashi bajo el otro.

— ¡Para, tenemos que volver! ¡No podemos dejar a Fuuma solo!— espetó Kagome.

— Y no pienso hacerlo —aclaró el peligris—, pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es ponerlas a salvo. ¿Qué son esas cosas en todo caso? —se preguntó cuando una de ellas se escurriera por el flanco derecho, buscando morder a la chica.

Kakashi apartó los colmillos de la serpiente rojiza con una patada, sin dejar de avanzar.

— ¡**Demonios,** eso es lo que son!

El ninja la miró con algo de incredulidad por el término usado. Kakashi creó distancia entre ellos y las criaturas, dejando a las chicas en el suelo— Busquen refugio, yo los detendré —ordenó, comenzando a realizar rápidos movimientos con las manos.

Higurashi asintió, sujetando a la PERSOCOM de la muñeca para correr en dirección a la cabaña que no se encontraba muy lejos.

— **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (_Jutsu clones de sombra_) —musitó para que pequeñas explosiones de humo ocurrieran a su alrededor, apareciendo replicas exactas de sí mismo, siete en total.

Todos los ninjas enmascarados se armaron con kunais para recibir la embestida de las numerosas criaturas demoníacas.

Sangre oscura salió de las heridas que las cuchillas marcaban en los reptiles. Serpientes, anfibios y lagartos de diversos tamaños buscaban desesperadamente abrirse camino, mas la muralla ninja estaba lejos de poder ser traspasada.

Kakashi vio como algunos reptiles con alas escapaban por el cielo, imposible atenderlos cuando tenía las manos ocupadas sobre unas fauces que buscaban masticarlo.

Kagome jaló a Chii hasta la casa. La PERSOCOM apenas parecía entender el peligro por el que pasaban, por lo que Kagome la metió en el almacén, pidiéndole que esperara su regreso. Chii aceptó pues rápidamente lo vinculó al juego de las escondidillas que había aprendido hace poco, por lo que muy contenta aguardó en la oscuridad y entre la comida.

Higurashi corrió hacia su habitación, buscando debajo de la cama de dónde sacó un arco y flechas que se colgó al hombro, junto a algunos pergaminos que se guardó en los bolsillos.

Por las pasadas experiencias, sabe que Fuuma puede ser víctima de espíritus o criaturas sobrenaturales que buscan aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad actual, por lo que tomar precauciones no estaba mal. En todo caso, hasta el jefe Kurama insistió, siendo él quien le consiguiera el arco de madera, digno de un guerrero de la época feudal.

Kagome salió de la vivienda, avanzando pocos metros cuando divisó todo un grupo de criaturas serpentinas que zigzagueaban en el aire. Cuando se supo blanco de ellas, alistó una flecha sobre la cuerda del arco.

Sujetó el arma con mucha más seguridad y experiencia a diferencia de aquel día en el Templo Togakushi. Después de tal evento, pasó las últimas semanas de clase metida en el club de Arquería de la escuela.

Disparó, recordando palabras de su fallecido padre— _Purificar o sellar _—murmuró ella, reviviendo la enseñanza. La flecha se dirigió hacia la horda de monstruos, iluminándose en el trayecto, despidiendo una luz que consumió a la gran mayoría de los demonios con fuego sagrado.

Los alaridos de las bestias asustaron un poco a la joven, pero rápidamente volvió a apuntar un segundo proyectil para abrirse camino hacia donde se encuentran Kakashi y Fuuma.

Estaba muy mareado. El olor nauseabundo que lo golpeó en cuanto fue devorado por la oscuridad lo aturdió al instante. De ser un hombre común, habría muerto a los pocos segundos.

Se sentía sumergido dentro de un estanque, mas el aire no le faltaba. Todo estaba oscuro, no existía sonido alguno. Tenía mucho frío, moverse sólo lo torturaba.

Pronto empezó a ver nubarrones grises sobre las que algunas imágenes empezaban a mostrarse. Los colores se prendían y apagaban como si alguien jugara con el interruptor de la luz. Distinguió el lago, la orilla. Vio a muchísimas criaturas que continuaban emergiendo del agua, lagartos con rostros humanos, anfibios bípedos, tortugas de grandes fauces.

Estaba caminando junto a ellos, seguía su mismo sendero. Pestañeó y todo se ennegreció unos segundos. La luz se encendió de nuevo, vio a Kakashi… dos… tres… ¡siete! Los enmascarados destazaban a los demonios, los restos se amontonaban bajo sus pies.

Los ninjas se desplazaban como un imparable comando de asesinos que con movimientos coordinados dan muerte a decenas de monstruos sin dificultad alguna.

Dejó de prestarle atención a Kakashi cuando un resplandor resaltara de entre los árboles. _La luz se aproxima, ya no tiene que ir a buscarla._

Apareció una silueta luminosa en el camino, tan radiante, tan magnánima, tan cálida que simula al amable sol.

El fulgor disminuyó su intensidad, empequeñeció al tamaño de una manzana.

_¡Ve a Kagome!_

Se estremeció de ansiedad, pues es del vientre de la chica del que toda esa luz emana.

_Él la quiere… quiere a esa chica… ¡quiere esa luz!_

Un nombre comenzó a formarse en su mente, un nombre que encierra toda esa dicha, deseo y ambición.

Observó como Kagome le gritaba, no descifraba lo que decía, sus labios se movían, su rostro se mostraba afligido, pero no entendió. Ella discutió algo con Kakashi quien buscaba alejarla, mas la chica se opuso.

_¡Ese hombre quiere robársela, pero no lo permitirá, es suya y de nadie más!_

De un manotazo apartó al ninja quien se desvaneció en una estela de humo.

Higurashi le apuntó con un arco.

_¿Por qué lo hace? No importa, no teme, solo quiere llegar hasta ella, estrujarla, ¡apropiarse de su resplandor!_

Lanzó un alarido al sentir una terrible punzada en la frente. Todo se distorsionaba, los sonidos volvían, las nauseas también. ¡La chica, la perla!... ¡No! Se dio cuenta que dichos pensamientos no le pertenecen… Voces e ideas extrañas invadieron su cabeza, el dolor le permite escucharlas, recuperar su propia voz y mente.

Fuuma se cubre boca y nariz, el olor está a punto de adormecerlo de nuevo, aunque el dolor en la sien lo impedirá por ahora. Tenía que salir, lo sabe, la desesperación estaba por detonar su poder, mas recordó que tanto Kakashi como Kagome estaban muy cerca… No quería que salieran lastimados… tenía que conservar la calma tal y como le pidió el _sensei_, aplacar la energía que busca desbordarse sin control. En la oscuridad, estiró los brazos por encima de los hombros en un rápido movimiento.

Kagome dio un grito de completo horror cuando Kakashi fue evaporado por el demonio gigantesco. Aunque eso no evitó que lanzara una flecha al perverso espíritu dentro del que Fuuma desapareció.

Vio absorta como la punta se incrustó en el lado frontal del hueso, sin haber logrado acabar con él. La criatura sólo lanzó un gemido, junto a una gran cantidad de humo verde que emergió de entre la oscuridad de su boca.

El vapor se extendió rápidamente, Kagome tosió frenéticamente. Unos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros, elevándola hacia donde el aire se mantenía limpio.

Kagome miró confundida a Kakashi, y a otros seis igual a él— ¡P-pero yo vi que…! ¡Tú deberías..!

El ninja ignoró los tartamudeos de la joven. Permaneció sobre las copas de los árboles, lo más retirado que pudiera de ese bruma verdosa que estaba marchitando todo lo que tocaba, excepto a los demás monstruos.

—Parece que sólo lo complicaste más… ¿se volverá esto algo típico de ti? —Kakashi preguntó tras un suspiro de resignación. Notó como una docena de criaturas saltaron de la neblina venenosa en un intento de emboscada.

Algunos de la élite ninja se sacrificaron para que el resto escapara de la parvada demoníaca.

La inmensa calavera se elevó por el cielo cuando dos alas le crecieran de los flancos, precipitándose hacia ellos en picada. Mas a poca distancia de coger a sus presas, se marcó una línea horizontal y vertical en todo el cráneo, rompiéndose como si se tratara de un cascaron del que emanó todavía mucho más veneno.

De entre las estelas verdosas, una figura logró impulsarse para encontrar refugio en los árboles.

— ¡Fuuma, estás bien! — se alegró Kagome al ver al chico quien le devolvió la mirada — ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien— respondió Monou, contemplando a las bestias que estaban por atacarlos. El número lo intimidó un instante, pero sus ojos terminaron por mostrarse seguros.

Había llegado el momento de comprobar que tan bien el entrenamiento le ha resultado. No quería ser el responsable de la destrucción del bosque.

Kagome preparó una flecha al ver la falta de acción de Monou, aunque el ninja la detuvo —Esto es algo que debe probarse a sí mismo —aclaró él, apartando la placa que cubre su ojo especial.

Un brillo de determinación resplandeció en los ojos de Fuuma en cuanto el viento recorriera su cuerpo. Monou tensó los brazos sobre los costados, siendo de un rápido movimiento que los precipitó hacia adelante, desencadenando un sinfín de alaridos provenientes de los demonios.

Un fuerte ventarrón empujó a los monstruos hacia atrás. Gimieron desesperados pues sus cuerpos estaban siendo despedazados por la ola de poder que _Kamui_ desató.

Aullaron frenéticos, luchando hasta el final contra el fuego invisible que los redujo a cenizas en un santiamén.

Las hojas de los árboles danzaron violentamente, mas todos permanecieron con la raíz dentro de la tierra.

El veneno también se desvaneció ante el paso del vendaval. Las pocas criaturas que quedaron en el suelo fueron exterminadas por las flechas espirituales que Higurashi lanzó desde las alturas.

Viento y luz borraron todo monstruosidad, trayendo el silencio al bosque.

El ninja y la joven descendieron a tierra. Kagome miró asombrada al joven Monou, la energía espiritual que lo rodeaba era increíble, algo fuera de éste mundo… El aura se disparó de golpe para acabar con las amenazas, y ahora volvía a sellarse dentro de su cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Será este el resultado del entrenamiento de estos días? Debía ser, de lo contrario todo animal o planta habría sido aplastada por la furia de _Kamui_, pero ahora… sólo el peligro fue erradicado, los daños al entorno resultaron mínimos.

Kakashi sintió un gran alivio. Sonrió satisfecho por el desempeño de su alumno. Verlo allí, en las alturas, en completa calma aún después de haber soltado un ligero soplo de poder le provocaba orgullo. Ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por el chico, él saldría adelante, se convertirá en la clase de hombre que Kurama y muchos otros esperan.

**Sector Heaven, Japón**

— '_**Demonios**_', dices… —repitió Kurama, bajando la pluma con la que iba a firmar los informes que le presentó Kisaragi en una carpeta.

Con el teléfono móvil en la oreja, el director giró un poco el asiento, mirando hacia la ciudad y la luna llena de esa noche.

Kisaragi aguardó en silencio junto al escritorio.

— Entiendo… ¿cómo están ellos? —preguntó Kurama, quien escuchaba con gran interés a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea—. Me alegra escucharlo… — suspiró, aliviado—. No, no me sorprende… pero es preocupante lo acontecido. No es un secreto, los _**demonios**_ caminaron entre los hombres hace siglos, fueron la raza dominante mientras los humanos vivíamos en el constante temor. Pero su época se acabó cuando fueron erradicados por nuestros ancestros, algunos fueron exterminados, sellados, unos huyeron o se escondieron, otros fueron exiliados, y algunos simplemente desaparecieron. Sin embargo los incidentes llegan a ocurrir hoy en día, esas criaturas continúan haciendo estragos en nuestro mundo, por supuesto que en menor medida —pausó un instante—. Sin los _kekkais_ protegiendo al Japón las criaturas sobrenaturales tienen libre acceso a las ciudades y a su gente, es por ello que la reconstrucción de las barreras es una prioridad para nosotros. Espero que puedan ser terminadas antes de que grandes catástrofes ocurran —explicó.

Kisaragi ya no se alarmaba al escuchar esa clase de información. Se ha acostumbrado a todas esas historias de leyenda que tienen un grado de verdad alarmante en la actualidad.

— La tarea que estás haciendo con _Kamui _es magnífica, te estoy agradecido. Tengo plena confianza en que pronto tomará su papel gracias a ti y a la señorita Higurashi. Pero mientras eso ocurre debo continuar navegando _éste barco_ sin él.

La asistente revisó la hora discretamente, una vez más se estaban excediendo del horario de trabajo. Se sentía un poco agotada, todavía no descubría cómo el director soportaba una larga jornada laboral tantos días seguidos. Nunca lo ha visto cansado o agobiado, siempre mantiene esa firmeza y disciplina admirable pese a las dificultades. Sin mencionar que éste no se trata de un trabajo ordinario de oficina, no, en _Sector Heaven_ se salvan personas, se lucha por asegurar un futuro para las siguientes generaciones… Admiraba a ese hombre por su inteligencia y dedicación.

No, ella lo _amaba_, no podía negarlo. Que la necesite a su lado la llena de alegría, le da esperanzas que algún día, quizás, pueda ser parte de su vida… Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que él la mirase de otra forma, no sólo como la asistente boba que le sirve el café todos los días.

Kurama observó por un momento a Kisaragi, notando como muchas otras veces esa expresión sonrosada en el rostro de la chica cuando lo miraba fijamente. En ocasiones le incomodaba darse cuenta, por lo que la reprendía con miradas severas que le exigían volver a la realidad.

La mujer tembló nerviosa por el gesto de su superior, por lo que fingió recordar un pendiente para poder alejarse.

— En vista de lo ocurrido, ¿regresarán pronto? —cuestionó el director—. Ya veo, si así lo decidió Kamui no tengo por qué oponerme. Sólo mantenme informado si algo extraño vuelve a ocurrir. Los veré en dos semanas entonces —presionó el botón que terminó con la llamada, mas se adentró al menú para escoger un número de entre la agenda que eligió sin demora.

Debió esperar unos cuantos tonos para escuchar la voz de una jovencita— Hitomi, soy yo… —dijo en voz baja—, necesito verte.

Kakashi guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Posó la mano sobre los cabellos de la PERSOCOM que permaneció junto a él.

— Es tan bonita… en la ciudad Chii nunca había visto la luna, ni las estrellas, tan brillantes —señalaba, maravillada por el esplendor del cielo.

El ninja permaneció en el pórtico de la cabaña en compañía de Chii. Necesitaba un momento de relajación, por lo que salir para contemplar el bello panorama celeste fue algo acertado.

— ¿Es qué aquí es otro cielo? —preguntó risueña a su amo que todo lo sabe y se lo explica pacientemente.

Kakashi rió un poco— No Chii, tanto aquí como en otros lugares es la misma luna que vemos en el cielo. Pero en las ciudades es difícil tener una vista como ésta, hay mucha luz durante las noches, las que provienen de las casas, los edificios, los autos… Tendrían que apagarse todas esas luces para poder ver esto en casa.

— Lástima —comentó pensativa—. ¿Chii puede hacer otra pregunta?

El ninja asintió.

— ¿Por qué Kakashi no muestra su rostro a Kagome y a Fuuma?

— ¿Te dijeron algo?— preguntó no muy sorprendido, había notado la curiosidad de la joven Higurashi los últimos días.

— Kagome quiere saber cómo es el rostro de Kakashi, le pregunta a Chii, Chii responde.

Pero lejos de sentirse preocupado el peligris sabe que su secreto está bien guardado en la cabeza de la inocente PERSOCOM.

— Te expliqué que mientras trabajo no puedo mostrar mi rostro, ni siquiera a mis compañeros, es por seguridad. Cuando estamos en casa no hay problema con que tu o los demás chicos lo vean.

— ¿Chii puede verlo ahora? —cuestiona emocionada—. A Chii le gusta ver la cara de Kakashi —sonríe.

— Bueno… —mira en todas direcciones, asegurándose que ningún alma rondara por ahí. Sabe que los chicos están dentro y es poco probable que salgan por ahora.

Sin más, bajó la máscara. Agradable fue sentir el fresco viento campirano sobre sus mejillas.

La PERSOCOM se mostró dichosa, empezando a tocarle las mejillas como si se tratara de un juguete.

— La fiebre parece haber cedido —confirmó Kagome al tocarse la frente al mismo tiempo que tocaba la de Monou—. Lo más conveniente es que descanses, para mañana seguro estarás en toda tu forma.

Fuuma descansaba en cama— Gracias, lamento preocuparte.

— Tuviste suerte. Inhalaste mucho del veneno, pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? —dijo después de pensarlo bastante—. Pese a que provengo del templo Togakushi… jamás había visto a un demonio o criaturas iguales a las que enfrentamos aquí… ni tampoco a la que se apareció en mi casa ese día. En cambio tú… me da la impresión de que no es tu primera experiencia con ellos.

Kagome asintió— Mi padre… él me enseñó mucho cuando era pequeña, cualquiera diría que me estaba preparando para tomar su lugar algún día. Pero cuando él murió mi vida se tornó ordinaria, como la de cualquier chica normal… —Higurashi sonrió con un deje de tristeza—. Aunque no me hubiera importado convertirme en sacerdotisa con tal de tenerlo a mi lado —confesó, apenada.

Fuuma no recordaba realmente al padre de Higurashi. Mucho de su pasado, antes de conocer a Kamui, permanecía borroso y demasiado distante.

— Eres muy valiente Kagome. Me alegra tenerte de mi lado, así no me siento tan perdido.

Higurashi se sonrojó— Para eso estamos los amigos —sonrió nerviosa—. Sigo pensando que la cantidad de criaturas fue alarmante, seguramente estaban dormidas en el fondo del lago y despertaron curiosas de tu poder.

Fuuma Monou se presionó un poco la frente, esforzándose por recordar el confuso lapso de tiempo en el que estuvo dentro del demonio cadavérico. Imágenes difusas, muy confusas… lo único que podría recordar era la silueta de Higurashi, pero sobretodo el resplandor en su vientre.

— Pero ya no debemos preocuparnos, no creo que queden más espíritus allí, estamos a salvo y podrás seguir entrenando.

Fuuma le sonrió con amabilidad— Para ti es fácil decirlo…. Yo jamás esperé ver algún día esa clase de criaturas…

El rostro de Kagome se tornó serio— Puede y no sea la última vez, Fuuma. Pero no tienes porque enfrentar esto tú solo, ya sabes que estaremos contigo.

Monou cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo finalmente se relajaba sin temor a ser atacado en cualquier momento. No lo expresó esa noche, pero en su mente circularon pensamientos de paz— _No sabes… cuanto me alegro de escuchar esas palabras. Gracias Kagome… Gracias Kakashi-sensei… Ahora entiendo que en verdad los necesito a mi lado._

Higurashi se preocupó un segundo por la manera repentina en la que Fuuma cayó dormido, pero en cuanto vio una leve sonrisa en labios del chico se tranquilizó. Era la primera vez, en este tiempo, que lo veía dormir con un semblante tan tranquilo y contento.

FIN DE CAPITULO 07

Notas de la Autora.

Aquellos que me han dejado REVIEW, prometo responderlos en la sección de REVIEWS al no haber forma de mandarles una respuesta a sus correos.

Igual los invito a visitar mi BLOG .com/ donde podrán enterarse de más novedades sobre mis proyectos.


	8. I 08 Tenshi

— Te gustará vivir aquí, el ambiente es muy tranquilo y los inquilinos muy amables —explicó con voz animada un joven estudiante conforme subía las escaleras del edificio.

— Cierto, éste lugar es algo que mi salario puede pagar, además la ubicación es perfecta, tan cerca del trabajo, de la escuela ¡qué más puedo pedir! —añadió alegre un segundo chico.

Ambos llegaron hasta la última planta, caminando hombro con hombro por el pasillo que terminaba en una puerta color verde.

— Vaya, es más limpio que en el otro lugar en el que vivía… —notó con agrado el joven de caballo marrón. Desde que se mudó a la ciudad ha tenido mala suerte en las casas de huéspedes… comenzaba a agradecer el incendio ocurrido en su última residencia, el cual arruinó la mitad de las instalaciones y fue la razón por la que todos debieron desalojar.

El guía se detuvo, frenando los pasos del visitante estrepitosamente— Se me olvidaba, antes de que toquemos esa puerta te daré unos consejos.

— Shinbo, lo dices tan serio que estás asustándome… —parpadeó confundido el joven de chaqueta verde.

— No lo malentiendas, es sólo que el casero es un hombre _muy especial_, debes saber cómo tratarlo— explicó en voz baja—. Le hablé de tu caso, pero él quiere conocerte antes de tomar cualquier decisión, así que compórtate y hagas lo que hagas no trates de mentir, _créeme_, él sabe cuando estás mintiendo.

— Comienzo a sentirme tan nervioso como en mi último examen— comentó el estudiante, lanzando una mirada asustadiza a la puerta al final del corredor.

**Hiromu Shinbo*** rió divertido— No es tan malo como crees, la verdad el casero es una buena persona; muy intuitivo, no se equivoca con las personas a las que permite vivir aquí —explicó sonriente—. La última vez una chica intentó alquilar uno de los departamentos, pero el casero dio un rotundo **no** diciendo que no había cuartos disponibles pese a ser mentira. Yo no lo entendí en ese momento y la verdad sentí lástima por ella, pero días después vi en el periódico la nota en la que la conocida banda criminal '**Sasori**' fue atrapada por la policía cuando intentaron robar una tienda departamental, allí vi la fotografía de la misma chica, casi me ahogué con mi desayuno por la impresión que me causó —comentó avergonzando mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. Desde entonces decidí confiar en el juicio del casero.

— ¡Wow, que excepcional! —dijo admirado.

— Algo más, él casi no sale de su apartamento, sufre de un mal nervioso que le impide salir a la calle*.

— ¿Tal padecimiento existe?— el chico preguntó contrariado.

Shinbo asintió— En ocasiones se le puede ver por los pasillos y el jardín, pero más allá del portón jamás, por lo que hay que respetar su privacidad ¿de acuerdo? _La curiosidad mató al gato_, recuérdalo bien pues no sería bueno que husmearas demasiado a su alrededor, es un hombre que atesora su privacidad —Shinbo volvió a ponerse en marcha—. Hace descuentos en la renta si lo ayudamos en algunas tareas, por ejemplo el comprar sus víveres, ropa, mantenimiento del jardín, limpieza en los corredores, cambiar los fusibles…

— Me suena a que él no hace nada por aquí…—musitó pensativo.

— Bueno, cualquiera que desee ahorrar algunos yenes a cambio de trabajo honrado es bienvenido a ayudar, tú solo actúa natural.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron ante la puerta de la que colgaba un letrero en el que se escribió "**ADMINISTRADOR**". Shinbo tocó sin obtener rápida respuesta.

— Quizá esté dormido…— meditó Shinbo.

De pronto, un pequeño panel en la puerta se deslizó, mostrando una abertura rectangular de diez centímetros de alto por veinte de largo.

Shinbo saludó amablemente mientras su acompañante optó por una posición de firmes propia de un cadete militar.

— Buenas tardes, disculpe que lo moleste pero el amigo del que le hablé está aquí— explicó Shinbo.

El joven miró fijamente hacia el interior de la ventanilla, encontrándose con la intensa mirada del casero del lugar. Una mezcla de temor y respeto le erizó la piel, por lo que de inmediato saludó— ¡Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es **Hideki Motosuwa*** y sería un gran honor poder vivir en su pensión! —gritó preso del nerviosismo. Apenado por su estúpida reacción permaneció inclinado más de lo que debe hasta que escuchó la voz del administrador.

— Así que tú eres Motosuwa— Hideki se tensó todavía más, alzando la cabeza para reencontrarse con la oscura mirada del casero.

Encuadrado en ese delgada ranura encontró a un hombre de ojos oscuros, a excepción de algunos mechones de color gris no fue capaz de ver algo más. Se esforzó por sostener esa mirada que parecía estudiarlo con cuidado… No es que tuviera algo que temer… ¡¿acaso podrá leer la mente? ¡Por Dios, que no descubra que colecciona revistas pornográficas!

— Naciste en el campo pero te mudaste a la ciudad buscando entrar a la Universidad— el misterioso casero comenzó a hacer reseña de la vida de Motosuwa—, mas tus notas no han sido lo suficientemente buenas para ingresar —Hideki se deprimió al saber que alguien más conoce sus constantes fracasos en el examen—, por ello debes sustentar tus gastos trabajando como mesero en el _**Club Pleasure**_*. Tuviste que mudarte de la última casa de huéspedes por un incidente ocurrido la semana pasada y ahora buscas un nuevo lugar donde hospedarte ¿o me equivoco?

— Todo eso es cierto señor — Motosuwa respondió.

El casero calló, observándolo detenidamente… no había algo en él que le desagradara o le causara desconfianza. Buscó algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y las arrojó al pecho de Hideki quien casi las dejó caer. Motosuwa miró unas llaves en sus manos.

— Cuarto 203, puedes instalarte cuando gustes. Shinbo se encargará de mostrarte el lugar y explicarte las normas, pero seré yo quien te diga la más importante: No hagas nada que moleste a los demás huéspedes… ni mucho menos a mí ¿quedó claro? —advirtió.

— ¡P-por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias, prometo ser un inquilino modelo, señor!— Hideki sonrió ampliamente, aliviado por haber pasado las expectativas del administrador.

— Entonces creo que estarás bien aquí.

Kakashi Hatake cerró la ventanilla, volviendo al sillón frente al televisor. Tomó una bolsa de frituras las cuales degustó mientras cambiaba de canal. No debía preocuparse por Motosuwa, estudió bien su perfil y no era una amenaza.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que volvieron de la excursión al campo. Podía sentirse satisfecho, el objetivo del viaje se logró, Fuuma Monou ahora posee las bases necesarias para dominar sus poderes y de paso recuperar la confianza en sí mismo.

Kagome y los demás pueden corroborar el cambio de humor del joven tanto en el Templo Higurashi como en la escuela. Aunque el dolor del pasado persista, cuando menos el nuevo _Kamui_ ha comenzado a ver hacia adelante, algo con lo que el mismo Kurama estaba complacido.

Su trabajo ha disminuido considerablemente los últimos días. No se han suscitado más incidentes alrededor de Monou, y tras su mejorada actitud no tenía por qué permanecer como su sombra todo el día.

Ya que el contrato con el gobierno Japonés le exigía exclusividad, Kakashi no tiene permitido trabajar en ninguna otra misión, por lo que el tiempo libre lo ha invertido en el entrenamiento y pasar tiempo con Chii.

Antes de conocer a Fuuma Monou creyó que había llegado al límite de su capacidad como ninja, pero entendió que _DEBÍA_ superar sus propias fuerzas, tenía que estar listo… Si Kamui era su protegido es probable que en el futuro enfrente oponentes que rivalicen con su poder, no podía quedarse atrás. Su obligación era proteger a Monou, incluso arriesgando la vida.

Inconscientemente miró hacia la puerta, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento la PERSOCOM entrara. Admitía que el departamento le parecía mucho más solitario que antes… las paredes resentían la ausencia de la pequeña Chii… y él también. Se ha acostumbrado a ella, le costaba admitirlo, cualquiera de sus antiguos camaradas se reirían de verlo en tal situación...

**Capitulo 8**

_**Tenshi***_

Chii sujetaba un sostén con estampados de gatitos blancos. Corrió hacia donde Kagome revisaba unos vestidos con un semblante de indecisión.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Te gusta ese?— preguntó al ver el rostro risueño de la pequeña maquina quien asintió repetidas veces—. Creo que ya elegimos suficiente ropa interior ¿no lo crees Chii?, ahora ocupas algo diferente— Higurashi le mostró dos vestidos, uno de color amarillo y otro blanco—, por lo que hay que medirte estos ¿de acuerdo?

En una banca colocada justamente afuera de la tienda de ropa, Fuuma Monou aguardaba sentado. A su lado, un par de bolsas repletas de ropa esperaban a que sus dueñas regresaran.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa larga espera con la que todo hombre debe lidiar algún día, aquella con la que se conocía el grado de indecisión de las mujeres al momento de las compras. Kotori siempre fue una chica muy sencilla y escogía rápido sus prendas… pero Kagome Higurashi era diferente, demasiado meticulosa, y eso que no era ropa para ella, no.

El pasado martes Higurashi le hizo notar a Kakashi que la PERSOCOM parecía tener sólo dos cambios de ropa, algo que el mismo ninja confirmó sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Tal situación fue suficiente para que Kagome decidiera cambiar tal _injusticia_ por la que sufría la dulce Chii, razón por la que han estado vagando por el centro comercial durante horas.

Monou se sorprendía del rápido afecto que Higurashi le tomó a la computadora con forma humana, la trataba como una muñeca a la que debía comprarle todos sus accesorios (claro, a cuenta del verdadero dueño).

Fuuma se levantó en cuanto vio a Higurashi y a Chii salir finalmente de la boutique, sumando otras dos bolsas más al botín.

Como mujer, Kagome podía darse cuenta de las numerosas miradas que Fuuma robaba de toda chica que pasaba a su lado. Sus amigas le dijeron que debía sentirse afortunada por el que un chico tan apuesto la acompañe en sus compras durante una cita… ¡pero esto no era una cita! ¡No…! ¿O sí?

— Disculpa que hayamos demorado, todo estaba tan lindo que fue difícil decidir— Higurashi comentó con el rostro enrojecido, le apenaba tener esa clase de pensamientos.

— Kagome volvió a ponerse colorada, chii —señaló la PERSOCOM al haber notado ya tantas veces el extraño fenómeno— ¿Por qué, por qué se colorean las mejillas de Kagome, chii?— preguntó de manera inocente a Monou.

— Quizá tengas fiebre ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó el joven Monou.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡N-no digan tonterías! ¡Estoy bien, fuerte y sana!— río nerviosa—, pero tanto caminar me tiene cansada, quizá es eso, vayamos a descansar, me apetece un helado ¿qué dices Fuuma?

— _La mejor idea del día_— pensó con alivio—. De acuerdo, pero una vez que terminemos debemos emprender el viaje a casa, recuerda que tu abuelo fue muy claro cuando salimos del Templo. Además que todavía debemos dejar a Chii en el lugar acordado.

Sintiéndose todavía más avergonzada Higurashi se palpó el rostro, ni ella ni su madre han podido convencer al abuelo de que Fuuma era alguien de entera confianza… El parecido con el fallecido señor Monou avivaba un viejo resentimiento en el anciano.

Dentro de un edificio gubernamental la sala de seguridad fue profanada por dos individuos que, como fantasmas, aparecieron en el interior sometiendo a los guardias que vigilaban las cámaras y el sistema de comunicación entre los oficiales de la instalación.

Uno de ellos portaba un casco del que extrajo un cable, el cual conectó al tablero de control, pudiendo acceder rápidamente a la base de datos del complejo. Fue lo suficientemente rápido y astuto como para lograr copiar la información deseada sin ser detectado por el sistema. Tras una última secuencia de teclas, se desconectó de la computadora, indicando a su acompañante de haber terminado la misión de manera exitosa, podían abandonar el lugar.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza, levantando una mano de la que liberó una gran cantidad de electricidad sobre los monitores.

Kakashi contempló desde un rascacielos el humo que salía por las ventanas del edificio de gobierno. Usando el _sharingan_ descubrió como dos secciones estaban completamente en llamas, siendo numerosas las personas atrapadas en los pisos superiores. El fuego se extendía velozmente sin que el sistema contra incendios se activara.

— No veo señales de los intrusos— indicó el ninja a través del comunicador en su oreja.

— _Sé precavido, de acuerdo a las imágenes recibidas de las cámaras de seguridad los atacantes se asemejan un 85% a los individuos que entraron a nuestras instalaciones la noche del despertar de Kamui_— explicó Kurama desde la base secreta de SECTOR HEAVEN—. _Es una oportunidad que no debemos dejar escapar, tu prioridad es capturarlos_.

Kakashi enarcó las cejas en un gesto de pereza— Entendido.

Le fue inesperada la llamada del director, pero por un lado agradeció algo de actividad en tan fastidioso día.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron en cuanto vio como un cuerpo fue expulsado del edificio rompiendo el cristal de una ventana. Un guardia de seguridad cayó desde el quinceavo piso frente a la multitud que comenzaba a aglomerarse en la calle.

Kakashi vio a un hombre a la orilla del ventanal destrozado, el espeso humo dificultó identificarlo, pero claramente vio como el sujeto señaló en su dirección.

Una explosión sacudió el edificio en llamas, ocasionando todavía más histeria y pánico en aquellos que buscaban salvación. Algunos trabajadores comenzaron a llegar al techo de las instalaciones mientras los bomberos apenas alistaban las mangueras y comenzaban a entrar al lugar.

El ninja vio como el individuo permaneció apuntándole desde la distancia. Lo tomó por sorpresa el que otra ventana estallara cuando una silueta se impulsó desde el interior del edificio. A gran velocidad, un hombre con casco plateado alcanzó a Kakashi de un solo salto.

Hatake Kakashi quedó perplejo al ver cómo es que ese sujeto cruzó de un edificio a otro con tanta facilidad. El ninja evadió una serie de puñetazos con gran destreza. Buscando alejarse del sujeto lanzó una combinación de golpe y patada que impactaron al oponente, mas resintió en los nudillos el duro cuerpo de su rival.

Por su desconcierto apenas bloqueó la patada del enemigo, siendo impulsado varios metros atrás por la potencia.

Kakashi analizó al sujetó con el sharingan en su ojo izquierdo. Por su complexión y estatura trataba con un hombre que vestía un traje entallado de color azul marino, botas, guantes y cinturón blancos junto con una estola roja atada al cuello. El casco cubría por completo la cabeza, era de metal sólido con salientes en la parte trasera que semejaban las crestas de un dragón. En el lado derecho del pecho tenía grabado **'I-01'**. El ninja comprobó que Kurama estaba en lo correcto, el individuo no poseía chakra, trataba con un androide.

Hatake Kakashi conservó el temple aún cuando un segundo androide llegó al techo del rascacielos. Éste poseía un diseño diferente al contar con una estructura femenina, vestía ropas chinas blancas de largas mangas y falda corta, un listón rojo creaba un moño a la altura del pecho. De no ser porque percibe la falta de vida en su cuerpo, la confundiría con una simple chica por su cabello oscuro peinado en dos coletas y adornado con cascabeles dorados. En la manga derecha de su atuendo podía leerse **'D-02'**.

— Cualquiera diría que estaban esperándome —comentó el ninja, satisfecho por haberlos alejado del edificio en llamas.

— _Algo parecido_… —habló el androide femenino para sorpresa del peligris.

Inmediatamente el hombre con casco se arrojó a la batalla. Kakashi frenó el puñetazo del robot con un kunai, rompiendo la tela del guante mientras la estructura metálica sufrió apenas un rasguño.

Kakashi sujetó una cuchilla en cada mano con las que repelió los golpes que podrían romperle los huesos. Estaba sorprendido por los diestros movimientos que realizaba el robot, mas él logró adelantar el pie para conectarle una patada al cuello con la que pudo azotarlo contra el suelo— **¡Katon,** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** (_¡Elemento fuego_, _Técnica de la Gran Bola de fuego!_)—. El ninja llevó su mano a la altura de la boca, soplando a través de los dedos para liberar un torrente llameante sobre el enemigo.

El androide con forma femenina se alejó de un salto mientras su compañero fue engullido por la esfera de fuego.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación del metro, Fuuma se detuvo al ver las columnas de humo en el cielo.

Kagome buscó lo que llamó la atención de Monou, preocupándose por las negras estelas en el cielo. Chii miró con curiosidad las luces de las patrullas que pasaron en las cercanías, seguidas por camiones de bomberos así como ambulancias.

Kagome percibió los deseos de Fuuma, por lo que lo impulsó a ir en la dirección en la que ocurría el desastre. No avanzaron mucho cuando toparon con el edificio en llamas. Muchas personas ya se encontraban amontonadas alrededor de la valla policíaca, siendo testigos de diversos rescates.

Monou y Higurashi sintieron la energía de Hatake Kakashi en el rascacielos continuo. Se sobresaltaron al ver la inmensa bola de fuego que explotó de repente. Chii volteó casi de inmediato hacia donde ocurrió la detonación, sus ojos mostraron una serie de secuencias propias de cualquier PERSOCOM por las cuales fue capaz de ver claramente lo que allá arriba acontecía.

Fuuma estaba preparándose para ir en ayuda del ninja, pero cuando escuchó los gritos de la gente se giró hacia el edificio en el que notó a todas esas personas en las ventanas clamando por ayuda. La sacerdotisa descubrió la indecisión de Fuuma por lo que sin demora le dijo— Kakashi podrá manejar la situación, esas personas te necesitan más, debes ir.

_Kamui_ lo sabía— Manténganse a salvo— pidió antes de partir entre la multitud.

Rodeó el edificio buscando un flanco en el que pudiera pasar desapercibido. Saltó, elevándose muchísimos metros para entrar por una de las ventanas de las que salía humo. Aunque sentía cosquilleos por el denso humo, lograba resistir a diferencia de los empleados que corrían casi ciegos por el lugar cubriéndose desesperadamente la nariz.

Fuuma descendió algunos pisos llegando a niveles donde el fuego se había esparcido rápidamente. Escuchó gritos de ayuda, gente atrapada en sus oficinas. Kamui se concentró, liberando una ventisca de poder la cual fue capaz de desvanecer los muros de llamas. Abrió cada puerta de la que percibía una presencia, ayudando a hombres y mujeres. No debía preocuparse por su identidad, en dichas circunstancias las personas no se detenían a hacer preguntas, lo único en lo que se puede pensar es en alejarse del peligro. Sujetó tantas manos temblorosas, cargó a algunos heridos, escuchó llantos en su oído pero también palabras de gratitud que lo hicieron sentir alguien valioso… que en verdad lo necesitaban.

La esfera de fuego se extinguió, dejando un enorme boquete con concreto derretido. Kakashi buscó a los robots, encontrando a la de aspecto femenino en una esquina retirada. El ninja sintió un leve temblor bajo sus pies, reaccionando tarde para evadir el puñetazo que se le encajó en el estomago.

Rompiendo la losa de concreto, el robot "**I-01**" se abrió paso, alcanzando al ninja quien se recuperó velozmente en el aire. Kakashi golpeó con los afilados kunais el pecho del enemigo, logrando abrir el metal del que salieron algunas chispas.

Ambos contendientes volvieron al suelo, aguardando el siguiente movimiento del otro. Quien tomó la iniciativa fue el androide, el cual alargó el brazo y apuntó desafiante al ninja sin emitir palabra. El androide avanzó hacia al frente a una velocidad sobrehumana, agachado de tal manera en la que podría golpear el piso con el mentón, antes de alcanzar su blanco dio un giro por el que precipitó las piernas hacia al frente mientras su cuerpo rotó de manera continua sobre su propio eje— _**¡Patada del Leviatán!**_

Kakashi quedó pasmado al escuchar y ver la ejecución de la técnica. Saltó para evadir la patada, pero el androide de inmediato cambió el rumbo utilizando los brazos. El cuerpo del robot giró como la punta de un taladro hacia el cielo, impactando al ninja en pleno pecho.

Hatake Kakashi quedó tendido en el suelo, seguido por el robot quien cayó sobre él con saña.

Con ojos desorbitados miró confundido a la máquina de combate... Esa técnica… esos movimientos… no era la primera vez que los veía. Kakashi lo recordó, fue en aquellos días en que trabajó con los Mihara.

Cierta tarde, Ichiro Mihara insistió en que jugaran un poco con sus **Angelic Layers***, unos muñecos llamados '_ángeles_' que se controlan a través del pensamiento por medio de un avanzado sistema virtual. Aunque se resistió en un principio terminó por sentarse a jugar. Le pareció asombroso el poder controlar al pequeño muñeco a distancia, también que Ichiro pudiera ser tan buen combatiente pese a su despistada y débil apariencia.

— _¡Bien, es hora de terminar con este duelo!_— exclamó emocionado el científico apuntándole retadoramente con el dedo— _¡Te mostraré mi mejor técnica patentada! ¡Prepárate para conocer… __**la**__**patada del Leviatán**__!_

_¡Mihara, estás vivo!_

El cuerpo bajo los pies del androide se convirtió en un contenedor de basura. Descubriendo la treta, el robot alcanzó a moverse para que sólo su brazo derecho fuera el cortado.

Kakashi reapareció en el campo de batalla, la técnica de sustitución siempre resultaba efectiva. El robot retrocedió ante la avería, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente maniobra.

Ahora que Kakashi lo veía con más cuidado, incluso el robot frente a él tenía un gran parecido con el '_ángel_' personal de Mihara… No podía ser una coincidencia, mas la situación era demasiado extraña.

En esa leve pausa Kakashi buscó respuestas a las numerosas interrogantes que le cruzaron por la cabeza, tal era su desconcierto que no recordó al segundo androide que los acompañaba en el techo, uno que había permanecido quieto y expectante pero que finalmente se puso en movimiento.

Pese a que notó el mortal resplandor, fue incapaz de evadirlo en su totalidad. Kakashi se tensó cuando una fría cuchilla le atravesó el hombro.

El androide femenino dejó su kodachi en el interior del cuerpo del ninja, alejándose un par de pasos— _Suficiente, esos trucos tuyos comienzan a ser desagradables _—dijo con frialdad.

En el pasado Kakashi ha experimentado un sinfín de heridas con diferentes tipos de armas. Una kodachi no era algo novedoso, sin embargo, cuando intentó quitársela sufrió una intensa descarga eléctrica inyectada a través del filo. El ninja gritó adolorido, cayendo de rodillas por el profundo dolor que no cesaba.

— _Te has entrometido demasiadas veces en nuestro camino, pero eso se acabó_— anunció el robot de cabello largo, extrayendo una segunda kodachi de entre las mangas de su atuendo.

Kakashi logró levantarse, siendo acorralado por dos maquinas de combate. Apenas podía ver, la corriente eléctrica que le circulaba por el cuerpo estaba causando más daños de lo imaginado.

— ¡Chii, espera vuelve acá!— gritó Kagome al ver como la PERSOCOM se separó de su lado

La pequeña se abrió camino entre la gente y el tráfico hacia el rascacielos donde sabía que _su amo_ peleaba.

Angustiada, la PERSOCOM corrió a toda prisa— ¡Alto, por favor! ¡Ya no más, no lastime a Kakashi!— decía al ser testigo de lo que ocurría en aquella azotea— ¡Paren! ¡No! —era bombardeaba por una fuerte presión en el pecho, inexplicable para su inocente mente.

Lo vio herido y en grave peligro... no podría llegar ahí a tiempo… La desesperación hizo el resto…

— ¡DETENGANSE!— gritó.

El androide femenino se abalanzo sobre el ninja, frenando súbitamente cuando su cuerpo dejó de responder.

Kakashi se extrañó por el inusual comportamiento del robot quien parecía esforzarse por continuar en movimiento. Miró a la segunda máquina que también sufría por los mismos espasmos.

Por toda la ciudad los PERSOCOMS se quedaron inmóviles, todos a la vez. No reaccionaron a las voces de sus amos ni a ningún medio informático. Los servicios básicos como electricidad, agua y transportes públicos comenzaron a fallar, ocurriendo apagones por todos lados. Accidentes y caos vial bloquearon las calles por el fenómeno.

Kagome alcanzó a Chii quien se había detenido junto a un semáforo. Higurashi la llamó repetidas veces pero la PERSOCOM ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos estaban perdidos hacia el cielo.

— ¡Chii, por favor ¿qué sucede contigo?— le gritó al ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

Lentamente la PERSOCOM bajó la barbilla para mirar a la sacerdotisa, diciendo— _Chii no pude contestarte ahora, ella duerme — _con un tono formal pero a la vez frío.

Higurashi la miró totalmente confundida— ¿Chii? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— preguntó contrariada. La PERSOCOM no respondió, volvió inclinar el mentón hacia arriba.

Tambaleante el robot femenino "**D-02**" se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera. El ninja aprovechó esos instantes para quitarse la estaca electrificada del hombro. Empleó todo su autocontrol para resistir el dolor, sacándola a duras penas.

Se sintió tan débil que terminó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Ignoró el escandaloso brote de sangre para ir sobre **ella**, clavándole la misma kodachi ensangrentada en el pecho.

La **D-02** se fue hacia atrás, múltiples descargas eléctricas salían de su cuerpo mientras los sistemas colapsaban y numerosos circuitos estallaban por la sobrecarga. La D-02 quedó tendida en el piso despidiendo hilos de humo. Kakashi retrocedió temiendo que fuera a explotar.

El **I-01** por el contrario se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte con algo de dificultad, sus sistemas también estaban por entrar en paro en función a la extraña orden que se adentró a sus circuitos.

El androide cargó a su compañera, lanzándose al vacío. El ninja intentó perseguirlos, pero en cuanto alcanzó la cornisa del tejado no encontró rastro de ellos. Trataba con seres artificiales, por los que rastrearlos a través del _chakra_ era imposible… con pesar tuvo que resignarse a dejarlos ir.

— _Ya todo está bien otra vez —_la PERSOCOM musitó sonriente al cerrar los ojos.

Chii se desplomó de manera repentina, Kagome la sujetó para que no golpeara contra el pavimento.

Poco a poco, los demás PERSOCOMS volvieron en sí, incapaces de explicar lo que les había pasado.

— ¿Estás bien?— el ninja escuchó, girando hacia el costado por el que Fuuma Monou arribó.

— He estado mejor— respondió con aire cansado.

— Debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí.

El ninja estuvo de acuerdo— La gente de Kurama no debe de tardar en llegar. Acompáñame, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, además creo haber descubierto quién es el causante de estos atentados.

Kurama escuchaba atentamente las noticias en el televisor. Logró retrasar a los medios satisfactoriamente, no debía preocuparse por el que aparecieran los rostros de alguno de sus allegados. Lo que más le intrigaba eran los testimonios de algunas personas que estuvieron en el incendio, muchas de ellas mencionaban a un joven valiente que los ayudó, salvándoles la vida. Lo consideraban un _héroe anónimo_ del que nadie podía dar una descripción detallada debido al humo y la conmoción del momento. Algunos afirmaban que se trató del trabajo de un _ángel _ya que las llamas se extinguían a su paso.

El director bebió de una taza de café humeante sonriendo con agrado, en el fondo estaba contento… _Kamui_ comenzaba a entenderlo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

**Hinomu Shinbo** y **Hideki Motosuwa** (Serie **CHOBITS**)

**Club Pleasure** es un restaurante-bar en el que Hideki trabaja en la serie **CHOBITS**.

**Tenchi*:** 'Ángel' en japonés.

**Agorafobia:** la enfermedad de los que no pueden salir del encierro. Un miedo insuperable a salir de casa, a estar solo o entre la gente. (Obvio que Kakashi _dice _tenerla para proteger su doble vida e identidad)

**Angelic Layer** es el juego de duelos donde se utilizan los llamados 'ángeles' para combatir, inventado por Ichiro Mihara. Se dice que son los predecesores de los PERSOCOMS (Serie **ANGELIC LAYER**)


	9. I 09 CHOBITS Parte I

El buque _**"S.H."**_ se encontraba anclado dentro de las aguas de la Bahía de Tokio. Retirado de cualquier barco pesquero, turístico o naval, el buque pasaba desapercibido al saberse propiedad de un rico empresario japonés.

El _**"S.H."**_ era una nave de grandes proporciones: doscientos cincuenta metros de largo de proa a popa, sesenta metros de ancho y cincuenta metros de alto. El casco conserva un tono gris metálico sobre el que se trazaron algunas líneas de color rojo escarlata.

La cubierta cuenta con un helipuerto con plataformas de aterrizaje muy cerca de la popa.

Era la primera vez que Kagome subía a un barco de tales proporciones, estaba encantada por la brisa marina y el atardecer en la bahía.

Cuando aterrizaron la cubierta no parecía muy diferente a las que ha visto en televisión, mas quedó boquiabierta al bajar a las instalaciones.

Cuando el Director Kurama comentó que transferiría el cuartel de **SECTOR HEAVEN** a otro lugar imaginó un rascacielos o incluso una base subterránea, pero nunca pensó que trasladaría todo a una embarcación.

En cuanto llegaron a la base Kakashi fue transportado a la unidad médica. Allí un doctor y un enfermero contaban con laboratorio, enfermería y quirófano para atender a los heridos, sin mencionar medicamentos y equipos muy completos para tratar cualquier cuadro clínico.

Chii fue trasladada al Departamento de Tecnología y Mantenimiento, el cual estaba formado por un grupo de técnicos que se encargan de las reparaciones dentro del buque, incluyendo todo lo relacionado con los miembros PERSOCOMS dentro del **"S.H.".**

Fuuma y Kagome fueron conducidos directamente a la 'Sala de Juntas', una habitación completamente aislada en la que encontraron una larga mesa de madera rectangular y alrededor de ella doce sillas de respaldo corto.

Kagome tomó asiento, soltando un suspiro de preocupación. Por el contrario Fuuma se mantuvo de pie, alerta a toda sorpresa que pudiera ocurrir.

—Fuuma —Higurashi lo llamó. No había encontrado tiempo o manera de decirlo antes, por lo que creyó que era una buena oportunidad—. Lo hiciste bien — sonrió orgullosa.

Fuuma se cohibió un poco, recargándose en la pared—. Debo admitir que me siento satisfecho con lo que hice allá atrás…— confesó cabizbajo—. Hace un año, cuando tantos edificios caían, cuando tantas personas gritaban angustiadas… las situaciones nunca me permitieron socorrer a aquellos que en verdad me necesitaban…—recordó con ligera amargura, sonriendo de inmediato—, pero hoy fue diferente, logré salvar a las personas que me propuse y… me siento muy aliviado por ello.

Higurashi percibió la paz espiritual detrás de la sonrisa de Monou, le alegraba sentir un aura tan positiva rodeándolo.

Ambos jóvenes debieron esperar varios minutos durante los cuales Kisaragi apareció para pedirles paciencia. El director Kurama entró a la sala de juntas casi una hora después.

Kurama tomó lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, saludando a los presentes con cordialidad.

— Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar, pero Hatake Kakashi tuvo que ponerme al tanto de la situación —explicó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran Kakashi y Chii?— preguntó de inmediato la joven Higurashi.

— Él se repondrá, su lesión no es grave pero si de mucho cuidado, es probable que se reúna con nosotros en los próximos minutos. Con referente a la PERSOCOM que trajeron con ustedes, tengo entendido que nuestros técnicos ya están buscando la solución a cualquier desperfecto, tendremos que esperar un poco para saber los resultados.

La joven asintió con semblante aliviado. Vino después un silencio que puso nerviosas a las dos mujeres, sin embargo Kurama dijo algo que conmocionó a la mayoría.

— "_Gracias_" —pronunció, ladeando la cabeza un poco hacia Fuuma—. "_Gracias_" es el mensaje de todas las personas a las que salvaste el día de hoy. "_Gracias_" es lo que te digo ahora… No podía esperar menos de ti, _Fuuma_.

Monou parpadeó confundido, no sabía qué sentir ante lo dicho por el Director. Es cierto que desde el inicio albergó algo de desconfianza y resentimiento, pero Kurama ha sido un hombre paciente que ha cumplido con sus promesas… Fuuma admitía que estaba obligándose a sentir antipatía injustificada por él sólo por orgullo.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer, no tiene por que agradecerme— respondió con amabilidad, causando alegría en Higurashi y Kisaragi.

— El atentado de esta tarde fue controlado satisfactoriamente pese a que el suceso daba para convertirse en toda una catástrofe —Kurama prosiguió de inmediato—. Les informo que no hay que preocuparse por los medios, me he asegurado de que ninguno de nuestros _colaboradores_ pueda ser expuesto por la prensa. Sin mencionar que mi equipo logró confiscar todo material que pudiera ponerlos al descubierto.

Kagome parpadeó impresionada, el Director poseía más poder del que imaginó.

— Gracias a la evidencia traída por mis hombres y al testimonio de Hatake Kakashi, puedo confirmarles que el atentado fue obra del mismo grupo que intentó llevarse a _Kamui_ de las instalaciones del Hospital Heaven en aquella ocasión. Desde entonces hemos buscado la identidad de dichas personas sin obtener resultados importantes, hasta hoy —explicó, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa—. En el momento en que atacaron una instalación oficial de Gobierno se han convertido en una amenaza pública, sin embargo ninguna autoridad podrá intervenir pese a que sepamos la identidad de quienes han liderado estos asaltos.

— ¿Pero por qué?— Kagome preguntó contrariada.

— Lamentablemente el testimonio de Kakashi no posee valor ni fundamentos al ser miembro de una asociación secreta de ninjas que, como nosotros, _no existen_. La información que proporcionó es confidencial, extraída de eventos ocurridos de una misión en la que participó hace tiempo… de hecho, al haberla compartido con nosotros ya es un incumplimiento hacia el código de la _Aldea Oculta de Konoha_ que podría traer repercusiones a futuro —dio un corto suspiro—. He optado por guardar silencio y sólo dirigir la atención hacia los responsables, si la fuerza policíaca quiere resolver esto tendrá que hacerlo por los medios legales.

— ¿Eso es todo? Dejará que esos maleantes estén por allí haciendo sabe qué con tanta libertad— Kagome reprochó indignada.

— No me malentienda señorita Higurashi, desde que atentaron contra _Kamui_ son considerados enemigos, pero me temo que por el momento SECTOR HEAVEN tiene otras prioridades —agregó con seriedad, lanzando una mirada a Fuuma—… a menos que _Kamui_ diga lo contrario.

**Capitulo 9**

**CHOBITS. Parte I**

Un hombre se retiró el visor de la cara, liberando de mala gana los seguros del simulador dentro del que se encontraba.

Saltó, corriendo hacia la tabla de metal sobre la que colocaron a su _**Ángel**__*_ —¡**Kotoko***!— chilló el hombre con anteojos, desconsolado por el estado de la jovencita de ropas chinas.

Dentro del laboratorio había más personas que trabajaban minuciosamente con los datos obtenidos de los _Ángeles_. Dos hileras de computadoras se encontraban al fondo de la habitación, operadas por seis individuos. En el centro se encontraban cuatro sillas con simuladores virtuales conectados a diversas maquinas.

Existen dos accesos a la instalación, el de la izquierda lleva a un pasillo que conduce a una plataforma con elevador, y a la derecha hacia un taller anexo al laboratorio.

Del segundo simulador se bajó un sujeto de cabello oscuro y aspecto desaliñado. Acomodó sus lentes al mismo tiempo que se rascó la barbilla cubierta de vello que no ha podido rasurar. Vestía una bata blanca sucia por manchones de comida y una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Todo es culpa tuya! ¡Debiste terminar el trabajo pronto, así no habría pasado tal calamidad! —espetó su compañero.

El científico estornudó sonoramente, sacando un pañuelo con el cual se limpió la nariz conforme se acercaba a la segunda mesa donde acostaron a su _Ángel, _Mercurio.

— Creí que íbamos a realizar una prueba de campo, ver lo que nuestros _Ángeles-Kaisers*_ son capaces de hacer — sorbió mucosidad—… Comprobamos que en infiltración son muy útiles, y en batalla están a la altura de un mercenario experimentado. De no ser por ese _contratiempo_ tú mismo lo habrías eliminado.

La puerta de la derecha se abrió por la mitad, dejando entrar a un jovencito de aspecto frío.

Escuchó con indiferencia el alegato de sus colaboradores, aguardando el momento justo para intervenir.

— Es tal como Mihara afirma Kojima, deja de gimotear— exigió, desagradándole la obsesión del sujeto hacia su robot —. No desapruebo los resultados del experimento, de hecho estoy muy complacido. Pero realmente me incomoda algo Mihara.

Minoru Kokubunji caminó hacia donde el científico revisaba al Ángel-Kaiser Mercurio.

Ichiro Mihara ignoró el acercamiento, tomó dos piezas metálicas sueltas las cuales intentó que embonaran entre sí.

— El análisis fue positivo, por lo que quiero que me respondas por qué existe otro dispositivo capaz de intervenir con todos los sistemas PERSOCOMS de la ciudad —exigió con frialdad.

El científico respondió de inmediato— Quién sabe, quizá sea tu competencia ¿O acaso suponías que ibas a ser el único con una idea parecida? Ja, iluso, hay muchos locos en el mundo estos días —introdujo la pieza que formó en un espacio dentro del PERSOCOM de combate frente a él.

— No te creo— el jovencito respondió con semblante pasivo.

— El _acto_ de mi presunta muerte puede haber engañado a muchos, pero olvidas que tuve todo un equipo de gente capaz de crear algo parecido si alguien se los propusiera —volvió sonarse la nariz—, no con la misma calidad, pero eficiente. El gobierno quizá esté trabajando en el suyo, yo qué sé —comentó, fastidiado por la gripa.

— Es demasiada coincidencia que hayan decidido probarlo justamente el día de hoy ¿no lo crees? —preguntó sarcástico.

Mihara río divertido— No hay momento en que me permitas estar solo, monitoreas todo lo que hago las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿de verdad crees que pude haber creado un dispositivo al mismo tiempo en que me exiges terminar el tuyo? Sí que me haces reír, me sobreestimas… No soy un maldito súper hombre —musitó con hastío.

Minoru meditó por unos instantes, dando media vuelta para salir del lugar en compañía de Kojima.

Ambos salieron hacia un pasillo largo con paredes de metal— Gracias a los sensores de los _Ángeles-Kaisers_ pudimos detectar una extraña interferencia que invadió la red durante la prueba —el joven explicaba durante su andar—. Según los informes miles de PERSOCOMS fueron afectados. Ya que los nuestros han sido modificados lograron soportar en un 8% el colapso, un porcentaje suficiente que les permitió a ustedes traerlos de regreso. Habría sido muy desafortunado que quedaran como evidencia.

Minoru subió solo a la plataforma— De acuerdo al rango de alcance y las directrices trazadas por la computadora, descubrimos que la señal provino muy cerca de la zona en donde los _Kaisers_ entraron en conflicto con el enemigo, quizá un PERSOCOM… —murmuró con aire molesto—. Hasta que lo comprobemos quiero que estudien los datos obtenidos de las _cajas negras_ durante el experimento, resuelvan las fallas y modifiquen lo que sea necesario—ordenó—. Es prioritario que analicen la información obtenida durante la infiltración a la sede de gobierno. Comiencen de inmediato las reparaciones de la unidad _Mercurio_ y _Kotoko_.

— Ah, parece que serán unas semanas pesadas— Kojima suspiró resignado.

— Denle prioridad a la unidad **Yuzuki***, dentro de un mes deseo llevar a cabo una demostración que deje a todos perplejos.

— ¿Qué haremos con Mihara? —Kojima cuestionó preocupado— Al igual que tú creo que esconde algo.

— Vigílalo muy de cerca… ya son demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas. Seamos pacientes, falta poco para prescindir de sus servicios —Minoru sonrió con sadismo—, después lo reuniremos con su querida esposa.

Kojima tragó saliva, aún le costaba enfrentar un gesto tan retorcido proveniente de un chico de trece años.

El joven empresario presionó el botón de un panel y el ascensor subió algunos niveles. Arribó a otro pasillo recubierto por metal, caminando hacia una puerta a la que accedió sin demora.

Entró a una habitación de paredes color lavanda, se paró en el recibidor revestido de madera para quitarse los zapatos y calzarse con cómodas pantuflas. Se adentró hasta llegar a la sala con muebles blancos en el que recibió un —Buenas tardes, hermano.

Sentada en el doble sillón una jovencita le sonrió con dulzura. Tenía el cabello largo de color café el cual peinaba en dos trenzas que caían por delante de sus hombros. Lentes cubrían sus lindos ojos verdes, dándole un aire intelectual. Llevaba puesto un vestido tinto, de mangas largas y falda holgada que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Minoru imitó el gesto, sonriendo con naturalidad— Buenas tardes, **Kaede*** —respondió, acercándose para tomar lugar a su lado.

La jovencita lo abrazó al instante, sumergiendo a Minoru en un mundo fantasioso en el que todo le resultaba perfecto pese a las incongruencias.

El chico mantuvo cerrados los ojos por varios minutos, entregado completamente al cariño transmitido por la dulce Kaede.

Si alguien pudiera verlo, quedaría contrariado por el contraste en la actitud del chico. La cálida sonrisa en sus labios, el gesto fraternal, la mirada amable… Minoru Kokubunji se transformaba en otra persona en el instante en que ponía un pie dentro de ese complejo.

— ¿Tuviste un día pesado?— preguntó la jovencita quien le sobaba la espalda con ternura.

— Algo… pero ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de trabajo cuando estoy contigo— dijo, separándose un poco.

— Cierto, pero te veo tan agobiado que… Bueno, olvidémoslo— meditó, no deseaba contradecir a su hermano menor—. ¿Quieres cenar? Estaba pensando en cocinar estofado.

— Suena bien, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre— respondió risueño.

— Entonces descansa aquí, tengo todo lo que necesito para hacer algo exqui… —la expresión de Kaede se contrajo en un gesto repentino de debilidad, algo que preocupó a Minoru.

El jovencito la sujetó entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera de costado hacia la mesa — ¡Kaede, hermana! ¿Estás bien?— preguntó muy preocupado.

La jovencita reaccionó casi de inmediato, llevándose las manos a la frente — Hmmm sí, lo siento creo que fue un pequeño mareo— explicó con semblante sereno, levantándose del sillón—. Estoy bien, descuida —acarició la mejilla de Minoru para dar marcha hacia la cocina.

Kokubunji siguió con la mirada a Kaede, perdiéndola cuando dio vuelta en una esquina. Se recargó en el mueble y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— _Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo_—escuchó de una voz femenina.

Minoru abrió los ojos asustado, reconociendo a la portadora de dicha voz.

La sala sólo se iluminaba por dos sencillas lámparas de mesa, por lo que existían zonas de marcadas sombras; dentro de una de ellas permaneció una silueta extraña.

— Eres tú… —Minoru se levantó sin demostrar miedo al visitante—. ¿Dónde habías estado? Desde hace días transferí la cantidad acordada —reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

De la oscuridad emergió una figura femenina, vestía un impermeable blanco que le cubría brazos y piernas. El corte de la prenda era elegante, con botones grandes y cintas ceñidas a la cintura. La abertura inferior permitía un vistazo a unas esbeltas piernas calzadas con botas altas del mismo color que el resto del conjunto. De la parte superior se extendía una capucha que terminaba en una visera azul, la cual cubría la cabeza y ensombrecía el rostro de la misteriosa mujer.

— Mil disculpas joven Kokubunji pero no debe temer, sabe que nuestro acuerdo me prohíbe faltar a mí parte del trato mientras usted cumpla la suya —la mujer sacó una pequeña caja negra de entre sus ropas—. Afortunadamente no ha pasado a mayores, aquí tienes —dejándola en la mesita del centro de la habitación.

Minoru tomó la caja, dio un rápido vistazo a su contenido para después volver a cerrarla.

— Es un placer hacer tratos contigo— el chico sonrió satisfecho. Buscó algo en el interior de su bolsillo, lanzando al aire una unidad USB que fue atrapada por la mujer.

— Lo mismo digo —sus labios carmín se curvearon—. Mis socios están complacidos con los avances en tus _juguetes_, están seguros de poder adaptarlos para cubrir ciertas necesidades.

Minoru guardó la caja para volver a sentarse. Usualmente terminada la transacción la mujer desaparecía, mas ésta vez permaneció allí de pie.

— Me enteré que has tenido contratiempos con ese ninja de la Aldea de Konoha.

— Ese entrometido —musitó con fastidio—. Cuando mi intento de apoderarme de la tecnología de _Peter Christensen*_ falló a causa de un ninja peligris fue algo que pude pasar por alto… Cuando desee retener a Mihara en mis cuarteles me sorprendí que de nuevo ese mismo sujeto interfiriera con mi plan… Cuando me pediste que secuestrara a ese muchacho del hospital privado no concebí que de nuevo estuviera ahí…. Y verlo hoy, otra vez en mi camino, ¡me ha causado indignación! —susurró con resentimiento.

— No existen las coincidencias mi estimado Minoru, es claro que tu destino está ligado al de ese sujeto, pero me preguntó en qué — comentó pensativa.

— Ya habrá tiempo de saldar cuentas con él… Ahora tengo otras prioridades— enfatizó al palpar el bolsillo en que había guardado la caja—. En pocos días todo dará inicio.

En la proa del **S.H.**, Kakashi contemplaba las estrellas en la oscuridad. Se sostenía el hombro vendado mientras meditaba la situación que ha entrado en conflicto con sus cuestiones personales.

No podía dejar de pensar en que su antiguo protegido, Ichiro Mihara, podía estar con vida… Que el androide al que enfrentó hoy fuera una réplica exacta del _Ángel_ que el científico utilizaba en sus juegos, y que encima pudiera ejecutar ese movimiento _patentad_o, eran indicios que no podía llamar _coincidencias_.

Hoy revivió en carne propia el duelo que tuvieron con el sistema _Angelic Layer_ aquella vez. Presentía que todo había sido una forma en la que Mihara estaba gritándole "**Estoy vivo, ayúdame**".

El ninja cerró los ojos al percibir a alguien haciéndole compañía en las sombras— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al tímido joven que se aproximó a su lado, fingiendo contemplar también el firmamento.

— Tu PERSOCOM ya reaccionó —dijo Fuuma—. Dicen que no hay daños internos o externos… aunque no pudieron hacer un examen exhaustivo ya que 'despertó' con demasiada anticipación e histéricamente comenzó a preguntar por ti.

El ninja entornando el ojo visible.

— Kagome está con ella, por lo que todavía tienes unos momentos de paz si lo deseas.

— Sé que no has venido a decirme sólo eso — el ninja dijo sin rodeos.

Fuuma no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, a veces era una persona demasiado obvia— Sólo quería decirte que tienes mi apoyo, _sensei_ —musitó al estar al tanto de la situación—. Si es importante para ti, te ayudaré a resolverlo.

— Eres muy amable Fuuma, pero mi misión es protegerte, no exponerte a peligros innecesarios —aclaró con seriedad—. Ahora sigo las órdenes de Kurama, por lo que no tiene importancia…

— Concuerdo con Kurama al decir que en el momento en que esos sujetos intentaron algo en mi contra es suficiente razón para preocuparse por ellos… —añadió el joven con tranquilidad—. Si vuelvo a verlos haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para detenerlos, y si quieres ayudarme eres bienvenido —le sonrió con complicidad—. Además, si sus intenciones son dominar la red de comunicaciones sería algo desastroso, por lo que por el bien de la población yo… —le resultó gracioso el poder repetir lo siguiente con tanta convicción —… je, mi _deber_ es detenerlos.

**Transcurrió un mes aproximadamente desde aquel atentado.**

El otoñó estaba por terminar, por lo que los caminos se veían repletos de hojas secas que el viento fácilmente levantaba para llevar a lugares inhóspitos.

Kagome no podía sentirse más contenta, la escuela iba de maravilla, las cosas en casa perfectas y su relación con Fuuma poco a poco volvía a ser cómo la que recordaba en su niñez.

Monou se volvió un miembro muy popular de la escuela, sobretodo desde que jugó el primer partido de baloncesto como un miembro oficial del equipo. Higurashi intentaba no perderse ningún partido, encantada de verle correr por toda la cancha con una actitud tan jovial y animada. Por las constantes formas en las que ella le gritaba desde las tribunas y cómo Fuuma buscaba su rostro después de cada anotación, Kagome se ganaba miradas rencorosas de las porristas que suspiraban por el apuesto atleta.

Sí… gracias a sus amigas ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que compartían su tiempo en compañía del otro pese a todo; cómo es que llegaban a la escuela juntos, almorzaban en el salón, acudían a la biblioteca a estudiar, regresaban a casa al terminar las clases o esperaban la salida del otro si alguno necesitaba quedarse más tiempo.

Muchas noches se había quedado dormida siendo para él su último pensamiento… no se lo propuso pero, ha despertado por Fuuma Monou un sentimiento que a veces no es capaz de reprimir… Era el primer chico que la hacía sentir de ese modo, por lo que en ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar si él sería capaz de albergar algún sentimiento parecido hacia ella.

En eso pensaba al estar sentada en la banca del parque de diversiones. En las manos sostenía la tira de fotografías que se tomaron en la maquina por curiosidad de Chii. En la mayoría de ellas la PERSOCOM salía mirando a otro lado, o acercándose a la cámara, tapando a ambos al subir los brazos, pero en una de ellas la PERSOCOM se había agachado permitiendo una imagen en la que sólo ella y Fuuma compartían el recuadro.

Guardó las imágenes en su bolso para darles alcance a Chii y Fuuma quienes estaban cerca de una fuente repleta de peces coloridos, los cuales habían acaparado la atención de la infantil PERSOCOM.

Fuuma miraba hacia los retirados juegos mecánicos, atento a la forma en la que comenzaron a encenderse las luces en ellos ya que el anochecer no estaba muy lejos. Aunque al inicio del día no le atrajo mucho la idea de visitar el parque de diversiones, la convivencia con las chicas había sido entretenida. Al sentir a Kagome junto a él, giró el rostro para recibirla.

— Por tu expresión me atrevería a decir que hasta disfrutaste esto, ¿o no?— preguntó con un leve colorante en las mejillas.

Monou regresó la vista hacia el frente, asintiendo— Me alegra haber venido, muchas gracias por insistir —respondió en voz baja—. Realmente me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo— Kagome se sorprendió, ocultando el temblor que sintió en las piernas.

Chii vertió lo último de la comida para peces en el estanque, despidiéndose de los pececitos como si éstos entendieran. Al girarse para acercarse más a la pareja, un rictus de desconcierto le contrajo el rostro.

La PERSOCOM cerró los ojos, sujetándose la cabeza con aparente dolor, caminando tambaleante hacia atrás.

Al escuchar cosas extrañas, Fuuma se percató de la anomalía en la PERSOCOM . Kagome tardó unos momentos más en darse cuenta, pero en cuanto lo hizo avanzó hacia ella.

Dentro de las instalaciones secretas de la compañía DRACOM, Minoru Kokubunji aguardaba junto al panel de control de la unidad Y-01. Escuchaba con atención la voz de uno de los ingenieros quienes atendían las señales satelitales y de las redes de comunicación de la ciudad.

— Todos los sistemas listos, inicio del programa de la unidad Yuzuki en diez, nueve…

El presidente de la compañía palpó con suavidad la cubierta de la vaina metálica dentro la que se resguardaba la más importante de los _Ángeles-Kaiser_ que ha creado hasta ahora— Llegó el momento de dar resultados preciosa —murmuró con una cínica sonrisa dibujándosele en la cara.

Ichiro Mihara notó la diabólica expresión con desagrado. Se quitó la bufanda azul del cuello y la enredó en la de su propio _Ángel-Kaiser_— Allá vamos Mercurio, no me falles —pensó.

Monou parecía ensordecido por el sonido que escuchaba provenir de la PERSOCOM, como si todos los sistemas dentro de ella estuvieran forzándose al máximo.

Higurashi se hincó a su lado, preocupada al ver a Chii temblar de aquella forma.

De nuevo los PERSOCOMS comenzaron a detenerse en un efecto dominó que se extendió por toda la ciudad en cuestión de segundos.

— B-basta… Chii no quiere…— murmuraba la PERSOCOM, retrocediendo conforme un tenue fulgor comienza a emanar de ella— … Chii no quiere escuchar.

Sentado junto a la cabina donde su PERSOCOM descansa, Minoru contempla a través de algunos monitores como la ciudad poco a poco comienza a quedarse sin luz por el repentino apagón. Únicamente aquellos que tuvieran un sistema de energía auxiliar serían capaces de resaltar en la penumbra.

Comunicaciones, transportes y otros servicios colapsaron uno tras otro para el beneplácito del joven presidente de la compañía DRACOM

— ¡Señor, detectamos una onda de transmisión extraña! —se apresuró a decir uno de los ingenieros que monitoreaba el experimento— ¡Una resonancia que ha impactado con nuestra propia señal!

— ¿Qué clase de señal? ¿Interfiere de alguna forma con el protocolo asignado?— cuestionó sin apartar la mirada de las pantallas.

— N-no, es… es como si el choque de ambas hubiera provocado que la zona de alcance se extendiera todavía más… En menos de quince segundos hemos rebasado el rango promedio que esperábamos.

— Debe ser ese _sistema fantasma_ que detectamos aquel día…— dedujo con rapidez.

— ¡Lo tenemos!— clamó sobreexcitada otra asistente— .Señor, he logrado aislar todas las redes gubernamentales hasta hallar el puerto principal como usted esperaba, es cuestión de minutos para que el satélite pueda darnos la posición exacta.

Minoru asintió complacido— Localicen inmediatamente la fuente de la señal que ha armonizado con la unidad Yuzuki, sea lo que sea que lo esté transmitiendo es algo que deseo poseer. ¡Envíen a los Ángeles-Káiser detrás de la _unidad fantasma_ y el _banco nacional de datos_!

En un tejado sombrío, dos personas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo. Se trataba de una chica y un joven, ambos vestían atuendos y gafas oscuras.

El joven yacía recostado en el suelo con un semblante de agobio y sobreesfuerzo, mientras la jovencita rechinaba los dientes irritada.

— ¡No puedo!.. Esto… por más que intento bloquearle el acceso me es imposible— musita con frustración.

El joven estira las manos para sostener gentilmente a la chica por los hombros— No te preocupes… a diferencia de los demás de nuestros _hermanos_ me encuentro bien —le dijo sonriente—. En cambio tú… mírate, de verdad eres la favorita de _Padre_.

— ¡No es momento para decir esa clase de cosas, **Zima***!— reprochó exaltada.

— Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas— sonrió cínicamente.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! —respondió malhumorada, desconectando el cable que conectó a la cabeza de su acompañante—. Tu y yo sabemos lo que está provocando esto, y ahora mismo pienso ir a detenerlo —dijo al levantarse.

— Espera **Dita***… —quiso sujetarla por el brazo, pero la chica se resistió con un manotazo.

— ¡No intentes detenerme, no de nuevo! ¡Fue irresponsable de mi parte el hacerte caso la primera vez que ocurrió este mismo fenómeno!—espetó enfadada—. Sabes bien que _Padre_ me creó para resistir esto, mi misión es proteger —dudó al verlo abatido—… la información del banco nacional, por lo que ahora mismo iré a detener la fuente del problema.

— ¿Y vas a dejarme aquí solo? Aunque quisiera acompañarte apenas me puedo mover —movió torpemente las piernas en un intento de ponerse de pie, resultando inútil—. No puedes abandonarme si tu misión consiste en protegerme— sonrió como todo un bribón.

— ¡Ja! Te crees muy astuto… escucha, no sé la razón por la que insistes en querer retenerme, debo cumplir lo que dicta mi sistema. Soy la única que puede detener éste mal, _Padre_ me ha dado esa encomienda, ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá— explicó fríamente, agachándose para sostener a Zima y cargarlo.

Pese a la pequeña estatura de la PERSOCOM, fácilmente sostuvo el largo cuerpo de Zima.

La unidad **Dita** fue creada para mantener a salvo a la unidad **Zima**, aquella que posee toda la información de la nación. Es la última PERSOCOM oficialmente creada por Ichiro Mihara para el gobierno japonés, una pieza de tecnología diseñada con los mejores sistemas FireWall que mantendrán a cualquier intruso fuera de la valiosa información.

Sin embargo, dada la situación de aquellos días, en su interior albergaba una _función primaria_ que se activaría únicamente si ciertas condiciones se suscitaran. Desde aquel día en que ocurrió el primer gran apagón, nuevas directrices reprogramaron las funciones de la PERSOCOM sin que los técnicos de gobierno se enterarán siquiera.

Encontrar la fuente agresora de dicha señal era su prioridad ahora, detenerla a cualquier costo era vital.

Jamás se ha visto que un PERSOCOM destruya a otro, mas Dita estaba más que dispuesta a ser la primera en hacerlo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron en su apartamento, Hatake Kakashi no le tomó importancia. Tampoco cuando descubrió que había sido en todo el complejo gracias a las llamadas que comenzó a recibir de parte de los huéspedes.

Pero todo cambió una vez que decidiera salir para revisar la caja de fusibles, ya que en su andar topó con Shinbo quien se aquejaba de la inactividad de su PERSOCOM Sumomo.

Al ver la expresión perdida en la siempre alegre y efusiva máquina, Kakashi recordó ese mismo fenómeno que anteriormente afectó a los PERSOCOMS, siendo su primer pensamiento y preocupación la pequeña Chii.

En el parque de diversiones, Fuuma alejó a Kagome de la PERSOCOM, que irradiaba un llamativo resplandor en medio de la oscuridad. Aunque las personas en las cercanías se encontraban abrumadas, era imposible que no presenciaran con interés el suceso.

Tanto los sentidos de Monou como Higurashi no percibían peligro alguno, sin embargo estaban tan confundidos como el resto de las personas de alrededor.

En cuanto el rostro de Chii dejó de mostrarse angustiado, la PERSOCOM empezó a levitar poco a poco permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

En el techo de una caseta de información, Dita apareció cargando a un débil Zima. Los sensores de la PERSOCOM señalaron a otra de sus congéneres como el origen del caos.

Una vez que dejó a su compañero en el suelo se preparó para atacar.

Debajo de la apariencia frágil e inocente de Chii, Dita sabía lo que se encontraba, por lo que no dudó en lanzarse sobre ella.

Al carecer de una presencia, lo único que alertó a Fuuma de la intención de la extraña chica fue su oído. Sin importar qué tan rápido se hubiera movido o actuado, habría sido imposible salvar a la jovencita rubia.

Por supuesto que cualquier acción fue innecesaria cuando Chii se desplazó por el aire para esquivar el golpe de Dita, retrocediendo por encima del estanque de peces.

La PERSOCOM quedó sorprendida cuando su puño rozó nada más que el pomposo vestido de la rubia. Dita se giró de inmediato para irse sobre ella cuando la figura de Fuuma Monou se interpuso en el camino.

Desconcertada, la PERSOCOM gritó— ¡¿Por qué te entrometes? ¿Acaso eres tú quien ha tomado control de la unidad CHOBITS?

— ¿La unidad CHOBITS…? —Monou repitió en voz baja.

Sin decir nada más, Dita saltó por encima de _Kamui_ a gran velocidad.

Aunque para Fuuma hubiera sido fácil detenerla, algo se le adelantó con rapidez.

Del suelo, el cableado subterráneo emergió como serpentinas. El concreto se agrietó, permitiendo el paso de cables de diferentes grosores que sorprendieron a Dita.

La PERSOCOM de cabello oscuro manoteó repetidas veces pero los cables la sujetaron con fuerza por los brazos y las piernas.

Fuuma volteó hacia la PERSOCOM de Kakashi Hatake, contrariándose al confrontar una mirada totalmente diferente a la que la pequeña solía mostrar. Pese a que se tratara de una maquina, Fuuma siempre consideró su mirada pura e inocente, demasiado expresiva… pero la que ahora observaba eran dos puntos carentes de emoción.

Metros arriba, Dita forcejeaba por liberarse, enfureciéndose al ver como la PERSOCOM que deseaba eliminar voló hasta llegar a su altura.

Chii la contempló con seriedad hasta decir —_Aún no_…— susurró para sobresalto de Dita—… _aún no podemos desaparecer_… — consecuentemente, las cuerdas la arrojaron hacia una arboleda lejana.

Kagome corrió hacia donde Fuuma permanecía indeciso. Ambos observaron a la PERSOCOM de apariencia angélica que se mantuvo flotando por encima del estanque. Chii les dedicó una mirada melancólica, entreabriendo los labios para decirles algo cuando una sombra se impactó contra ella.

Ese borrón oscuro regresó a Chii al suelo, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho, convirtiéndola en un escudo con el cual dos siluetas esperaban protegerse de los poderes de _Kamui._

La luz que el cuerpo de la PERSOCOM continuaba emanando iluminó a ambas figuras, sólo Kakashi Hatake hubiera sido capaz de reconocer a la unidad Mercurio y Kotoko.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

**Ángel***, así se llaman los 'muñecos' con los que se juega a **ANGELIC LAYER**

**Kotoko*** PERSOCOM portátil de la serie **CHOBITS, **propiedad de Kojima.

**Ángeles-Kaisers***, así he llamado YO a la versión mejorada del sistema **Angelik-Layer**, los cuales ya son de tamaño _natural _**para ésta historia**.

**Yuzuki*** PERSOCOM de la serie **CHOBITS**, propiedad de Minoru.

**Kaede Saito*** de la serie **ANGELIC LAYER**, hermana mayor de Minoru.

**Peter Christensen*** personaje inventado que apareció en el capítulo 2. Secuestraron a su hijo por lo que contrató los servicios de Kakashi.

**Zima*** de la serie **CHOBITS**, es el PERSOCOM dentro del que se haya el Banco Nacional de Datos de Japón.

**Dita*** De la serie **CHOBITS**, es la PERSOCOM compañera de la unidad Zima.


	10. I 10 CHOBITS Parte II

**Capitulo 10. CHOBITS, parte 2**

Fuuma Monou y Kagome Higurashi miraban consternados a los _Ángeles Káiser_ Mercurio y Kotoko. Ambos enemigos sostenían a Chii como un escudo que el mismo _Kamui_ evitaría golpear.

— ¡Oigan abusivos, suéltenla en este instante! —espetó Higurashi, siendo retenida por Monou para que permaneciera detrás de él.

Los sensores de los _Ángeles Káiser_ analizaron a la pareja, encontrando peculiares radiaciones en ambos.

Desde su cuartel, dentro de una cabina de mando, Minoru Kokubunji observa con interés los monitores que transmiten los sistemas ópticos de los _Ángeles_ de combate.

— ¿Podrá ser…?— se pregunta, comenzando a marcar secuencias en el ordenador. Pidió un análisis de compatibilidad entre el individuo que meses atrás destruyó los prototipos de los _Ángeles Káiser_ con las del sujeto que se mostró en la pantalla.

Minoru se conmocionó al ver el alto porcentaje marcado en el monitor. Es cierto que los nuevos modelos estaban diseñados para combatir contra cualquier ofensiva o defensiva _humana_, mas él supo aquel día que ese hombre no podía ser catalogado _humano_.

— ¡A todos los Deus*, la situación ha dado un giro inesperado, confrontar a cualquier enemigo siguiendo el protocolo _Tormenta_! —clamó sobre el micrófono cercano— ¡Aquel que se atreva a desobedecer sufrirá las consecuencias! ¡¿Me escucharon?

— No sé qué es lo que se proponen ahora, pero más vale que la liberen en este instante —pidió Fuuma, dando un paso lejos de Higurashi.

En respuesta, Mercurio sujetó por el cuello a la PERSOCOM ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para que un sonido metálico lo hiciera desistir.

Fuuma se detuvo al intuir que el robot no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza a Chii si se lo proponía. Muchos lo reprenderían por tal decisión, esa _cosa_ era una máquina, no siente, ¿qué le importaba? Quizá tengan razón, sin embargo el _valor_ que la PERSOCOM tenía para su _sensei _era suficiente para no actuar precipitadamente.

Pero no fue el caso del _Ángel Kaiser_ Kotoko, quien a gran velocidad empuñó una kodachi con la que se precipitó sobre la joven pareja.

Monou fue más veloz en apartar a Kagome del peligro, sosteniéndola con un brazo para retroceder, iniciando una carrera en la que la unidad Kotoko arremetía contra Higurashi en un intento por distraer a Fuuma.

La unidad Mercurio aprovechó esos segundos para neutralizar a la PERSOCOM frente a ella. Chii dedicó una mirada triste a su captor cuando este le colocara la mano contra el pecho.

La PERSOCOM colapsó por una sobrecarga eléctrica en su sistema central. _El Ángel Káiser_ la cargó sin problemas, emprendiendo la marcha por encima de la conmoción de los apagones e incertidumbre de los peatones, sin embargo, un grito de guerra le impidió ir lejos.

La PERSOCOM Dita apareció de entre la oscuridad, cayendo con ambos pies sobre la espalda del _Ángel Káiser_. El impacto fue tan potente que obligó a Mercurio a soltar a Chii.

La PERSOCOM de cabello rubio cayó al suelo, rodando sobre una zona verde, mientras Mercurio giró en el aire, apartando a Dita de un manotazo, cayendo así de cuchillas en el piso.

Dita aminoró la fuerza del golpe al interponer su brazo, regresando a tierra justo a pocos metros de su rival.

Ambos cyborgs se encararon desafiantes al ponerse de pie.

— ¡Ustedes… ustedes son quienes han estado causando tanto alboroto en la ciudad!— exclamó la pequeña Dita.

Mercurio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, enfocando su atención en la inconsciente Chii. Dita dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo para interponerse entre el _Ángel Kaiser_ y su meta.

— Es evidente que conocen el valor de ese PERSOCOM, así que antes de permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas... es mejor destruirla…

Dita se giró hacia la inocente PERSOCOM, lanzándose sobre ella con el puño extendido. No consideraba el fracaso una opción, entendía mejor que nadie lo peligroso que sería si el sistema CHOBITS llega a ser empleado con malos fines… sin mencionar que entre sus directrices no estaba impuesta la orden de salvaguardar la unidad como una prioridad.

Mercurio no se movió. Tal acción podrá ser notada dentro de poco al revisar la secuencia del combate, algo que traerá problemas al _**Deus**_ que lo maneja al ser claro que no tuvo la intención de detener la agresión….

El golpe de Dita poseía la potencia necesaria para perforar fácilmente el cuerpo de Chii, estrujar la fuente de poder principal y hacer pedazos el procesador. Quizá así se habrían evitado muchas tragedias futuras, pero para Kakashi Hatake fue inaceptable tal medida de acción.

Dita quedó boquiabierta cuando el ninja peligris apareció en su camino, deteniendo el golpe con ambas manos. Kakashi reconoció casi de inmediato a la PERSOCOM como aquella que Ichiro Mihara construyó antes de su presunta _muerte_.

Con una bien elaborada llave, Kakashi estampó contra el suelo a la jovencita de metal, conteniéndola con el peso de su rodilla —Será mejor que te tranquilices— sugirió el ninja con calma.

Al escuchar tal voz, los sensores auditivos de Dita enviaron rápidamente una señal al sistema central, ejecutando una reacción inmediata que la obligó a decir— _Reconocimiento de voz confirmada. Personal autorizado 00003A identificado: Hatake Kakashi._

Kakashi enarcó una ceja al no comprender todo la oración por la que Dita le devolvió una mirada rencorosa. El ninja sintió como la chica dejó de oponérsele, permaneciendo sumisa en el suelo.

El ninja miró de reojo a la unidad Mercurio, cuya estola se ondeaba suavemente por el viento.

— Ya basta de juegos Mihara, sé que eres tú, no tienes por qué ocultarlo más— sentenció.

— ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Mihara…?— Dita repitió alarmada.

Dentro del modulo de control, Ichiro Mihara sonrió satisfecho. Sabía perfectamente que toda su actividad manejando a Mercurio era supervisada y monitoreada por los lacayos de Minoru, por lo que debía continuar guardando las apariencias un poco más.

Por el silencio del Ángel Káiser, el ninja imaginó que sus antiguos protegidos podían estar en grave peligro.

— No sé qué es lo que ha pasado contigo, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas… _mi contrato continua vigente_.

Como si fuera lo que deseaba escuchar, el brazo de Mercurio se fragmentó en placas metálicas que se enrollaron para formar una lanza de caballería. El veloz Ángel Káiser arremetió contra el peligris quien lo combatió con un afilado kunai.

No deseaba comprometer la seguridad de los Mihara, por lo que Kakashi prefirió callar, sólo esperaba que el mensaje haya sido claro para sus _amigos_.

Dita rodó por el césped una vez que Kakashi tuviera que liberarla para combatir a Mercurio. Tardó unos segundos más para erguirse, hasta que sus sistemas se alinearan de acuerdo a las nuevas normas que bombardearon su disco duro.

Hatake Kakashi eludió cada estocada del enemigo, lanzando un kunai que se incrustó en el costado del guerrero metálico. El proyectil estalló al llevar consigo un sello explosivo.

Ante las gruesas estelas de humo, Kakashi notó como el Ángel Káiser sufrió daños mínimos aún con la explosión directa. Para el guerrero de Konoha era evidente la mejorada resistencia del muñeco de metal.

Fuuma maniobró con Kagome en brazos, recibiendo una que otra lesión al distraerse por el bienestar de la chica.

Hastiado de la situación, Monou se detuvo, conteniendo el avance de la maquina con su poder.

Una onda invisible empujó a la unidad Kotoko contra las rejas de un juego mecánico. Antes de poder incorporarse, Kotoko observó como la estructura de metal se dobló sobre sí misma para atraparla como si se tratara de una red.

Higurashi se sorprendió al percatarse de que fue Fuuma quien logró apresarla a distancia, no imaginaba que sus habilidades llegaran a tales manifestaciones, y por el rostro de Monou era claro que él tampoco.

Sin permitirles un instante para hacer preguntas, una fría brisa azotó a la pareja. Monou y Higurashi miraron anonadados los copos blancos que acompañaban la fuerte corriente.

El ventarrón marcó escarcha de cristal en el suelo y en todo cuerpo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Kagome gritó al resentir el frío calándole lo huesos, no siendo la única al haber todavía gente por los alrededores que del mismo modo fueron atrapadas por la inexplicable tormenta de nieve.

En pocos segundos el hielo aprisionó las piernas de las personas. Fuuma miró hacia el cielo, donde pudo notar una silueta de la que parecía provenir la fuerza sobrenatural. Quitándose el hielo del cuerpo, dio un gran salto por encima del nubarrón, teniendo a la vista una grácil figura femenina que, como princesa de la nieve, era la causante del invierno.

Una mujer de larga cabellera blanca se encontraba suspendida en el aire. Era de piel pálida por lo que el color rojizo de sus ojos resaltaba tan majestuosamente como rubíes; vestía un kimono blanco con un gran moño morado atado a la cintura y largas medias cubriéndole las piernas. En la manga de su vestimenta se encontraba escrito "S-01"

La mujer lanzó una mirada inexpresiva al chico que dominó el cielo con su presencia. Al no percibir ninguna clase de _chakra_ de ella, Monou supo que lidiaba con otro de esos robots de combate, por lo que no dudó en atacar. Extendió el brazo esperando destruirla con un pensamiento cuando recibió un golpe en el costado que lo cambió todo.

En su violenta caída, Fuuma descubrió al atacante quien descendía justamente a su lado, no era más que una delicada niña de cabello rubio con atuendo blanco. Sus ojos anaranjados no mostraron emoción alguna cuando comenzó a emitir un inusual resplandor que desencadenó un intenso destelló el cual, por un segundo, tornó la noche en día.

La luz desatada por el resplandeciente _Ángel_ blanco dejó ciego a todos a la redonda. Fuuma intentó cubrirse la cara pero fue tarde, cerró los ojos sólo para recibir una serie de fuertes golpes que terminaron por estamparlo en tierra.

Monou se levantó frustrado, ¡si al menos sus enemigos tuvieran un _chakra_ el cual reconocer o seguir! Pero ahora no podía ver, inmerso en un mar de ciudadanos inocentes que no le permitían simplemente atacar esperando herir sólo a sus agresoras. Fiarse de su oído tampoco era posible, no con tantos gritos al unísono ensordeciéndolo.

Donde se encontraban Kakashi y Dita llegaron residuos de nieve, algo que los obligó a mirar justo cuando la estrella blanca esparciera su luz.

Dita fue ligeramente inmune gracias a los lentes oscuros que portaba, lo que le permitió ver cómo Mercurio lanzó una diminuta esfera contra el cegado ninja. De aquello que simuló una granada salieron seis bandas metálicas que se adhiriendo al cuerpo del peligris las cuales desencadenaron una fuerte y continua corriente eléctrica sobre él.

Kakashi intentó resistir, pero el alto voltaje nubló todo su mundo en cuestión de segundos, cayendo sin sentido al suelo.

Dita intentó socorrerlo, mas Mercurio se desplazó a gran velocidad empleando su técnica "_**Patada del Leviatán**_" para girar como un tornillo huracanado y arrastrarla violentamente contra la arboleda.

Una vez que la PERSOCOM terminara en el suelo, el enemigo dejó caer sobre ella uno de los mismos aparatos que neutralizaron a Kakashi Hatake.

Tras sentir como algunos muchos de sus circuitos se fundían, Dita terminó por quedarse inmóvil y fuera de línea, mientras el enemigo finalmente pudo encaminarse hacia donde Chii _dormía, _pero antes, Mercurio se detuvo junto al inerte Kakashi. Sólo fueron unos segundos de espera que terminaron cuando el robot se arrancara la bufanda del cuello y la arrojara sobre su fiero adversario para mostrarse superior y ganador del encuentro.

Fuuma logró aguantar el voltaje que lo sacudió, logrando arrancarse algunas de las bandas que restringían sus movimientos, pero cuando un segundo dispositivo lo aprisionara terminó retorciéndose hasta quedar inconsciente.

Cerca de ahí, Kagome intentaba recobrar la vista, empezando a ver nubarrones que se transformaban en enormes puntos hasta finalmente distinguir figuras humanas.

Vio como las dos extrañas mujeres liberaron a la unidad Kotoko y silenciosamente fueron a reunirse con el _Ángel Káiser_ Mercurio quien llevaba a Chii bajo un brazo, y en el otro a un joven que no había visto antes.

En medio de la conmoción y con el inminente arribo de las sirenas que se escuchaban en la lejanía, los robots se marcharon, perdiéndose en el vacío de la oscuridad que poco a poco se veía invadida por las luces artificiales que se encendían.

_Buque S.H., Japón._

El Director Kurama se mantuvo sentado frente a un escritorio sobre el que había tres carpetas sin escritura o etiqueta. Durante los últimos días había estudiado los expedientes de posibles _candidatos_ para formar parte de **SECTOR HEAVEN** como su _asistente ejecutivo_, algo que ha mantenido a Kisaragi triste y temerosa a un posible despido.

Sin embargo, no estaba en planes del director el prescindir de ella; pese a todo la mujer lleva bien sus archivos, su agenda y otras labores, pero Kurama sabía que pronto necesitaría de alguien más a su mando en el que pudiera confiar para apoyarlo con las actividades de _Kamui_ y la reconstrucción de los Kekkais de Japón. Alguien con una mente prodigio que entendiera la importancia de las tareas asignadas por la Princesa Hinoto.

Necesitaba una persona con las cualidades necesarias para tomar decisiones rápidas y acertadas, que trabajara bajo presión sin perder el enfoque, un estratega…

Varios fueron los recomendados y otros tantos que él eligió por sí mismo, pero al final sólo quedaban tres.

— _Aquel que elija deberá tener un alto sentido de la justicia_ —le dijo Hitomi al pedir su consejo con anterioridad, la única pista.

Después de meditarlo por varios minutos más, Kurama tomó dos de las carpetas, dejando sobre el escritorio la del extremo izquierdo. El resto las metió dentro de una gaveta junto a las demás que desechó. Lo acertado o erróneo de su elección se decidirá con el tiempo.

Debido a la hora sería muy inapropiado de su parte establecer contacto con el joven, tendría que hacerlo a primera hora por la mañana.

—¡Jefe Kurama! — Kisaragi entró azotando la puerta de la oficina.

Conociendo lo fácil que su secretaria se altera no imaginó que la noticia que le daría era muy acorde a su expresión.

_Buque S.H., sección médica._

Aquel tramo de la enfermería contaba con diez camas con sus respectivas cortinas y estantes médicos. Sólo una de ellas se encontraba ocupada mientras una joven permanecía junto al paciente.

— Kagome, ya te dije que estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdido, eso es todo —Fuuma intentaba convencer a la jovencita dentro de la enfermería.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Monou se encontró a bordo de las instalaciones del _S.H._ Ya habían atendido las insignificantes heridas que obtuvo durante el enfrentamiento, por lo que no le sorprendía que para ese momento su cuerpo ya se hubiera sanado a sí mismo.

Higurashi fue testigo de cómo los agentes de Kurama arribaron al lugar minutos después de la retirada de los robots de combate, reconociendo al extraño hombre llamado Bando entre ellos. Antes de ser llevados del lugar, Kakashi Hatake ya estaba consciente, aferrando un trozo de tela azul en su mano. Kagome agradecía que los malhechores no los hubieran lastimado seriamente, o peor aún… matado.

— Sólo tómalo con calma, debes descansar —pidió suplicante la joven, por lo que Fuuma no pudo levantarse de la camilla.

La doble puerta corrediza de la estancia se deslizó hacia la izquierda, dejando entrar al director quien con paso solemne se acercó a ellos.

Kurama percibió cierta hostilidad en Higurashi, pero prosiguió con lo que iba a decir — Lo que sucedió… no quedará impune.

— ¿Ahora comprende que debió dar aviso a las autoridades desde el principio? —recriminó la chica mientras Monou simplemente escuchaba.

— _SECTOR HEAVEN_ tiene prioridades lejanas a tratar con esta clase de terrorismo y delincuentes —respondió con tranquilidad—. En vista de los informes que recibí recientemente, tengo las manos desatadas para poner al gobierno Japonés al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el robo del Banco Nacional de Datos… sin embargo, esperaré un poco más —Kurama aclaró, lanzando una mirada a Monou como si esperara algo de él.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?— Higurashi preguntó mortificada.

— Porque yo se lo he pedido así…— anunció Hatake Kakashi al mismo tiempo que las puertas le dieran acceso. Entró sin ninguna herida visible, sosteniendo la misma bufanda azul que Mercurio dejó en el campo de batalla.

El ninja se detuvo junto a Kurama— Si no le importa, yo les explicaré lo que en verdad sucede —a lo que el director asintió—. Escuchen bien, no es desconocido para ustedes que yo provengo de un grupo elite de ninjas de la escondida _Aldea de Konoha_. Antes que mi contrato con _SECTOR HEAVEN_ diera inicio, realicé una misión que creí haber incumplido con mi fracaso… pero gracias a mi estancia con ustedes se me ha permitido una segunda oportunidad para remediar mi error. Mi antiguo protegido, Ichiro Mihara, es prisionero de la persona que ha dirigido todas estas operaciones y robos. Si antes no creía necesaria mi intervención, todo cambió en el momento en que descubrí que él continuaba con vida, así que por el honor al código de Konoha debo terminar con mi antigua encomienda —explicó con convicción.

— Sin mencionar que se han llevado a Chii, ¿no es así? —Kagome agregó, preocupada por el que el ninja no la haya mencionado.

El guerrero de Konoha no respondió a dicha cuestión.

— Le he prometido a Kakashi esperar un lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de informar a las autoridades correspondientes. Si para entonces no ha logrado su propósito, lo dejaremos en otras manos.

— Ya he empezado a moverme, en algunas horas estimo sabré la localización exacta de la base enemiga —el ninja se sentía confiado.

— Y no irás solo —Fuuma aclaró, alarmando a Higurashi.

— ¿De nuevo insistes? —el sensei cuestionó.

— Temo que sí —Monou se puso de pie, encarando a los dos hombres por los que sentía un gran respeto—. No pongo en duda sus capacidades, pero el número de enemigos se ha incrementado, iría a enfrentar lo desconocido… no concibo que vaya solo sensei.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo —Higurashi externó su temor—. Las veces que han lidiado con ellos han corrido mucho peligro, no es prudente. Habrá más posibilidades si más personas _vamos_ con usted.

Monou enarcó las cejas preocupado— Kagome, será muy arriesgado, no puedo permitir que…

— Si tú vas yo iré también. No es justo que piensen en dejarme fuera —refutó Kagome con una mirada decidida.

Monou podría seguir discutiendo con la chica, pero la fuerza vista en sus ojos le ahorró toda palabra, no la convencería de lo contrario.

_Kamui_ giró el rostro hacia el director— Quiero creer que no me pondrá impedimento alguno para que pueda ayudar a Kakashi, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurama percibió una ligera mezcla de duda y miedo de tal cuestión, sintió como si estuviera escuchando a un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso a su padre para realizar algo descabellado.

Al contrario de lo que algunos pensaron, Kurama esperaba que las cosas resultaran de dicha manera.

— Si ese es tu deseo… no tengo porque oponerme —fueron las palabras del director. Kakashi entornó el ojo desilusionado, sabiéndose vencido por Kurama.

La única razón por la que el director de _SECTOR HEAVEN_ le permitirá atender sus asuntos personales es con una condición — _Si Fuuma pide acompañarte en tu encrucijada, debes permitírselo_.

El ninja tenía la esperanza que Kagome Higurashi se opusiera a cualquier intento de Monou, pero fue sorprendente que la chica desistiera, y todavía peor, se enlistara a la misión. Kakashi entendía la intención del director — _El que Kamui demuestre interés por los problemas de otros son pasos que lo llevarán al sendero que el destino tiene para él. Esto sería una clase de prueba para __**todos**_…

Fuuma permaneció en silencio, contrariado por lo fácil que resultó conseguir el permiso del director…

— Pero antes necesito que me acompañes —añadió inesperadamente el hombre con anteojos.

— ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde? —quiso saber.

Fuuma permaneció con la mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno mostrado por ventanilla del helicóptero. En el asiento continuo, el director abrió una computadora portátil por la que su joven acompañante mostró interés.

— El trayecto durará alrededor de veinte minutos más, por lo que creo necesario explicarte la situación a la que te enfrentarás —comentó su _tutor._

En el monitor apareció el perfil de una persona acompañado de datos y algunas fotografías —Él es Ichiro Mihara, creador de una serie de inventos enfocados a la recreación electrónica. Fue quien diseñó la tecnología del popular juego virtual llamado '_Angelic Layer_' ¿has escuchado de él?

Fuuma asintió, nunca ha sido muy afectuoso hacia los videojuegos, pero conoció a compañeros que hablaban sobre el tema.

Kurama le enseñó un vídeo que mostraba el sistema de juego donde dos personas con extraños aditamentos en la cabeza eran capaces de controlar unos pequeños muñecos y hacerlos luchar hasta que uno quedara fuera de combate.

Monou se mostró intrigado, pese a tratarse de pequeñas figuras se movían con gran destreza y llevaban a cabo complicadas maniobras o técnicas.

— También es considerado el padre de la tecnología _**PERSOCOM **_—el director añadió, pasando a las imágenes que mostraba el diseño externo e interno de una unidad PERSOCOM común—. Este hombre desapareció hace poco más de un año, y meses después fue dado por muerto a causa de una explosión ocasionada por uno de sus experimentos en una casa de campo. Oficialmente él y su esposa fallecieron y los restos fueron calcinados por las llamas. Pero la verdad es muy diferente…

Una tecla más y la pantalla plasmó un archivo encabezado por el logotipo de una empresa llamada DRACOM.

— Minoru Kokubunji —señalando la fotografía—, su apariencia es engañosa —Kurama se adelantó a cualquier comentario—, pese a su edad es presidente, director y dueño de _**INDUSTRIAS DRACOM**_, una reconocida empresa experta en ingeniería de software y hardware a nivel nacional. Aunque no lo parezca él es uno de los responsables de todo lo que ha venido aconteciendo antes de tu despertar. ¿Reconoces a alguno de estos individuos?

Un vídeo más donde se ven a dos mujeres luchando ferozmente. Una era alta y de aspecto mayor mientras la segunda tenía un aspecto pequeño y delicado.

— ¡Ellas son… las mismas mujeres que vi hoy en el parque! —las reconoció al instante.

La toma se aleja y Monou entiende que una vez más veía uno de los duelos virtuales, sintiéndose confuso.

—Gracias a la información que Kakashi ha compartido con nosotros, junto a otra poca que hemos recientemente corroborado, es claro que Minoru Kokunbunji, a quien llamaremos a partir de ahora "**M"**, ha retenido todo este tiempo a Ichiro Mihara y de alguna forma lo ha convencido u obligado a crear estos nuevos modelos —en esta ocasión muestra las escasas tomas de cámaras de seguridad, móviles y demás dispositivos que confiscaron en pasados sucesos—. Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en robótica, Ichiro Mihara ha fusionado lo mejor de ambas tecnologías para dar nacimiento a una nueva serie de "_Ángeles_", PERSOCOMS modificados para combatir, los cuales pueden ser controlados a distancia por otros individuos a través de una interface neurológica. Como puedes darte cuenta son los perfectos _juguetes de guerra_.

— Juguetes de guerra… —Monou pronunció pensativo.

— Deducimos que todas las veces que estuvieron causando estragos por la ciudad no han sido más que pruebas de campo, incluso están relacionados con los extraños apagones de las últimas veces… Y ahora han robado el Banco Nacional de Datos, por ello el gobierno les dará caza hasta encontrarlos. Si no lo han atrapado ya es porque **M** ha sabido cómo esconder sus operaciones ilícitas, es probable que sea capaz de _comprar_ tiempo necesario para lograr sus ambiciones…

— Pero nosotros _no somos parte del gobierno_… usted lo ha dicho —el joven musitó.

— Oficialmente _no_… todo para no poner en peligro el buen nombre del gobierno japonés sin importar nuestras acciones. Tenemos libertades, pero a la vez límites… si decides involucrarte en esto la ayuda que puedo darte es mínima, no podré movilizar al SAT* por ti…

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, si han escapado o dado problemas antes es porque nos han tomado desprevenidos, pero ahora será diferente, estaré listo para ponerle fin a esto… además, aún quiero saber qué hacían aquel día en el hospital… ¿Qué es lo que planeaban hacer conmigo?

— También es algo que pienso con frecuencia… Pero no debes subestimar a tus enemigos, son máquinas pero una mente humana está detrás de ella… _**M**_ cuenta con socios que parecen ser expertos en la materia. Es una fortuna que hayan sido lo suficientemente ególatras para utilizar las mismas apariencias de sus anteriores '_Ángeles_'. Desconocemos cuántos o quiénes están involucrados con _DRACOM_, pero puedo confirmarte lo siguiente.

Kurama le mostró la imagen de la PERSOCOM de cabello y atuendo blanco junto a la de una jovencita con uniforme escolar— El nombre del Ángel _es Shirahime_* y su Deus es _**Sai Jonouchi***_—Monou estudió a la chica de expresión fría, tenía más o menos su edad.

— Esta unidad es conocida como _Blanche_* —se abrió una nueva ficha en donde mostraban a la PERSOCOM de cabello rubio y a su respectiva Deus—, a cargo de _**Kaede Saito**_*.

Sólo eran niñas de preparatoria… ¿cómo es que sus adversarios terminaron siendo un niño y chicas como Kagome? Se preguntaba _Kamui,_ escuchando con atención.

— Ambas mujeres están relacionadas con _**M**_ de alguna forma, por lo que no descarto que el resto se traten de habilidosos _Deus_. Será una misión difícil.

— Estaremos bien. No se preocupe señor Kurama —quiso sonar optimista, mostrando una sonrisa que _casi _provocaba que Kurama lo imitara.

En su interior, el director sentía dicha por el que_ Kamui_ comenzará a confiar en él; ya no tenía esa mirada afligida y recelosa de antes.

— Sé que lo estarán, pero creo que ha llegado el tiempo que conozcas a otro miembro de la organización. Quizá no pueda apoyarte con el SAT, pero _ella_ es el equivalente a todo un ejército…

_**SECTOR HEAVEN. Instalación secreta D.**_

El helicóptero bajó sobre una pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Antes de descender, Fuuma divisó una estructura en el medio del océano muy parecida a una plataforma petrolera.

Fueron recibidos por un guardia quien tras un respetuoso saludo los condujo hacia las puertas de un ascensor donde hizo girar una llave. El director se detuvo junto a una cerradura compleja por la que deslizó una tarjeta, introdujo un código, colocó sus huellas dactilares sobre un panel y acercó el rostro a una lectora de iris.

Las gruesas puertas se deslizaron hacia los lados, siendo Fuuma y el director quienes entraron a un elevador amplio y vacío.

Monou ya ha aprendido que el director no es un hombre de muchas palabras, él tampoco pero había mucho que deseaba preguntar, lo que dijo con anterior continuaba perturbándolo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó conforme descendían. Por experiencia propia sabía que para Kurama un hospital no siempre era lo que parecía, ni siquiera un barco, por lo que la faramalla de una plataforma petrolera en el mar debía ser algo importante.

— Una prisión… —respondió secamente—. Esta instalación existe con el único propósito de retener a un individuo que sería capaz de destruir el mundo tal cual lo conocemos.

Monou se mostró inquieto.

— Su sola existencia es un peligro para la humanidad —habló sin rodeos, permaneciendo en esa pose rígida y con los brazos a los costados, mirando fijamente la puerta del ascensor—. En mi opinión es algo que debimos eliminar desde el momento de su captura… pero no importa cuánto lo haya deseado o pedido, jamás habría sucedido pues al final su destino está unido al tuyo según dijo la Princesa Hinoto.

¡¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Kurama no respondió de inmediato, muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

— _Dependiendo del futuro que se realice,_ —respondió la vidente de los sueños cuando le hizo la misma pregunta_—, ella está destinada a estar al lado de Kamui, ya sea como su espada sangrienta... o su escudo impenetrable._

— La estrella bajo la que nació la señala como tu _espada_ o _escudo_ —dijo el director al cabo de un prolongado silencio—. Lo que suceda con ella a partir del momento que la conozcas dependerá de ti, por lo que te aconsejo que no la subestimes…

Las palabras de Kurama no hacían más que acrecentar la ansiedad del joven quien entendía cada vez menos lo que iban a encontrar al final del descenso.

— Le hemos dado el nombre código "_**Lucy***_". Ha estado cautiva desde hace años, esperando el día en que _Kamui_ la _necesite_. Y ahora el tiempo ha llegado…

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos salir a un largo pasillo forrado por paredes de resistentes aleaciones de metal. No había ninguna clase de ventanas o ranuras, únicamente las cámaras de seguridad estaban a la vista.

Cada que parecía llegaban al final del camino, el muro frente a ellos se alzaba para revelar otro tramo de pasillo. Fuuma se desconcertaba al ver los amplios grosores de las puertas, no terminaba de comprender la clase de individuo que enjaulaban allí adentro.

El lugar estaba diseñado previendo un escape de la prisionera. Sería imposible para ella romper las paredes, y si algo extraordinario llegara a pasar podrían alterar la presión del complejo submarino para hacerla perder el sentido o incluso inundarlo con agua. Para los operadores de la instalación era prioritario mantener a la reclusa bajo control, pero de todo fallar, tenían la autorización de exterminarla con muchos de los dispositivos que tenían listos.

Llegaron por fin a la última estancia. Kurama repitió un proceso similar al del elevador, anexando un código más que tecleó desde su teléfono móvil.

La compuerta se separó lentamente por la mitad, liberando un vapor proveniente del interior de la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, mas cuando el director dio los primeros paso hacia adentro se encendieron unos focos circulares en el suelo que marcaban la zona segura de la celda.

La vasta cámara contaba con la misma seguridad de cámaras y muros reforzados. Fuuma Monou permaneció en el marco de la entrada, esperando que el director le indicara qué hacer.

Kurama avanzó con pasos seguros, deteniéndose hasta donde las luces rojas en el piso terminaban. La iluminación era muy opaca, por lo que apenas cuando los ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra se podía distinguir lo que había dentro de ella.

_Lucy_, _Kamui_ está aquí —habló el director.

Fuuma abrió los ojos impresionado al ver la estructura metálica que había en el centro del lugar. Parecía una jaula con aros circulares que se alzaban unos cuantos metros hacia el techo, y en su interior una clase de capullo de acero se encontraba atado a un poste.

— _¿Ka… mui?_ —escuchó el eco de una voz femenina que casi le erizó la piel.

Fuuma miró como el _capullo_ pareció moverse un poco. El joven dio unos pocos pasos hacia el interior, dispuesto a dar alcance al director.

Conforme se acercaba distinguió la camisa de fuerza y el casco gris que envolvían a la _prisionera._ Sentía algo muy extraño dentro de la celda, una sensación de desesperación que pareció compartir con aquella a la que llaman _Lucy_.

— … _Kamui _—repitió.

El casco deterioraba la voz de la _criatura_, escuchándose todavía más intimidante. De alguna manera, Fuuma sabía que ella lo estaba mirando, estudiándolo con atención.

¡Sus instintos le gritaban la verdad, era realmente _Kamui_, por fin había llegado!

— … _Al fin_ —dijo la mujer con devoción_—… Kamui… te he estado esperando_ _¿Finalmente has venido a liberarme? _—arqueó el cuerpo como si deseara avanzar hacia él. Los aros de metal vibraron anunciando su posible ruptura— _¡¿Al fin me necesitas para destruir a la humanidad?_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

**Deus*:** Así se les llama a los jugadores/usuarios de un Ángel en ANGELIC LAYER.

**SAT*** **S**pecial **A**ssault **T**eam, un grupo elite de fuerzas especiales al servicio del gobierno japonés en ELFEN LIED.

**SHIRAHIME*** es el ANGEL de Sai Jonouchi en ANGELIC LAYER

**Sai Jonouchi*** es una Deus llamada la _Máquina de Hielo_ por lo fría que es. Es la mejor amiga de Kaede Saito en ANGELIC LAYER.

**BLANCHE*** es el ANGEL de Kaede Saito (la hermana de Minoru) también conocida como _El brillante ángel blanco_ en ANGELIC LAYER.

**Lucy*** de ELFEN LIED.


	11. I 11 La Reina roja

El director Kurama desplazó la torre blanca sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Por las piezas dispersas era claro que en el próximo turno lograría el _Jaque mate_ a menos que su oponente encontrara una salida.

— Parece que volveré a ganar —comentó el hombre de cabello oscuro, aguardando la decisión de su rival.

Hitomi Kanzaki examinó el tablero con cuidado, alargando la siguiente jugada— Quizá, pero aún hay algo que puedo hacer.

La chica tomó una de sus piezas rojas, colocándola entre el Rey blanco y Rey rojo.

Kurama descubrió la jugarreta, la pieza de la Reina que Hitomi movió le impediría atacar al Rey en este turno, pero aún cuando se librara de la poderosa Reina el Rey enemigo lograría el _Jaque_.

Tenía que decidir, hacer retroceder a su Rey para buscar una nueva oportunidad o entregarse a la derrota.

Kurama sonrió relajado, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa —Sí que me dejas en un lío.

Hitomi compartió la sonrisa del director— Y no crea que uso mis habilidades para meterlo en aprietos.

Fue durante esos días de calma en el que logró darse tiempo para visitar a su protegida. Toda una tarde convivieron como si fueran un padre y una hija adolescente que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

A Hitomi le gustaba verlo vestido de manera casual, lo hacía ver menos rígido y estricto. Le agradaba verlo sonreír y en ocasiones reír, lo volvía más _humano_.

Poco antes del atardecer pasaron por ese parque en donde había numerosas mesas de ajedrez, siendo ella la que insistiera que jugaran un poco sólo para llegar a este punto.

— Está próximo el día en que deberá mover a la _Reina roja_ para proteger al _Rey_ de cualquier ataque—la chica musitó sin apartar la vista del tablero.

Kurama se desentendió un poco, fingiendo no captar el significado de las palabras.

— Como ve puede ser muy útil, es una pieza poderosa que acaba con los enemigos del reino para salvaguardar la vida del Rey… su sacrificio bien podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

— ¿Aunque esa _Reina_ sea capaz de aniquilarnos a todos? — el director cuestionó con una expresión más sería. Entendía a la perfección lo que Hitomi le decía entre líneas.

— Será su espada o su escudo… quizá ambas. Pero no tema, sin importar el peligro que eso pueda traer, _Kamui_ prevalecerá.

El director miró con desconfianza la figura roja frente a él, llevando finalmente a su _Rey_ a atacarla.

El Rey rojo y el blanco quedaron frente a frente, siendo el final de la partida.

**Capitulo 11**

**La reina roja**

Fuuma quedó paralizado por el escalofrío que le causó tal cuestionamiento.

¿Destruir a la humanidad?... ese fue sin duda el deseo de _Kamui Shirou_, no el suyo. Monou comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que exactamente el director esperaba de él al traerlo a este lugar.

— No Lucy, el deseo de _Kamui_ no es el mismo que el tuyo —respondió el director con la vista sobre la prisionera, asegurándose de permanecer en medio de los dos—. En contra de lo que crees él busca todo lo opuesto, ser el _guardián del hombre_.

— _¡Mientes!_ —rugió la mujer, revolviéndose dentro de la camisa de fuerza. La estructura metálica a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar como si una fuerza invisible deseara romperla.

— Jamás te he mentido —aclaró Kurama sin temor a que la bestia pudiera liberarse.

Lucy no lo concebía, clavó los ojos en el joven quien la contemplaba con semblante perplejo. Esperaba descubrir alguna clase de engaño, una imperfección que no fuera digna de su titulo pero... por más que lo analizaba, no podía engañarse a sí misma, ¡era _Kamui_, todo su cuerpo lo gritaba, incluyendo el instinto homicida que la ha atormentado desde el día en que descubrió su verdadera naturaleza!

¡Pero no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo!

— _¡¿Es verdad lo que él dice?_ —reclamó furiosa— _¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca!_

El director guardó silencio, sin girarse esperó la respuesta de Fuuma tanto como Lucy.

La prisionera temblaba de coraje y frustración. Imaginó muchas veces como sería su primer encuentro con _Kamui_, pero nada de lo que pensó estaba ocurriendo... La devoción que sentía hacia el _Kamui_ que idealizó se transformó en deseo de sangre que apenas contenía.

— _¡Dilo, si no eres más que un maldito impostor!_

Los gritos de la mujer lo alteraron un poco, pero cuando ella lo llamó _impostor_ fue un golpe al orgullo que lo llevó a recobrar valor y soltura.

— ¡Yo soy el _Kamui_ que venció al dragón de la Tierra! —respondió con fuerza— … Quizá es a él a quien esperabas ansiosas, pero yo… yo soy diferente. Mi nombre es Fuuma Monou y nunca le desearía mal a la humanidad como tú reclamas.

— _¡¿Pero por qué?_ —gimió atormentada por la confusión_—. Creí que tú… creí que tú aparecerías un día ante mí para cumplir mi deseo… ¡¿Acaso fue esa una mentira? ¡¿No fue más que un sueño inútil?_

Empezaron a marcarse abolladuras con formas de manos sobre el tubo que la mantenía suspendida en el aire.

Fuuma pestañeó repetidas veces al no creer lo que estaba observando. Alrededor de esa chica se extendían cuatro brazos transparentes, los cuales sujetaron la camisa de fuerza para estirarla hasta romperla en numerosas tiras.

El cuerpo desnudo de la prisionera cayó al suelo. Sin ataduras que la contuvieran hizo giras las barras que marcaban el límite del alcance de sus _vectores_, pero antes de que pudiera utilizar los trozos de metal para asesinar a los dos hombres, una terrible agonía la despojó de sus grandes poderes.

Gritó adolorida, sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza recubierta aún por el casco metálico.

La mujer cayó al piso, convulsionándose sin cesar como un pez que fue sacado del agua.

Monou pasó por un lado del director, impulsado por la necesidad de socorrerla. No se atrevió a tocarla al ver que los lamentos no cesaban.

Fuuma descubrió como el director sostenía en su mano un pequeño aparato con el que apuntaba a la prisionera. Mientras Kurama mantuviera presionado el botón de dicho dispositivo el castigo no terminaría.

— ¡¿Qué hace? ¡Deténgase! ¡¿Qué no ve que puede matarla?— reclamó Fuuma al desaprobar tal tortura.

— Lucy, esta sólo fue una advertencia —el hombre con gafas habló, ignorando las protestas de _Kamui_—. La próxima vez puede ser uno de tus brazos o piernas las que se separen de tu cuerpo, recuérdalo.

La mujer se giró en el suelo, lanzando una mirada desafiante a su _custodio_ quien la contemplaba sin remordimiento alguno.

— _¡Ma-malditoooo!_ —exclamó, ahogándose en dolor.

— Sé que podrías pelear aún careciendo de tus extremidades, pero escúchame bien, la única razón por la que te mantengo con vida es porque le eres útil a _Kamui_, en el momento que dejes de serlo o que te conviertas en un estorbo para él yo mismo te exterminaré. Sabes que puedo hacerlo —amenazó.

Kurama guardó el artefacto dentro de sus ropas. Lucy dio un último quejido al sentirse libre de la infames descargas que cruzaron por sus huesos. Permaneció temblorosa en el piso del que no intentó levantarse. Mientras respiraba agitadamente, una sombra la tomó por sorpresa, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a _Kamui_ acuclillado a su lado.

El director retuvo la respiración ante el imprudente acercamiento, volvió a meter la mano dentro de su abrigo, por si acaso.

Lucy se contrarió por la presencia de Monou, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se le aproximaba así de cerca… Ante tal invasión a su espacio, le confundió que sus instintos perversos no saltaran con los deseos de ver una lluvia de sangre.

¿Por qué _Kamui_ la miraba de aquella forma? Él poseía una mirada tranquila, cálida y que expresaba mucha nobleza… Era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba una mirada así… ¿Por qué?

El _Kamui_ que ella esperaba debía ser capaz de hacerla estremecer por la frialdad de sus ojos y falta de emociones… un igual, alguien que despreciara a los humanos tanto como ella… pero este _Kamui_ resultó todo lo contrario… ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?... Si resistió tantos años viviendo en estas condiciones fue con la esperanza de ver cumplidos sus anhelos, pero ahora… _Kamui_ no se lo permitiría… ¿por qué se aferró a un sueño como el que la sostuvo por tanto tiempo?

—Fuuma, sé precavido, no exagero al decir que la criatura frente a ti es capaz de acabar con la raza humana.

Monou inclinó un poco el rostro para sostener la mirada de su _guardián_— Explíquese director. La verdad no entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí o la relación existente entre ustedes… pero sin importar las circunstancias, no permitiré que siga lastimándola.

Carente de pudor, la chica permaneció boca arriba con sus atributos femeninos al descubierto. Mientras recobraba fuerzas la _diclonius_ escuchó con atención lo que dijo el individuo que mantenía los barrotes de su prisión y lo que respondió el otro que poseía la llave de su liberación. Quedó anonadada al escucharlo interceder por ella aún después de que deseó matarlo.

Fuuma se quitó la camisa con la que intentó cubrir a la prisionera, mas ella casi se arrastró en un acto reflejo de rechazar toda amabilidad.

— Te aconsejo que no la trates como un ser humano, no es como nosotros. Eso que intentas proteger es una mutación en la evolución humana que los científicos han llamado _diclonius_.

— ¿_Diclonius_?… —el joven repitió mientras observaba a Lucy, buscando algo que la hiciera diferente a otro ser humano.

— Los _diclonius_ nacen con un instinto homicida difícil de reprimir. Poseen una habilidad especial que has podido notar. Desarrollan sorprendentes poderes psicoquinéticos desde muy temprana edad, éstos actúan como si fueran brazos de largas longitudes que son capaces de doblar el metal, detener balas o desmembrar a cualquier ser viviente en un instante. Se le han llamado _vectores_, y son invisibles para el ojo humano.

Fuuma miró apacible como la _diclonius_ se levantó con torpeza, alejándose de ellos.

— Pero lo más importante… todos ellos nacen con un despreció irracional por la humanidad. Asesinan a sus padres en cuanto despiertan sus poderes y creen fervientemente que ellos son la siguiente raza dominante en el planeta, por ello su deber es acabar con nosotros, los inferiores _homo sapiens_.

— ¿Son… una nueva raza? — murmuró sorprendido, alzándose con precaución— Es la primera vez que oigo algo como esto… —buscó saciar su curiosidad, confiando en que Kurama le hablaría con la verdad.

— El gobierno y otras empresas privadas se han encargado de controlar y ocultar estos brotes de natalidad. Desde hace años se han registrado el nacimiento de niñas con extrañas protuberancias en la cabeza, siendo la única característica visible que nos hace diferentes a ellos —el director tomó su teléfono móvil, volviendo a marcar un numero.

Al apoyarse sobre la pared más lejana, Lucy escuchó como los seguros del casco tronaron para dejar libre su rostro.

Una larga cabellera magenta cayó por la espalda de la mujer, llegando a cubrirle hasta por debajo de la cintura. Permaneció de espaldas a los dos individuos por los que sentía un gran resentimiento.

Monou prestó atención a las dichas protuberancias que salían de entre el sedoso cabello de la chica.

— Se han hecho muchos estudios y hay mucha información que con gusto compartiré contigo después, sin embargo, lo que me interesa al haberte traído hasta aquí es saber si estás dispuesto a tener a esta _diclonius_ a tu lado.

Lucy se malhumoró al escuchar las palabras de Kurama. Debía actuar con prudencia si quería sobrevivir, entendía a la perfección que Kurama era el dueño de su vida por el momento.

Recordaba perfectamente las veces en las que despertó con cicatrices quirúrgicas al haberle implantado dispositivos explosivos dentro de su cuerpo, incluso la obligaron a ver grabaciones sobre los procedimientos para que les creyera…

— Es claro que sus habilidades serían de gran ayuda para ti, pero como toda poderosa arma de destrucción podría no sólo dañar a tus enemigos sino al mundo… Piénsalo bien— Kurama aconsejó.

Fuuma mantuvo la vista sobre la _diclonius_ quien no se dignaba a si quiera verlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que haría en mi lugar, señor Kurama? — el joven cuestionó, dudativo.

— ¿Quieres una respuesta honesta?

— Sé que me la daría aunque no se la pidiera —Monou respondió con una sonrisa.

— Yo no me arriesgaría —el director dijo de inmediato—… He visto lo que las de su clase pueden hacer allá afuera, no desearía que ninguna saliera a la superficie, sobretodo ella —explicó—. Nació para aniquilar a la raza humana, no para protegerla. No creo que ella _fuera_ para ti.

Monou captó el sentido de esa última frase. Por todo lo escuchado y las reacciones vistas, era evidente que la chica esperaba encontrarse con _Kamui Shirou_. Por un instante imaginó lo que habría pasado si tal situación hubiera ocurrido, no siendo algo grato las imágenes que le pasaron por la mente.

La sola existencia de Lucy era un peligro constante, eso lo aseguraba Kurama… Lo único que la mantiene con vida es la utilidad que _SECTOR HEAVEN_ pueda obtener de ella. Su decisión la condenaría, siendo obvio que el director no tendría ninguna consideración si la rechazaba…

Lucy lentamente volteó el rostro hacia Kamui, con el semblante ensombrecido por el cabello sus ojos sobresaltaban en la oscuridad, eran de un rojo intenso que no se desearía ver en una noche sin luna. Había demasiada agresividad en ellos, como los de un animal salvaje… si la mirada es el reflejo del alma, Fuuma Monou sabía lo difícil que sería lidiar con alguien como ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con tono gentil.

La _diclonius_ frunció el entrecejo— ¿Acaso estás sordo? Ese hombre lo ha repetido muchas veces.

— Lo escuché pero, me pregunto si en verdad ese es tu verdadero nombre.

— ¡Qué importa! Si debes llamarme de alguna forma "_Lucy_" funciona para mí —aclaró fastidiada, qué más daba decirle su nombre o no, estaba a pocos momentos de ser destruida.

Fuuma sonrió con amabilidad— Director Kurama —dirigiéndose a él—, usted me ha dado a elegir, espero no lo tome a mal pero aun considerando sus advertencias y consejos, quisiera que Lucy permaneciera con nosotros.

La _diclonius_ abrió los ojos asombrada mientras Kurama se acomodó los anteojos con nerviosismo.

— Temía que dijeras eso —el director pensó con amargura.

Fuuma deseó confiar en Hinoto y en Lucy. Las predicciones de la Princesa fue lo que dio origen a SECTOR HEAVEN. Basada en la improbable victoria de los dragones del cielo es por lo que Hinoto le dejó ayuda para continuar su camino… Lucy no podía ser un error, si la necesitaba de su lado entonces debía aceptarla como alguien valioso.

Así como la antigua vidente de los sueños decidió creer en él aunque todo indicaba su derrota, Monou estaba dispuesto a creer en Lucy pese a lo peligrosa que pudiera ser.

— ¿Has escuchado bien? —preguntó Kurama a la mujer quien arañó con fuerza el muro.

La _diclonius_ no le temía a _Kamui_, pero Kurama era un caso diferente…

Ella era una sobreviviente, sus instintos muchas veces han actuado para asegurar su supervivencia y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque no estaba complacida con su actual situación debía fingir estar de acuerdo con lo impuesto por esos dos hombres… por lo menos hasta encontrar una forma de cómo librarse de las cadenas que la ataban.

Debía aferrarse a vivir, la muerte no era una opción… aún tenía algo importante que hacer. Si Fuuma Monou era la ruta hacia la libertad entonces tomaría el sendero que le mostraba, cuando menos hasta que pudiera encontrar una vereda de su completo gusto.

La _diclonius_ se volvió completamente hacia ellos para decir —No creo tener alternativa, por lo que está bien, entraré a su juego…

**Buque S.H.**

Kagome Higurashi se cansó de ver la inmovilidad de Hatake Kakashi en la proa, por lo que decidió acercarse.

El ninja mantenía la vista fija hacia el horizonte donde las luces de la bahía de Tokio resaltaban al reflejarse en el agua del océano. Escuchó los pasos de la jovencita Higurashi a la que decidió ignorar, quizá así regrese por donde vino, mas no fue así.

— Lleva horas aquí afuera —dijo—, y continúo viéndolo tan campante ¿acaso no está preocupado?

El ninja movió el cuello para mirarle.

— El que no esté dando constantes vueltas entre proa y popa no significa que no me preocupe —respondió con indiferencia—. He estado muchos años en este oficio, cosas parecidas me han ocurrido con frecuencia. Uno aprende a no verse afectado por ellas, de lo contrario todo resultaría muy mal.

Kagome se acercó al barandal, apoyando los codos para contemplar el paisaje — Es sólo que… yo sí lo estoy, tengo miedo, temo por Fuuma, por usted, por Chii —suspiró, reflejando cansancio—. Sé que no debería, cuando escuché la historia de _Kamui _y el fin del mundo supe que emprender este camino poco a poco se tornaría más difícil conforme pasara el tiempo —comentó desanimada—… Me mortifica lo que pueda pasarnos.

— Aún estás a tiempo de desistir. No hay razón para que una niña como tú haga estas cosas —añadió el peligris.

— Quizá —Kagome lo meditó con tristeza—… pero tampoco puedo dar media vuelta e ignorar que nada de esto está pasando. Creo que me sentiría mil veces peor que como me siento ahora…

— ¿Lo haces por Fuuma? —el ninja preguntó subitamente.

Kagome bajó un poco la cabeza, esperando ocultar el leve sonrojo— Yo debo cuidarlo… eso es lo que me dijo el señor Kurama aquel día en que nos conocimos… P-por eso no puedo…

— Y lo has hecho bien, he sido testigo de ello, pero creo que estas confundiéndote —Kakashi la acompañó junto al barandal, poniendo sus manos sobre la estructura—. Según tengo entendido, Kurama te confió que sanaras el corazón de _Kamui._ Si comparamos al chico que despertó aquel día en el rascacielos con el de ahora, la diferencia indica que has hecho un trabajo notable… Has cumplido tu cometido, lo demás no creo que te competa.

Higurashi se giró de golpe, apretando los labios con claro coraje.

— ¿O estoy equivocado? —cuestionó, manteniendo la vista en el océano.

— No pienso dejarlo solo —aclaró.

— ¿Has pensando que sólo le estorbarías? He contado las veces en las que ha bajado la guardia o quedado expuesto por ti —dijo sin importarle ofender a la jovencita—. Estoy seguro que el día de hoy todo habría resultado diferente si hubiera podido atacar a los androides sin tener que llevarte encima.

A Kagome le temblaron las manos que le exigían precipitarse hacia el rostro del ninja en una fuerte cachetada, pero se contuvo al admitir que tenía algo de razón.

— Puedo serle de utilidad —dijo tras atragantarse un momento—… Ya lo he ayudado antes, ¿o acaso tengo que recordárselo? ¡Le demostraré que puedo continuar al lado de Fuuma sin ser un estorbo! — expresó enérgica.

Antes que Kakashi prosiguiera con la discusión, una silueta salió de entre las sombras del océano para posarse a sus pies.

Higurashi se exaltó por la inesperada aparición, avergonzándose al ver que se trataba únicamente de un perro muy pequeño. Inspeccionó en dirección de donde había saltado el cuadrúpedo sin poder descifrar qué hacía y cómo llegó allí. Le causó gracia verlo usar un chalequito azul y una bandana con una placa idéntica a la que Hatake Kakashi usaba en la cabeza.

— Ay pero qué bonito perrito ¿es suyo? —Kagome se conmovió, parándose al lado del ninja con la intención de esperar su turno para poder mimar al can—. Awww mírelo es tan tierno —sin importarle su reacción tan infantil.

El ninja y el canino se miraron sin saber qué decir ante la reacción de la colegiala.

Para Higurashi el ninja peligris seguía confundiéndola, pese a su apariencia y temperamento a Hatake Kakashi le gustaban las cosas tiernas, no por nada tiene una linda PERSOCOM como Chii, y ahora ha descubierto que ama a los perros ¿Qué otras cosas más llegará a descubrir de él? Se preguntaba contemplando entusiasmada al perrito.

— ¿Sabe dar la mano? —ella preguntó, intentando comprobarlo por si misma al acuchillarse y extender los dedos.

El perro dedicó una mirada desganada a su amo, terminando por levantar una de las patas para tocar a la chica.

— ¡Aw, es adorable! —festejó ella.

— Muchas gracias por sus halagos pero temo que no tengo tiempo para tontos juegos de humanos —Higurashi escuchó de una voz ronca que no fue la de Kakashi.

Kagome clavó los ojos en el ninja al saberlo el único ser humano en la proa, mas al descubrir que no lo escuchó a él lentamente bajó la cabeza para mirar con recelo al perro.

— **Pakkun***, ya comenzaba a cuestionarme sobre su eficiencia ¿han encontrado algo? —preguntó el hombre de cabello gris.

El can fijó sus ojos redondos en los de la chica un momento para girar y rendirle cuentas al jefe. Movió el hocico del que emergieron palabras entendibles— No deberías ser tan desconsiderado, el área dentro de la que nos pediste buscar es extensa, pero sí, seguimos un rastro y ubicamos el lugar donde es seguro se encuentra la persona a la que buscas.

— ¡El perro habló! —Higurashi exclamó, emocionándose todavía más.

— Buen trabajo. Necesito las coordenadas, aún hay cosas que debemos investigar antes de dar el siguiente paso —el ninja alargó la mano hacia el canino quien saltó para subir y posarse sobre su hombro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un rastro? ¿De quién? —Higurashi preguntó al levantarse.

Kakashi le mostró la bufanda que ha mantenido consigo desde que arribaron al barco—Esto le pertenece a Ichiro Mihara, lo dejó para mí durante el altercado en el parque.

— ¿Qué? Eso significa que…

— Desea ser encontrado —se adelantó el peligris—. Con su ayuda es probable que hayamos localizado el complejo donde lo retienen, a él, a su esposa, a Chii y al Banco Nacional de Datos.

— ¡Usted es sorprendente! —Higurashi lo alabó, olvidando el resentimiento de hace unos minutos—. Hizo lo que ni el mismo director Kurama y su gente han podido hacer.

— El gobierno tiene sus maneras de trabajar, yo las mías —comentó en voz baja—. Cuando encuentras cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer es cuando te vuelves parte indispensable de un equipo —explicó a la chica, caminando hacia la escotilla más próxima— . ¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer por los demás, Kagome? —le preguntó con tranquilidad—. Encuentra esa respuesta y hallarás la importancia de tu estancia aquí— abandonando la cubierta sin decir más.

Higurashi no deseaba despertar alguna clase de rencor contra el sensei de Fuuma, por lo que permaneció bajo las estrellas apaciguando sus sentimientos.

Lucy debió soportar ver a tantos seres humanos ir y venir a su alrededor. Sería tan sencillo para ella decapitarlos a todos, deshacerse de los guardias y buscar la salida al mundo exterior… Pero el despreciable de Kurama no le permitiría vivir, de eso estaba muy segura.

Después de unos breves estudios físicos la dejaron sola en un cuarto vacío para que pudiera vestirse. En la habitación blanca tomó el traje negro a su medida, subió el cierre del pantalón entallado y cerró el último broche del chaleco.

Había terminado de abrocharse las botas cuando el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo entró por el único acceso del lugar.

Lucy no era ninguna tonta como para creer que acabando con Kurama se terminarían sus problemas. Además, todavía no ha olvidado la promesa que le hizo en el pasado, una por la que le prometió no matarlo pero le aseguró que asesinaría a todos los que fueran queridos para él.

Le sonrió maliciosamente al decidir tomar esta oportunidad para descubrir quienes eran los más cercanos a él y así, algún día, cobrar venganza.

A Kurama no le intimidó la sádica mueca con la que la _diclonius_ lo recibió.

El director siempre ha sido un hombre temerario que no suele esconderse detrás de un escritorio caro, muchas veces ha expuesto la vida al lado de sus hombres, ello hablaba bien de él.

En sí no temía que Lucy fuera a matarlo, pero le aterraba la idea que pudiera esparcir su maldad por el mundo.

— Veo que ya estás lista —comprobó el hombre al verla ponerse los guantes que completaban el atuendo—. Los análisis afirman que estás al 100% de tus capacidades, por lo que no debes tener problemas para cumplir con tu tarea.

La _diclonius_ no respondió, mas permaneció mirándolo con desafío. Los dos eran enemigos no sólo por naturaleza sino por tragedias del pasado que no han podido olvidar.

— Lucy, yo mejor que nadie sé la clase de criatura que eres, por ello seré yo quien continúe sujetando tus cadenas —Kurama le advirtió con voz autoritaria—. Quizá _Kamui_ tenga un corazón demasiado blando para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad eres por dentro, pero yo no te permitiré que abuses de él.

— Vaya, parece que ese remedo de _Kamui_ te importa demasiado —ella musitó burlona.

— Él importa más que tú, que yo o cualquier otra persona en este complejo —aclaró rápidamente para proseguir con lo importante—. Hay unas condiciones que deberás seguir durante tus incursiones al exterior.

Lucy chasqueó los dientes, dando a entender que le tiene sin cuidado sus amenazas.

— No tengo por qué recordarte sobre los dispositivos explosivos que hay en tu cuerpo, si fuera tú no recomendaría que intentaras usar tus vectores en ellos, los resultados podrían ser muy desagradables.

— Siempre buscas la manera de recordármelo —la _diclonius_ recriminó fastidiada.

— Entonces te gustará saber que hay algunas novedades —anunció con seriedad—. Muchos en _SECTOR HEAVEN_ tienen la autorización de activar las bombas si llegas a desobedecer órdenes. Cada ciertas horas debemos insertar un código en la computadora central, de lo contrario estallarás —el hombre se adentró más a la habitación.

Lucy ni pestañeó por la amenaza.

— Como siempre sabremos dónde estarás, a tu alrededor habrá una área programada dentro de la que podrás moverte con entera libertad, pero si llegas a salir fuera de ella, explotarás —caminó lentamente hacia la chica.

— Cada determinado tiempo se le harán análisis a todos aquellos con los que tendrás contacto, y si alguno se encuentra _infectado_ serás eliminada.

Kurama se plantó frente a Lucy, encarándola sin temores o dudas.

—Si yo o algún miembro de mi equipo muere a causa tuya, serás exterminada —aseguró con frialdad—. Pero lo más importante, si _Kamui_ llegara a morir sea cual sea la causa, tú también morirás…

Lucy apretó los dientes furiosa. La estaba provocando, podía darse cuenta… Era como si el director le implorara darle una excusa para hacerla volar en pedazos… ¡Pero no, no le daría el gusto! ¡El juego apenas comenzaba!

— Después de todo él es la razón por la que te dejamos seguir en este mundo—recalcó—. Así que te recomendaría cuidar bien a Fuuma Monou y así mismo cumplir sus deseos. También te aconsejaría no ser una molestia para él, si no podría llegar el día en que me pida librarlo de ti —añadió—. ¿Has entendido o tengo que repetírtelo todo de nuevo?

La _diclonius_ sostuvo la estricta mirada de Kurama con ojos llenos de ira y frustración… De no ser por ese sentido tan fuerte de supervivencia que dominaba su ser, Lucy con gusto habría pagado ya el precio con tal de poder extraerle el corazón al director y verlo latir por última vez en sus manos, pero sólo podía soñar con ello...

Lucy bajó los hombros y asintió con desgano —Entendido…

Kakashi caminaba por el pasillo de camarotes, deteniéndose frente al que sabía que pertenece a la joven Higurashi. Sentía un poco de remordimiento por lo que le dijo en cubierta, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerla entender que no siempre podrá ayudar a Fuuma… en ocasiones deberá hacerse a un lado y permitirle a él velar por su seguridad.

Justo como Kurama, Hatake Kakashi entendía la importancia de la joven estudiante dentro de _SECTOR HEAVEN._ Un _Kamui_ sin corazón sería algo peligroso, y Kagome Higurashi se había convertido en ese corazón… Debían protegerla sin importa lo que ella pudiera pensar de los demás.

El ninja prosiguió su camino hacia otra sección del barco. Arribó al área de Tecnología donde un espacioso hangar era ocupado por cuatro técnicos. Dentro había seis áreas de trabajo repletas de cajas con refacciones y anaqueles con herramientas; la mezcla de olores como aceite, gasolina y desengrasante le hicieron recordar el taller de Ichiro Mihara, casi podía imaginarlo allí adentro.

El jefe de departamento era un hombre rechoncho de edad avanzada que se acercó sin pena.

— Nos alegra que haya venido —suspiró aliviado—, la _pequeña_ no quiere entrar en razones y pese a nuestros esfuerzos no hemos podido entrar a su sistema central como para apaciguar su temperamento. Ha preguntado por usted repetidas veces por lo que intuyo que podrá ayudarnos a terminar el trabajo.

El ninja lo escuchó pacientemente, siendo encaminado por el canoso mecánico hasta una de las áreas de trabajo.

Kakashi miró a Dita recostada sobre un templete. Había cables introducidos a sus orejas y una de sus piernas fue removida para ser reparada.

La PERSOCOM parecía dormir, pero en cuanto Kakashi se acercó a la mesa Dita reaccionó. Al encontrarse amarrada a la tabla se limitó a ver con ojos acusadores al ninja.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Kakashi le preguntó, recordando los instantes de confusión en el parque de diversiones

La PERSOCOM hizo un gesto de desagrado total antes de responder— Eres Hatake Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Jamás fuimos presentados —deseó saber.

Dita hubiera querido callar pero estaba obligada a responder —El creador… le dio autoridad sobre mi sistema como usuario.

Kakashi comenzó a hacer conjeturas al respecto ¿acaso Mihara sabía que todo esto iba a pasar? ¿O será qué…?

— En pocas palabras, la PERSOCOM hará lo que usted le diga —explicó el jefe de sección—. Eso será muy útil, así podremos acceder en su disco duro y verificar si no hay daños.

La PERSOCOM gritó malhumorada— ¡No abuses de tu suerte! ¡Déjenme, no me toquen! —moviéndose bruscamente sin poder aflojar las correas.

— Y yo que creí que todos los PERSOCOMS tenían buen carácter —comentó analítico el anciano—. Esto es asombroso, tiene una amplia gama de reacciones que nunca he visto en otros modelos.

— Ella es un modelo único, o cuando menos eso fue lo que _el creador_ me dijo… —comentó el ninja antes de volver a dirigirse a Dita—. Te pido que por favor conserves la calma. Sé que despertar en un lugar desconocido altera a cualquiera, pero no pensamos hacerte daño.

— ¡¿Y Zima? ¡¿Dónde está Zima? ¡¿Qué han hecho con él?

— Ha estado preguntando lo mismo desde que se reactivó —el técnico aclaró en voz baja.

— Cuando te encontraron estabas sola. ¿Quién es Zima? —Kakashi mostró interés.

Aunque tal información era clasificada, el reconocimiento de usuario obligaba a Dita responder sin limitaciones— ZIMA es la unidad PERSOCOM correspondiente al Banco Nacional de Datos.

— Se lo han llevado… —musitó Kakashi.

— ¡No! —la PERSOCOM exclamó preocupada—. ¡Tienen que dejarme ir, debo buscarlo!

Ante el escándalo, Kakashi golpeó con ambas manos la mesa de trabajo, logrando que la PERSOCOM guardara silencio y se intimidara — Basta ya, _te ordeno_ que guardes silencio y me escuches con atención —los labios de Dita se cerraron de inmediato. Kakashi suspiró para alejar el sentimiento que quería robarle la paciencia—. Lo creas o no queremos ayudarte, a ti y a Ichiro Mihara.

Al no poder hablar, los ojos de la PERSOCOM expresaban su confusión al respecto, ella tenía entendido que su creador murió… ¿Cómo podía estar vivo y no saberlo?

— Te pido que confíes en mí, si Mihara te programó para obedecerme debe ser por una buena razón. Tú buscas a la unidad Zima, nosotros a los hombres que se lo llevaron. Si lo piensas bien ambos nos veremos beneficiados si accedes a cooperar con nosotros ¿has entendido?

Las cejas de Dita temblaban de enojo, pero al final terminó por asentir.

— Ahora quiero que te relajes y les permitas a estas personas que te ayuden —indicó con un tono más neutral.

— Descuida pequeña, sabemos que eras una pieza protegida por el Gobierno japonés, jamás pensaríamos en hacer algo indebido —le explicó el anciano con un semblante risueño y sincero—. Las descargas que recibiste averiaron los circuitos de tu pierna, debemos asegurarnos que no haya otros daños.

Dita miró hacia el techo con mueca berrinchuda sólo para decir— Hagan lo que quieran.

El técnico le silbó a uno de sus chicos para que lo ayudara. Ambos se centraron en la computadora a la que Dita estaba conectada.

Mientras los ingenieros estaban embelesados en su trabajo, el ninja permaneció junto a Dita para inquietud de esta— ¿Por qué querías destruir a Chii? —pregunto después de un largo silencio.

La PERSOCOM volvió el rostro con rapidez— ¿_Chii_?... ¿Así es como llamas a la unidad _CHOBITS_?

— No sé nada acerca de esa unidad _CHOBITS_ —aclaró en voz baja.

— Extraño, creí que por haber conocido al creador lo sabrías…

— Explícame —pidió.

— Lo haré… pero quiero que me digas algo primero. Es cierto que el creador, Ichiro Mihara, ¿está con vida?

El ninja asintió— Lo está. No sé muchos detalles pero todo este tiempo, desde su presunta muerte, ha sido privado de su libertad por un empresario codicioso.

La cara de Dita reflejó paz y alegría por la confirmación. Como una hija quien ama a su padre le entusiasmaba la idea de saberlo vivo.

— … _CHOBITS_, así el creador llamó al sistema que es capaz de conectarse a todas las redes de información y tecnología en el mundo a través de las unidades PERSOCOMS —Dita explicó somnolienta—. En cuanto el primer gran apagón ocurrió, nuevas órdenes se activaron en mi protocolo principal… Yo debía encontrar a _CHOBITS,_ destruirla... y así evitar una gran catástrofe.

Kakashi se contrarió por lo escuchado.

— ¿Quién te programó para ello? —preguntó con aire preocupado.

— El mismo creador… Ichiro Mihara.

— ¿Por qué él inventaría algo así para después querer deshacerse de ella?

— No lo sé… pero sin importar la clase de aprecio que pareces tener por _CHOBITS_, debes darte cuenta que su existencia pone en peligro a la sociedad como la conocemos… Si a ella se lo ordenan sería capaz de muchas atrocidades que los llevarían a vivir otra vez como en la edad de piedra… —poco a poco la PERSOCOM comenzó a perder la voz—. Piénsalo… si vuelves a verla… debes permitirme hacer lo que… me programaron…

Los ojos de Dita se cerraron, dejándola en un letargo a causa del sondeo al sistema central por parte de los técnicos. No los alertaron de tal maniobra al no querer más gritos o pataletas de parte de la PERSOCOM.

Kakashi aprobó la acción, dejando a la PERSOCOM en manos del equipo.

Recapacitó lo dicho por Dita en cada paso que dio lejos de allí. ¿Sería posible que algo como Chii pudiera poner en tal riesgo a la población humana? Buscaba razones por las cuales Dita pudiera estar mintiendo, pero también por las que Mihara realmente pudo haberlo hecho…

Le desconcertaba sentir una opresión en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de tener que destruir a la tierna PERSOCOM con la que ha compartido su hogar por más de un año.

Era una máquina, nada más, podían construir otra igual y no se notaría la diferencia… Eso lo sabía, lo aceptaba pero… ¿si llegara el momento sería capaz de hacerlo? No entendía el por qué no, ha matado a muchos individuos por menos que eso…

En medio de tantas suposiciones, intentaba descifrar el por qué Ichiro Mihara le dio a Chii en primer lugar, ¿acaso esperaba que la protegiera sólo hasta que llegara el momento de reclamarla?— Mihara… habrás planeado todo esto o son sólo coincidencias —pensó mortificado— Supongo… que muy pronto podrás decírmelo tu mismo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**Pakkun*** es uno de los ocho perros de rastreo que Kakashi Hatake puede invocar.


	12. I 12 CHOBITS Parte III

**CAPITULO 12. CHOBITS, parte III**

Minoru Kokubunji se mantenía intrigado por los análisis finales expuestos por su equipo técnico. Él mismo pidió revisar el interior de la PERSOCOM que capturaron durante la búsqueda de la _unidad fantasma_ sólo para confirmar los resultados.

Yoshiyuki Kojima entró a la habitación mientras Ichiro Mihara permaneció en la penumbra. Kojima se acostumbró rápido a la oscuridad, caminando hacia donde las luces de los monitores iluminaban a Minoru quien permanecía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

El hombre notó la taza de café helado en el escritorio y el móvil apagado, era evidente que el Presidente de industrias DRACOM no deseaba interrupciones.

Kojima avanzó más hacia el fondo del lugar, parándose frente a la PERSOCOM durmiente que colgaba de una gran máquina que abarcaba la amplia pared. En las entradas en sus orejas se habían conectado numerosos cables que estaban unidos a la computadora principal.

Kojima sonrió al encontrarla sumamente tierna, una unidad adorable, nadie imaginaría que dentro de una linda PERSOCOM como esa estaría escondida una caja de pandora. Extrañaba el pomposo atuendo con el que llegó puesto, desaprobaba que la mantuvieran desnuda. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de quedarse con el cascaron una vez que las operaciones terminaran.

— ¿Cómo van con el Banco Nacional de Datos? —preguntó Minoru de manera inesperada.

Kojima dejó de manosear al robot para caminar de regreso a su jefe.

— Logramos atravesar la seguridad de un nivel más, en este momento estamos descargando toda la información posible a nuestro servidor —Kojima explicó orgulloso.

Minoru recargó los codos sobre el escritorio para decir —No me complace su desempeño actual.

— Pero no es mi culpa —se defendió—. ¡Los accesos que Mihara nos dio resultaron completamente inútiles!

Ichiro Mihara caminó con tranquilidad por el lugar, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.

— Eso no es verdad. No es mi responsabilidad que a mi presunta muerte decidieran hacer algunos cambios o ajustes de los que no estoy enterado. Ustedes no debieron tardar tanto tiempo en apropiarse de él —agregó despreocupado, deteniéndose frente a la PERSOCOM de cabello rubio.

— Claro, como si fuera a creer eso —añadió Kojima con enfado.

— ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? —Mihara lo enfrentó con el mismo tono.

— Silencio los dos —intervino Minoru con frialdad. El joven Presidente no tenía por qué dudar de Mihara, después de todo ha sido por su trabajo en conjunto con Kojima que han sido capaces de derribar ciertos niveles en la compleja seguridad del PERSOCOM en cuestión—. Confiaré en que tarde o temprano lograrán abrir todas esas puertas para mí, pero por ahora me intriga mucho saber el origen de esta máquina frente a nosotros. ¿De dónde vino? ¿Quién la diseñó? ¿Con qué finalidad? Son preguntas de las que deseo respuestas.

— A mí también me inquieta y emociona a la vez. La ingeniería con la que fue construida supera en gran medida a los modelos PERSOCOMS ordinarios, con piezas y ensamblajes diferentes —siendo la razón por la que no podía culpar a Mihara de estar detrás de su creación—. Es un PERSOCOM superior a cualquiera de tus viejos modelos, Mihara —Kojima dijo burlón.

— No sabría qué decirles, no me han permitido verla de cerca —comentó con indiferencia, avanzando alejándose de ella.

— Pero inferior a los _Ángeles Káiser_ —añadió Minoru, atesorando las unidades que fueron confeccionadas bajo su mando—. Lo único que realmente la hace especial es el dispositivo que simula las capacidades de la unidad _**Yuzuki**_ a un alto rango de alcance—guardó silencio, recapacitando antes de decir—. Quiero que extirpen todos los componentes de dicho sistema y los trasladen a _**Yuzuki **_cuanto antes.

— Oye no, espera un segundo. ¿No crees que eso es muy precipitado? Desconocemos por completo el origen de esta tecnología ¿Estás dispuesto a utilizarla en vez de la que hemos trabajado por tantos meses? —Kojima recriminó—. Yo no me confiaría del todo, deberíamos hacer más pruebas.

— Aunque me cueste admitirlo, concuerdo con él —comentó Mihara, mirando de manera aburrida los cuadros oscurecidos en la habitación.

— No debes de precipitarte. Opino que en vez de sustituir uno por el otro laboremos con ambos, hemos comprobado que en sincronía abarcan una distancia más amplia. Quizá en el futuro podríamos crear algo que supere incluso tales limites —Kojima habló emocionado.

Minoru Kokubunji lo meditó unos momentos, golpeteando los cristales de sus gafas con la punta de los dedos— Quizá tengas algo de razón. Está bien, por ahora procederemos de ese modo, es algo de lo que yo mismo me encargaré en cuanto nos instalemos en las nuevas bases.

Kojima lo miró sorprendido— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— He decidido trasladar nuestro centro de operaciones a otro lugar —aclaró—. Considerando nuestras acciones, el Gobierno Japonés no permitirá que esto quede impune —se levantó, recorriendo la habitación con tranquilidad—. Ya he hecho los arreglos. Kojima, tú y Mihara serán llevados a un lugar lejos de la capital, su tarea será abrir todos los accesos del Banco Nacional de Datos para extraer toda la información posible. Yo por mi parte viajaré a unos cuarteles que tengo en Shangai, allí me ocuparé de mejorar los sistemas de los Ángeles Káiser así como escudriñar todo lo referente a esa misteriosa PERSOCOM.

A Kojima no le agradó mucho la idea de continuar trabajando con Ichiro Mihara. En su opinión ya no lo necesitaban, habían obtenido todo lo que necesitaban de él; ni siquiera los accesos que él supuestamente sabía dieron resultado— _¿Por qué no se deshacían de una vez de él?_ —le preguntó a Minoru varias veces ante el fracaso inicial.

Pero Minoru tenía sus motivos los cuales no ha decidido a compartir, siendo la razón por la que Kojima comenzaba a desconfiar de su jefe…

Ni Kojima o Mihara discutieron la decisión. Iban hacia la salida cuando Minoru lanzó una pregunta.

— ¿No piensas preguntar lo que sucederá con tu esposa, Mihara?

El científico se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro. Tardó en responder al recordar las pocas veces en las que lo han llevado a verla. Se refugió en memorias que compartía con ella lejos de toda esta pesadilla, siendo por ellas por las que logró sonreír.

— Supongo que aunque no me gustara la respuesta mi opinión no lograría nada. Confiaré en que la mantendrás cerca y a salvo.

El joven Minoru no pareció contento por la contestación, pero aún así le permitió marchar.

/

**Buque S.H. Sala de reuniones.**

Kagome reaccionó con alegría cuando vio entrar a Fuuma Monou detrás del director Kurama, mas se mantuvo sentada al ver a alguien desconocida con ellos.

Higurashi se tensó al ser sacudida por la presencia inquietante de aquella chica de cabello magenta. Trató de compararla con la energía que percibe de espíritus o demonios, pero aunque había ciertos matices semejantes, no se comparaba con nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes.

Kakashi experimentó algo similar, el _chakra_ que rodeaba a la enigmática mujer se extendía como víboras que asechaban a todos dentro de la habitación. Le preocupó que Kurama no le hubiera comentado nada acerca de este movimiento, pero suponía que existían razones válidas.

El Director tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la sala de reuniones, mientras Fuuma Monou se sentó a su diestra. La diclonius Lucy permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, examinando cuidadosamente a los presentes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

— Lamentamos nuestra ausencia —comenzó Kurama—, pero en vista de lo que se avecina algunos preparativos debieron hacerse. Les presento a Lucy, a partir de hoy será parte de nuestra organización, ella nos apoyará en misiones especiales como ésta.

Todos miraron a Lucy, pero nadie pronunció palabra alguna para ella. La diclonius chasqueó los dientes para mirar hacía otra dirección, pero juzgó rápidamente a las personas allí reunidas. Entendía la razón por la que Kurama permanecía al lado de Kamui, pero se preguntaba qué papel jugaban los demás.

Todos allí le despertaban la repulsión lanzada por su instinto homicida, pero debía contener dichos impulsos aunque fuera en contra de su naturaleza.

Las chicas parecían ser mujeres obsoletas y ordinarias, pero el hombre enmascarado relataba una historia diferente.

— Me han informado que por aquí también han estado ocupados —prosiguió el director, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Gracias a la colaboración de todos ustedes y el resto de la tripulación, contamos con la información necesaria para asegurar una misión exitosa.

Las luces de la habitación se fueron apagando poco a poco conforme de la mesa se desplegó una estructura que descubrió un proyector, el cual materializó en tercera dimensión una serie de planos. Líneas y luces azules dibujaban una bodega cerca de la bahía.

— Este es el lugar en donde Ichiro Mihara se encuentra cautivo, pero es una simple fachada —los planos mostraron la continuación de una construcción por debajo del nivel del suelo—. Gracias a Kakashi y a su eficaz equipo de rastreo pudimos encontrar este lugar. Bajo la apariencia de una sencilla fabrica de pasta de pescado crece una amplia construcción subterránea con gran capacidad de almacenaje. Desconocemos lo que dentro de esta fortaleza se encuentre, por lo que es posible que enfrentarán muchos imprevistos.

— Ya hemos gastado más de la mitad del tiempo que nos cediste para llevar a cabo ésta misión ¿Cuánto más nos harás perder? —inquirió Hatake Kakashi con ligera impaciencia.

— El primer paso de la operación se llevará a cabo a las 19:30 horas. Tendrán tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo el objetivo: rescatar a Ichiro Mihara y recuperar el Banco Nacional de Datos.

Kagome se angustió al no escuchar nada sobre Chii.

— Desde que lleguen al punto de partida, Kakashi estará a cargo de todo lo referente a la operación. Como les advertí antes, no podré ayudarlos con todos los recursos de la Institución, pero mantendremos comunicación constante y monitorearemos la zona vía satélite.

Kakashi entornó la mirada, sí de verdad tuviera tal control sobre la misión sería algo que enfrentaría por su cuenta y no como una clase de _prueba de campo_ para un grupo de novatos.

—Si todo resulta exitoso habrá equipos de rescate que los alejarán de la zona para transportarlos de regreso al cuartel.

Kurama giró su asiento, poniéndose de pie ante todos— Eso sería todo de mi parte, el resto dependerá completamente de ustedes. Les deseo a todos éxito.

Kurama abandonó la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Kitsuragi. El ninja se levantó, sin decir nada persiguió Kurama por el pasillo del buque.

Ya lejos de la sala de reuniones, Kakashi espetó— ¿Crees conveniente agregar un nuevo elemento en este punto?

— No creí que un nuevo recluta te fuera difícil de manejar —respondió el Director sin detener su caminata.

— Este movimiento es demasiado espontáneo, incluso para ti —el ninja comentó—, no eres un hombre insensato por lo que sé que hay un motivo detrás de esto ¿quién es esa mujer y por qué tendría que arriesgarme a llevarla con nosotros?

— Kitsaragi… —la llamó el Director, al instante la asistente le extendió unos documentos a Kakashi para que los tomara.

— Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre _Lucy_ está ahí —aclaró el Director—, pero debes de saber que no fui yo quien decidió anexarla a nuestras filas, fue deseo de _Kamui_.

— Kamui debería recapacitar mejor sus decisiones… y tú dejar de consentirlo tanto —musitó molesto, dándole una ojeada a los papeles en los que resaltaba una fotografía actual de la joven llamada _Lucy_ así como un perfil detallado de su condición. Sólo tuvo pocos segundos para leer las primeras líneas cuando ya Kurama se introdujo al ascensor junto a Kitsaragi.

El director pudo ver el desconcierto en el ojo del guerrero ninja quien alzó la cabeza buscando respuestas.

— Tómate este tiempo para estudiarla, después te prometo que hablaremos sobre ello con más detalle.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas, dejando a Kakashi con las palabras en la boca, lo que leía parecía imposible.

/

Kagome caminó hacia Fuuma cuando este se levantó. El joven Manou intentó acercar a ambas chicas, por lo que en un gentil gesto las presentó —Kagome, ella es Lucy —pausó, con la tensión recayendo sobre ellos—. Lucy ella es Kagome Higurashi.

Higurashi pudo mirarla de cerca, se atragantó al enfrentar ojos tan despiadados como los de la diclonius.

En cuanto notó las protuberancias salientes en la cabeza de la chica, Kagome no pudo evitar mirarlas, pensando muchísimas posibilidades que las explicaran, incluso creyéndola una PERSOCOM.

Lucy notó ese gesto de sorpresa que tanto le desagrada ver cuando las personas miran sus cuernos, por lo que con una lasciva pregunta dijo —¿Y qué utilidad tiene ella aquí contigo, _Kamu_i? —cuestionó con expresión sarcástica, mirándola con superioridad—. Me parece una mujer ordinaria ¿es la que te da _placer_ acaso?

— ¡Lucy! —Fuuma la regañó.

Kagome pestañeó incrédula, ofendida y sonrosada.

— ¿Me equivoco? —prosiguió con una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, supongo que una escuálida como ella no tendría lo que se requiere para complacer a _Kamui _de todos modos.

— ¡Basta, no tienes por qué hablar así! —Fuuma se mostró a la defensiva, siendo algo que alegró a la diclonius—. Sé que ha sido un día difícil, mucho más para ti, pero no por eso debes desquitarte con los demás.

Lucy volvió el rostro, tomando una silla donde se acomodó sin decir nada más.

Tras haber dejado a la diclonius en la soledad de la sala de reuniones, Kagome y Fuuma acudieron al comedor donde se sirvieron algo de comer.

Por la hora estaban completamente solos sentado uno frente al otro, y aunque Kagome comía con normalidad un gesto de remordimiento por lo ocurrido adornaba el rostro de Monou.

— Fuuma, ¿quién es ella? —Higurashi preguntó finalmente, todavía ofendida— ¿De dónde salió? Honestamente no me da confianza, puedo percibir algo extraño de ella por lo que no entiendo cómo pretenden que alguien así permanezca con nosotros.

— Es complicado, pero no te equivocas, ella no es como tú ni como nadie más en esta nave… Quizá lo que vaya a decirte sea difícil de creer pero Kurama me explicó que Lucy es miembro de una nueva raza que está apareciendo en nuestro mundo, los han llamado _diclonius_.

— ¿Una nueva raza?... —repitió incrédula—. Creí que eso tomaba millones y millones de años… ¿cómo puede ser?

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero de alguna manera el Gobierno se ha asegurado de mantener el control y esconderlo a los medios— Fuuma sólo pasó el tenedor por el guisado de verduras en su plato—. No voy a mentirte, Lucy es alguien de cuidado, fui testigo de sus habilidades por lo que entiendo la razón por la que Kurama la ha mantenido recluida en las profundidades del mar.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices? —se exaltó.

— Lo sé, sé lo que vas a decir —se adelantó Monou—, pero si hubieras visto la manera en la que estaba siendo tratada —suspiró, recordando la crueldad y tortura de la que fue testigo—, entenderías mi dilema. No estoy tratando de excusarla, debe aprender a comportarse pero, nadie tiene derecho a someter a alguien de manera tan atroz sólo porque nació diferente o cuenta con poderes que podrían catalogarse peligrosos para la humanidad.

Kagome captó que Fuuma quizá se sentía identificado con la chica nueva, y por alguna razón, al hacerlo, le temblaron las manos. Se recriminó a sí misma los celos que bien pudo exponer, pero en vez de eso actuó lo más neutral posible.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ella… puede hacer? —siendo más comprensiva.

— Los _diclonius_ parecen manejar una fuerza extraña e invisible para el ojo humano, Kurama los llama _vectores_ y son —buscó la manera de explicárselo tal cual Kurama lo hizo—… como extensiones invisibles que ella controla, _brazos_ si hay que llamarlos de alguna forma, que tienen cierto rango de alcance y puede manejarlos a su antojo —abrió su propia mano, cerrándola al instante en que la lata de refresco frente a él fuera aplastada cual fue su deseo—. No es muy diferente a lo que yo puedo hacer desde cierto punto de vista… aunque Kurama me asegura que no tiene nada que ver.

— Eso no creo que sea del todo cierto, el señor Kurama no actúa sin una razón por lo que dime, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ¿Acaso no confía en Kakashi para protegerte en tu deber?

— Él me dijo que… Hinoto _la guardó_ para mí… Para el _Kamui_ que sobreviviera —se esforzó por ocultar sus pensamientos al respecto—. El propósito de Kurama al llevarme a ese lugar fue para que yo decidiera el destino de Lucy. _Morir_ al ser un peligro para el mundo, o _vivir_ bajo el régimen de SECTOR HEAVEN… como ves no tenía muchas alternativas —explicó con un deje de resentimiento hacia el Director.

Kagome lo tomó con más tranquilidad, se había comprometido en que confiaría en las decisiones del Director pese a que en un principio no las entendiera.

— Entonces es por eso…

Fuuma asintió— Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de que esto funcione, es por su bien, quiero creer que ella lo entiende pero, en vista de que ha vivido aislada de todo y en condiciones tan infrahumanas es natural que actúe con tanta malicia e incluso odio.

La joven asintió— Es una fortuna que lo entiendas, su comportamiento demuestra demasiada hostilidad y no me agrada por evidentes razones —dijo, sorbiendo la pajilla de su jugo con cierto disgusto—, pero si crees que esto es lo correcto entonces no te preocupes por mí, podré lidiar con ella… claro que no pienses que me dejaré tratar como lo hizo. La primera vez me tomó desprevenida, la verdad no me esperaba que dijera esa clase de cosas —aclaró entre dientes.

Fuuma sonrió al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga.

— ¡Pero la próxima vez estaré preparada para responderle!

/

**Sai Jonouchi*** trabajaba para _**M**_ desde hace años. Al ser amiga íntima de la hermana mayor de **M**, le permitió colocarse en una posición privilegiada en el desarrollo de los _Ángeles Kaiser_ y todos los proyectos detrás de ello.

Sus habilidades como _deus_ superaban fácilmente al promedio. El ser una chica fría e inexpresiva le permitía tener una mente enfocada en la situación, una estratega calculadora que la lleva a cada una de sus victorias.

Aunque al principio se resistió, le ha resultado fascinante ser la _deus_ en cada uno de los experimentos y pruebas.

Desde que atestiguó el _regreso_ Kaede Saito todo cambió para ella. Cuando la vio junto a Minoru no pudo creerlo, incluso llegó a reírse al creerla otra de esas PERSOCOMS que el niño solía hacer para compensar la ausencia de Kaede, pero se dio cuenta que estuvo en un error.

Minoru Kokubunji la eligió no sólo por su destreza en el sistema _ANGELIK LAYER_, sino porque en ella encontraría una aliada leal, devota y obediente al ofrecerle una recompensa difícil de rechazar.

Sai bebió de su taza de café mientras Kaede se servía un poco de té.

— Tu hermano tiende a tomar decisiones drásticas de un momento a otro, _je_, mira que tener que mudarnos a otro país. Hay mucho movimiento en los niveles superiores, Minoru tiene a todos empacando por lo que me alegra estar en la tranquilidad de tu habitación. Teníamos tiempo sin sentarnos a platicar de esta manera —comentó Sai, disfrutando del momento.

— Cuando Minoru se propone algo lo hace, siempre ha sido así —Kaede sonrió entristecida, algo que preocupó a Sai.

— Es lo mejor para todos, la verdad no me importa vivir en China mientras pueda continuar manejando a mi _Ángel Káiser_, ¿No te parece que es como una droga? Un Angelik Layer es un juego de niños comparado con lo que Minoru ha creado —dijo Sai, sobrecogida por las sensaciones vividas en la cabina de mando donde _el enlace_ le permitía ser una con Shirahime.

— Sí, admito que el modelo Ángel Kaiser de Blanche es asombrosa.

— Y poderosa —sonrió con complicidad.

— Minoru siempre ha sido un niño muy ingenioso pero —intentó beber el té pero no pudo, bajó la cabeza desanimada—… mira a donde fue a parar su ingenio, lo ha utilizado para hacer cosas que… —atragantándose en llanto— ¡Todo es mi culpa!

A Sai le descorazonó verla romper en lágrimas. Todos la juzgaban por no mostrar sus emociones abiertamente, la etiquetaban de ser una chica extraña y reservada, pero con Kaede siempre ha existido confianza y sinceridad.

Jonouchi se levantó para acuclillarse frente a ella, apartó la taza de té, sujetándole las manos sólo para resentir la incómoda frialdad a la que todavía no es capaz de acostumbrarse.

— No digas eso, por favor —le pidió.

Kaede alzó la cabeza, llorando— Pero lo es, todo esto… crear esos modelos con fines atroces… todos esos socios con malas intenciones… cada uno de esos tratos de conspiración es sólo por esto —se palpó el cuello, angustiada.

— Basta Kaede…

— Me cuesta trabajo decirlo… pero Minoru ha dejado de ser el hermano que yo conocí… ese tiempo en el que yo no pude estar con él… lo ha transformado, a veces no lo reconozco y yo solo tengo que fingir… fingir que estoy de acuerdo ya que… él ha pasado por todas estas cosas por mi culpa.

Sai la miró en silencio mientras se desahogaba. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero era como si su amiga no recordara las veces anteriores, y en cada ocasión las crisis eran cada vez más severas.

— Y tú… tú quieres hacerle lo mismo a Rin…

Sai parpadeó asustada.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —cuestionó, dolida—. No tienes que decírmelo… pero ahora que estas a tiempo puedes detenerte Sai, aún no es muy tarde… no le hagas lo mismo a Rin, ni tú ni ella lo merecen…

Jonouchi se levantó, mostrando el gesto indiferente e imperturbable por la que se ha ganado el apodo de "_La máquina de hielo_".

— ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber vuelto al lado de Minoru, del mío?

— Tú no entiendes lo que es esto…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Es una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien!

Sai no pudo detener a Kaede cuando esta se le echara encima para abrazarla.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar Sai sólo preguntó— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Quieres esto? ¿Esta es la sensación que quieres tener cuando Rin te dé un abrazo? ¿Así es como quieres hacerla sentir?

— ¿D-de que estás hablando? —intentó quitársela de encima, mas Kaede se resistió.

— ¡Admítelo, admite que es como abrazar una pared!

— ¡Kaede!

— _Frío_ es lo único que recibirás y ella se dará cuenta ¿No te importa? ¿No te importa que ante cada tacto recuerde cual será su verdadera condición? —espetó.

— ¡Déjame!

— ¡Que se de cuenta que es tan falsa como una PERSOCOM!

— ¡No me obligues Kaede…!

— ¡Los muertos, muertos deben permanecer!

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó enfurecida, empujando a Kaede quien cayó bruscamente en el sofá.

Alterada, Sai retrocedió temblando de frustración. Se mostró agobiada cuando Kaede levantó el mentón para mirarla con una honestidad brutal que no pudo enfrentar.

Jonouchi se dio media vuelta para decir— Tú sólo ves lo malo Kaede… sé que no es fácil para ti, ni para Minoru y ni siquiera para mí, pero… estoy segura que si hubieras sido tú quien enterrara a un hermano desearías lo mismo que nosotros… —se atragantó, dolida—. Ya verás que todo irá bien… en unos días tú, yo, Rin y hasta Minoru iniciaremos una nueva vida en Shangai.

— ¡Oh Sai…! —sollozó la joven con anteojos.

/

Después de ser transportados a la costa, una camioneta los llevó hasta el punto de partida, lo más próximo a la planta procesadora de pasta de pescado cuya imagen tenía un pez rosado muy caricaturesco y las letras "**Mao**" bajo ella.

Esperaron hasta que cayera la noche. Kakashi encabezó y dirigió al grupo por la zona para situarse cerca de la entrada principal. A petición de Kurama, debió dejar todo emblema que pudiera identificarlo, tanto él como Fuuma Monou, Kagome Higurashi, la PERSOCOM Dita y Lucy se uniformaron con un conjunto de ropa negra confeccionada con una malla resistente que les daría algo de protección. Se les obligó a usar un visor plástico muy parecido al que la misma Dita utiliza, a través de ellos podrán mantenerse en contacto y mandar imágenes a la base, también les servía como un antifaz que ocultaba sus identidades.

El ninja se separó del grupo para terminar con los preparativos, dejando solos a sus _novatos_.

Ocultos tras una línea de arbustos, Fuuma permanecía atento a la entrada de la fábrica donde resaltaba la iluminación de una caseta de vigilancia.

— ¿Flechas? —Lucy preguntó con burla al notar el estuche a espaldas de Higurashi quien estaba apenada por usar ropa tan entallada—. Entendería que llevaras contigo un arma pero no algo tan primitivo como eso, ahora entiendo por qué ese odioso sujeto —refiriéndose a Kurama—, tuvo que traerme, sin mí _Kamui_ estaría perdido.

Kagome la miró con indiferencia— No te preocupes por mí, yo haré mi trabajo, tú preocúpate por el tuyo —respondiendo desafiante.

— No dudo de la capacidad de ese hombre enmascarado, pero tú, ¡ja! Me haces reír.

Higurashi iba a responder, pero le impresionó la densa neblina que comenzó a cubrirlo todo.

— Guarden silencio ustedes dos —indicó el ninja que recién había regresado—, vamos a iniciar —aclaró, tirando al suelo un pergamino que ya había marcado con su sangre.

Era la primera vez para Lucy y Kagome contemplar la invocación que el ninja realizaba haciendo señas rápidas con los dedos. Un ligero estallido ocurrió sobre el pergamino, liberando estelas de humo que se perdieron entre la neblina, pero dentro de las cuales apareció un grupo de ocho perros, los **Ninken***.

Lucy casi abrió la boca por la impresión mientras que Kagome sólo miro incrédula las siluetas caninas que se formaron frente a Kakashi como si se tratara de su batallón personal.

— Ya lo saben, nosotros nos movilizaremos mientras todos ustedes se asegurarán de que nadie pueda salir, ni mucho menos entrar ¿quedó claro?

— No habrá problemas —aseguró el perro más pequeño, Pakkun— ¡Andando! —ladró a sus compañeros quienes velozmente desaparecieron hacia diferentes direcciones.

Para Dita fue difícil que sus sensores comprendieran lo que el ninja acababa de hacer mientras que para Fuuma no fue nada que no hubiera visto ya.

— Sólo hay un guardia —explicó Dita cuando Hatake Kakashi se parara a su lado—. La caseta de vigilancia no es muy compleja, pero cualquier interruptor podría bastar para accionar una alarma.

— La neblina nos permitirá no preocuparnos por las cámaras de seguridad del exterior, pero una vez dentro debemos actuar rápido, con precisión y sobretodo no quiero objeciones ni que me desobedezcan ¿han entendido?

Todos, menos Lucy, asintieron.

— Lucy, tú te encargarás del guardia —decidió Kakashi para sorpresa de los demás, pero existía algo que deseaba comprobar y mostrarles.

Lucy sonrió, poniéndose de pie para ir a cumplir la orden.

Por los visores pudieron ver lo que Lucy veía, siguieron paso a paso a la diclonius hasta llegar a la pequeña construcción donde el vigilante miraba un programa en un minitelevisor.

El hombre de aspecto regordete no llegaba ni a los treinta años de edad cuando la muerte de cabello magenta llegó a su ventana.

Aunque al sujeto le extrañó ver a una mujer allí, por los aditamentos en su rostro y cabeza creyó que podría tratarse de uno de los empleados PERSOCOMS que no hace mucho se anexaron a las instalaciones. Así, el momento exacto en el que se supo en peligro fue cuando algo lo sujetó por el cuello, después vino la muerte.

Kagome soltó un grito que contuvo al ponerse la mano en los labios al ver cómo es que el vigilante fue decapitado. Los vectores le arrancaron la cabeza, provocando un escandaloso brote de sangre que manchó todo el interior de la caseta así como el cuerpo que quedó postrado en la silla.

— Es un arma poderosa, no discutiré eso con nadie, pero —Kakashi dijo a los demás quienes permanecieron absortos por la demostración—, es un elemento peligroso que debemos controlar o podremos terminar como ese hombre. Obsérvala bien Fuuma, _eso_ es lo que has decidido conservar a tu lado —deseó que fuera una lección.

Para Kakashi no bastó leer el reporte entregado por Kurama, tenía que saber la clase de individuo con el que tendría que lidiar en una misión, sólo así podría comandarlos apropiadamente. Por lo que, mientras el resto dormía, llamó a Lucy a cubierta donde le pidió que le mostrara sus habilidades. Al principio la diclonius se mostró indispuesta, mas sólo tuvo que provocarla un poco para que decidiera mostrar su potencial.

Esos llamados vectores fueron capaces de cortar y doblar el metal, detuvo el paso de sus kunai, tomándolos para arrojarlos a una velocidad y potencia mucho más grande que la suya. Únicamente con la ayuda de su _**sharingan**_ es capaz de ver los mortales brazos que son parte de ella.

El ninja aceptaba el sentirse intrigado e impresionado por la diclonius, si la hubiera enfrentado sin saber lo que es capaz de lograr habría terminado muerto, pero ahora podía pensar en una o dos formas de vencerla, sin mencionar que Kurama lo ha puesto al tanto de todas sus debilidades.

Fuuma aún estaba pasmado por la facilidad con la que Lucy mató al guardia. Cuando Kakashi la envío, imaginó que el hombre resultaría herido pero no muerto. Miró a Kakashi como si esperara una clase de disculpa, mas el ninja permaneció imperturbable.

— Sabía que pasaría eso, ¿no es así? —recriminó molesto.

— Yo no le ordené que lo matara —aclaró—, sólo di una instrucción y ella decidió la forma. No se engañen, no actúa como lo hace sólo por capricho, es una homicida y deben tener cuidado —el ninja se alistó para alcanzar a la diclonius—. Aquí es cuando todavía pueden retroceder, yo puedo encargarme de todo.

Kakashi se puso en marcha, seguida por la PERSOCOM quien no temía encontrarse rodeada por seres con capacidades fuera de su comprensión.

Fuuma Monou se giró a Kagome decidido a forzarla a mantenerse fuera de todo, pero sólo vio como la chica corrió detrás de los demás.

Monou suspiró profundamente, tratando de darse ánimos para afrontar la situación… él había permitido que todo esto pasara, era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Cuando Kamui les dio alcance, Dita ya se había conectado a una terminal portátil que el guardia tenía escondida entre la ropa.

— Esto comienza bien —dijo con entusiasmo—, gracias a esto puedo tener acceso a la red de todo el complejo, pero sólo en algunos sectores… si intento indagar más profundo es posible que el sistema me detecte —explicó sin importarle el panorama sangriento.

Lucy esperó pacientemente la reacción de _Kamui_. En sus sueños, tales acciones siempre acompañaban una felicitación, pero ya que había entendido que Fuuma Monou no era el hombre que esperaba, entonces debía suceder todo lo contrario.

— Lucy —él musitó sin poder ocultar su disgusto—… no quiero volver a verte hacer algo como eso _**jamás**_ ¿te quedó claro? —preguntó con clara advertencia.

La diclonius rechinó los dientes, desafiante— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Para ser un grupo que actúa como terroristas tienen demasiada moral, ellos no dudarán en dispararnos ¿Por qué debo ser condescendiente con ellos?

— Porque no es la forma… sin importar las circunstancias debemos conservarnos como seres humanos.

— Parece que estás olvidando que yo no soy como ellos —lo volteó a ver con desprecio—. Me pidieron no matar a ninguno de ustedes, pero nadie dijo nada acerca de matar a quienes nos estorban.

— No lo volverás a hacer —insistió Monou.

— ¿Es una orden? Je, comienzas a sonar como ese desgraciado… —Lucy masculló irritada, refiriéndose al Director.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor —Lucy quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero Monou la sujetó pasivamente por los hombros—. Por favor, no mates a nadie más ¿puedes hacerlo?

Por instinto estuvo a punto de cortarle las manos, no le gustaba que nadie la tocara, pero al escuchar el tono firme pero a la vez amable con el que Kamui se expresaba, se obligó a detenerse.

— No tiene sentido lo que me estas pidiendo, es como si me pidieras que no respirara —ella rió.

— Sé que puedes hacerlo —repitió, sin soltarla—, de verdad deseo que seas parte de nuestro grupo, pero necesitas entender que no necesitamos a una _**asesina**_, sino a alguien en quien podamos confiar ¿podrías hacerlo?

Lucy lo miró confundida, no sabía cómo responder.

— ¡Lo tengo! Un mapa de las instalaciones subterráneas, se los mostraré —interrumpió Dita al haber terminado su búsqueda.

En los lentes de los visores cada uno vio dibujos de la fábrica en su totalidad.

— Aunque hay una gran cantidad de ascensores, existen únicamente dos que llegan hasta el exterior, un elevador principal con demasiada vigilancia, y un elevador secundario, al ser muy pequeño es usado sólo para sacar desperdicios muy de vez en cuando —ambos conductos se marcaron en la imagen—. Son nueve niveles de gran altura, alberga alrededor de ochenta y seis personas que están laborando en este instante, por lo que puedo juzgar parece que se están preparando para trasladarse a algún otro lugar. Gracias a las cámaras he podido localizar donde tienen a Zima, es aquí— un punto rojo se mostró en el nivel seis.

— ¿Algún indicio de Chii? —preguntó Kagome.

— Negativo, como ya dije, un escaneo más detallado les permitiría rastrearme. Pero puedo suponer que podría encontrarse en algún lugar de los últimos dos niveles, allí no hay cámara alguna y es una zona restringida sólo para altos mandos del complejo.

— ¡Allí debe ser!

— Ochenta y seis personas, y la mayoría, sino es que todos, podrían estar armados —meditó Fuuma.

— Es muy posible… pero si es el deseo de _Kamui_ —dijo Dita mirando al susodicho—, es salvaguardar el más alto índice de vidas humanas, propongo que me permitan llegar a aquí —en el mapa se mostró un recuadro amarillo en el piso cinco, justo en el medio de las instalaciones subterráneas—. Allí es donde se encuentra el cuarto de comandos, allí seré capaz de conectarme a la computadora principal, sellar los accesos rutinarios y únicamente dejar libre los de emergencia para que lleguen a la superficie.

— Controlarías todo el complejo —finalizó el ninja.

— Sí —respondió.

Kakashi decidió aceptar, no porque buscara un camino en el que no se ensuciaría las manos, pero si ese plan llevaba a que _sus novatos_ se mantuvieran lejos del verdadero peligro tenía que aceptar.

— De acuerdo, entonces será así. Tomaremos el ascensor que mencionaste Dita. En el nivel cinco las ayudaremos a llegar al cuarto de control, supongo que no será cuestión de segundos para lograr lo que te propones, por eso Kagome y Lucy permanecerán contigo hasta que lo consigas —Higurashi pareció querer espetar pero recordó lo hablado con el peligris, y así mismo con Kurama.

— Para entonces Fuuma y yo intentaremos llegar a los niveles inferiores para investigar. Si tenemos problemas por la misma seguridad de la base, haremos tiempo hasta que Dita consiga abrirnos camino.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasara con Zima? —recriminó la PERSOCOM.

— No me he olvidado de él, es una de nuestras prioridades. Lucy —girándose hacia ella—, en cuanto Dita consiga el control total del complejo tú deberás ir en búsqueda del PERSOCOM que te mostramos antes de abandonar el buque.

— La _chatarra _de cabello negro, sí, lo haré, será fácil —aclaró con fastidio.

— No te confíes —le exigió el ninja—, estás al tanto de la clase de oponentes contra los que quizá te enfrentes.

— Sí, bastante deplorable el desempeño de ustedes debo decir —comentó con sorna.

— Ya nos demostrarás si eres mejor que nosotros. Ahora, en marcha, tenemos poco tiempo.

Minoru había terminado de enviar las instrucciones para sus empleados en Shangai cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Al ver el número en su agenda contestó sin prisa.

— _Saludos joven Kokubunji_—escuchó la voz femenina de una de sus socias.

— Me sorprende que me llames, según mis cuentas aún faltan un par de semanas para el siguiente intercambio —le dijo con rudeza.

— _Oh descuida, no planeo molestarte por algo como eso ahora, sólo estaba pasando muy cerca de donde actualmente resides y pensé "Ojalá el joven Kokubunji esté bien abrigado, estos cambios tan repentinos de clima podría provocarle un resfriado"_.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó impaciente.

— _Hmm como imaginaba, desde tu oficina no creo que puedas ver la ventana, pero hay una horrible neblina por la zona, lo mejor será no conducir hasta que se disipe un poco._

— ¿Neblina? —repitió, intentando comprender el verdadero significado de la llamada. Su peculiar socia solía usar muchos enigmas para confundirlo o encantarlo, nunca le daba una respuesta fácil, sin embargo, las veces que repitió la palabra _**neblina**_ en su cabeza permitieron que lo vinculara con un evento, e inmediatamente con una persona.

— _Eso sería todo querido, y en verdad espero que pronto podamos hacer nuevos tratos en Shangai, recuerda invitarme un té. Ojalá sobrevivas._

Mas Minoru ya había bajado el móvil antes de escuchar esas últimas palabras. Presionó el intercomunicador para advertir — ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

***Los Ninken** (Perros ninja) son ocho perros que Kakashi invoca.


	13. I 13 CHOBITS Parte IV

**Capitulo 13. CHOBITS Parte IV**

Tomar el ascensor fue fácil. Con ayuda de la terminal portátil obtenida, Dita fue capaz de engañar a las cámaras de seguridad repitiendo una toma fija del compartimiento.

Nadie dijo nada conforme descendían, mas cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas apenas comenzaron a abrirse, entró una inesperada lluvia de proyectiles.

Tres guardias vestidos con casco, chaleco y protectores azul marino descargaron la mayor parte de la munición. Se les dio la orden de disparar contra cualquiera que saliera de ese ascensor, por lo que sólo les bastó ver que allí se detenía para comenzar el tiroteo sin ninguna contemplación. A quemarropa el estruendo resultó atroz, el humo y los chispazos dificultó toda visión.

Pausaron al creer que cumplieron el cometido, pero quedaron pasmados al ver que las balas se encontraban regadas por el suelo. Sólo había daños en las paredes de metal, pero los intrusos estaban intactos.

Inconscientemente Kagome se había cubierto la cara en cuanto escuchó la primera ráfaga. Sin importar la manera en la que Fuuma o Kakashi hubieran reaccionado, era evidente que no habrían salido ilesos, para su suerte Lucy les evitó la agonía de cualquier impacto.

Lucy salió del elevador primero que nadie, caminando hacia los guardias quienes retrocedieron, confundidos.

Volvieron a disparar, siendo testigos de cómo los proyectiles rebotaban antes de tocar a la mujer de melena magenta.

La diclonius aguardó hasta que utilizaran la última bala para actuar. Le complació acercase lo más que pudo a ellos hasta que uno se animó a intentar golpearla con la culata.

— ¡Lucy! —le gritó Fuuma, quien se quedó al lado de los demás.

Los guardias fueron alzados por el cuello. Frenéticamente intentaban apartar lo que sea que los estaba estrangulando, pero por más que manotearan no serían capaces de nada.

Lucy los golpeó repetidas veces contra las paredes hasta noquearlos. Los lanzó a los pies de Fuuma, quien al ver movimientos de vida en ellos alzó el rostro, sorprendido.

Permaneciendo de espaldas, la diclonius dijo —No lo hice para complacerte—advirtió de mala gana—, simplemente no quiero escuchar otro de tus discursos tontos, no estoy de humor.

— Nos estaban esperando —anunció el ninja tras darle un vistazo a los tres hombres inconscientes—, debemos actuar sin perder el tiempo. Dita, andado —le pidió a la PERSOCOM, quien dirigió al grupo.

Como era de esperarse, por los pasillos se toparon con otros agentes, mas las kunais de Kakashi se incrustaban en las armas impidiéndoles su uso, después sólo bastaba un golpe para dejarlos fuera de combate.

La sala de control estaba sellada, Dita se conectó rápidamente a la terminal de la puerta, logrando abrirla. De nuevo una lluvia de balas les dio la bienvenida, Kakashi apartó a Dita de la puerta a tiempo. Lucy volvió a emplear sus vectores para entrar sin problemas, incapacitando a los hombres armados para después aventarlos fuera del lugar.

El equipo entró a toda prisa, sacando a los tres hombres de batas blancas que monitoreaban el sistema principal.

Monitores, computadoras y paneles de control se montaban en las paredes de tal manera en la que se sentían estar dentro de una esfera repleta de aparatos y utensilios de última tecnología.

La PERSOCOM se abalanzó sobre lo que, supuso, era el puerto maestro, conectándose a toda prisa.

— ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —preguntó el ninja, alistándose para continuar.

— En doscientos cincuenta y seis segundos lo sabremos—respondió la PERSOCOM.

El ninja asintió— Conocen el plan, sólo apéguense a él y salgan de aquí en cuanto recuperen al Banco Nacional de Datos, es una orden.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Higurashi preguntó, preocupada.

— Nuestra prioridad será encontrar a Ichiro Mihara, en cuanto lo hagamos los alcanzaremos —el ninja salió, seguido por Fuuma quien les dedicó una mirada a las chicas que dejaban atrás.

— Estaremos bien —les aseguró al ver el gesto de Kagome—. Lucy, cuídalas por favor, y procura mantenerte a salvo.

— Fuuma, a prisa —le indicó el ninja quien alistaba sus kunais—. Sellen el lugar, ya.

/-/

Minoru sólo consiguió ver algunas de las tomas de seguridad antes de que el sistema marcara una emergencia, indicándoles a todos los usuarios que se dirigieran a las salidas más próximas.

Ese cabello gris lo reconocería donde fuera. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que los hubiera hallado? ¿Acaso todo esto es por Mihara? Se preguntaba mientras la sangre le hervía por la rabia.

Intentó utilizar algunas claves personales, luchar contra la intrusión, pero sólo pudo mantener ciertos sistemas activos a su disposición, entre ellos la comunicación con sus cuatro _deus estrella_.

Les explicó la invasión que se estaba suscitando por el cuartel, así mismo les ordenó luchar con los mejorados _Ángeles Káiser_.

Tecleó algo sobre su escritorio para que una puerta oculta se mostrara en la pared de al lado. En cuanto ingresó, las luces se encendieron en esa estrecha habitación, iluminando a diez PERSOCOMS durmientes en compartimientos verticales.

Colocó su mano sobre un panel que leyó cada una de las huellas dactilares, permitiendo la activación del sistema auxiliar.

Las PERSOCOMS abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, iniciando el protocolo indicado. Diez potentes procesadores comenzaron a trabajar para recuperar el control total de la base.

/-/

Dita alcanzó a restringir los accesos a los trabajadores, dejando únicamente los caminos de evacuación para que los siguieran sin problemas. Accionó la alarma contra incendios, esperando que la falta de comunicación en los niveles los obligara a salir sin averiguar demasiado.

Kagome y Lucy miraban las pantallas que mostraban el camino recorrido por Kakashi y Fuuma, todo parecía estar saliendo tal cual lo planeado, pero un apagón de tres segundos las tomó por sorpresa.

Kagome Higurashi resintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza al ser invadida por un leve mareo que la hizo retroceder un poco. Sus sentidos estaban percibiendo algo extraño. Nunca había sentido una fuerza espiritual como la que acababa de despertar en algún lugar del complejo... ¡y no era sólo una!

Al volverse hacia la PERSOCOM encontró a Dita temblando. Kagome se apresuró a socorrerla, tomándola del brazo antes de que cayera de rodillas. Dita tenía un _tic_ en los labios que indicaba alguna clase de sobreesfuerzo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Dita? —Higurashi le preguntó.

— Fue fácil tomar el control, pero no será sencillo mantenerlo… —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. El sistema auxiliar quiere bloquearme, pero no se lo permitiré —se sujetó la cabeza con determinación—… mi dominio será inestable, pero el suficiente como para asegurar el éxito de ésta misión, vayan ahora, vayan por Zima —pidió.

Lucy se encaminó con fastidio hacia la salida, extrañándole que Kagome la imitara.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tienes planeado venir conmigo?

— Sí —respondió para contrariedad de la diclonius.

— No bromees, el enmascarado no te incluyó en esto.

— No importa, iré aunque no quieras.

La joven de cabello negro sintió como algo le presionó el pecho para evitar su avance.

— Permanece aquí y no me estorbes, seré mucho más efectiva si no me tengo que preocupar por una niña débil y tonta como tú —exigió, malhumorada.

— Quizá tú no lo entiendas, pero hay algo extraño que está empezando a moverse, puedo sentirlo, déjame acompañarte sólo para estar segura.

— ¿Y qué podría hacer una chiquilla como tú por mí? ¡Nada! ¡Déjate de estupideces y apártate! —Lucy gritó, empujándola.

Kagome cayó al suelo, interponiendo los brazos para aminorar el golpe—. ¡Tú, hojalata, abre esta puerta si no es que quieres que lo haga a golpes! —ordenó la diclonius, mirando con atención la superficie metálica.

— ¡Lucy! —le gritó Kagome.

La diclonius miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a la chica de cabello negro apuntándole con su arco y flecha.

Lucy esbozó una maléfica sonrisa antes de reír— ¿Acaso no viste lo que sucedió con las balas? ¡Eres más estúpida de lo que creí!

Sin decir nada, Kagome lanzó la flecha contra Lucy quien se giro para ver desde un mejor ángulo el gesto de frustración que ella pondría al romper la flecha, sin embargo Lucy soltó una fuerte exhalación al no poder desviarla.

La flecha pasó de largo, a través de unos cuantos cabellos de la diclonius. Lucy mantuvo los ojos perplejos antes de que estos se alargaran y se mostraran iracundos.

Kagome bajó el arco, manteniendo un semblante serio pese a que ella misma se sentía impactada por lo ocurrido ¡sus flechas podían competir con la diclonius!

/-/

Minoru volvió a la oficina con un amplio visor que colocó sobre su rostro. El aditamento se cerró detrás de su cabeza, iniciando la secuencia del enlace.

Presionó un botón y su asiento se inclinó hacia atrás, modificando la estructura elemental del mueble hasta transformarse en un simulador con paneles a los costados.

— _Increíble, se atreven a atacar tu propia base. Sí que conseguiste rivales interesantes, Minoru_ —escuchó de la voz de Sai Jonouchi, transmitida por un canal privado.

—_Era cuestión de tiempo que esto sucediera, los chicos del gobierno han de estar muy nerviosos por lo que tomaste de ellos_ —comentó Ichiro Mihara a través de otro.

—_Lo hicieron demasiado pronto… aquí algo me huele mal_ —añadió Yoshiyuki Kojima

— _¿Estás seguro de esto hermano?_ —cuestionó preocupada la voz de Kaede Saito.

— Que sirva de lección para aquellos que en el futuro se atrevan a entrometerse en nuestro camino —respondió con seriedad—. Hemos sido demasiado condescendientes, pero ya acabaron con mi paciencia, ¡elimínenlos! ¡Unidad Yuzuki, actívate!

— _Unidad Shirahime, en línea._

— _Unidad Mercurio, preparada._

— _Unidad Kotoko, lista._

— _Unidad Blanche, iniciada_.

En diferentes partes del complejo, las vainas de los _Ángeles Káiser_ se abrieron como si se trataran de ataúdes de las que cinco siluetas emergieron.

/-/

Las constantes idas y venidas de luz alertaron a Kakashi de las dificultades por las que seguramente estaba pasando Dita, así que en vez de confiar en la utilidad de un ascensor abrió el compartimiento de uno con la intención de dejarse caer al vacío.

Fuuma lo imitó, adhiriendo los pies a las paredes con el dominio del chakra. Según las cuentas de Kakashi, el nivel siete estaba próximo. Imaginó que el piso ocho y nueve tendría su entrada secreta por alguna otra sección, apostando que allí se encontraba el origen de todo este conflicto.

Le dio una señal a Fuuma para que actuara, el chico empleó sus poderes para destrozar la compuerta que terminó aplastada como si fuera una hoja de papel.

No hubo ninguna clase de bienvenida, avanzaron por el largo pasillo que los condujo a un amplio cuarto de almacén donde había numerosas tarimas empaquetadas para emprender un largo viaje por barco. Se desplazaron con cautela, temiendo alguna clase de emboscada.

Quizá esa haya sido la intención del enemigo, pues atacó en cuanto los dos llegaron al centro del lugar.

Kakashi y Fuuma se sorprendieron al percibir un _chakra_ muy peculiar instantes antes del primer contacto, por lo que reaccionaron apartándose con grandes saltos.

El estruendo del impacto fallido sacudió las paredes del almacén, las lámparas que colgaban del techo se mecieron un poco, pero ambos pudieron distinguir la silueta de uno de esos robots que les han causado tantos problemas.

La bella unidad **Shirahime** los miró fijamente. El _Ángel Káiser_ notó que la unidad **Mercurio** se había colocado sobre una pila de grandes cajas; por sus brazos cruzados era evidente que Mihara le permitiría luchar por su cuenta, justo como deseaba.

Kakashi contempló a Mercurio quien parecía estar ignorándolo.

— _Vaya, vaya, creo que tendremos una fiesta de despedida después de todo_ —habló la _deus_ a través de Shirahime quien movía los labios con mucha naturalidad.

— Sensei… ¿puede sentirlo? —Fuuma susurró, consternado.

Kakashi asintió— Están emanando un tipo de chakra. Pero no te confundas —advirtió al descubrir su inseguridad—, no significa que sean seres vivos, no dudes en atacarlos.

Con toda su experiencia, Kakashi se sentía muy intrigado por lo que sus sentidos detectaban, era una presencia muy débil, casi indetectable, pero por alguna razón lo mantenía nervioso.

— _Cierto es que no sé nada sobre ustedes, pero no me interesa_— Shirahime parecía estar lista para combatir—. _Para mí no son más que otra prueba en el simulador. ¿Quién será el primero? Aunque si gustan pueden ser ambos al mismo tiempo, no importa._

— Es graciosa tal valentía proviniendo de alguien que se esconde detrás de un muñeco de metal— el ninja dijo, negándose a ser partícipe de cualquier juego.

— _Te mostraré lo que alguien con un __**muñeco de metal**__ puede hacer._

— No lo creo —el ninja entornó la mirada sin ninguna clase de interés en combatir— Él se encargará —señalando a Fuuma, quien se tensó ante la inesperada indicación.

— _Sí así lo prefieres, con gusto seré su oponente_.

— No pierdas tu tiempo con ella, termínala rápido —Kakashi ordenó.

Shirahime concedió el primer movimiento. Fuuma tardó en reaccionar al perderse en el rígido rostro del _Ángel Kaiser_, pero al final extendió la mano hacia ella.

El cuerpo de Shirahime fue golpeado por la energía de _Kamui_. Para maestro y alumno fue toda una sorpresa que el robot no se desbaratara con la primera embestida de poder, como usualmente ocurría.

Aparecieron daños en la estructura metálica de Shirahime, dejando a la vista circuitos y cables, su atuendo se desgarró y parte de su piel se quemó.

Sai Jonouchi se contrarió al perder visibilidad en su monitor momentáneamente. La estática se prolongó por segundos, poniéndola nerviosa, por lo que actuando a ciegas es que logró que el _Ángel Káiser_ se salvara. ¡No fue capaz de ver nada, pero el sistema alcanzó a alertarle de una onda extraña que emanó de su contrincante!

— ¡Esto no puede ser! —exclamó desesperada.

Ante su pronta destrucción, Shirahime sopló una gélida ventisca que formó un grueso muro de hielo para protegerse. La resistencia duró pocos segundos ya que el hielo estalló en cientos de fragmentos.

Pese a la distracción de los cristales, Monou alcanzó a distinguir a Shirahime cuando lo atacó por el flanco derecho.

_Kamui_ eludió los veloces golpes del _Ángel Káiser_, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería recibir uno sólo de éstos.

Fuuma lanzó un golpe vertical que Shirahime contuvo con el antebrazo; aunque resistió, se averió la unión de la extremidad en un 60%.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Minoru, contra qué clase de seres has decidido involucrarte?!— Sai espetó incrédula. Como _Deus_ había ganado mucha experiencia contra oponentes poderosos, pero nada como lo de ahora.

Sai comenzaba a darse cuenta de que todo estaba fuera de su liga, no, la verdad es que lo supo desde el momento en que Kaede Saito regresó a la vida, pero se dejó embriagar por la promesa de Minoru quien le juró que le diría el secreto para traer de regreso a su pequeña hermana, Rin.

Fuuma logró cortar las piernas del _Angel Kaiser_ con su afilado brazo. El robot cayó al suelo ante la mirada de _Kamui_.

— ¡No, no, no puede ser! —Sai gritó enfurecida, buscando algo en los monitores que le permitiera creer que aún podía ganar, pero lo único que resaltó a su vista fue un botón tras una pequeña cúpula de cristal que no dudó en oprimir tras romper el vidrio— ¡Veamos si eres resistente al fuego!

Fuuma escuchó un extraño sonido provenir del _Ángel Kaiser_, el cual terminó desapareciendo tras una atronadora explosión que cegó a los presentes.

El sistema de autodestrucción de la unidad expulsó fuego por toda la habitación.

Las cajas ardían y el humo se concentraba en lo alto de la bodega. Kakashi apartó algunas láminas que le cayeron encima. Estaba un poco aturdido, la explosión lo había tomado por sorpresa pero alcanzó a protegerse, evitando cualquier herida.

Avanzó presuroso hacia donde percibía el chakra de Fuuma Monou. Lo encontró, tumbado en el piso con quemaduras en los brazos, la ropa humeante y maltratada. La manera en la que sus facciones se contorsionaban de dolor era suficiente para saberlo con vida.

El ninja se resistió a brindarle atención cuando una sombra pronunciada recayó sobre él. Al girar se topó con el _Ángel Káiser_ Mercurio, que lucía ileso.

Kakashi actuó con precaución, pero quizá había llegado el tiempo de comprobar de una vez por todas sus teorías. Él no tuvo que decir nada, el robot frente a él lo hizo todo.

— _Hola Kakashi, cuánto tiempo_ —escuchó, cuando el _Ángel Káiser_ levantó la mano en un animado saludo.

El peliblanco reconoció la voz de Mihara al instante, su máscara escondió la sonrisa que esto le causó.

— Mihara —Kakashi sintió que se le paralizaba la lengua, había tanto que deseaba decir, mucho de qué disculparse, pero con pesar sabía que tenía otras prioridades—… tienes mucho que explicarme.

— ¿_Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirle a un viejo amigo? _—preguntó, desolado—. _Vaya, se ve que no has cambiado nada_ —el robot de combate movía los brazos de manera muy expresiva y caricaturesca, rompiendo toda intimidación que el ágil _Ángel Kaiser_ lograba con su apariencia, sin duda Ichiro Mihara era el _Deus _de Mercurio.

— Te creí muerto —espetó—, ¿cómo es que terminaste envuelto en todo este lío?

— _Es el mismo lío de hace un año, Kakashi_ —respondió—, _algo que ha quedado inconcluso, pero hoy tú y los que vienen contigo me darán la oportunidad para darle un final._

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasó con Chitose? —el ninja deseó saber, sin temer que el fuego de alrededor pudiera alcanzarlos pronto.

Recordar a su esposa sumió al _Ángel Kaiser_ en un prolongado silencio, perdiendo ese rasgo de humanidad que Ichiro le transmitía desde la distancia.

— _Ella murió_ —respondió lacónicamente—, _no sé cómo, no sé cuando…_

— Mihara…

— _Es extraño que desees saber detalles que ahora son insignificantes, pero si necesitas conocer lo que ocurrió aquel día para continuar con tu misión, está bien, te ayudaré, pero deberé ser breve ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo _—el científico accedió, justo en el momento en que el sistema contra incendios comenzó a actuar.

Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, Mihara inició su relato.

— _No es un secreto Kakashi, aquel día en esa casa estaba decidido a terminar con mi vida. Desde un principio supe que nuestro escondite era algo temporal, por ello, sin que te dieras cuenta coloqué cierta cantidad de explosivos que me asegurarían una muerte rápida y llevarme al mismo Minoru conmigo si la suerte me sonreía. Tú lo sabes, la situación se dio tal cual predije, sin embargo hubo algo que no pude controlar y esa fue la decisión de Chitose de no huir contigo en el tranvía._

El ninja recordaba perfectamente la frustración que vivió en ese instante.

— _Confronté a Minoru y a todos los hombres que había llevado con él, llevé a cabo el mejor de mis monólogos jamás dichos, ¡ojalá hubieras podido escucharlo!_ —rió con ironía— _pero cuando me dispuse a terminar todo con un estruendoso clímax, Chitose apareció y fui incapaz de hacerlo… No tuve más remedio que rendirme, olvidarme de mi plan _—Mihara se anticipó a la siguiente pregunta de Hatake Kakashi—. _Quizá viste la explosión, pero no fue otro más que Minoru quien decidió borrar toda huella de nosotros para que ante los ojos del mundo entero yo y mi esposa fuéramos víctimas de un experimento fallido. Debo decir que funcionó… incluso tú creíste que habíamos perecido._

— Debiste confiar en mí —le recordó con pena.

— _Y confié en ti, te entregué mis más grandes tesoros ese día… Lamento que no haya ocurrido como planeé. En vez de eso, terminamos como prisioneros de Minoru, él me aseguró mantener a mi esposa viva y a salvo mientras yo cooperara con él, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo_ —la frustración quebró su voz_—… Me permitían verla un par de horas a la semana, debo decir que fue doloroso vernos en esa situación, pero un día… al entrar a la habitación donde había sido confinada… me recibió algo que hablaba como ella, que sonreía como ella… era idéntica a Chitose pero… sólo me bastó un abrazo para darme cuenta que ella ya no estaba en este mundo…_

— ¿Una impostora? —Kakashi inquirió, extrañado.

El _Ángel Káiser_ asintió— _Tuve que fingir que aceptaba a esa cosa como mi esposa, mi actitud hacia ella no cambió en lo absoluto sólo para no levantar sospechas, quería que Minoru siguiera creyendo en mi sumisión… por supuesto que la muerte de Chitose terminó por convencerme de lo que debía hacer. Si antes dudé, eso fue lo que me impulsó a hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo. Creí que en mis condiciones me tomaría años lograr mi cometido, actuar como un asistente devoto y leal hasta que mi "amo" creyera mi mentira… pero entonces el destino conspiró para de nuevo verte allí Kakashi, otra vez en el medio de Minoru y sus metas. No sé si fue por obra divina o una simple coincidencia, pero me ayudó a poder acelerar mi rebelión._

El ninja no se permitió decaer por la noticia, Chitose había sido una buena amiga, por lo que sintió una pesadumbre en el pecho— Es claro que quisiste que llegara hasta aquí —de entre sus ropas sacó la bufanda que le sirvió para rastrearlo.

— _Entenderás que tuve que valerme de discretas pistas para atraerte hasta este lugar, no quería que decidieran cortarme el cuello antes de tiempo._

— Mihara, no sé qué estés planeando pero esto se acaba ahora. Mi misión es recuperar el Banco Nacional de Datos y regresarte sano y salvo a la superficie —aclaró con urgencia—. Dime en dónde estás, iré a tu encuentro.

— _¿Y acaso piensas olvidar a Elda?_ —preguntó.

— ¿Elda? —repitió, confundido.

— _La PERSOCOM que te entregué… ¿acaso no significa nada para ti?_ —cuestionó con un tono melancólico.

Kakashi vaciló en responder, pero al final dijo —Hay otras prioridades.

— _Qué lástima_ —susurró—… _Pero así como tienes tus prioridades, yo tengo las mías, y no pienso olvidarme de ellas._

— Mihara, no es el mejor momento para ponerte necio.

— _No es necedad, es mi deber y quizá mi destino. Eres libre de ayudarme si gustas, de lo contrario olvídate de que vaya a desistir. En estos momentos Minoru ya debe estar al tanto de mi traición, por lo que tengo pocos minutos para actuar. Tú decides Kakashi, aunque esté agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho no puedo detenerme… Has sido una pieza clave en mis planes, te suplico que vengas conmigo y seas testigo del final de mi legado_.

-/-

Lucy y Kagome utilizaron las escaleras de emergencia para descender hacia el nivel donde encontrarían al Banco Nacional de Datos.

La diclonius aún sentía recelo por lo ocurrido con Higurashi, trataba de entender cómo era posible que sus habilidades fallaran contra insulsas flechas de madera. Desde que la conoció no ha sentido más que desprecio por ella, su debilidad e incluso su sonrisa le molestaban, pero sólo hasta ahora se detiene a pensar que no debía subestimarla, por algo _Kamui_ la mantiene a su lado.

Debido a las circunstancias por las que pasaban, Lucy no se atrevía a hacerle ninguna pregunta al respecto, todas esas dudas debería guardarlas para después.

Al llegar a un acceso sellado, Kagome dijo— Detrás de esta puerta… siento una inquietante presencia, debemos tener cuidado.

Lucy confió de mala gana en la advertencia, adelantándose hacia la puerta metálica la cual abrió por la mitad, doblando las placas de acero sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. En cuanto pasaron por el agujero, las dos miraron con horror cómo dos granadas cayeron cerca de sus pies, detonando con fuerza.

El largo y ancho pasillo se llenó de humo, el estruendo sacudió un poco las paredes, pero el _Àngel Kaiser_ Kotoko se mantenía de pie

— Creo que eso es suficiente —sonrió Kojima desde su cabina, pero tal gesto se desvaneció cuando un pitido de alerta le advirtió que algo se movía.

De entre la humareda saltó una mujer de llamativo cabello magenta y expresión malévola. En respuesta, la unidad Kotoko lanzó un par de kodachis contra ella, mas las espadas revotaron por una fuerza invisible que las clavó en las paredes de metal.

Contrariado pero prudente, Kojima alejó a su unidad de la extraña mujer. De entre las largas mangas de Kotoko se visualizó la cabeza de un arma, la cual disparó repetidas veces contra Lucy.

La diclonius caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo sin que las balas la tocaran— Los humanos y sus armas —se mofó ante el intento de _la mujer_ frente a ella.

Lucy atrapó cuatro balas con sus vectores, regresándolas con la misma fuerza y mortalidad que lo haría un arma automática.

El _Ángel_ _Kaiser Kotoko_ recibió tres impactos en el tórax y uno en la frente. Las constantes chispas le sacaron una sonrisa torcida a la diclonius quien creyó haber encontrado un juguete bastante conveniente. Una máquina con apariencia humana a la que podía destruir sin contemplaciones, claro que nada reemplazaría la sangre y las vísceras que sueltan los humanos al cortarlos en pedazos. Lo único malo que encontraba es que una máquina no gritaría de dolor, ni pondría cara de horror ante el inminente fin.

Kotoko aún estaba en condiciones de luchar pese a las perforaciones— ¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! —Kojima cuestionó, indignado— ¡¿Algún PERSOCOM de batalla?! —era su teoría por las protuberancias en su cabeza y el constante escudo de fuerza que la protegía.

Lucy se detuvo para reír— ¿Un PERSOCOM? ¿Yo? Estoy más allá de los humanos y sus juguetes, que no se te olvide, escoria.

La unidad volvió a apuntarle a quemarropa, mas esta vez el brazo de la PERSOCOM fue rebanado por una cuchilla invisible.

Lucy inmovilizó al robot quien forcejeó por liberarse. Con sus vectores Lucy le abrió el pecho, dejando expuestos todos los sofisticados circuitos.

— No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero si eres tal cual un humano sólo bastaría con destruir tu interior para que dejes de moverte —se acercó para contemplarlo mejor— Veamos cuantas partes necesito destrozar para que vuelvas a ser una inútil muñeca de metal.

Kagome se escondió detrás de una gruesa tubería para protegerse de las balas perdidas. Estaba asombrada por los poderes de Lucy, no era capaz de ver los vectores de los que tanto habló Fuuma pero percibía una extraña fluctuación de energía alrededor de ella cuando entraba en acción. Estaba segura que con una aliada como Lucy, Fuuma no volverá a enfrentar situaciones adversas él solo… pero a la vez una clase de envidia comenzó a crecer en su interior, Lucy sí podría permanecer al lado de Monou sin importar las circunstancias, en cambio ella siempre tendrá que refugiarse detrás de algo para evitar que la maten.

Higurashi pensaba en ello, llena de frustración, cuando se percató de que otra de las extrañas presencias se acercaba a gran velocidad.

La unidad Kotoko abrió la boca. Lucy permaneció a la expectativa ¿acaso escucharía un alarido?

Cuál fue su sobresalto cuando oyó un sutil gatillo que intentó pasar inadvertido. La diclonius se fue hacia atrás, jalando un hilo de sangre que brotó de su frente. El visor en su rostro se desbarató por la potencia del impacto. Lucy retrocedió cuando Kotoko comenzó a disparar unos gruesos proyectiles por la boca.

Aunque empleó sus vectores, éstos la empujaban hacia atrás ante cada sonoro impacto. Kojima rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el calibre que estaba utilizando parecía tener mucho más efecto en su enemiga, eso lo motivó a continuar disparando sin piedad.

— ¡Lucy, otro más se aproxima! —le gritó Kagome.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lucy exclamó asustada, más al ver a su costado a una hermosa PERSOCOM de atuendo blanco que como fantasma apareció sólo para confrontarla.

Blanche le dio una fuerte patada que se le encajó en el estómago. La diclonius rodó en el suelo, mas frenó con la ayuda de sus vectores. Pudo haberse impulsado contra la PERSOCOM rubia para destrozarla, pero los disparos de Kotoko se lo impedían.

— ¡Lucy! —Kagome la sabía en aprietos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Entendía que sus flechas eran inútiles contra seres de metal, por lo que debía valerse de algo más— ¡Dita! ¡¿Dita me escuchas?!— buscó comunicarse con la PERSOCOM quien de mala gana accedió a responder.

— _¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso olvidaste que estoy un __**poco**__ ocupada?_ —escuchó por su comunicador.

— Requerimos de tu ayuda, Lucy está en aprietos. Necesito que me muestres los planos de la instalación eléctrica de la sección en la que estamos —Kagome pidió con prisa.

— ¡_Blanche, estrategia "__**Destello**__"!_ —gritó Kotoko a su compañera quien asintió.

La diclonius creyó que la PERSOCOM Blanche explotaría al momento en que adquirió un inusual resplandor blanco, pero la tomó desprevenida el potente fulgor que inundó la habitación.

Lucy gritó adolorida por sus ojos, los sentía arder si los mantenía cerrados, pero le hervían cuando intentaba abrirlos. Únicamente los sonidos y estruendos la alertaban de las cosas. Los disparos continuaron, pero a ciegas lo único que podía hacer era intentar protegerse con los vectores, y apenas podía frenar las balas. Comenzó a recibir heridas: rozones severos en el brazo y pierna izquierda.

Blanche permaneció inmóvil mientras Kotoko atacaba a diestra y siniestra. Se había percatado de la otra chica que se resguardaba detrás de las tuberías, pero al verla tan indefensa decidió no prestarle atención.

La PERSOCOM se puso en alerta cuando escuchó cómo los accesos del pasillo se cerraron de golpe, las luces blancas se tornaron rojas al instante en que los espesores de incendios se abrieron, comenzando a inundar la zona.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?— preguntó Kaede Saito desde su cabina.

— ¡Alguna avería insignificante, no te preocupes! —le respondió Kojima, con quien compartía la habitación donde estaban situadas las vainas—. Esto es asombroso, los daños en Kotoko no afectan para nada al sistema principal… y todo por ese nuevo dispositivo que nos brindó Minoru. ¡No sé qué es lo que sea, pero la energía de la que provee a los _Ángeles Kaiser_ parece inagotable! —dijo bastante emocionado con la estabilidad en los monitores pese al estado real de la unidad.

Con las gruesas gotas cayendo, Kaede y Kojima pudieron ver cómo el agua alrededor de la mujer con cuernos se remolineaba de manera frenética, como si un desesperado pulpo ciego moviera todos los tentáculos para golpear la superficie líquida buscando protegerse de los depredadores que lo acechaban.

La herida en su brazo casi la hizo perder concentración, pero su voluntad logró mantener sus vectores activos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que era claro es que debía sobrevivir. Sus vectores comenzaron a tomar pequeños escombros de metal y las mismas balas que logró rebotar para lanzarlas en dirección contraria. Quizá no podía ver pero sí tenía suerte podría acertar en alguno de los blancos.

Kotoko y Blanche eludieron los proyectiles con dificultad. El agua alentaba y entorpecía sus desplazamientos, pero no era suficiente para vencerles.

El nivel del agua casi le llegaba a la cintura, por lo que Kagome decidió actuar. Abandonó su escondite para apuntar una flecha hacia Kotoko.

Para la joven sacerdotisa, todo este tiempo habían sido claras las enigmáticas energías que nacían de los robots. La unidad Kotoko despedía un resplandor negro del pecho, mientras que de la unidad Blanche emergía una luz pura. Cuando Lucy abrió el peto de Kotoko distinguió el punto exacto del que emanaba toda esa oscuridad. De alguna manera intuyó que algo podía hacer al respecto.

Se dejó poseer por el instinto de su alma para lanzar una flecha con la que podría sellar ese mal.

— ¡Lucy, agáchate!— exclamó Kagome instantes antes de soltar la flecha.

La diclonius vaciló, pero al final se sumergió en el agua. Los _deus_ de Kotoko y Blanche se sorprendieron ante la destellante ráfaga que lanzó la mujer.

Kotoko recibió el impacto de lleno. Kojima miró furioso los monitores que pitaban los numerosos errores en el sistema.

El _Ángel Kaiser_ quedó inmóvil ante la vista perpleja de la diclonius quien miró la flecha clavada en el centro del pecho del robot.

Kagome volvió a sorprenderse de sí misma. El resplandor maligno fue reemplazado por una luz llena de pureza, sin embargo la flecha selló la función que tenía sobre la maquina.

Al haber perdido la ventaja de la sorpresa, Higurashi sabía que no podría hacer lo mismo contra el _Ángel Kaiser_ restante, pero para eso ya tenía otro plan.

Cuando las válvulas de agua se cerraron, Higurashi avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Lucy quien había recuperado algo de visibilidad.

Kagome se abrazó a ella pese a la contrariedad de la diclonius.

— ¡Sácanos del agua, sácanos ahora! —le exigió con determinación— ¡Se que puedes! —clamó al verla titubear.

La diclonius desconocía el plan de la mujer, pero se atrevió a confiar en sus instrucciones. De mala gana Lucy extendió sus vectores hacia las paredes, logrando la petición de la sacerdotisa quien le señaló el techo con urgencia.

La impasible Blanche sólo observó cómo ese par de mujeres flotaban en el aire fuera del agua, regañándose una a la otra. En su cabina, Kaede se mantuvo expectante pese a los reniegos y maldiciones de Kojima al golpear los controles de mando de Kotoko sin lograr que reiniciara operaciones.

Kaede Saito vio cómo una fuerza invisible desbarató parte del techo, dejando caer numerosos cables, siendo uno de ellos que llamó su atención al despedir chispas eléctricas.

Al romper las laminas que cubrían el techo, Lucy comprendió el plan de Higuarshi en cuanto vio el cable de alta tensión. Aunque le desagradaba la idea de recurrir a algo como eso para ganar, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Lucy contempló las saetas eléctricas que rodearon a los robots. Vibraron con violentos espasmos mientras sus circuitos estallaban y sus cuerpos comenzaban a desbaratarse. La luz iba y venía en rápidas pausas hasta que todo quedó en penumbra.

La corriente fue cortada de golpe, imposible saber si en todo el complejo o nada más en ese nivel. Ante el silencio, el sonido de rejillas abriéndose resaltó en los oídos de las mujeres, el agua estaba siendo evacuada.

Kagome encendió una pequeña lámpara que llevaba consigo, con la que alumbró el pasillo.

Al descender, caminaron hacia donde yacían los despojos metálicos. Kagome se acuclilló para sujetar la flecha que lanzó antes. Tras un tirón fue capaz de recuperarla, viendo algo incrustado en ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —Lucy preguntó de manera osca.

— Esto es extraño… ¿Qué hace una esfera como ésta dentro de los robots? —preguntó al mostrarle su hallazgo.

La diclonius contempló con indiferencia la perla rosada que tenía el tamaño de una pequeña pelota —¿Qué voy a saber yo?

— La primera vez que vi a estas unidades, no pude percibir ninguna clase de energía pues no son seres vivos. Pero hoy fue diferente, y fue por esto, esta perla…— Kagome apenas la tocó con el dedo y la perla cristalina se redujo a polvo.

Higurashi se contrarió, por lo que buscó entre los restos de la unidad Blanche el origen de su resplandor, encontrando otra perla idéntica a la anterior.

— Bien chica lista, tu plan nos dejó varadas en este lugar —Lucy recalcó con fastidio—. ¿Qué se supone haremos ahora?

Kagome mantuvo la esfera en su mano, permitiéndole sentir un vínculo por el que visualizó a alguien no muy lejos de allí.

— No estamos incomunicadas. Nuestra misión sigue siendo la misma pero… debemos ir a otro lugar primero, ven, sígueme —Kagome corrió de manera impetuosa hacia el final del pasillo.

— ¿Acaso crees que puedes darme órdenes? —Lucy cuestionó, ofendida.

— ¡Quédate en la oscuridad si así lo quieres! —respondió en la distancia, sin detenerse.

La diclonius chasqueó los dientes con furia. Esa mujer le había desagradado desde el principio, pero ahora comenzaba a detestarla.

/-/

La luz auxiliar mantenía todo con una iluminación rojiza.

Kaede Saito abandonó la cabina de control al haber perdido toda conexión con la unidad Blanche. A diferencia de Kojima que estaba golpeando como energúmeno los paneles y buscando en el interior de varias gavetas, la chica cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, pensando en lo que pasaría ahora.

Escuchó unos fuertes golpeteos en la puerta que llevaron a Kojima a apuntar con la pistola que finalmente encontró.

La puerta de metal cayó sonoramente hacia adelante, siendo una mujer de cabello largo quien entrara a la habitación. Ella los miró con frialdad, sentenciándolos a morir si se le apetecía.

Los _deus_ la reconocieron al instante, pero aún así el hombre desperdició munición contra ella.

Kaede miró asustada cómo Kojima fue alzado en el aire, con el cuello rígido e imposibilitado para respirar.

— ¡Por favor no! ¡Suéltalo! —Kaede suplicó.

— Lucy, por favor, eso no es necesario —pidió Kagome, entrando al lugar segundos después— ¡Recuérdalo!

La diclonius mantuvo silencio. Estaba hartándose de la mujer y sus constantes órdenes ¿Quién se creía que era? Sentía cómo la frustración le oprimía el pecho, desearía ser libre para aplastarle la mandíbula y que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Kojima pataleó desesperado cuando unos trozos de metal lo rodearon, cerrándose sobre él para atarlo con brusquedad. Lo dejaron en el suelo, el peso de las ataduras le impedía el moverse y levantarse.

— ¡¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! —el hombre replicó, mirando fijamente a la diclonius cuyo rostro sombrío lo hizo tragar saliva.

— Así que ustedes son los que manejaban esas máquinas… Ya entiendo por qué, no son nada extraordinarios sin esas hojalatas. Sería relativamente fácil arrancarles la piel de un simple tirón…

— Lucy, no lo hagas. Estoy segura que… son mas útiles con vida, alguna información importante se podrá obtener de ellos.

— ¡La pagarán, la pagarán muy caro! —Kojima clamó, iracundo.

— Tú fuiste la que deseó venir hasta aquí. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no era para eso? Eliminar a estas escorias es lo que mejor que podemos hacer —aclaró la diclonius.

— Yo no vine por eso, vine por ella —Kagome se giró hacia Kaede quien retrocedió por mero reflejo.

Kojima se revolvía con desesperación— ¡No la toquen malditas, o juro que…! —callando cuando una placa de metal se le pegara a la parte inferior del rostro.

— Cierra la boca de una maldita vez —vociferó Lucy al ya haberse hartado de sus lloriqueos.

Kagome sintió el miedo de la chica, pero su intención no era lastimarla ni dejar que Lucy lo hiciera. Se apartó el visor de la cara en un intento por ganarse un poco de su confianza.

— Descuida, ya no hay razón por la cual tengamos que pelear. Los vencimos justamente.

— U-ustedes… ¿han venido aquí a detener a Minoru? —Kaede cuestionó, más accesible al tratar con una chica con un semblante amable como el de Higurashi.

Kagome asintió, provocando una reacción inesperada en Kaede Saito quien comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas para decir sonriente —Gracias al cielo.

— ¿Acaso no estás de su lado? ¿Eres un rehén? —Higurashi preguntó al ser la única explicación que encontró.

Kaede negó con la cabeza— Por favor, no lastimen a mi hermano. Sé que Minoru ha actuado mal y hecho cosas terribles pero… no es su culpa, toda responsabilidad es mía —dijo, acongojada.

Lucy escuchaba atenta, permaneciendo rezagada junto a un frenético y enmudecido Kojima.

— Explícate, por favor —Kagome le pidió, confundida al ver un fuerte destello en el cuello de la chica.

— Minoru… ha llegado tan lejos por esto —palpándose justamente donde la sacerdotisa ve nacer el resplandor—, por mí…

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello? —Kagome preguntó, sorprendiendo a Kaede Saito.

— ¿Puedes verla?

Higurashi asintió— No estoy segura de lo que es pero… debe ser algo como esto —mostrándole la pequeña perla que llevaba en la mano—, estaba en uno de esos robots, pero tú… eres humana pero… no percibo tu energía vital, sólo la que desprende esa joya.

— Es increíble, tú… tú puedes ver la verdad que hay en mí —Kaede avanzó esperanzada hacia Kagome—. Nunca imaginé que pudiera encontrar a otra persona que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente soy…

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos? —comentó Lucy, atenta a cualquier inesperado movimiento de la mujer con anteojos.

— Yo soy una aberración de la naturaleza, no debo estar aquí… Morí hace ya un par de años —Kaede explicó con tristeza.

— ¿Falleciste?— Higurashi repitió asombrada.

— Pero no soy ninguna clase de fantasma o espectro— se apresuró a decir, palpándose el cuello—. Esto es lo que me mantiene de pie y en movimiento, es lo que me sacó del descanso eterno, se afianzó a mis huesos, reconstruyó mi ser, pero no es más que una ilusión pues no estoy del todo viva, es sólo un cascarón dentro del cual mi alma se encuentra atrapada.

— Pero… no entiendo, ¿cómo esto puede..? ¡Ah! —Kagome se espantó al ver cómo la perla en su mano se convertía poco a poco en polvo.

— Yo tampoco lo sé… pero sea lo que sea tienen un tiempo límite.

— ¿Ustedes crearon estas esferas? —Kagome quiso saber, limpiándose las manos.

— No. Sé que mi hermano paga un alto precio para conseguir estas perlas para mí…

— Esto es increíble… —Kagome musitó perpleja.

Hasta el mismo Kojima se encontraba escuchando con atención. No estaba al tanto de lo que Kaede le confesaba a los enemigos. Al ser un técnico y científico, le costaba trabajo creer que exista la forma de regresar muertos a la vida con una insignificante joya.

— Al principio, fue muy confuso despertar después de que mis ojos se cerraron al dar mi último respiro. Admito que fue hermoso volver a ver a mi hermano pero, pese que al inicio parecía que era una segunda oportunidad para vivir como una familia, Minoru poco a poco comenzó a adquirir extrañas ideas y ambiciones… Muchas veces lo vi desesperado, intentando encontrar los fondos y la manera de conseguir una de estas perlas… hasta que terminó por llegar a ciertos acuerdos que permitieran un subsidio, llevándonos a todos a esta situación… ¡Yo fui lo que ocasionó todo, por favor, no lastimen a mi hermano!

— ¿Pero cómo… de quién provienen esas cosas? —Kagome cuestionó, aceptando las manos de Kaede entre las suyas.

Kaede negó con la cabeza— Lo siento… pese a todo Minoru me escondió muchas verdades… no lo sé… sólo tengo el vago recuerdo de una persona yendo y viniendo entre las sombras… y la voz de una mujer al sentir que me volvía a sumergir en el limbo de la muerte…

— Parece que esto va más allá de lo que imaginamos —Kagome pensó en voz alta.

— En vez de estar perdiendo tiempo aquí, deberíamos continuar con la misión. ¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Los matamos? —Lucy sonó impaciente.

— ¡No! ¡Y ahora menos que nunca! Tal vez no lo entiendas pero esto puede ser grave —Higurashi explicó malhumorada.

— ¿Entonces? Aún tenemos que buscar a ese armatoste por el que vinimos aquí en primer lugar, ¿o piensas arrastrarme a otra de tus corazonadas?

Kagome recapacitó. Es cierto que había que cumplir con tal prioridad, pero tenía una fuerte inquietud hacia lo que brillaba en el cuerpo de Kaede Saito.

— Sé que tienen que irse, y no pienso interponerme más. Es tiempo de que esta locura se termine pero… quisiera pedirte un favor —Kaede pidió entre sollozos, apretando con fuerza la manos de Higurashi—. Si eres capaz de verlo te lo suplico, remueve esta abominación que pusieron dentro de mi cuerpo… sé que puedes.

— ¡¿Qué…?! P-pero eso significaría volver a morir…

— Ya estoy muerta, ¿acaso no lo sientes? Quiero volver a ser humana —cerró los ojos—, no un cadáver errante dentro del que mi alma se encuentra enjaulada… Por favor… Se lo supliqué muchas veces a Minoru, que se detuviera, pero nunca escuchó mi voz… el deseo de mantenerme a su lado se ha vuelto una obsesión por la que ya no lo reconozco… Él cree que me necesita pero, me ha convertido en una excusa para respaldar el gusto que le encontró a esta clase de vida… Ya no lo puedo soportar más… Quiero… mi libertad— Kaede se derrumbo frente a Kagome, llorando con fuerza.

— Ya la escuchaste, quiere morir, hazlo —Lucy habló.

Kagome Higurashi permaneció en silencio, viendo a esa chica llorar desconsolada. Pensó en muchas cosas, y se atrevió a ponerse en su lugar… ¿Qué haría ella si fuera Sota quien hubiera tomado ese camino para revivirla?

Al final, Kagome dijo —No, no lo haré, aún no es tiempo.

Kaede levantó la vista, dolida por la rotunda respuesta.

— Tú misma dijiste que lo que te pasó lo tomaste como una segunda oportunidad para vivir con tu familia… Dices que Minoru no te necesita pero creo que ahí es donde te equivocas, quizá sea ahora cuando más necesita de su hermana mayor —espetó Kagome con dureza—. Es fácil darte por vencida pero mucho más difícil seguir hasta el final. Yo también tengo un hermano menor, y si lo viera tomando el camino equivocado, como su hermana mayor haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo reaccionar y cambiar su rumbo ¡porque ese es nuestro trabajo! ¡Vinimos al mundo primero para asegurarnos que los que vengan después estarán bien cuidados y protegidos, eso significa ser una hermana mayor!

Kaede titubeó, no sabía que contestar.

— Suplicas por la vida de tu hermano, pero creo que eres tú la única que en este momento puede salvarlo, nadie más. Así que ven conmigo, iremos a verlo ahora.

La diclonius se enfureció, pero la sacerdotisa aclaró rápidamente — Lucy, tú continúa con la misión. Aceptaré toda la responsabilidad ante Kakashi, te lo prometo.

— Que quede asentado que tú misma te encaminas al peligro —la diclonius aclaró, caminando hacia la salida—. No será mi culpa si mueres en un lugar fuera de mi vista —dijo con la intención de ser escuchada por Kurama y su gente a través del visor de la sacerdotisa.

Kaede no luchó por ponerse de pie — Pero yo…

— Estaremos bien… Yo te ayudaré, y después te juro que si continúas sintiéndote igual cumpliré tu deseo, retiraré el resplandor que te mantiene en el mundo de los vivos.

Kaede tardó en decidirse, para esto la diclonius ya se había marchado dejando a Kojima atrapado en su capullo metálico.

— ¿Y si no quiere escucharme?

— Lo hará —Kagome sonrió con complicidad—… pero si no, le daremos una severa tunda entre las dos —bromeó, estirando una mano hacia la chica.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**


End file.
